Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos: Temporada 2
by LeonidasProcion
Summary: Siga a los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos en nuevas y emocionantes misiones contra las grandes amenazas que empiezan a surgir en Mobius. Continuación de "Misión Diplomática". Calificado M por si acaso, otra vez.
1. Un ataque final

_**Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:**_

 _ **Temporada Dos.**_

 _Capítulo 1: Un ataque final..._

En el planeta Moebius, todos los pueblos que lo habitan se encuentran dominados por una misma nación que se ha expandido sobre todo el territorio: el Imperio de Acorn, luego renombrado como "Imperio Planetario Moebiano". El Imperio, con capital en Moebotropolis, era gobernado por un linaje de ardillas moebianas, contrapartes de la Casa Real de Acorn que reinaba en la nación mobiana del mismo nombre.

Sin embargo, el anciano Rey Maxx de Moebius había sido asesinado y su trono había sido usurpado por Scourge Hedgehog, la infame contraparte del héroe mobiano Sonic Hedgehog. Alicia, hija de Maxx y princesa heredera, convocó al ERM (Escuadrón Represor de Moebotropolis) para tomar su legítimo lugar en el trono, pero Scourge repelió al ERM con muy poco esfuerzo; derrotados, los rebeldes tuvieron que exiliarse rápidamente, escondiéndose hasta que se presentara la oportunidad para echar a Scourge del trono...

* * *

Es mediodía en Moebotropolis. Dado que Moebius es un espejo de Mobius en muchos aspectos, actualmente es verano en ese sitio del planeta, lo cual se nota claramente por la fuerza con la que el sol brilla y la forma en que calienta el ambiente.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _New plot_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug 3D** ]

Cerca de las fronteras de la ciudad, entre los edificios devastados por la guerra, hordas de mercenarios están disparando sus armas en dirección a las tierras yermas de las afueras de la ciudad. Estos soldados, provenientes de todos los planetas de todos los universos paralelos habidos y por haber (aunque la mayoría tienen cuerpos y tamaños similares a los de los humanos), tienen las más potentes armas que se puedan encontrar, y además usan las estrategias típicas de los trabajos a los que se dedican: avanzar y atacar en grupos, francotiradores con camuflajes eficaces, etc.

Pero no son rivales para el grupo de héroes que avanza hacia ellos.

Un erizo mobiano masculino, de pelaje azul, corre a velocidad supersónica y atropella a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino; además, él lleva un escudo que él usa como un _frisbee_ , lanzándolo para golpear a alguien a gran distancia. Al correr hacia un soldado enemigo y lanzarle el escudo mientras corre, el escudo con velocidad agregada golpea al desafortunado mercenario y lo hace atravesar una pared.

"¡Y no vuelvas!"

 _"Sonic, ¿Podrías dejar de imitar al Capitán América?"_ Una mujer le habla al erizo, Sonic Hedgehog, a través de un comunicador.

Esa misma mujer está yendo en moto por las calles de la ciudad en ruinas, zigzagueando para esquivar los disparos, y casualmente pasa velozmente junto a Sonic: se trata de una ardilla mobiana femenina, de pelaje marrón y cabello rojo, con ojos azules claros, vestida con una campera azul y botas a juego, y armada con pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes y armas Taser.

Al mismo tiempo, alguien casi idéntica a ella está manejando otra moto y se ubica a su lado: esta ardilla es moebiana, su cabello es más largo y está peinado al estilo _punk_ , y lleva un uniforme militar azul grisáceo oscuro cuya parte delantera es de color blanco, guantes negros, un pantalón del mismo tono de azul que el uniforme, un cinturón negro, botas militares negras, un látigo sujeto al costado derecho de su cinturón y un puñal de cacería guardado en su bota izquierda.

"¡A ver si sos tan valiente como algunos dicen, **princesa guerrera** Sally!" le grita la ardilla _punk_ , líder del ERM. A continuación, ella usa su látigo para atrapar a un mercenario, y mientras corre a toda velocidad con su moto, usa el látigo para lanzar por los aires al soldado, quien grita horrorizado mientras vuela.

En respuesta, la princesa Sally Acorn, la ardilla mobiana que lidera a los CLK (Combatientes por la Libertad de Knothole), activa unas bombas y las engancha a su moto, y luego acelera y avanza hacia un búnker aparentemente inexpugnable. Cuando alguien saca un lanzacohetes portátil similar al RPG-7 por la ventana del búnker y está a punto de dispararle a su moto, Sally salta hacia adelante desde el asiento y hace una voltereta pero sin que sus manos se suelten del manubrio, aterriza delante de su propia moto, y la lanza hacia el búnker. La moto choca, y al juntarse la explosión de la bala del RPG-7 y la explosión de las bombas en la moto...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El búnker queda prácticamente desaparecido.

Sally se queda parada en la calle; la otra ardilla da una vuelta con su moto, frena al llegar junto a Sally, y se baja de la moto. Sally sonríe con un aire de suficiencia, y la otra ardilla está boquiabierta.

"¿Realmente creíste que no superaría un reto como ese, **princesa** Alicia?"

De pronto, tanto Sally como Alicia son sorprendidas cuando un _mecha_ aterriza en frente de ellas, aplastando la moto de Alicia.

"¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡Esa moto costó mucha plata!"

 _"¡Las tengo!"_ dice el tripulante del _mecha_ , hablando a través de un altavoz y cerniéndose sobre las ardillas. _"Me pagarán muy bien por haberlas atrapado-"_

 _"¡A UN LADO!"_

Sally reconoce esa voz que les gritaba, la voz de una mujer joven con acento sureño, e inmediatamente corre hacia una de las veredas de la calle; previendo lo que está por venir, Alicia hace lo mismo y se va hacia la vereda opuesta. Entonces, una gran bala de plasma viaja velozmente a lo largo de la calle e impacta contra el _mecha_ , destruyéndolo de tal forma que sólo quedan las piernas del vehículo, que aún siguen paradas sobre el suelo.

"¡Gracias, Bunnie! ¡Te debo una!" le grita Sally a la chica que originó el disparo de plasma: un conejo mobiano, de pelaje dorado y blanco, con el brazo izquierdo y las piernas robotizados, con ojos de color turquesa, con los párpados pintados de lila, y vestida con una campera marrón, un pantalón de _jean_ corto, un leotardo fucsia debajo de estos, y un sombrero de vaquero.

"¡Mirá lo que hiciste!" le grita una Alicia furiosa, señalando los restos de su moto. "¡Será mejor que alguien pague por esto!"

Bunnie, miembro de los CLK, camina relajadamente hacia Alicia. "Podés cobrarle a Scourge después, si eso te hace sentir mejor."

Mientras tanto, dos morsas masculinas avanzan por las calles: uno de ellos, Rotor, es mobiano y un CLK, lleva una gorra de visera y una banda, y repele a los soldados peleando cuerpo a cuerpo; el otro, Boomer, es moebiano y miembro del ERM, tiene su cuerpo lleno de implantes cibernéticos, y ataca usando cañones repulsores y cañones ultrasónicos incorporados en los implantes de sus manos mientras camina por delante de su contraparte mobiana.

Por otro lado, un coyote moebiano masculino, del ERM, avanza entre las ruinas, escondiéndose de las fuerzas enemigas. Está vestido con un uniforme militar verde con la parte delantera blanca y con bordes amarillos, y calzas de escaramuza blancas, pero por las batallas más recientes, toda su ropa está hecha jirones, embarrada y ensangrentada; tiene ojos azules, pelaje marrón claro y cabello rubio, el cual está peinado hacia atrás y atado en una cola de caballo corta, y está armado con un sable y un machete, ambos calentados al rojo vivo mediante corriente eléctrica. Él se esconde silenciosamente detrás de un pilar de una mansión, y rápidamente ataca por detrás a todos los soldados que estaban cerca; sin embargo, su táctica fracasa, ya que él sale de la mansión en ruinas y pronto es apuntado por un trío de mercenarios a punto de dispararle con unos RPG-7.

De pronto, otro coyote, de apariencia igual a la de él pero de origen mobiano, aparece parado en un piso de un edificio y dispara tres flechas con bombas de humo hacia los soldados con lanzacohetes. Mientras el moebiano aprovecha la ocasión para escapar, el mobiano salta hacia la calle, corre hacia los mercenarios desprotegidos y acaba con ellos: primero, salta encima de uno de ellos y le rompe rápidamente el cuello, luego corta la cabeza de otro usando un sable modificado cuyo filo es un filamento al rojo vivo, y después corta profundamente el abdomen del tercero y deja caer sus vísceras usando un puñal hecho del más puro y transparente diamante.

Finalmente, el coyote mobiano sale de la nube de humo: es otro CLK; su cabello está peinado al estilo "raya al medio" pero bastante descuidado, y él ha dejado que su barba crezca un poco y produzca una suerte de "sombra" en parte de su cara; lleva un chaleco de kevlar morado con vivos rojos, pantalones de cuerina morados a juego, botas militares rojas oscuras, y gafas de sol con vidrios morados y marco rojo; en la mano derecha lleva un sable modificado, cuyo filo es un filamento metálico calentado al rojo vivo mediante corriente eléctrica, y en la mano izquierda lleva un puñal muy afilado y hecho de puro diamante; él está casi totalmente ensangrentado, excepto en el candente filo de su sable, y lleva un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco detrás de su espalda.

"N'avons-nous pas convenu que tu prendrais soin de ton dos et que je m'occuperais du mien, Antoine?" ["¿No habíamos acordado que vos cuidarías tu espalda y que yo cuidaría la mía, Antoine?"] dice el coyote que acaba de ser salvado, haciendo que el arquero, Antoine, lo mire con desprecio.

"Patch, ingrat, tu as de la chance d'avoir été sauvé par moi. Et vous disiez que j'étais un lâche..." ["Patch, desagradecido, tenés suerte de que te haya salvado. Y decías que era un cobarde..."]

"Tu devrais te rappeler comment tu étais il y a quelques mois. Je sais que tu es toujours un fagot au fond de toi-" ["Deberías recordar cómo eras hace unos pocos meses. Sé que todavía sos un marica en lo más profundo de ti-"]

 _ **¡FOOM! ¡FOOM! ¡FOOM!**_

Los disparos de un lanzamisiles resuenan muy cerca de donde están los dos coyotes. Patch, el miembro del ERM, grita como una nena y corre a esconderse en el lapso de un segundo, pero Antoine, con esa misma rapidez, se da la vuelta y dispara una flecha con una bomba de ácido, que impacta en el objetivo: un lanzamisiles fuertemente blindado que acababa de doblar una esquina a una cuadra de distancia. El ácido hace un gran agujero en el blindaje del tanque, al través del cual se puede ver al aterrado conductor del vehículo (un joven que evidentemente es un novato y trabaja de mercenario sólo para tener algo que comer), quien inmediatamente escapa; ni bien el conductor logra salir y alejarse lo suficiente del lanzamisiles, el coyote dispara una flecha explosiva hacia el agujero en dicho vehículo...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Que explota junto con toda la munición sin usar.

Patch sale de su escondite, fingiendo que no pasó nada, pero Antoine lo encara.

"¿Que disiez-vous?" ["¿Qué decías?"] le dice el arquero de los CLK, sonriendo.

Patch queda sorprendido, pero pronto recupera la compostura. "Tu es toujours un lâche: tu n'as pas osé tuer le conducteur." ["Todavía sos un cobarde: no te atreviste a matar al conductor."]

"Suis-je vraiment un lâche? Même après que j'ai tué de sang-froid trois mercenaires dangereux qui étaient sur le point de te transformer en vapeur?" ["¿De veras soy un cobarde? ¿Incluso después de haber matado a sangre fría a tres peligrosos mercenarios que estaban a punto de convertirte en vapor?"]

En otra calle cerca de allí, un erizo mobiano femenino, también de los CLK, ataca a los mercenarios usando un enorme martillo; ella tiene pelaje de color rosa chicle, ojos verdosos, una banda para el pelo roja, un vestido rojo con bordes blancos, y botas rojas con una franja blanca que las atraviesa longitudinalmente. Por alguna extraña razón, ella logra empuñar y mover su martillo con muy poco esfuerzo físico; cuando se acerca a un búnker, se protege de las balas con ella, luego golpea el suelo delante suyo, y la onda de choque causada por el golpe levanta pedazos de tierra a lo largo de todo su recorrido y finalmente destruye el búnker.

Un tanque blindado aparece delante de ella, luego de haber doblado lentamente una esquina.

 _¡PUM!_

El tanque dispara, y la eriza se protege con su martillo, aunque el golpe de la bala hace que ella sea empujada unos pocos metros hacia atrás...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

 _¡PUM! ¡PUM!_

Pero otras dos balas son disparadas una tras otra, justo después de la primera, siendo los tres disparos hechos en el lapso de medio segundo. Habiendo creído que era un único disparo, ella apenas logra poner su martillo en posición para protegerse de los dos disparos siguientes...

 _ **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**_

Que la lanzan varios metros hacia atrás; mientras tanto, los tripulantes del tanque cargan otras tres balas y se preparan para dispararle nuevamente a la mobiana desprotegida.

Nadie se da cuenta de un misil en miniatura que vuela hacia el tanque y se introduce en su cañón cuando está a punto de disparar.

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

La explosión del misil en miniatura hace explotar toda la munición del tanque, que termina hecho pedazos. Entonces, la eriza se recupera, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con otro CLK, el que la salvó: un zorro mobiano masculino con una llamativa cola doble, vestido con una armadura que cubre todo su cuerpo; la armadura está hecha de una aleación de oro y titanio, permite una gran movilidad sin dejar desprotegida ninguna parte del cuerpo, está pintada de rojo en gran parte de su superficie, y tiene varias armas incorporadas (ametralladora láser de cañón rotativo montada en su hombro izquierdo, cañón de riel montado en su hombro derecho, varios lanzamisiles en miniatura en sus muñecas, cañones repulsores en las palmas de sus manos), además de recibir energía de reactores cuánticos incorporados en su pecho y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

La armadura empieza a replegarse, abriéndose todo el lado delantero de ella y permitiendo que su dueño salga de él: el zorro apenas tiene casi doce años, posee pelaje dorado con algunas partes blancas, sus ojos son azules, lleva un apretado mono negro con algunos reactores cuánticos incorporados, y siempre sonríe.

"¿Estás bien, Amy?" le pregunta el zorro a la eriza.

"Estoy bien, Tails, gracias." Amy se levanta del suelo, ayudándose con su martillo. "Sólo fui sorprendida por ese tanque, nada más. Puedo seguir peleando."

"Está bien, si vos lo decís-"

 _"Oh, vamos... ¡Esa inútil ni siquiera debería estar acá!"_

Ambos miran hacia el cielo y se encuentran con un zorro exactamente igual a Tails, pero con algunas diferencias: este zorro es moebiano y pertenece al ERM, usa alguna clase de magia para mantenerse en el aire y seguir atacando a los mercenarios mientras habla con su contraparte mobiana y con la eriza, siempre luce serio o enojado, y su atuendo consiste en un uniforme militar rojo cuya parte delantera es de color gris muy oscuro, pulseras negras con púas metálicas, un cinturón de cuero negro, pantalones negros, y botas rojas; en algún momento, él llevaba su cabello negro peinado prolijamente hacia un costado, pero ahora su cabello está despeinado, revelando incluso que era algo enrulado originalmente.

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste, mocoso?!" le grita Amy.

"Amy, Miles, dejen las discusiones estúpidas para otra ocasión." Tails intenta intervenir. "No se olviden de por qué estamos acá."

"Creo que encontré algo con mis poderes mágicos." dice Miles. "Poderes que obviamente superan a los tuyos... mejor dicho, los de tu traje, Tails."

"Andá al grano y dejá de burlarte de mi Armadura de Tecnología Avanzada, o yo me burlaré de vos durante el resto de mi estadía en este planeta, **Anti-Tails**."

Miles gruñe como respuesta al apodo. "Hay una flota mercenaria dirigiéndose hacia nuestro planeta."

"Ah, sí, claro... Bagbar Breeblebrox y su _Starmada_. Leí informes de la Policía Zonal acerca de ellos: son del mismo universo en el que se encuentra Mobius. Ya me imaginaba que ellos iban a ser contratados por Scourge. Me encargaré de ellos, a menos que..." Tails le da una mirada a su contraparte.

"¿Me estás retando a una competencia, Tails? Creí haberte escuchado decir que dejemos para otra ocasión las discusiones estúpidas. ¿O me equivoco?"

"¿Qué? ¿Tenés miedo de mí, **Anti-Tails**? ¿Tenés miedo de ser superado por alguien como yo, un nerd que sigue teniendo un ridículo comportamiento infantil, alguien que prefiere la tecnología y la mecánica antes que aprovechar sus enormes poderes mágicos ya incorporados?"

Esta vez, Miles hace una media sonrisa. "Te estás pareciendo cada vez más a mí-"

"Eso nunca."

Ni bien termina de hablar, Tails vuelve a meterse en su traje ATA (Armadura de Tecnología Avanzada) y sale volando hacia el espacio, seguido por Miles, que genera una burbuja de energía Anarquía alrededor de sí mismo.

* * *

Bagbar Breeblebrox se encuentra en su asiento de Capitán de la _Senteller_ , la nave insignia de la flota de mercenarios _Starmada_. Scourge los había contratado para que desempeñaran funciones que equivaldrían a las de una fuerza aérea y una flota estelar. Breeblebrox es un humanoide robusto de piel verde grisácea, su cara comparte ciertas similitudes con un sapo y con un dogo, tiene orejas largas y puntiagudas, y lleva alguna clase de dispositivo electrónico incorporado en su ojo izquierdo, similar a las lentes usadas por los joyeros para examinar piedras preciosas. No se conoce el origen exacto de él ni el de la _Starmada_ , pero se sabe que no son del mismo universo donde se encuentra Moebius, sino del universo de Mobius.

El capitán enciende un micrófono para hablarle a la tripulación de todas las naves.

"Habla el capitán. Prepárense para el ataque a Moebotropolis. Recuerden las órdenes de nuestro cliente: destruirlo todo-"

"Capitán, se aproximan naves no identificadas." Un tripulante del puente de mando de la _Senteller_ interrumpe a Bagbar.

"Mejor que sea algo importante."

"En realidad, es sólo una nave: está llena de armas, pero es de pequeño tamaño; tiene forma humanoide, aunque su forma también tiene similitudes con la de un cánido; parece que hay signos de vida provenientes de su interior, lo cual sugiere que no es un simple dron, sino una nave tripulada o alguien vestido con una suerte de armadura de tecnología avanzada."

"Esto es extraño. Quizás sea un enviado de nuestro cliente."

"No lo creo, Capitán. Según las lecturas de energía, proviene del mismo universo que nosotros, no pertenece al universo de nuestro cliente."

"Él mencionó que su planeta iba a ser atacado por seres de otro planeta de nuestro propio universo. Puede que esos invasores hayan notado nuestra presencia y hayan enviado a alguien para negociar con nosotros; de lo contrario, habrían enviado una flota entera o directamente se habrían retirado de Moebius. Ahora que lo recuerdo, mencionaste dos naves, y luego dijiste que era una sola nave."

"Sucede que estuve revisando las imágenes: resulta que son, por un lado, una nave tripulada, y por otro lado, un individuo que parece estar viajando expuesto al vacío del espacio. Según nuestras lecturas, es de Moebius, pero tiene una forma muy similar a la posible forma del portador de la armadura; a diferencia del tipo de la armadura, el otro tipo está rodeado por algún tipo de campo de fuerza que lo mantiene protegido dentro de una burbuja de aire..." El soldado revisa su pantalla, y vuelve a dirigirse al capitán. "Estamos recibiendo una transmisión del tipo de la armadura. La pongo en pantalla."

"Adelante, hazlo..." dice Breeblebrox mientras enciende algo similar a un cigarro toscano y se lo lleva a la boca.

La gran ventana en frente de su asiento se transforma en una pantalla, y el rostro de Tails aparece en ella.

 _"Soy Miles Prower, Combatiente por la Libertad de Knothole, ganador de la Medalla de la Resistencia Anti-Robotnik, Comendador de la Nueva Legión de Honor de Mercia, y Agente Honorario de las Unidades Guardianas de las Naciones de la Federación Unida, ganador de la Medalla de Bronce a la Valentía con dos hojas de roble de bronce."_

"Pero... ¡Usted es un niño!"

 _"Sabemos que usted fue contratado por Scourge Hedgehog, criminal interdimensional prófugo y gobernante ilegítimo del Imperio Planetario Moebiano. Así que le ofrecemos un trato muy simple: retírense de este planeta y no vuelvan a trabajar al servicio de Scourge Hedgehog, o nos veremos forzados a destruir la totalidad de la Starmada."_

"¡¿Pero quién se cree que es usted para amenazarme?!" Bagbar corta la transmisión y enciende nuevamente el micrófono. "¡A todas las unidades: acaben con esos dos tipos que están volando hacia acá! ¡No tengan misericordia!"

* * *

Decenas de miles de lanzaderas salen disparadas desde la _Senteller_ y las demás naves de la _Starmada_ ; las lanzaderas preparan sus armas y se dirigen hacia Tails y Miles, quienes simplemente se quedan flotando en donde estaban. Los reactores cuánticos del traje ATA de Tails ya liberan luz verde, indicando que el _Sistema Control Turbo_ está activado: el traje está usando la energía Caos potencial que el zorro mobiano almacena en su cuerpo por su condición de Adepto a Caos.

"Logré hackear los sistemas de la _Senteller_. Ya tengo los planos." informa Tails.

"¿Tan rápido?" responde Miles, sorprendido.

"No subestimes los talentos de un nerd."

Unos minutos después, Breeblebrox está observando cómo las lanzaderas de sus naves se acercan a los dos zorros. Cada vez es mayor su ansiedad por acabar con ese niño que se atrevió a amenazarlo.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos..." se dice a sí mismo. "Acaben con él..."

 _"Yo dejaría a ese niño en paz si fuera tú."_

Bagbar se da la vuelta y toda la tripulación prepara sus armas, pero un destello repentino de luz enceguece a todos los presentes en el puente de mando.

* * *

Cuando Bagbar se recupera, se da cuenta de que él y los demás están amarrados con unas "sogas" rojas y negras, aparentemente hechas de energía; a diferencia de él mismo, el resto de la tripulación en el puente de mando está desmayada. En frente de ellos se encuentra Miles, el mismo zorro que estaba junto a Tails en el espacio hace sólo un momento.

"Muy bien, Capitán Breeblebrox... Es evidente que mi **infantil** contraparte no sabe negociar, dado que no ha logrado que usted se vaya de aquí. Pero tengo fe en que yo seré más convincente con el trato que le voy a proponer: váyanse de mi planeta, o yo mismo acabaré con los cónyuges y vástagos de los soldados de la _Starmada_. Sí, sé que ustedes viven en estas naves junto con todas sus familias, como si esta flota fuera su hogar."

Bagbar mira a un lado y a otro, comprobando que sus subordinados no estén escuchando, y luego se dirige a Miles. "¿Realmente creés que voy a retroceder? Cumpliré con el pedido de ese tal "Scourge", recogeré mi dinero y me iré."

"¿Está usted seguro? Porque si yo cumplo con mi amenaza -cosa que soy muy capaz de hacer, a diferencia del marica que emitió aquel endeble ultimátum-, todos los miembros de la _Starmada_ lo culparán a usted por su impericia y su indiferencia a la hora de preocuparse por las familias de los soldados. Y supongo que usted no desea lidiar con la sed de venganza de un ejército entero."

* * *

Unos pocos minutos después, en la superficie de Moebius...

Tails y Miles aterrizan frente a las puertas del Castillo de Moebotropolis, reuniéndose allí con sus camaradas: Tails con sus amigos de los CLK, y Miles con sus camaradas del ERM. Boomer, Miles, Bunnie y Tails combinan sus armas y poderes, disparándole a los enormes portones simultáneamente y arrancándolos de sus bisagras, y los once de este grupo mixto se abren paso por el castillo. En todo su camino hacia el salón del trono, no hay nadie oponiendo resistencia.

Al llegar al salón del trono, se encuentran con el Rey ilegítimo de Moebius: un erizo moebiano masculino, de ojos celestes, con la Corona Real de Moebius (un simple aro que rodea su cabeza, con tres cosas parecidas a púas en en frente, estando todo hecho de hierro), quien originalmente era azul pero ahora es de color verde claro a causa de un accidente con la Esmeralda Maestra de Mobius, y que está vestido con una campera de cuero negro con dibujos de llamas en los costados y lleva zapatillas deportivas de colores negro y verde; tiene dos cicatrices paralelas que atraviesan diagonalmente toda la superficie de su pecho, y su mano derecha está desprovista de pelaje y parece haber sido el resultado de una regeneración reciente.

Scourge: "¡Ajá! Con que finalmente llegaron hasta aquí, ¿Eh? ¡Pues tendrán que enfrentar mi furia cuando me convierta en...!"

Scourge inmediatamente se sienta en su trono y, por efecto de los Berilos Anarquía que él escondió allí previamente, se transforma en Súper Scourge: ahora, su pelaje es púrpura, sus espinas están un poco dobladas hacia arriba, sus ojos tienen esclerótica negra e iris rojo, y todo su cuerpo está irradiando un fulgor rojizo.

Scourge: "¡LA MÁS _COOL_ VARIANTE DE SÚPER SCOURGE!"

Tails deja su cara al descubierto, y al observar al usurpador del trono, se cruza de brazos cruzados y aparenta estar aburrido. Cuando Scourge ya se ha transformado, este empieza a reírse locamente, pero el zorro finge un exagerado bostezo incluyendo la típica mímica y todo lo demás, lo cual enfurece al erizo moebiano.

Tails: "Ya no das miedo. [se deshace totalmente del traje ATA, vistiendo solamente su mono negro apretado con pequeños reactores cuánticos] Es probable que yo no sea capaz de vencerte sin mi armadura, pero Sonic seguramente accederá a ayudarme... [a Sonic] ¿No es así?"

Scourge: "¡No me importa! ¡Permaneciendo en mi forma Súper, sobreviviré al bombardeo de la _Starmada_ , mientras que ustedes terminarán enterrados!"

Tails: "Lo dudo mucho: el bombardeo acaba de ser cancelado. Puedo demostrártelo si no me creés, te aseguro que no estoy haciendo un _bluff_ de ninguna clase."

Tomado por sorpresa, Súper Scourge gruñe, activa un Anillo _Warp_ y se fuga. Sonic corre hacia él y logra mantener el portal abierto, pero cuando todos logran pasar por el Anillo _Warp_ para perseguir a usurpador del trono...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Todos son lanzados hacia atrás por una oleada de energía Anarquía.

Tails: "Ouch..."

Antoine: "¿Alguien llegó a ver el número de patente de esa cosa?"

Bunnie: "Seguro que la patente era algo parecido a "5C0UR6E". [todos los demás la miran] Fue un chiste malo, ¿No?"

Sonic se recupera de lo sucedido, se levanta del suelo, mira a su alrededor y reconoce el lugar: un templo en la "Isla del Demonio". Es el equivalente moebiano de la Isla del Ángel, con la diferencia de que esta isla no está flotando a decenas de kilómetros de altura, sino que está hundida en el océano, con un escudo con forma de domo que mantiene la isla dentro de una burbuja de aire.

Entonces, Sonic ve a Scourge parado encima de una gigantesca gema de forma irregular que emite luz magenta mientras él está llevando a cabo una nueva y más potente transformación Súper. Cerca suyo, Sonic ve a O'Nux, un equida moebiano de pelaje rojo, con bigotes delgados y una boina escocesa negra: él se encargaba de proteger la enorme piedra preciosa de ese templo, pero ahora está tirado en el suelo.

Sonic: "No me jodas... ¿Acaso usará la Esmeralda Maestra de este mundo para transformarse y patearnos el culo a todos?"

O'Nux: [con voz débil y acento similar al irlandés, mientras se sienta en el suelo] "Es el Berilo Supremo, para ser precisos. Lo bueno es que Scourge gastará muy rápidamente la energía que obtenga, y considerando su forma de pelear, su energía se acabará en unos cinco minutos; después, él probablemente muera o quede en coma. Lo malo es que él, durante esos cinco minutos, será imparable."

Sonic: [a Tails] "Sería genial si me ayudaras a acabar con este tarado."

Tails: "Podés contar conmigo."

Sonic: [a los demás CLK y a los miembros del ERM] "Todos ustedes: váyanse a través del Anillo _Warp_. No sobrevivirían a esto."

Sally: "Ok. [a Alicia] Será mejor que hagas lo mismo con tu equipo."

Alicia: "Estoy de acuerdo. [al ERM] ¡Retirada!"

Todos se van a través del Anillo _Warp_ , pero Miles se queda en el templo.

Tails: "Miles, tenés que irte. En serio, esto se va a poner feo."

Miles: "Me gustan las cosas que se ponen feas, son mi especialidad. ¿Y qué hay de vos?"

En respuesta al zorro moebiano, su contraparte se mete en su traje ATA mientras su cara sigue al descubierto, y luego activa su _Sistema Control Turbo_.

Tails: [arqueando una ceja, mirando de costado a Miles] "¿Querés apostar?"

Mientras tanto, el erizo moebiano termina su transformación, convirtiéndose en Híper Scourge: ahora es más alto y más musculoso, tiene pelaje negro, y su cuerpo está liberando un aura también negra.

Híper Scourge: "Muy bien, gente... ¡Que empiece el show!"

Híper Scourge lanza una andanada de lanzas Anarquía a su contraparte mobiana y a los dos zorros; Tails rápidamente oculta su rostro y genera un escudo de energía Caos alrededor de sí mismo y de Sonic, mientras que Miles crea un escudo de energía Anarquía para protegerse también. Al ser repelidas las lanzas del enloquecido erizo súper-poderoso, él intenta atacarlos directamente: se lanza sobre Sonic y Tails, penetrando y rompiendo el escudo; Tails vuela hacia Híper Scourge y empieza a golpearlo sin parar, usando también sus colas para hacerle cortes profundos, pero el erizo no se cansa, cura sus heridas y reacciona dando un único golpe fuerte al zorro, quien impacta contra un grueso muro de piedra y lo atraviesa; Sonic usa su súper-velocidad para golpearlo mucho más rápido, lo cual parece surtir efecto esta vez...

Híper Scourge: **"¡EXPLOSIÓN... ANARQUÍA!"**

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Pero una fuerte oleada de energía Anarquía lanza a Sonic por el hueco en el muro y hace que quede tirado en el suelo junto con Tails.

Sonic: [con voz débil, mientras se levanta lentamente del suelo] "Esta es la segunda vez que soy tirado a través de una pared."

Tails: [con voz firme, mientras se levanta rápidamente del suelo] "Lo mismo digo."

Entonces, el niño prodigio activa los propulsores de las plantas de sus pies y vuela a toda velocidad hacia Híper Scourge mientras el erizo moebiano se prepara para disparar un haz de energía Anarquía.

Tails: [pensando] ("Debo estar loco...")

Cuando Tails está lo suficientemente cerca y su rival está a punto de disparar, el zorro se deshace del traje ATA y sigue adelante. Híper Scourge cancela el ataque y desvía su atención hacia Tails, pero es chocado por el traje ATA, que empieza a volar por todo el templo mientras se lleva consigo al sorprendido erizo consigo.

Finalmente, el traje se autodestruye junto con los reactores cuánticos, energía Caos residual y la munición de todas las armas, y la fuerza de la inmensa explosión destruye el templo y también sacude toda la isla y el agua alrededor de ella. De todas formas, Híper Scourge sigue vivo y está cada vez más furioso, pero él dirige la mirada hacia el aún intacto Berilo Supremo, y entonces ve a Tails realizando la misma transformación Súper que él había hecho antes.

Cuando Tails termina su transformación, cae desde la cima del Berilo Supremo y se desploma en el suelo, donde se queda agachado; pero luego el zorro mobiano mira a Scourge y hace su sonrisa maníaca, ya casi convertida en una marca registrada suya. Esta transformación Súper, hecha a partir del Berilo Supremo, ha convertido al niño prodigio en una inestable versión de Híper Tails, cuyo cuerpo ahora almacena una mezcla de energía Caos y energía Anarquía: algunas partes de su pelaje son de un color amarillo-oro brillante, pero otras son de un profundo tono de azul, y las partes de ambos colores cambian constantemente; uno de sus ojos luce normal, aunque con un leve brillo en su pupila, pero el otro ojo tiene esclerótica negra e iris azul; su desnudo cuerpo está humeando, y él mismo parece estar "burbujeando" bajo su piel; cuatro _flickies_ , hechos de pura energía Caos, revolotean alrededor de él, pero sólo dos de ellos aún son de color amarillo y son parecidos a canarios, mientras que los otros dos ahora son negros y se parecen más bien a cuervos. Híper Scourge no sabe cómo sentirse al ver esto.

Híper Scourge: [arquea una ceja] "Vaya... Esto se pone cada vez más interesante."

Híper Tails hace un _spindash_ y arremete velozmente contra Híper Scourge, y sus dos colas le hacen cortes profundos al erizo en todo su cuerpo; estos cortes, que llegan hasta el hueso en algunos casos, no pueden ser curados tan fácil y rápidamente como los anteriores. Inmediatamente después del _spindash_ , Híper Tails empieza a golpear a Híper Scourge en la cien y en la columna vertebral, buscando provocar lesiones graves en su cerebro y en su médula espinal. Sus golpes tienen éxito, y el erizo queda prácticamente fuera de combate por unos segundos mientras sus lesiones son reparadas; sin embargo, luego de recuperarse...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El erizo realiza repentinamente una explosión Anarquía con toda la energía que es capaz de usar. Híper Tails logra crear una suerte de doble escudo Caos/Anarquía, que repele la oleada de energía lanzada por su rival y luego se desvanece; entretanto, Híper Scourge queda aún más debilitado después de semejante ataque.

Híper Tails: [caminando lentamente hacia Híper Scourge] "Creo recordar que, cuando rescaté a Fiona y te derroté por primera vez, te había dado una advertencia."

Híper Scourge había caído al suelo y estaba empezando a levantarse cuando escuchó al zorro decir eso. Cuando el erizo empieza a recordar aquel suceso y se da cuenta de su propia situación actual, su rostro empieza a llenarse de preocupación lentamente.

Híper Tails: "Esto será un asco..."

El criminal aparentemente caído en desgracia sigue en el suelo, apoyado en cuatro patas; su rival se para detrás de él y cierra su mano en un puño mientras observa detenidamente el trasero del erizo.

Híper Tails: "Pero vos seguramente te sentirás mucho peor que yo. En fin... ¿Qué puedo decir? Que lo disfrutes. Después de todo, es lo menos que te merecés por todo el daño que hiciste."

Un segundo después, fuertes y prolongados gritos de dolor del Rey ilegítimo de Moebius resuenan en toda la Isla del Demonio.

Poco después, los gritos se detienen; manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, Híper Tails observa su brazo, ensangrentado hasta el codo, y luego se prepara para acabar con la vida de Scourge de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se vuelve más y más inestable, él se mira a sí mismo con impotencia mientras el "burbujeo" bajo su piel se hace más y más fuerte...

Híper Tails: "Oh oh."

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

Y finalmente Tails expulsa toda la energía Caos y Anarquía de su cuerpo en forma de una potente explosión Caos/Anarquía.

Ahora, Tails yace en el fondo de un gran cráter: él se encuentra nuevamente en su estado normal, pero tiene quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo y en su cara, hay pedazos de carne que ya no están y que dejan expuestos los huesos, y está teniendo dificultades para respirar, mientras su cuerpo intenta regenerarse con la poca energía Caos potencial que aún le queda.

Mientras tanto, Híper Scourge, muy adolorido y especialmente avergonzado pero con sus energías ya restauradas, se pone de pie con dificultad y observa a Tails mientras intenta contener una risa.

Híper Scourge: "Fuiste fuerte, y bastante osado... ¡Pero no lo suficiente! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Y ahora quién te vendrá a levantar del piso?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Vos y los demás Pelotudos por la Libertad presumen mucho de sus amistad! ¡¿Dónde están esos amigos ahora?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA- **AAAAARRRGGH!** "

Scourge grita de dolor una vez más cuando es empalado por una espada hecha de pura energía Anarquía, siendo esta espada empuñada por Miles: mientras Híper Tails estaba peleando con Híper Scourge, el zorro moebiano también ha usado el Berilo Supremo para convertirse en su forma Súper, _Maestro Miles_ , y esto magnificó sus poderes mágicos ya aprendidos y entrenados; a diferencia de Tails, Miles es moebiano y un Adepto a Anarquía, y su cuerpo no posee energía Caos y no es inestable cuando está en su forma de Maestro Miles.

Scourge vuelve a su forma normal cuando Maestro Miles quita la espada. Entonces, el zorro moebiano lo agarra por su campera de cuero, y luego levanta vuelo y alza al erizo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Maestro Miles: [sus ojos se vuelven rojos] "Mírame a los ojos..."

A pesar de la orden, un inusualmente asustado Scourge mantiene los ojos cerrados y apuntando a otra parte.

Maestro Miles: **"Dije que me mires a los ojos."**

El zorro hechicero, usando su telequinesis, fuerza a Scourge a que abra los ojos y lo mire directamente a los suyos propios. Ni bien Scourge lo hace, los ojos de Maestro Miles emiten luz roja aún mas brillante, como si hubiera fuego en ellos, y el erizo queda en estado catatónico.

A continuación, Maestro Miles aterriza junto con Scourge, y el zorro rápidamente regresa a su forma normal voluntariamente y corre hacia Tails. Visiblemente preocupado por su contraparte mobiana, el Adepto a Anarquía se arrodilla a su lado.

"Tails... Tails, respondé... ¡Tails!" Le da una fuerte cachetada. "¡Tails, dejá de hacerte el idiota, carajo!"

"..."

"Tails... despertate..." Una lágrima sale del ojo de Miles sin que él se de cuenta. "Por favor... **hermano**..."

El hechicero apoya su cabeza en el cuerpo de su contraparte; entonces, este último levanta con mucho esfuerzo su brazo derecho, y empieza a acariciarle la cabeza en silencio. Desde luego, Miles reacciona, llorando de alegría como si fuera un acto reflejo.

"¡TAILS! ¡Estás vivo!"

Miles se da cuenta de lo que hizo, y recupera su compostura intentando lucir como alguien gruñón otra vez.

"Eh... Llamaré a un médico-"

"Te descubrí..." dice Tails, con voz débil.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunta Miles, haciéndose el distraído.

"Acabás de revelar tu lado tierno..."

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Me debés haber confundido con otro-"

"Está bien, Miles... Estoy dispuesto a no contarle a nadie..."

Frente a lo dicho por el Adepto a Caos, su contraparte moebiana empieza a dudar. "O- Ok..."

"Pero necesito que vos también hagas algo por mí..."

"Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a pedir. Si me pedís que haga algo humillante, te dejaré aquí tirado."

"No, nada de eso... Jurá que no le contarás a nadie que... que torturé a Scourge haciéndole _fisting_..."

Miles empieza a reírse de manera sincera. "No te preocupes, **hermano**. Él se lo merecía. Además, estoy orgulloso de vos."

 **"NO."**

De repente, Tails se levanta para sentarse en el suelo, a pesar de seguir teniendo su cuerpo en tan mal estado. "Nada de "te estás pareciendo cada vez más a mí", nada de "estoy orgulloso de vos", nada de compararnos el uno con el otro, nada de- ¡Ouch!" Dolores agudos en todo su cuerpo lo obligan a acostarse de nuevo.

"Mejor me quedo en el cráter."


	2. Y el surgimiento de una nueva amenaza

_**Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:**_

 _ **Temporada Dos.**_

 _Capítulo 2: Y el surgimiento de una nueva amenaza._

Al día siguiente...

Son las tres de la tarde en Moebotropolis, y los vencedores de la batalla se encuentran reunidos en la sala del trono del Castillo de la ciudad. Junto a ellos están algunos aliados suyos: por un lado, un overlander de Moebius o _anti-overlander_ , quien está vestido como el Doctor Eggman y tiene su mismo bigote pero tiene una apariencia benévola y un cuerpo orgánico en un muy buen estado físico; por otro lado, una chica conejo moebiana similar a Bunnie, pero que tiene un cuerpo totalmente orgánico, está vestida y maquillada siguiendo un estilo _dark_ , y tripula un _mecha_ muy similar al arsenal andante E-123 Omega.

El overlander de Moebius es el Doctor Ivo Kintobor, contraparte benigna de Ivo Robotnik: a diferencia del científico loco, él estudió medicina, estableció su propio hospital, solía cuidar de las víctimas de Scourge y del Escuadron Represor, y ahora se dedica también a la jardinería cuando no está trabajando en su hospital. La chica conejo moebiana es Scarlett O'Hare, alias Buns Rabbot, contraparte moebiana de Bunnie Rabbot: padecía el SIDN (Síndrome de Inmuno-Deficiencia Neuronal), pero cuando Ivo Kintobor la encontró, él le proveyó ese _mecha_ , la _Unidad de Cuidados Omega_ , para que ella pueda mantener bajo control el SIDN.

También están presentes Zonic y varios otros oficiales del Cuerpo de Policía Zonal, enviados para llevarse a Scourge y meterlo en prisión.

En otro rincón de la sala del trono, el erizo moebiano antes mencionado está encerrado en una jaula mágica que Maestro Miles creó a partir de energía Anarquía; dentro de esa celda, el ya derrocado Rey ilegítimo sigue en estado catatónico.

En cuanto a Tails, él había sido llevado urgentemente al hospital de Ivo Kintobor luego de su dura batalla contra Scourge: las heridas eran muy graves, incluyendo su ojo derecho destrozado totalmente, su oreja izquierda igualmente dañada, su mano derecha y su pie izquierdo perdidos, mucha piel y varios pedazos de músculos también perdidos, algunos huesos rotos, y su hígado reducido a la mitad. El médico logró hacer que varias partes del cuerpo del zorro mobiano se regeneraran, pero un ojo es un órgano con una estructura muy compleja, todavía es muy difícil reconstruirlo bien, y una prótesis hecha en Moebius podría ser rechazada por el cuerpo del nerd abnegado; por lo tanto, Kintobor se vio obligado a vaciar el ojo derecho y ponerle un parche. Ahora el plan de Tails es volver a Mobius, viajar a Station Square y recuperar su ojo perdido usando un método recientemente desarrollado que permite crear prótesis orgánicas de cualquier órgano/tejido perdido.

Y hablando del joven zorro tuerto, Tails está parado cerca de la celda del erizo verde. Además del parche en donde antes estaba su ojo derecho, tiene una cicatriz que cruza su ojo izquierdo en sentido vertical, y su piel carece de pelaje en las partes del cuerpo que tuvieron que ser regeneradas, como la mano derecha, el pie izquierdo y la oreja izquierda. Está vestido con una versión del uniforme de las Fuerzas Especiales de su padre: una gorra militar con el frente elevado, una campera, guantes sin dedos, pantalones ajustados y botas militares, estando todas las prendas de ropa hechas de cuero negro.

El zorro de dos colas mobiano está observando los grafitis obscenos dibujados en los muros del Castillo, más precisamente, un grafiti de una vulva femenina. Entonces, el niño prodigio empieza a hablarle a Scourge, a pesar del estado de este último.

Tails: [de espaldas a Scourge, mientras observa el grafiti, empieza a hablar como Robert Downey Jr en las películas de _Sherlock Holmes_ ] "¿Sabés qué, Scourge? Creo que realmente hiciste bien este grafiti... mejor dicho, contrataste gente que lo hizo muy bien: está muy detallado, se pueden distinguir claramente el clítoris, los labios mayores, los labios menores, e incluso los orificios de la uretra y de las glándulas de Bartolino-"

Miles: [entre dientes, parándose a su lado] "Tails..."

Tails: [algo distraído] "¿Eh?"

El zorro mobiano mira detrás suyo y ve a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes lucen bastante incómodos.

Tails: "Ah, claro... Lo siento. Gracias por avisar, Miles."

Miles: [intentando ignorar el agradecimiento] "Sí, sí, como sea..."

El niño prodigio extrañamente desinhibido dirige la mirada hacia el otro grafiti, que representa un pene. Luego de observarlo por unos segundos, vuelve a hablarle a Scourge, quien sigue estando igual de catatónico que antes.

Tails: "Sin embargo, Scourge, la pifiaste con este grafiti: este dibujo es berreta, es demasiado simple, se dibujó sin respetar las proporciones naturales... En resumen, es el típico "dibujo de pene" que se puede encontrar en las paredes de los baños y en las mesas de las aulas de las escuelas."

Miles: [un poco más nervioso que antes] "Tails..."

Sally: [recuperándose de lo que acaba de presenciar, se dirige a Alicia] "En fin... Espero que usted, **Princesa Imperial de Moebius** , cumpla con lo acordado. Usted detendrá la ola de delincuencia en su territorio, colaborará con la labor del Doctor Kintobor, y no dejará que nadie salga de este universo a menos que se considere necesario; a cambio, nosotros tampoco entraremos en su universo a menos que se considere necesario. Sólo se podrá viajar de un universo al otro si la ICL, la Internacional Combatiente por la Libertad, se pone de acuerdo con el ERM en que esto es absolutamente necesario; y por último pero no menos importante, estos viajes se realizarán bajo supervisión conjunta de representantes tanto del ERM como de la ICL."

La Internacional Combatiente por la Libertad es la organización que nuclea a todos los grupos autorizados de la Resistencia en todo el planeta Mobius. Surgió cuando Robotnik reapareció en la forma del Doctor Eggman, para que toda la Resistencia sea capaz de coordinar sus estrategias contra el Imperio resurgido; la ICL también se encarga de autorizar a nuevos grupos de la Resistencia y excomulgar a aquellos grupos que ya no sean considerados dignos de ser llamados "Combatientes por la Libertad" (como sucedió hace un mes con el grupo de Sandblast City, liderado por Jack Rabbit), y lleva a cabo un registro de todos los agentes, que se identifican con una placa otorgada por la ICL en una ceremonia.

Sus "miembros plenos" son los grupos mobianos de la Resistencia conocidos como "Combatientes por la Libertad", incluyendo también al Equipo Oscuro de GUN y al Equipo Chaotix, pero la ICL también cuenta con la participación de otras organizaciones en calidad de "miembros asociados": líderes de las Fuerzas Armadas de diversos países (la propia GUN, las Fuerzas Armadas de Acorn y de Mercia, etcétera), servicios de inteligencia nacionales (agencias inteligenciales de GUN, Servicio Secreto de Acorn, Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia Militar para la Seguridad Exterior de Mercia, entre otros), organismos de gobierno nacionales (Presidencia de la Federación Unida, Consejo Nacional de Acorn, los Monarcas y los líderes del Parlamento de Mercia, la Gran Jefa y el Consejo de Ancianos de la Nación de las Manadas de Lobos, etcétera), y otras organizaciones, como los equidnas de la Hermandad de Guardianes.

Cuando la Asamblea General de la ICL hace reuniones, cada miembro (ya sea pleno o asociado) designa un representante para que participe de esas reuniones; los miembros plenos tienen voz y también pueden aportar su voto cuando se toman decisiones; los miembros asociados no tienen el derecho a voto, pero todavía pueden participar de las reuniones y aportar información y opiniones. Hay un Presidente, Vicepresidentes y un Secretario General, y se está planteando la posibilidad de que empiece a existir un Tesorero también; todos ellos son nombrados en las reuniones de la Asamblea General, y permanecen en su cargo hasta que dicha Asamblea decida reemplazarlos en alguna de sus reuniones (generalmente, se nombran nuevos líderes cada un mes aproximadamente).

La ICL es una organización joven que no toma muchas decisiones, especialmente porque los diversos grupos de Combatientes por la Libertad están acostumbrados a operar siendo totalmente independientes unos de otros; sin embargo, demuestra ser útil para tratar asuntos que le conciernen a toda la Resistencia y al planeta entero. Y precisamente, la relación de la Resistencia con un universo paralelo y con el ERM es algo que amerita la intervención de la ICL.

Alicia: "No se preocupe, **princesa guerrera**. No hay razón para que me moleste cumplir con lo pactado. Por cierto, ahora soy **Emperatriz de Moebius**."

Tails: [se acerca a los demás, acompañado de Miles] "¿Y tiene pensado casarse con alguien, **Emperatriz Alicia de Moebius**?"

Alicia: "Tengo un candidato en mente."

Sonic: "Dejame adivinar: Patch."

Alicia: "No, ya se hizo evidente que es un cobarde."

Antoine: [le susurra a Patch] "Tenés suerte de no convertirte en marido de Alicia. Sally, su contraparte en _mon_ mundo, es insoportable."

Ambos coyotes empiezan a reírse en voz baja. Sin que ellos lo sepan, todos escucharon todo.

Sally: [fingiendo estar enojada y apoyando las manos en sus caderas, pero conteniendo una risa] "Antoine..."

A pesar de la "advertencia" de Sally, Antoine ni siquiera se da por aludido.

Tails: [sarcástico] "¿Y quién será el "afortunado"?"

A modo de respuesta, Alicia abraza a Miles y le da un beso, que él devuelve. Al ver esto, todos quedan sorprendidos y Tails empieza a tener náuseas inclusive (o eso parece), aunque él pronto se recupera. Sally se da cuenta de la reacción de Tails, y se muerde el labio inferior mientras mira al cielo.

Miles: [luego de romper el beso] "No sé por qué se sorprenden: Fiona tiene la misma edad que Sally y que Alicia, y Tails tiene la misma edad que yo; sin embargo, Fiona y Tails son novios y tienen una vida sexual muy activa, según escuché hablar."

Al escuchar los dichos de Miles, Tails empieza a sentirse visiblemente incómodo, y los demás CLK guardan silencio y lentamente retroceden unos pasos. Miles, Alicia y el resto del ERM se extrañan por esto.

Miles: "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Acaso ellos dos han-?"

Tails: [interrumpiendo a Miles, camina apresuradamente hacia Zonic] "Oficial Zonic, ¿Se podría saber lo que planean hacer con Scourge?"

Zonic: "Me extraña que no lo sepas, Tails: llevaremos a Scourge a la Zona Prisión."

Tails: [algo alterado] "La misma penitenciaría de donde escapó tan fácilmente hace poco más de seis meses."

Zonic: [un poco nervioso] "Bueno, esta vez no va a escapar-"

Tails: [un poco más alterado, exigente] "¿Cómo escapó la última vez?"

Zonic: [intenta evadir la pregunta] "No estamos seguros-"

Tails: [alzando la voz un poco] "¿No están seguros?"

Zonic: "Eh..."

Tails: [visiblemente enojado] "¡Conteste! ¡¿Cómo escapó Scourge?!"

Mientras Tails y Zonic "debaten", Sonic, Sally, Amy y Antoine están charlando en voz muy baja.

Sonic: "Con esa ropa, todas esas partes del cuerpo peladas, esa cicatriz en un ojo y ese parche en el otro, Tails sí que da miedo."

Sally: "Está enojado, así que ya estaría dando miedo sin todo eso."

Amy: "Se está pareciendo a un pirata."

Antoine: " _Non_ , ahora se parecería más a su padre. Realmente tiene porte militar."

Bunnie: [a Tails, interviniendo en su discusión con Zonic] "Es suficiente-"

Tails: [se vuelve hacia Bunnie] "¡NO! ¡No lo es! [a Zonic] ¡Repetiré la p*** pregunta! ¡¿Cómo escapó Scourge?!"

Zonic: [desesperado] "¡No lo sabemos! ¡La celda estaba totalmente cerrada y asegurada, pero cuando fuimos a ver, él ya no estaba allí!"

El zorro mobiano entrecierra los ojos y se queda callado, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Zonic y cerrando sus manos en puños.

Tails: [enfurecido, en voz baja] "Oficial Zonic, podría habérnoslo dicho ni bien ese hijo de p*** escapó, podría habernos pedido ayuda para investigar cómo escapó... pero se quedó con la boca cerrada. Hice bien en no aceptar su oferta de trabajo hace un año; ahora, me aseguraré de que la ICL sepa que usted y su gentuza son unos verdaderos pelotudos y una vergüenza para nosotros. [hace una pausa, y luego se dirige a Miles pero quedándose de espaldas a él] "¡MILES!"

Miles: [algo sorprendido] "¿Qué quieres, Tails?"

Tails: [se vuelve hacia Miles] "¿Crees que puedas mantener a Scourge como prisionero en este planeta?"

Miles "Bueno-"

Tails: [se acerca súbitamente a el, interrumpiéndolo y gritándole en la cara] "¡¿Podés tenerlo encerrado acá?! ¡¿Sí o no?!"

El prometido de Alicia se mantiene tranquilo, observando a su contraparte.

Miles: [sonríe ampliamente] "Iba a decirte que sí, que tranquilamente puedo mantener a Scourge como prisionero en mi planeta. De hecho, lo disfrutaré mucho, especialmente cuando lo vea compartiendo su celda con Rosy Rascal. Por cierto... [empieza a reírse suavemente] Creo que ya te lo dije, pero te estás pareciendo cada vez más a mí."

El zorro de los CLK, furibundo, hace un gruñido y sale de la sala del trono del Castillo caminando rápidamente mientras insulta por lo bajo. Mientras tanto, su contraparte se acerca a los otros CLK para aprovechar la ausencia de Tails y hablar con libertad.

Miles: "En serio, díganme: ¿Qué pasa con él? Es genial que sea más vehemente, me siento sinceramente orgulloso de él, pero esto ya no es normal."

Sonic: "Pues..."

El erizo azul mira a sus compañeros de equipo, como si buscara su aprobación, y luego se vuelve hacia Miles.

Sonic: "Tails y Fiona rompieron hace una semana. Como podrás imaginar, eso le afectó bastante."

Por una vez, Miles se siente realmente apenado por alguien.

* * *

Tails está en la más alta de las torres del Castillo, con las manos apoyadas en la balaustrada del balcón, observando el horizonte, sintiendo en su cara el cálido viento que sopla en ese verano. Por su mejilla izquierda se arrastra una lágrima que él seca rápidamente.

 _"Tails..."_

Él escucha una voz muy parecida a la suya. Él sabe que es Miles, pero ahora el tono de voz de Miles es muy similar al del propio Tails; de hecho, Tails creyó por un momento que él mismo estaba hablando solo sin darse cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Miles se para a su izquierda.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Ambos se mantienen en silencio.

"Lamento lo de vos y Fiona."

"Supongo que Sonic ya te lo contó. Olvidé que él no es precisamente un experto en guardar secretos-"

"Vamos, Tails... Dejá de hacerte el duro, todos estamos preocupados por vos-"

"¿Incluso vos te preocupás por mí?"

"Especialmente yo me preocupo por vos." Inmediatamente después, Miles parece arrepentido de decir eso.

Ambos vuelven a quedarse en silencio, hasta que Tails vuelve a hablar.

"Por favor, no empieces con los mitos sobre el comportamiento de las mujeres. Fiona y yo estábamos muy unidos, pero... hubieron problemas, problemas que ninguno de los dos podíamos evitar: conflictos con el resto de los miembros del equipo, guerras, situaciones que pusieron en grave peligro las vidas de todos... Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo débil que era nuestra relación en realidad..."

"Si considerás "débil" una relación como esa, ¿En qué categoría entrarían los noviazgos de todos los demás?"

Tails logra retener las lágrimas, pero se ve obligado a limpiarse los mocos con una mano.

"La amo muchísimo... aunque no sé si vos serías capaz de entenderlo. Respeto su decisión, pero... me siento tan solo..."

"¿Realmente la amás tanto?"

"Soy capaz de sacrificar mi vida por ella. Y creo que eso ya lo sabés."

"¡Pues andá a conquistarla de nuevo! ¡Insistí con ella! ¿Dónde está?"

"Lejos... muy lejos... Y aunque no se hubiera ido, no puedo obligarla a hacer lo que **yo** quiera: ella tomó una decisión, y si realmente la amo, debo respetarla... No estarás pensando en atraerla e intentar convertirte en su novio, ¿O sí?"

"¿De verdad me creés capaz de hacer algo así?"

"Sos moebiano: las asquerosidades que los mobianos rechazamos, ustedes las abrazan, y vos sos bastante capaz de armar un harén e incluso de hacer cosas peores."

"Bueno, la idea del harén no está mal, pero no me refería a eso. Me refería a quitarte el amor de tu vida: yo jamás podría hacerte algo así. Hay cosas por las que te odio... y debo admitir que hay otras cosas que son geniales pero que vos tenés y yo no tengo, lo cual hace que yo sienta **un poquito** de envidia..."

Tails hace una risita. "Su Tiránica Majestad Imperial, Miles el Serio, está empezando a salir del cascarón..."

"Cállate." responde Miles en forma cortante. "Como te decía... No podría robarte a tu novia. No soy como tu amigo azul, que dice ser tu mejor amigo pero luego te apuñala por la espalda."

"Basta, Miles. Me aseguré de que Sonic sea mejor mobiano, y él también ha aprendido la lección ya. En cuanto a lo que dijiste antes de eso... Las mujeres no son objetos, están en igualdad con los varones, así que no deberías hablar así de ellas. Recordá: a vos tampoco te gustaría que te traten así."

*sigh* "Y ya empezamos con tus estúpidas normas morales... De todos modos, tampoco soy un idiota como Scourge, que gastaba su tiempo en salir con Fiona y con otras mujeres de Mobius. Si él hubiera continuado con esa mala costumbre suya, habría causado una especie de "paradoja dimensional" en cualquier momento."

"Tenés toda la razón acerca de ese tipo."

A continuación, Miles envuelve un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tails; lentamente y sin darse cuenta, este último apoya su cabeza sobre él, y ambos se abrazan finalmente. Igual que casi siempre, la cara de Miles luce seria, pero el abrazo es acogedor para Tails de todas formas.

"Volviendo al tema: hay cosas de ti que odio, pero al saber de tu relación con Fiona y de todos tus logros, he llegado a admirarte también. Así que sería incapaz de cometer un acto tan traicionero como atraer a Fiona y alejarla de vos. Ella es **tu** premio, merecés disfrutarla." Miles desarma el abrazo y apunta con el dedo a la nariz de Tails. "Y no, no empecés con tus normas morales, porque sabés muy bien que a mí me importan un carajo. Respeto que Fiona sea tuya, y no dejaría que ella sea tocada por alguien que no seas vos, así que deberías estar agradecido por eso."

"Pues... Es bueno saber que no te vas a aprovechar de ella."

"Volvamos con los demás."

"De acuerdo, Miles."

Ambos bajan por las escaleras, abrazados otra vez.

* * *

Los dos zorros vuelven al salón del trono, deshaciendo el abrazo antes de ser vistos. Casualmente, un soldado aparece y se encuentra con Alicia al mismo tiempo. Alicia y Miles habían reunido milicianos antes de atacar a Scourge, y ahora esa milicia se ha convertido en el Ejército oficial del Imperio de Moebius.

Soldado: [se inclina ante Alicia] " _Su Majestad_ , tengo un mensaje urgente. Es muy extraño: está dirigido a todo aquel que esté presente aquí."

Alicia: "Léalo."

Soldado: "Como usted ordene. Pero debo advertir que el tono del mensaje puede parecer ofensivo en algunas partes de él."

El soldado conecta un _pendrive_ a una computadora, y empieza a leer el mensaje.

 _Saludos, estimados idiotas, soy el Doctor Finitevus. Sí, el mismo que manipuló a Knuckles hace unos siete u ocho meses para que se convierta en la Cuarta Encarnación de Enerjak._

 _Sé que el inútil del Oficial Zonic se está devanando sus escasos sesos intentando saber cómo escapó Scourge, así que haré que él se ahorre el esfuerzo: fui yo quien hizo posible el escape de ese miserable moebiano, y lo logré usando el Anillo Warp de mi invención. Después, fui su más influyente asistente durante su corto reinado, y desde ese lugar, he creado dos ejércitos distintos: por un lado, un rejuntado de mercenarios, de apariencia aterradora mas con una bajísima tasa de éxito, que os mantendría entretenidos tanto a vosotros como al propio Scourge, quien se ilusionó creyendo que ese ejército haría realidad sus sueños de expandir su Imperio más allá de Moebius; por otro lado, un ejército mucho más fuerte, capaz de aplastar a todos vosotros con muy poco esfuerzo, y que era supuestamente leal a Scourge mas fue creado por mí para que sirva a MIS intereses._

 _Ahora Scourge ya no me sirve, así que me he tomado la libertad de irme de Moebius junto con todo ese "gran ejército secreto", dejando que os entretengáis con el "ejército-fachada" y derroquéis al erizo loco. Tails, sé que estás ahí y sé lo que pensás: él había influenciado a Fiona Fox para que cometiera traición, y luego él cayó por culpa de sus propias técnicas y de su propia estupidez. Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo: una gran ironía, ¿No es verdad?_

 _¿Y por qué os revelo mis planes ahora? ¿Por qué estoy revelando mi estrategia antes de que se acabe este juego? Pues, sucede que el juego ya se acabó, al menos para vosotros. Mi "Gran Ejército Finitévico", como lo he llamado, está a punto de hacer sus movimientos desde diferentes puntos de Mobius, y cuando mis fuerzas avancen sobre ese planeta, serán imparables._

 _En fin... Nos volveremos a ver, Combatientes por la Libertad, cuando yo limpie el planeta Mobius y acabe con todos vosotros. Mas creedme cuando os digo que sentiré mucha pena al destruiros. ¿Por qué? Bueno... Imaginemos que trabajáis para mí: seríais unos lugartenientes excelentes, mucho mejores que Scourge cuando era Rey de Moebius, e incluso mejores que Knuckles cuando era el 4to. Enerjak; y cuando mi labor esté acabada y vosotros dejéis de ser útiles para mis planes, no os desecharía, sino que seríais los únicos a quienes premiaría con una larga vida llena de lujos._

Luego de escuchar al soldado que leía en voz alta el mensaje de Finitevus, todos se quedan en silencio.

Sally: "Será mejor que volvamos a Mobius y nos preparemos."

* * *

Un rato después, los CLK están nuevamente en la sala de reuniones del Cuartel General de la Libertad. El Coronel George Sommersby, Jefe del Estado Mayor del Ejército de Acorn, entra al Cuartel y se encuentra con ellos.

Sommersby: "Combatientes por la Libertad, esto es urgente: se están reportando ataques llevados a cabo en todo el mundo por un nuevo enemigo. Esta facción parece ser independiente del Imperio Eggman, ya que también ha atacado algunas de sus bases. La poca información que diversas agencias han podido recoger dice que esos matones se hacen llamar-"

Sally: [interrumpe a Sommersby, previendo lo que va a decir] "El Gran Ejército Finitévico."

Por una vez, el rostro normalmente serio del _bulldog_ es reemplazado por una cara de sorprendido.

Sommersby: "¿Cómo lo supo? En fin... Otro informe revela que su composición es muy variada: incluye mobianos libres, overlanders, humanos, ex-soldados de todas las facciones de la Legión Oscura de Eggman, algunos robots robados también a Eggman, algunos pocos seres que posiblemente sean de naturaleza alienígena, etcétera."

Sally: "Entendido. Gracias, Coronel."

Sommersby: [hace una reverencia con la cabeza] "Lo que sea por usted, _milady_."

Cuando Sommersby se va, Sally y Sonic, extrañados, se miran el uno al otro.

Sally: "Parece que ellos tampoco han abandonado el hábito de hacer reverencias y usar esos títulos al dirigirse a mí."

Sonic: "Estoy seguro de que no lo hacen sólo como una formalidad: todavía te adoran realmente."

Bunnie: "Oh, sí, qué lindo piropo que le has dicho a _Su Excelencia_ , Sonic... No sé si están al tanto, pero un nuevo científico loco está poniendo en marcha un plan para purgar este mundo mediante un ejército que probablemente sea mucho más poderoso de lo que ya parece ser."

Sally: "Tenés toda la razón, Bunnie: hora de trabajar. El Mayor Amadeus Prower, Fiona y el Teniente Leónidas Proción están en Shamar, haciendo un trabajo al servicio de GUN. Debemos advertirles sobre Finitevus, enviar uno más de nuestros agentes para que sirva de apoyo, y decirle al Comandante Tower que haga lo mismo."

Rotor: "Prepararé todo para una video-conferencia con el Comandante Tower. ¿NICOLE?"

La chica lince holográfica se hace presente en la sala.

NICOLE: "He escuchado lo que dijeron."

Rotor: "Ok, en marcha."

La morsa se va hacia una sala adyacente, y el holograma del programa de Inteligencia Artificial lo sigue.

Sally: "De acuerdo, ahora hay que decidir quién irá a Shamar."

Tails se había ido a un laboratorio para trabajar en algún proyecto y, de paso, estar a solas por un rato. Sally camina hacia el laboratorio y está a punto de llamarlo, pero finalmente se queda callada: se ha dado cuenta de que, si Tails fuera a Shamar, él tendría un incómodo encuentro con su ex-novia, y cuando tengan que realizar alguna misión juntos, eso les traería problemas tanto a Tails y Fiona como a aquellos con quienes trabajen.

Sally: [pensativa] "Hmm... Entonces, ¿Quién quiere ir a Shamar? ¿Quién se presenta como voluntario?"

Antoine: [levanta la mano] " _Moi_."

Sally: "¿Estás seguro, Ant?"

Antoine: " _Tout à fait sûr_. _De plus_ , siempre quise conocer Shamar."

Bunnie: "Por favor, Tony, intentá volver de una pieza. [se acerca a su oreja para susurrarle] Aún no hemos terminado nuestras vacaciones."

Antoine: [hace una pequeña risa, luego se lleva su mano derecha al corazón y levanta su mano izquierda] "Juro por _mon père_ que volveré de una pieza."

El coyote y todos los demás se ríen, cada uno de sus camaradas se despide de él y le desea un buen viaje, y Antoine sale de la sala de reuniones para ir a preparar sus cosas. Cuando el coyote pasa por la puerta del laboratorio donde está Tails, él entra allí.

Antoine: "¿Tails?"

El zorro sigue sentado de espaldas a Antoine, mientras trabaja en algún dispositivo.

Tails: "¿Sí, Tony?"

Antoine: "Cuando me encuentre con Fiona, ¿Querés que haga algo por _toi_? ¿Querés que le dé un mensaje de _votre part_?"

El niño prodigio se queda totalmente quieto por unos segundos, y luego se levanta de la silla y camina hacia el coyote.

Tails: "Intentá hablar con Fiona acerca del tema de nuestra relación y nuestra separación. Eso es lo único que te pido. No le digas qué hacer y qué no hacer, ni actúes como si fueras mi portavoz, ni nada de eso. Sólo conseguí que se abra y te cuente qué está pasando. Pedile ayuda a papá o a cualquier otro si lo considerás necesario. [apoya una mano en el hombro de Antoine] Si lo intentás y no lo lográs, no te preocupes por mí: si has hecho el intento por lo menos, no voy a estar decepcionado de vos."

El coyote se para rígidamente en una pose militar.

Antoine: " _Comme vous commandez, monsieur Prower._ " ["Como usted ordene, señor Prower."]

Tails: [hace una leve sonrisa] "Me parezco a papá, ¿No?"

Antoine: [hace una suave risa, se va caminando del laboratorio] "No sabés cuánto..."


	3. Una excursión a Midesta

_**Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:**_

 _ **Temporada Dos.**_

 _Capítulo 3: Una excursión a Midesta._

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Lawrence de Arabia: Obertura_ – **Maurice Jarre** ]

Región de Midesta, Sudoeste del continente de Yurashia. 11:00 de la mañana, Hora Local, 3:00 de la madrugada, Hora de Nueva Mobotropolis.

Las arenas del ardiente desierto son recorridas por un grupo de entre quince y veinte beduinos que usan camellos no-mobianos como medio de transporte. Visten su tradicional atuendo, íntegramente hecho de algodón: un _thawb_ blanco que cubre todo el cuerpo, pantalones blancos anchos sujetos en la cintura por un cordón de lana, y una _kufiyya_ envolviendo la cabeza.

Sin embargo, hay uno de ellos que no es de por aquí: un coyote mobiano masculino con cabello rubio, ojos azules y una barba que está sin afeitar desde hace algunos días; lleva la misma vestimenta que los beduinos, por respeto a sus costumbres y también porque sabe que ese atuendo lo protege del sol y permite la circulación del aire en su interior. Sus pertenencias están siendo transportadas por otros camellos.

Antoine D'Coolette, Agente de los CLK, Teniente del Ejército de Acorn y Agente Honorario de GUN, había partido desde el Aeropuerto de Nueva Mobotropolis a las 20:00 de la noche anterior, hora de la capital de Acorn; luego de cuatro horas de viaje en un _jet_ proporcionado por GUN, llegó al aeródromo de la pequeña ciudad de Nueva Nínive, siendo ya las 8:00 de la mañana en esta ciudad. Ahora está yendo hacia el Sudeste, hacia la ciudad de Shamar.

El Estado Federado de Shamar, que originalmente era una sola colonia humana auto-sustentable en pleno desierto, ahora es un conjunto de varias ciudades con predominio de diversos pueblos y religiones y existentes desde antes del ataque de los Xorda: los árabes, los sirio-libaneses, los hebreos, los iraníes, los tuaregs, los turcos, los kurdos, los afganos, los armenios, los asirios asentados en Nueva Nínive, y otros pueblos más, y religiones como el Judaísmo y las distintas variantes del Islam, junto con una importante cantidad de fieles al Cristianismo. En la ciudad original de Shamar, ahora convertida en una gran urbe cosmopolita, se encuentran los edificios gubernamentales de este Estado de la Federación Unida, además de las sedes centrales de las instituciones religiosas que tienen presencia aquí.

Al llegar a las puertas de la bulliciosa ciudad, los beduinos se despiden de Antoine y retoman su viaje por el desierto, y el coyote sigue su camino hasta un rascacielos con forma de aguja: las oficinas de GUN en Shamar. Una vez que está dentro del edificio, es recibido en el _hall_ de entrada por un mapache mobiano masculino vestido con el uniforme del Ejército de Acorn: el Teniente Leónidas Proción, uno de los camaradas con quien esperaba reencontrarse. Proción es acompañado por una mujer humana sirio-libanesa de unos 50 años, morocha y de ojos marrones; ella lleva ropa de oficina, pero también lleva el tradicional velo o _hiyab_ de tipo simple, que únicamente cubre su cabeza y cuello y deja ver su cara.

Proción: [se para entre Antoine y la mujer humana] "Señora, le presento a Antoine D'Coolette."

Mujer humana: [estrecha su mano con la de Antoine] "Bienvenido a Shamar, Agente Honorario D'Coolette. Soy Fátima Safra, Comisionada de GUN en el Estado Federado de Shamar."

Antoine: [inclina la cabeza] " _Enchanté_ , _madame_ Safra. Supongo que el Teniente Proción ya le ha contado acerca de _moi_."

Comisionada Safra: "En realidad, ya he escuchado hablar de usted antes. Al igual que los otros miembros de los Combatientes por la Libertad, usted es muy conocido por aquí. Por favor, acompañadme a la sala de reuniones."

* * *

Un rato después, en el piso 47 del rascacielos, Antoine, Proción y la Comisionada Safra ya están en una sala de reuniones vacía.

Safra: "¿Desea tomar algo, Teniente D'Coolette?"

Antoine: " _Oui_ , _merci beaucoup_. _Et_ _s'il vous plaît_ , sólo llámeme "Antoine", _ou_ "Tony"."

Un camarero entra a la habitación y se acerca a Antoine.

Camarero: [con acento árabe] "¿Su pedido?"

Antoine: [al camarero]

"عصير البرتقال، من فضلك"

["Esir alburtaqalu, min fadalka.", "Jugo de naranja, por favor."]

Camarero: [algo sorprendido]

"بطبيعة الحال يا سيدي. وسوف تكون جاهزة قريبا جدا."

["Bitabieat alhal ya sydy. Wasawf takun jahizat qaribaan jidaaan.", "Por supuesto, señor. Estará listo muy pronto."]

Antoine: [hace una leve sonrisa]

"طيب، لا تقلق. لا يوجد الاندفاع."

["Tayib, la tuqaliq. La yujad alaindifae.", "Ok, no se preocupe. No hay apuro."]

El camarero se retira de la habitación, y tanto Proción como Safra (especialmente Proción) están sorprendidos y mirando a Antoine.

Safra: "¿Dónde aprendió árabe?"

Antoine: "¿ _Quoi_? Oh, _non_ , _madame_ , no sé hablar árabe en realidad. Sólo aprendí unas pocas frases."

Safra: "Unas pocas frases... La modestia es algo que nosotros también valoramos, _Tony_. Es algo que parece estar siendo olvidado por muchos, incluso por algunos fieles de la religión musulmana: por ejemplo, los humanos que hicieron posible la existencia de este rascacielos y de otros similares."

Antoine: " _Eh bien_ , _mon peuple_ no es conocido precisamente por poseer el don de la modestia, _et_ _je_ tampoco era _très_ modesto antes. _Mais_ me veo obligado a mencionar, sin intención de ofenderla a usted personalmente, que el Islam aún tiene algunos inconvenientes en materia de igualdad de género. Quizás uno de los ejemplos más claros sea, entre otras cosas, el hecho de que las mujeres están obligadas a usar el _hiyab_."

Safra: [arquea una ceja] "Los occidentales no sois mejores. Vosotros también exigís que la mujer cumpla determinados códigos a la hora de vestirse, sin contar que aborrecéis cualquier imperfección en el cuerpo de la mujer; de hecho, si una mujer occidental tiene alguna pequeña señal de celulitis o una cintura unos centímetros menos delgada que lo aceptado por su sociedad, ya se ve obligada a tapar su cuerpo. Por supuesto, esto no es impuesto por ley en vuestro caso, pero pareciera que sí por la enorme presión ejercida desde la sociedad."

Antoine: [se queda callado y con cara de póquer, luego agacha la cabeza y hace una pequeña risa, y vuelve a mirar a Safra, inclinándose ante ella] "Supongo que debo admitir que usted me ha ganado por goleada en este debate. _En tout cas_... ¿Se encuentra aquí el _Mariscal_ Prower?"

Safra: "En realidad, no. Está liderando una operación en Ciudad Jordán. Para ser un occidental, es alguien bastante peculiar."

Antoine: " _Oui_ , _il_ me enseñó lo que sé de árabe. _En fait_ , si no hubiera sido por el _Mariscal_ Prower, no sería quien soy ahora."

Safra: "Un _jeep_ os llevará a usted y al Teniente Proción hasta la ubicación actual del _Mariscal_ Prower. Ah, y os aseguro que, cuando lleguéis, os sorprenderéis con lo que vais a ver."

* * *

Al Oeste de la ciudad de Shamar, se encuentran varias localidades que, en su conjunto, forman Ciudad Jordán. Estos asentamientos están poblados por humanos pertenecientes a dos pueblos muy diferentes: un millón de hebreos fieles al Judaísmo, y un millón de árabes de religión musulmana. El gobierno central de la Federación Unida dedicó mucho esfuerzo en lograr que ambas comunidades lleguen a un acuerdo, pero era tremendamente difícil.

Por un lado, empresas de Empire City tenían interés en explotar los recursos de Shamar, y ellos habían sobornado al gobierno de las localidades hebreas, les habían proveído armamento y habían usado su influencia para iniciar acciones violentas contra los árabes; por otro lado, una serie de cruentos ataques a los asentamientos árabes habían desencadenado una reacción extrema en forma de atentados terroristas contra los hebreos, y el odio existente entre los ciudadanos de ambas comunidades parecía irreconciliable...

A las 12:00 del mediodía, un _jeep_ llega a un campamento de enormes dimensiones, instalado a cierta distancia de Ciudad Jordán. De ese _jeep_ se bajan Antoine y Proción, quienes caminan hacia la carpa más grande.

Antoine: " _Allez_ , Leo, contame qué milagro hizo el _Mariscal_ esta vez."

Proción: "Lo siento, Tony, pero quiero que lo veas vos mismo. Te aseguro que esta sorpresa no te va a decepcionar."

Ambos entran finalmente a la carpa. En su interior, hay una gran mesa con un mapa encima de él, algunas sillas, una cama que consiste únicamente en un colchón en el piso y una almohada apoyada en una de las puntas, y un extraño escudo de armas colgado de una pared.

El escudo posee, en su centro, un cuadrado que fue girado 45 grados y que está dividido en cuatro partes: los cuartos superior izquierdo e inferior derecho tienen el dibujo de una medialuna, y los otros dos cuartos tienen el dibujo de una Estrella de David. A su vez, el cuadrado girado está acompañado por una bandera a cada lado: la bandera del lado izquierdo tiene tres anchas franjas verticales de colores negro, blanco y rojo, y la franja blanca central tiene el dibujo de una medialuna y una estrella verdes; la bandera del lado derecho es azul y tiene el dibujo de una Estrella de David blanca.

" _¿Les gusta el escudo?"_

Antoine y Proción se vuelven hacia una puerta que está a su izquierda: allí hay un zorro mobiano masculino de 47 años, de ojos azules, de pelaje marrón anaranjado con algunas partes más claras, con cabello castaño en la cabeza, y con su ojo izquierdo reemplazado por un avanzado ojo cibernético. Él porta el uniforme de Mariscal de Campo de GUN: chaqueta gris, con charreteras rojas con una suerte de ramas de laurel doradas, con líneas rojas y azules claras que adornan la chaqueta; y con varias medallas militares; una banda azul oscura en el brazo derecho, con la insignia de GUN y la sigla HM ["Honorary Member", "Miembro Honorario"] escrita en letras blancas; pantalón gris; gorra militar gris con el frente levantado, resultando en una forma similar a la de una silla de montar; gafas para protegerse de la arena; guantes de motociclista, y botas negras.

Antoine: "Amadeus Prower..." [se para en una rígida pose militar y le extiende la mano al zorro]

Amadeus: [hace una risa] "Vamos, Tony, sacá esa mano. [lo abraza súbitamente y le da unas palmadas en la espalda, deshaciendo el abrazo luego] Es genial volver a verte, amigo."

Antoine: [se relaja nuevamente] "También es bueno verlo a usted otra vez. Supongo que ahora se siente como en casa, volviendo al _front de bataille_."

Amadeus: "Sí... No es exactamente igual que en la Gran Guerra, ahora hay más tecnología y otras cosas que hacen todo **un poco** más fácil... Pero sí, estoy haciendo otra vez aquello para lo que siempre me he entrenado."

Antoine: "Tengo algunas novedades relativas al Consejo Nacional de Acorn."

Amadeus: "¿Rosemary logró convertirse en Concejal?"

Antoine: " _Oui_ , _monsieur_. Los otros miembros elegidos fueron Sir Charles Hedgehog, nuestro camarada Rotor Walrus, _et_ _trois_ ex-miembros del Equipo Sustituto de los CLK: Penélope Platypus, Dylan Porcupine _et_ Hamlin Pig."

Amadeus: "¿El Equipo Sustituto?"

Antoine: "Era un equipo formado en los últimos meses de la Guerra contra Robotnik, su objetivo era suplantarnos a nosotros, los miembros más importantes, cuando no estuviéramos disponibles, _et_ ellos incluso nos rescataron de una trampa en la que habíamos caído en una ocasión. Lo sorprendente de ese equipo no fue eso solamente, sino también su líder: Larry, un lince que tenía fama de mufa y, como resultado, una bajísima autoestima, _mais_ que dirigió hábilmente el equipo mientras existió."

Amadeus: "Pero ya no existe ese equipo, ¿O sí?"

Proción: "Luego de la Guerra contra Robotnik, el equipo dejó de ser útil; al mismo tiempo, varios sucesos desafortunados resultaron en que dos de sus miembros, el armadillo Arlo West y el águila Cirilo, se lesionaran y tuvieran que abandonar el equipo, que se disolvió poco después. Yo estaba pensando en unirme a ellos cuando sucedió."

Amadeus: "Ok, la ornitorrinco, el puercoespín y el cerdo son Concejales ahora, y el armadillo y el águila están retirados. ¿Pero qué pasó con el lince?"

Antoine: "Lo último que supe de Larry es que se presentó como candidato _mais_ todas las boletas para votarlo se destruyeron misteriosamente antes de la votación."

Proción: "Sería bueno que se pudiera aprovechar el potencial de Larry de alguna forma. Vos tenías potencial, Tony, así que él también podría tenerlo."

Antoine: "También tengo noticias que no son tan buenas..."

Amadeus: [muy preocupado] "¿Le pasó algo a mi hijo?"

Antoine: "En realidad, él está bien, a pesar de estar un poco lastimado después de nuestra última misión. Pero las malas noticias no son sobre él, sino sobre Jules Hedgehog, el padre de Sonic."

Amadeus: [aún serio, pero relajado después de saber sobre su hijo] "Prosigue."

Antoine: "Como usted ya sabe, todos los robianos de Mobius fueron abducidos por los Bem para des-robotizarlos. Sucede que, hasta donde sabemos, Jules fue el único que no pudo ser retornado a su forma orgánica. Al parecer, tenía una herida mortal antes de ser robotizado, y los Bem lo habrían matado si lo hubieran convertido en un ser de carne y hueso otra vez, así que decidieron mantenerlo en su forma robiana."

Amadeus: "Bueno, yo ya sabía de aquella herida de Jules. Él había recibido un disparo en la cabeza durante la Gran Guerra, y la única forma de salvarle la vida era usando el nuevo invento de su hermano Charles: el Robotizador. Originalmente, ese invento tenía fines médicos, pero Robotnik lo saboteó, y cuando Jules se sometió al proceso, su vida fue salvada pero él perdió su libre albedrío. Eso fue un preludio del Golpe de Estado que Robotnik haría después."

Antoine: " _Oui_ , Chuck nos contó todo eso... _mais_ sólo después de que él haya tomado una petaca entera de _whisky_ específicamente hecho para consumo robiano. *sigh* Hablemos de algo más agradable: Proción me contó sobre una sorpresa preparada por _vous_."

Amadeus: "¿Una sorpresa?"

Antoine: " _En verité_ , había escuchado que usted hizo milagros... otra vez... _mais_ alguien no me quiso dar detalles cuando se lo pedí..." [le da una mirada a Proción]

Amadeus: "Ah, sí, claro... Pronto lo verás. [vuelve a la puerta de la carpa y sale por unos segundos] ¡Coroneles! ¡¿Podrían venir aquí por un momento?!"

El _Mariscal_ vuelve a entrar a la carpa, y dos varones humanos entran poco después. Los dos tienen su piel algo bronceada, tienen cabello castaño y están vestidos con uniformes de soldado de GUN, uniformes que tienen una pequeña bandera cosida en la manga izquierda, cerca del hombro. Uno de ellos tiene ojos grisáceos, pelo corto y barba afeitada hace poco, y la bandera en la manga de su uniforme es igual a la bandera que está a la derecha del escudo de armas que está decorando el interior de la carpa; por el contrario, el otro tiene ojos marrones, pelo un poco más largo y una barba poblada, y la bandera en su uniforme es igual a la bandera que está a la izquierda del escudo.

Amadeus: "Les presento a Isaías Ben David... [señala al humano de ojos grisáceos] y a Muhammad Gamal Sharif." [señala al humano de ojos marrones]

El coyote mira a los dos "coroneles" de Amadeus Prower, y enseguida se da cuenta de que Ben David es hebreo y Sharif es árabe... lo cual finalmente hace que él se de cuenta de todo con gran sorpresa.

Antoine: "Ahora lo entiendo... [mira el escudo de armas] Al final, lo logró... [mira a Amadeus] ¿Cómo lo hizo?"

* * *

A las 13:00, Antoine, Proción, Amadeus y sus dos coroneles están sentados alrededor de la mesa, comiendo el almuerzo. Aún quedan dos sillas vacías, reservadas para personas que están por venir.

Amadeus: [a Antoine] "Todos los asentamientos de Ciudad Jordán, tanto árabes como hebreos, fueron atacados ayer a primera hora por un poderoso ejército que apareció repentinamente y conquistó toda la zona en cuestión de minutos. Esa organización reúne asesinos, terroristas y mercenarios árabes, por un lado, y casi todos los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales y de las diferentes Fuerzas de Seguridad de los asentamientos hebreos, por el otro. La población ha sido evacuada a tiempo, pero Ciudad Jordán ahora está fortificada."

Antoine: " _Eh bien_ , entiendo todo esto, _mais_ , ¿Qué tienen que ver un coronel árabe _et_ un coronel hebreo en todo esto?"

Proción: "Como ya sabés seguramente, la relación entre ambos pueblos siempre ha sido muy... [intenta encontrar una palabra adecuada] muy... **tensa**. En un principio, GUN le encomendó al _Mariscal_ Prower la misión de **pacificar** esta zona. Así que él convocó a algunos humanos, tanto árabes como hebreos, e intentó diversas formas de lograr alguna clase de acuerdo, por lo menos entre ciudadanos comunes y corrientes."

Ben David: [con acento hebreo] "Y entonces sucedió la invasión de ese ejército de traidores. Luego de evacuar la ciudad, Prower se entrevistó conmigo y con Sharif, los militares con mayor rango y principales líderes de los refugiados, que ahora estamos en este campamento."

Sharif: [con acento árabe] "Teníamos muchísimo en común, al fin y al cabo. Prower dio un discurso a todos los refugiados, haciendo hincapié en eso y en otras cosas más: en primer lugar, las acciones de los invasores son pecados gravísimos sin importar la religión; segundo, toda la violencia entre ambos pueblos es culpa de cierta gente de afuera de esta ciudad, gente que tiene intereses creados en esta zona, así que no íbamos a solucionar nada dejándonos llevar por la venganza personal de un pueblo contra el otro y peleando una guerra interminable entre nosotros. Todos escucharon su discurso, nosotros trabajamos como traductores para nuestras respectivas comunidades, y al anochecer, todos en el campamento estaban en paz los unos con los otros. Un verdadero milagro."

Ben David: "Cada familia está en su propia carpa, pero las carpas de los árabes y de los hebreos están distribuidas por toda la superficie del campamento, en vez de estar todas las familias hebreas de un lado y todas las familias árabes del otro lado. Incluso los niños árabes y hebreos están empezando a jugar juntos."

Antoine: "¿ _Et_ el escudo? ¿Cómo lo crearon?"

Amadeus: "El cuadrado girado está basado en un símbolo alternativo de la organización humanitaria "Nueva Cruz Roja": el Cristal Rojo. Ese símbolo representa a cualquier organización del mismo estilo que la Nueva Cruz Roja, sin hacer caso a la religión de los miembros de aquellas organizaciones. Un símbolo como ese es perfecto para representar a esta nueva comunidad creada por los refugiados de Ciudad Jordán, donde todos conviven sin importar las diferencias en cuanto a la religión profesada. Dentro del cuadrado girado, hay dos partes con el dibujo de la Estrella de David judía, y otras dos partes con el dibujo de la medialuna musulmana, pero la forma en que se ubican estas cuatro partes representa la forma en que ambas comunidades están unidas ahora: no son sólo dos pueblos, dos comunidades religiosas, unidas así nomás, sino que están integrados unos con otros en un solo pueblo."

Mientras los cinco charlan, dos mujeres mobianas entran a la carpa de Amadeus: un zorro de pelaje rojo con partes de color almendra, con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules, vestida con una túnica roja, y un murciélago de pelaje dorado con pelo blanco en la cabeza, con ojos celestes cuyos párpados están pintados de celeste, vestida con una túnica azul. Antoine se para de la silla y se dirige a ellas.

Antoine: "Fiona, _mon ami_ , tanto tiempo sin verte..." [abraza a la zorra]

Fiona: [le da palmadas en la espalda a Antoine] "Lo mismo digo, amigo."

Antoine: [desarma el abrazo] "¿La estás pasando bien aquí en Shamar?"

Fiona: "Se podría decir que sí. [señala a la murciélago] Pero Rouge llegó está mañana, y ya le está yendo mal."

Antoine: [se dirige a Rouge] "¿En qué problemas se ha metido ahora, Agente Rouge?"

Rouge: "Pues... parece que soy tan bella que todos se ponen nerviosos y me exigen que no exhiba mis encantos. Pero sean cuales sean las ideas de esta gente, sólo llevaré esta túnica. Nunca, jamás, voy a ponerme un _burka_."

Sharif: [hace una risa corta] "No se preocupe por eso, Agente. El _burka_ es de uso obligatorio sólo en los asentamientos árabes al Sur de la ciudad de Shamar. Aquí, en Ciudad Jordán, no somos tan extremos."

Antoine: " _Donc_ , ¿Desean sentarse a comer, _mesdames_?"

Fiona y Rouge se sientan a la mesa y empiezan a comer, mientras Antoine apoya un proyector de hologramas en el centro de ella.

Antoine: " _Maintenant_ , procederé con una de las misiones que Sally me asignó."

El proyector se enciende y empieza a mostrar algunas imágenes, incluyendo una del Doctor Finitevus.

Antoine: " _Mesdames et messieurs_ , les presento a _le docteur_ Finitevus: un científico equidna que, luego de un experimento fallido con la energía Caos, enloqueció _et_ empezó a tramar varios planes para "limpiar" el mundo; desarrolló algunos métodos de control mental, métodos que _il_ suele usar en combinación con el lavado de cerebro _et_ engaños _très_ elaborados. _Apparemment_ , _il_ finalmente se dio cuenta de que las guerras sólo se pueden ganar con números, _et_ formó un ejército que muy probablemente tenga más que suficiente para conquistar todo el mundo. Su líder lo llamó "Gran Ejército Finitévico", _et_ _il_ parece estar _très_ confiado en _ses_ subordinados _et_ en _ses_ planes, a tal punto que incluso nos reveló una parte de ellos: la expansión Finitévica empezaría hoy mismo, con _ses_ soldados saliendo desde distintos puntos del planeta en forma simultánea."

Amadeus: "¿Creés que la captura de Ciudad Jordán tiene algo que ver con Finitevus?"

Antoine: " _Tout à fait sûr_."

Fiona: "Bueno, supongo que ahora es nuestro turno. Hasta el momento, sabíamos que el responsable de la captura de la ciudad es una buitre mobiana llamada Neftis. Ella era un miembro de la Legión Oscura de Eggman, encargada de controlar Midesta. Pero Neftis sólo era Comisaria y, por lo tanto, estaba ubicada por debajo de los Grandes Maestros en la jerarquía de la LOE, así que no podía aportar su opinión cuando Eggman y los Grandes Maestros se reunían y tomaban decisiones. Técnicamente, los que actuaban como intermediarios entre Neftis y Eggman eran tanto la Reina de Hierro, Gran Maestra de la LOE en Yurashia, como Diesel, Gran Maestro en Efrika; sin embargo, ni ellos dos ni sus respectivos subordinados han sido vistos en Midesta ni una sola vez, y el Imperio de Eggman aún no ha enviado a nadie para intervenir en esta región y someter a Neftis, así que es evidente que esta región no les interesa en realidad."

Rouge: "Sin embargo, la formación de ese ejército de matones y la toma de Ciudad Jordán no fueron ordenadas ni por Eggman ni por Snively ni por ningún Gran Maestro. Neftis era conocida por tener una actitud muy sumisa y la costumbre de admitir inmediatamente su responsabilidad por cualquier fracaso, pero dentro del círculo de jerarcas del Imperio de Eggman, algunos ya se estaban dando cuenta de que esto era sólo una fachada, y se sospechaba que Neftis estaba buscando ser más independiente, tener más poder, ocupar un lugar de mayor preponderancia y, de ser posible, independizarse totalmente de Eggman; después de todo, la pobre Neftis seguía siendo forzada a ser una simple Comisaria que sólo cumplía órdenes, a pesar de que nunca habría habido ninguna presencia del Imperio en Midesta si no hubiera sido por ella."

Fiona: [luego de haberse mantenido pensativa durante unos segundos] "Si Finitevus tiene algo que ver en la toma de Ciudad Jordán, él seguramente ha aprovechado la situación de Neftis para prometerle poder y sumarla a su causa, poniendo bajo su mando también a los soldados que ahora conforman todo ese ejército de ocupación, ahora convertido en una de muchas divisiones Finitévicas asentadas en todo el mundo."

Proción: "¿Cómo ha logrado Finitevus atraer a todos ellos a su causa? ¿Y cómo ha logrado evitar que se peleen entre sí por asuntos religiosos? El control mental aún no se ha desarrollado tanto como para ser efectivo sobre un ejército entero."

Rouge: "Dinero, Teniente Proción. El dinero lo compra todo. Sin excepciones... Bueno, casi."

Antoine: " _En tout cas_... Le haremos una llamada a Tails."

Fiona: [algo incómoda] "¿Llamarás a Miles?"

Antoine: [se da cuenta de la reacción de Fiona, pero habla fingiendo no saber nada al respecto] "Si Finitevus _réellement_ les pagó a todos sus subordinados para que peleen por _il_ , Tails se encargará de investigar de dónde pudo haber sacado tanta cantidad de dinero."

Fiona: "¿Y por qué no enviar a Rouge para que investigue? Ya lo ha hecho miles de veces antes. Recordá toda la información que nos dio hace unos segundos."

Rouge: [contiene una risa, mirando a Fiona] "Oh, no, yo no estoy en condiciones de investigar ahora. Pidámosle ayuda a tu novio."

En respuesta, una Fiona aún más incómoda mira a Rouge con el ceño fruncido mientras la murciélago sigue conteniendo la risa.

Mientras tanto, el coyote configura el generador de hologramas para hacer una "holo-llamada"; unos segundos después, un pequeño holograma de Tails, de una altura similar a la de un vaso, aparece en la mesa. Amadeus queda estupefacto al ver las lesiones de su hijo; Proción también queda algo sorprendido; Rouge empieza a mirarlo detenidamente, aparentemente sintiéndose atraída por las cicatrices, y Fiona empieza a sentirse muy mal por alguna razón que no es del todo clara.

Tails: [mediante holograma] "¿Me llamabas, Antoine?"

Amadeus: [con tono desesperado] "¡Hijo! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Cómo terminaste así?! [enojado, se dirige a Antoine] ¡¿Esto es lo que vos llamás "un poco lastimado", Tony?!"

El coyote traga saliva.

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Ah, hola, Papá. Sucede que tuvimos otra pelea más contra Scourge. Pero lo derrotamos definitivamente esta vez, él ya no será un problema."

Proción: "Ahora sí que sos igualito a tu padre, Tails."

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Qué halagador... [a Rouge] ¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Tan atractivo te parezco ahora?"

Rouge: [se muerde el labio inferior y le da una mirada a Fiona] "No sabés cuánto..."

En respuesta, Fiona desvía la mirada, evitando mirar tanto a Rouge como a Tails. Sin embargo, esto no impide que el zorro de dos colas dirija su mirada hacia su ex-novia.

Tails: [mediante holograma, con voz monótona, intentando mirar a Fiona a los ojos] "Hola, Fiona."

Cuando él saluda a Fiona, su pequeño plato con un _lehmeyun_ se convierte de pronto en lo más interesante del mundo para la zorra roja.

Fiona: [también con voz monótona, mirando fijamente su plato] "Hola, Miles."

Tails la observa en silencio, con su rostro serio, y luego se dirige a Rouge otra vez.

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Parece que el pedido de Sally surtió efecto: Abraham Tower envió a una de sus mejores agentes."

Rouge asiente en respuesta.

Antoine: " _Bon_ , ya se saludaron todos, _donc_ voy a empezar: sospechamos que Finitevus tiene soldados gracias a que les pagó mucho dinero. ¿Podrías investigar de dónde podría haber venido? Convocá a toda la gente que necesites, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, etcétera."

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Considéralo hecho. [a Amadeus] Cuando vuelvas, competiremos para ver quién está más lastimado."

Amadeus: [en tono de broma] "¿Me estás desafiando? ¿A mí, a un veterano de guerra, a tu propio padre?"

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Exacto."

Amadeus: "Acepto el desafío."

Tails: [mediante holograma, a Rouge, señalándola de tal forma que su dedo holográfico casi toca su nariz] "No metas en problemas al equipo, y no te pelees con Fiona en medio de una misión. Y en cuanto a ella... [a Fiona] Espero que nos podamos volver a ver."

Con estos últimos dichos de su ex-novio, Fiona se levanta de la mesa y se va sin siquiera saludar. Tails se queda mirándola, mientras ella se va caminando apresuradamente y sale de la carpa.

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Supongo que realmente me he pasado de la raya esta vez."

Todos los demás: [al unísono] "Tú lo dijiste."

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Thawb** : túnica tradicional árabe.

 **Kufiyya** : pañuelo tradicional de Medio Oriente, que se lleva envolviendo la cabeza y sujeta generalmente con una cuerda llamada _agal_.

 **Hiyab** : velo usado por algunas mujeres musulmanas; en Occidente, el término se usa para referirse a un tipo de velo que cubre sólo la cabeza y el cuello, permitiendo ver la cara.

 **Ganar por goleada** : en fútbol, ganar marcando muchos goles, especialmente si el equipo derrotado marcó muy pocos. También se usa para referirse a una victoria abrumadora en cualquier ámbito.

 **Mufa** : que da mala suerte; en España, gafe.

 **Burka** : tipo de velo árabe que cubre absolutamente todo el cuerpo (incluyendo la cara, las manos y los pies) y que sólo cuenta con una rejilla a la altura de los ojos para ver por dónde camina la portadora de esta prenda.

 **Lehmeyun** : plato característico de la gastronomía de Medio Oriente, Turquía y Armenia, consistente en un pan plano delgado y redondo, untado con una mezcla de carne picada, cebolla, perejil, morrón y especias, que es horneado y luego consumido inmediatamente, ya sea como entrada o como comida callejera.


	4. Reconquistando Ciudad Jordán

_**Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:**_

 _ **Temporada Dos.**_

 _Capítulo 4: Reconquistando Ciudad Jordán._

Al mediodía del día siguiente, en una de las calles más cercanas a la frontera de Ciudad Jordán, el típico bazar está casi vacío: sólo hay unos pocos mercaderes vendiendo artesanías en la calle, que a su vez está siendo custodiada por el ejército de ocupación. También hay un par de mujeres que caminan por allí, vestidas con _burkas_ : es evidente que son mobianas: son una adolescente de 17 años y una adulta joven de 25 años, pero tienen poco más de un metro de estatura, sus orejas sobresalen de sus cabezas a pesar de estar cubiertas por el velo -especialmente en el caso de la mobiana de 25 años-, y la mobiana de 17 años tiene cola de zorro. Ambas están charlando en voz baja mientras caminan entre los puestos de venta del bazar.

"No puedo creer que finalmente tenga que vestir un _burka_. Estos idiotas de Shamar... Estoy en todo mi derecho de mostrar mi cuerpo cuando, cuanto, donde y como se me dé la gana; no tengo por qué esconderlo o sentirme avergonzada de él. Para colmo, apenas puedo ver lo que tengo delante mío, no puedo ver por dónde estoy pisando-"

"Callate, Rouge."

"Vamos, Fiona, admití que tengo razón esta vez: los habitantes de Shamar son unos retardados. ¿O acaso creés que es justo que una mujer sea apedreada por una simple infidelidad, mientras que a un hombre infiel lo dejan de una pieza?"

"Estamos en plena misión, disfrazadas para no parecer sospechosas. ¿Querés que esta misión salga bien? Entonces dejá de quejarte, seguí caminando con el p*** _burka_ y guardá las apariencias, sólo por esta vez."

Mientras caminan por las calles, Fiona y Rouge son observados atentamente por dos soldados humanos del ejército de ocupación. Uno es ex-miembro de alguna milicia extremista árabe, y el otro es ex-miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales de algún asentamiento hebreo; sin embargo, las miradas que dan hacen que la zorra y la murciélago sospechen.

"Se nota que esos cerdos nos miran con lujuria." dice Fiona. "Dudo mucho que a esos dos les importe Jehová o Alá o los principios de sus respectivas religiones o evitar cometer pecados. Si le rinden culto a algún dios, apuesto a que es un dios con la forma de una maleta llena de dinero."

"No empecés con tu optimismo. ¿De verdad creés que la gente de Shamar es buena por naturaleza y que los malos son sólo unos pocos?" responde Rouge. "Además, creí que querías que las mujeres sean respetadas. No me digas que volviste a ser igual que cuando eras novia de Scourge."

"Rouge, cuando se creó el Islam, se condenaba el uso del cuerpo de la mujer como mercancía, y los distintos tipos de velo servían para que una mujer no sea juzgada por su apariencia física. Si alguna sociedad usa el velo como una forma de simbolizar que la mujer tiene menos derecho que el hombre, no es culpa de los principios de esa religión, sino que es culpa de la gente que interpreta mal esos principios."

"Vamos, Fiona, no te hagás la sabelotodo... Sabés muy bien que, en este Estado de la Federación, todos los hombres son unos cerdos iguales a este par de soldados."

"Cortala, Rouge. Si volvés a hacer un comentario despectivo sobre la gente de Shamar..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Te arrancaré el _burka_ , y le diré a ese par de soldados que sos una prostituta disfrazada de mujer decente... Aunque eso te vendría genial a vos: considerando tus antecedentes en materia de sexo y lo mucho que odiás tu papel actual en esta misión, creo que un trabajo como prostituta te daría una tapadera excelente."

"Vaya... Imaginé que tu amenaza iba a ser diferente."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué imaginabas que te iba a decir?"

"Algo así como que le dirías a Tails que te hice algo malo y entonces él me daría mi merecido si yo volvía a hacer un comentario despectivo sobre la gente de Shamar."

Fiona se queda en silencio ante la mención del apodo del zorro de dos colas. Ante la falta de respuesta, Rouge sigue hablando.

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta escuchar el nombre de tu novio? Fiona, no entiendo por qué te separaste, mucho menos entiendo por qué estás tan resentida con él. Desde hace un año hasta hace unos días, eras la mujer más feliz de Mobius por tener un novio como Tails, pero ahora no querés ni hablar de él. ¿Qué carajo te pasa?"

"Es... complicado."

Rouge está a punto de responder, pero...

 _"Mesdames, no se desconcentren."_ Un varón con acento de Mercia les habla a las chicas mediante un comunicador. _"Tenemos una importante misión que cumplir."_

El que les habló mediante un comunicador está parado en la azotea de una casa cercana, observando desde lejos a Fiona y a Rouge: es un joven coyote mobiano masculino, de pelaje marrón claro con partes de color aun más claro, de ojos marrones, con un algo enrulado cabello negro en la cabeza, y cuya barba ya está un poco crecida; está vestido con un conjunto de ropa blanca de algodón, consistente en un _thawb_ , pantalones anchos y un turbante.

"Agente D'Coolette, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer si esos soldados intentan aprovecharse de nosotras?" dice Rouge, usando el comunicador.

 _"No se preocupe, mademoiselle. El Mariscal las está vigilando de muy cerca a ustedes dos, procurando que estén a salvo. Et si eso no funciona, estoy listo para intervenir sin llamar la atención."_

"Confiá en Antoine, Rouge."

"Fiona, eso me resulta bastante difícil, especialmente después de que Omega casi haya sido hecho pedazos durante la misión en Mercia."

 _"Eso no fue culpa mía, mademoiselle. ¿Ou me equivoco, Fiona?"_

"Esperen: creo que esos dos soldados nos están siguiendo." dice Fiona.

Rouge disimula que se tropieza, aprovechando para mirar detrás suyo sin levantar sospechas. Efectivamente, ella y la zorra están siendo seguidas por aquel par de soldados.

"Si nos peleamos con ellos en medio de la calle, se arruinará nuestra tapadera." dice la murciélago.

 _"חיילים_ _!_ _אה_ _,_ _חיילים נכבדים_ _!_ _בואי הנה_ _,_ _תסתכל מלאכות אלה_ _!"_

[ _"Yiilis! 'A, yiilis njbdis! Bw'ai hn, tstjl ml'ajwt 'alh!", "¡Soldados! ¡Oh, distinguidos soldados! ¡Venid aquí, mirad estas artesanías!"_ ]

Fiona y Rouge reconocen esa voz: es el _Mariscal_ Prower hablando en hebreo. Los dos soldados son distraídos por esa voz, y las dos chicas aprovechan para mirar detrás de ellas, pero se sorprenden con lo que ven: es un zorro mobiano masculino similar al _Mariscal_ , pero tiene un despeinado cabello totalmente gris y una barba gris muy poblada y descuidada, está vestido con unos harapos y descalzo, lleva lentes de sol rudimentarios, su cuerpo luce muy flaco, las partes de su piel que están al descubierto (cara, manos, pies y la mitad inferior de las piernas) tienen un pelaje escaso que también revela unas notorias arrugas, parece estar caminando encorvado y con dificultad, y parece sonreír con esperanza.

"בואי הנה, תסתכל על היצירה הגדולה הזאת של האמנות, בְּבַקָשָׁה."

["Bw'ai hn, tstjl 'ol hitzir hgdwl hz'at shl h'amnwt, bebaqashah.", "Venid aquí, mirad esta genial obra de arte, por favor."] El zorro mobiano, que supuestamente es un anciano hebreo que vende artesanías, les muestra a los soldados su _stand_ de venta. En la mesa hay varias cosas, y él señala, como ejemplo, un _menorah_ aparentemente hecho de oro puro.

Los dos soldados se acercan al _stand_ del zorro anciano. "¿Qué mierda está diciendo, Ben?" le dice el árabe al hebreo.

"No le prestes atención, Abul. Es uno de esos tipos que venden baratijas." responde Ben, dirigiéndose luego al anciano. "Seguro que esta chatarra no está hecha de oro, viejo zorro. A nosotros no nos podés embaucar, ¿Entendiste?"

Sin embargo, el zorro parece no entender lo que ellos dicen, y los agarra de la manga para guiarlos hacia el interior de su _stand_.

"בּוֹא אִתִי, אני מתחנן."

["Boo'a 'aity, 'any mtynn.", "Acompañadme, os lo ruego."]

"Bueno, no nos va a pasar nada si entramos." dice Abul.

Ambos entran allí junto con el zorro anciano, quedando los tres fuera de la vista de cualquier transeúnte. Sin embargo, luego de que los tres hayan entrado, el zorro clava disimuladamente un alfiler en la pierna de Abul.

"¡Auch! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!" grita.

"אופס! סְלִיחָה!"

["'Awps! Seliija!", "¡Uy! ¡Perdón!"]

Abul está a punto de increparlo, pero inmediatamente cae al suelo, profundamente dormido. Ben se agacha para atenderlo, pero el anciano zorro lo noquea golpeándolo con el _menorah_.

El zorro echa un vistazo al _menorah_ y encuentra una abolladura en él. Luego, se dirige a un Ben inconsciente.

"¡Mirá cómo se abolló! ¡Este _menorah_ sí era de oro puro!"

Él procede a cambiar su aspecto, empezando por quitarse la peluca, la barba postiza, los lentes de sol rudimentarios, los harapos y todo el maquillaje. Efectivamente, él es el _Mariscal_ Amadeus Prower: el pelaje había sido recortado en algunas partes de su cuerpo, como las manos, los pies y la mitad inferior de sus piernas, para que sus falsas arrugas sean visibles. Luego, revisa las cosas de los dos soldados noqueados en busca de información útil, y después empieza a ponerse nueva ropa, preparándose para lo que está por venir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Antoine baja de la terraza y aparece en la calle. Él también ha cambiado radicalmente su aspecto, fingiendo ser un importante miembro de una organización extremista árabe (alguien que en realidad ya había sido capturado por GUN sin que nadie lo supiera aún), y fue instruido personalmente por la Comisionada Safra para interpretar bien su papel y parecer realista frente a los soldados.

El coyote cruza la calle y entra al _stand_ de venta que era tapadera del _Mariscal_ Prower. Medio minuto después, él sale de allí sujetando con la mano derecha al zorro, quien está vestido con ropa tradicional árabe en perfectas condiciones.

"مهلا! لدي سجين!"

["Mahla! Laday sijiyn!", "¡Eh! ¡Tengo un prisionero!"] le grita Antoine a otro par de soldados en otro lugar de la calle. Él esconde bien su acento de Mercia y lo reemplaza por un acento árabe que suena creíble para los soldados.

Uno de los soldados, una culebra mobiana masculina con miembros robóticos añadidos mediante Legionización, se acerca al coyote.

"من أنت؟"

["Min 'anat?", "¿Quién es usted?"]

"أنا عبدالعزيز البَغْدَادِي."

["'Ana Eibdaleaziz Albaghdadi.", "Soy Abdulaziz al-Baghdadi."]

"أنا آسف، أنا لا أعرفك."

["'Ana asafa, 'ana la 'aerifik.", "Lo siento, no lo conozco."]

"كيف يمكنك أن تقول ذلك؟! كنت واحدا من ملازم عمر بن حسين، أمير الإخوان طالبان! إرسال شخص للتحقق من ذلك في قاعدة بيانات هذا الجيش. إذا كنت ترى ذلك ضروريا، وسوف تسمح لك أن تأخذ بصماتي."

["Kayf yumkinuk 'an taqul dhalka?! Kunt wahidaan min mulazim Eumar Bin Husayn, 'amir al'iikhwan taliban! 'Iirsal shakhs liltahaquq min dhlk fi qaeidat bayanat hdha aljaysh. 'Iidha kunt taraa dhlk darurya, wasawf tasmah lak 'an takhudh bisamati.", "¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! ¡Fui uno de los lugartenientes de Omar Bin Hussein, el Emir de la Hermandad Talibán! Mande a alguien a comprobarlo en la base de datos de este ejército. Si usted lo considera necesario, permitiré que toméis mis huellas dactilares."] dice el coyote, aparentemente ofendido.

La culebra se dirige a un lagarto mobiano masculino que estaba con él.

"اذهب وتحقق ما قيل من قبل هذا الرجل."

["Adhhab watuhaqiq ma qil min qibal hdha alrijla.", "Ve a verificar lo que este tipo está diciendo."]

El lagarto se aleja caminando hacia una oficina, donde hay una computadora con acceso a la base de datos. Mientras tanto, la culebra vuelve a dirigirse al coyote.

"واسمحوا لي أن أغتنم هذا السجين لاستجوابه."

["Wa'iismahuu li 'an 'aghtanim hdha alsijiyn lastijwabih.", "Permítame llevarme a este prisionero para interrogarlo."]

"لا، سأأخذه وسأستجوبه شخصيا. ومن المؤكد أن هذا الرجل تم تدريبه على مقاومة التقنيات التقليدية، وقد تم تدريبي من قبل بن حسين في بعض التقنيات الخاصة."

["La, sa'aakhudhuh wasa'astujubuh shakhsianaan. Wamin almuakid 'an hdha alrajul tama tadribuh ealaa muqawamat altaqniat altaqlidiati, waqad tama tadribiun min qibal Bin Husayn fi bed altaqniat alkhasat.", "No, yo lo llevaré y lo interrogaré personalmente. Este tipo seguramente ha sido entrenado para resistir ante las técnicas convencionales, y yo he sido entrenado por Bin Hussein en algunas técnicas especiales."]

Entonces, el lagarto regresa con ellos, llevando en su mano un aparato para tomar huellas dactilares. Antoine se adelanta y apoya el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda en la pantalla táctil: resulta que la huella coincide perfectamente con la huella del pulgar de la mano izquierda de Abdulaziz Al-Baghdadi.

El lagarto se dirige a la culebra.

"وقد استعرضت أيضا خلفية هذا الشخص. في الواقع، كان الملازم الأمير بن حسين، وهو أيضا واحد من المطلوبين بعد من قبل وحدات الجارديان من الأمة. وجهه يطابق الصورة تماما. وتقول قاعدة البيانات إنه معروف بأساليب استجوابه الفعالة، وتقنيات يدرسها الزعيم نفسه لجماعة الإخوان."

["Waqad aistaeradat 'aydaan khalfiat hdha alshukhsu. Fi alwaqie, kan almalazim al'amir Bin Husayn, wahu 'aydaan wahid min almatlubin baed min qibal Wahadat Aljaridiaan Min Al'umati. Wajhah yutabiq alsuwrat tamama. Wataqul qaeidat albayanat 'iinah maeruf bi'asalib aistijwabuh alfaealati, wataqniat yadrisuha alzaeim nafsih lijamaeat Al'iikhwan.", "También he revisado los antecedentes de este individuo. Efectivamente, él era un lugarteniente del Emir Bin Hussein, y además es uno de los más buscados por las Unidades Guardianas de las Naciones. Su rostro coincide con la foto perfectamente. La base de datos dice que es conocido por sus eficaces técnicas de interrogatorio, técnicas enseñadas por el mismísimo líder de la Hermandad."]

Entonces, la culebra vuelve a dirigirse a Antoine.

"حسنا، سيد البغدادي، نأسف لهذا سوء الفهم. يمكنك أن تأخذ سجينك."

["Husna, syd Albaghdadi, nasaf lhdha su' alfuhum. Yumkinuk 'an takhudh sajinik.", "Ok, señor Al-Baghdadi, lamentamos este malentendido. Puede llevarse a su prisionero."]

El coyote empieza a caminar por la calle, llevando fuertemente sujeto por el brazo a Amadeus. Entonces, Fiona y Rouge aparecen repentinamente en _topless_ en plena calle.

"اعتقال هاتين امرأتين وتقديمهم! سنضعها في خلية أيضا، لعدم الحكمة!"

["Aietiqal hatayn amra'atayn wataqdimahum! Sanadaeaha fi khaliat 'aydanaan, laeadam alhikma!", "¡Arrestad a esas dos mujeres y traedlas! ¡Las meteremos a ellas también en una celda, por indecencia!"] grita Antoine, aparentando estar furioso y escandalizado, luego de entender instantáneamente la señal de la zorra y la murciélago. La culebra y el lagarto caminan hacia ellas y les apuntan con sus armas, forzándolas a cubrir sus cuerpos y a moverse.

Un minuto después, Antoine, los dos soldados y los tres "prisioneros" llegan a una comisaría vacía; sin embargo, Antoine y los supuestos prisioneros dejan fuera de combate a ambos reptiles sin hacer ningún ruido, los desvisten, los vuelven a vestir pero con unos harapos, y los meten en los calabozos.

Entonces, Amadeus agarra las tarjetas de identificación de los dos soldados a quienes había noqueado en el _stand_ de venta de artesanías, y las usa para entrar en la base de datos; mientras tanto, Antoine también inicia sesión usando sus huellas dactilares (huellas de Abdulaziz Al-Baghdadi que Fátima Safra proporcionó para que el coyote pueda llevar a cabo su tapadera), y las dos mujeres mobianas usan sus habilidades de hackeo para que Antoine y Amadeus tengan acceso a cosas aún más secretas.

* * *

Cinco minutos después...

Central Village es uno de los tantos asentamientos de Ciudad Jordán ocupados por el nuevo ejército de la buitre Neftis; hasta ese entonces, este era el sitio de los principales lugares de culto de judíos y musulmanes, y a diferencia de otros asentamientos, no había mayoría de hebreos ni mayoría de árabes, sino que ambos estaban presentes en la misma cantidad.

Neftis está disfrutando la vista desde la cima del techo de una sinagoga que ha sido casi totalmente destruida durante los ataques perpetrados por su ejército. Ella es un buitre mobiano de unos 40 años, de plumaje totalmente blanco, con unos lentes amarillos que brillan al sol, con un cuerpo muy alto y delgado, y con una capa también blanca.

Dentro de la LOE (Legión Oscura de Eggman), ella era uno de los pocas que no estaba legionizada, y algo similar sucedía con muchos de sus soldados cuando era una simple Comisaria. Aún sigue siendo así, pero con dos grandes diferencias: lidera gente en mayor cantidad y variedad, incluyendo muchos más soldados además de los que ya tenía, y ya no obedece a Eggman ni a ningún Gran Maestro de la LOE, sino que trabaja para el Doctor Finitevus.

De pronto, una turba de gente aparece corriendo por el desierto, dirigiéndose hacia Ciudad Jordán. Neftis agarra unos binoculares y los usa para mirarlos: son los refugiados de Ciudad Jordán; algunos montan caballos árabes negros, y otros van en unas "motos" que flotan a algunos centímetros de altura; llevan versiones láser de ametralladoras AK-47 e incluso sables corvos... y parecen no saber que serán detenidos por unas murallas impenetrables y por un fuerte sistema de torretas automáticas.

La buitre observa y sigue tranquila, hasta que...

"¡ _Lady_ Neftis! ¡Las defensas exteriores se han desactivado en toda Ciudad Jordán!" le grita, desde el suelo, un soldado que llegó hasta allí corriendo.

Al escuchar esto, _Lady_ Neftis deja caer los binoculares al suelo.

Los refugiados corren hacia los muros de Ciudad Jordán sin ser atacados por las torretas allí instaladas, y en ese mismo momento, todas las enormes puertas de las murallas se abren de par en par.

Desesperada, Neftis agarra una radio y hace una llamada. "A todos los soldados: preparaos lo más rápido posible para defender la ciudad-"

Entonces, la buitre ve algo que la hace temblar de miedo: Amadeus Prower, Fiona Fox, Antoine D'Coolette y Rouge Bates, que habían desactivado las defensas y habían abierto las puertas de la ciudad. aparecen en medio de las calles y se convierten en los líderes del asalto. Neftis también deja caer la radio, baja volando desde la cima de la sinagoga y sale corriendo hacia el centro mismo de Central Village.

* * *

Tanto en los asentamientos árabes como en los hebreos, los refugiados de ambos pueblos están luchando contra los soldados de Neftis; estos últimos parecen ser incapaces de resistir el avance de semejante mar de gente encolerizada, y se ven obligados a retroceder hacia Central Village. Por otra parte, fuerzas adicionales enviadas por GUN intentan realizar ataques aéreos mediante misiles y aviones, pero las fuerzas de Neftis activan un avanzado sistema de lanzamisiles, que actúa como un escudo contra cualquier ataque aéreo.

En un puesto de avanzada instalado en el territorio ya reconquistado, Amadeus Prower está junto con los otros tres miembros de su grupo comando. El Mariscal está vestido con una versión "especial" de su uniforme del Ejército de Acorn: chaqueta militar azul, cuyas mangas fueron arrancadas pero cuyas charreteras siguen en su lugar, y que él viste abierta y sin ropa debajo; una gran mochila detrás de la espalda; un holgado pantalón náutico azul, sujeto por un cinturón de cuero negro; botas verdes, y una banda roja atada a la cabeza como si él fuera Rambo.

Antoine lleva su típico uniformes de los CLA, el mismo que usó en el ataque a Moebius; pero esta vez, el uniforme posee un sistema para mantener fresco su cuerpo: una red de delgadísimos conductos dentro del material del uniforme, que distribuye agua fría por todo el cuerpo.

La zorra también lleva una versión del uniforme de los CLA: un ajustado traje de una pieza, de color blanco con algunas líneas rojas y negras agregadas, con el mismo "sistema de refrigeración" que el uniforme de Antoine, y que cubre todo su cuerpo excepto la cabeza; a su vez, Fiona está vestida con una capa sin capucha, que también es blanca con líneas rojas y negras agregadas, y esta capa tiene circuitos eléctricos incorporados, otorgándole a Fiona la capacidad de electrocutar en cualquier momento a cualquiera que la toque; sus principales armas son un par de guantes especiales con una Taser en el dorso y un cañón de pulso electromagnético en la palma; además, ella está equipada un látigo eléctrico.

Rouge posee un nuevo uniforme, más adecuado para las misiones pero igual de provocativo que el atuendo que solía usar. Consiste en: un ajustado traje púrpura oscuro de una pieza, que deja expuesto la mayor parte de su pecho; un corsé rosa, superpuesto sobre el traje púrpura; un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de corazón; botas púrpuras oscuras con bordes rosas anchos y con suelas blancas y rosas; placas cuadradas similares a pequeñas cajas, de color rosa con bordes blancos, adosadas justo debajo de los bordes de las botas; guantes blancos que llegan hasta en codo, con bordes rosas anchos. Además, la murciélago tiene sombra de ojos rosa.

Los cuatro tienen sus armas características: los sables modificados de Amadeus y de Antoine, el arco y las flechas de alta tecnología con trucos de Antoine, las armas eléctricas de Fiona, y las dos pistolas de balas comunes de Rouge.

Amadeus: "Compañeros... Tendremos que entrar furtivamente en Central Village, neutralizar ese "escudo misílico" y capturar a Neftis. Ya hemos llegado bastante lejos con esto, así que no nos detengamos acá. ¿Están todos listos?"

Fiona, Antoine y Rouge: [al unísono, con voz firme] "Sí, señor."

Amadeus: "De acuerdo... Como probablemente diría Sonic: vamos a rockear."

* * *

Bajo el sol abrasador del mediodía, unos pocos soldados árabes, algo relajados, están patrullando una calle cerca de los límites de Central Village. Muchos de ellos habían sido miembros de organizaciones terroristas en algún momento.

 _¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

"¡Argh!" Un soldado es alcanzado por las balas de una ametralladora. Los demás se ponen en alerta, pero ya es tarde.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Judgement_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug X** ]

El grupo comando integrado por Amadeus, Fiona, Antoine y Rouge corre por las calles de Central Village. Los rifles AK-47 de los ex-terroristas resultan ser inútiles: cuando alguno de los cuatro mobianos avista a alguien del ejército de Neftis, los cuatro rápidamente unen sus esfuerzos y atacan simultáneamente a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, usando ametralladoras Uzi modificadas cuyas balas están hechas de uranio y tienen punta hueca.

 _¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA! ¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

 _"¡Argh!" "¡Urgh!" "¡Argh!"_

Pocos segundos después de entrar a la ciudad, son recibidos por un camión con tres soldados hebreos que se preparan para lanzar sus granadas; los cuatro mobianos le disparan al camión, que termina convertido en queso _gruyère_ y explota unos segundos después, con los tres soldados y sus granadas dentro. Pero los mobianos son sorprendidos por un dron de clase _stealthbot_ probablemente robado a Eggman, que flota sobre ellos y empieza a soltar bombas de partículas en grupos de tres; de todas formas, el cuarteto destruye la nave no tripulada de la misma forma en que destruyó el camión.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Antoine y Fiona entran a una casa abandonada, suben hasta la terraza y empiezan a avanzar por la ciudad saltando sobre los techos. Mientras tanto, en tierra firme, Amadeus y Rouge acaban con todo soldado que intente detenerlos, hasta que son detenidos por un tanque (que es más bien un "muro con ruedas") que se interpone en el camino y ocupa todo el ancho de la calle; en lo alto del frente de ese tanque, hay un cañón que empieza a disparar y dejar caer al suelo minas que ruedan hacia Amadeus y Rouge. Mientras ellos eluden las minas, él le da a ella su mochila, que está llena de bombas recién activadas; la murciélago levanta vuelo y, cuando está en frente de la boca del cañón, arroja hacia ella la mochila con las bombas a punto de estallar.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El tanque queda convertido en una montaña de chatarra humeante, de sólo dos metros de altura y con laderas poco empinadas. El Marsical sube por ella con poca dificultad, y continúa su avance a la par de Rouge.

Mientras tanto, Antoine y Fiona bajan desde la terraza de una casa y llegan a un templo musulmán, una réplica exacta de un antiguo templo humano llamado "La Cúpula de la Roca". Resulta que el ejército de Neftis había convertido la cúpula dorada del templo en una especie de racimo de lanzamisiles: los misiles lanzados desde la cúpula destruyen cualquier cosa que represente una amenaza, especialmente si es una aeronave o un misil enemigo.

"Malditos... Seguro que esto fue idea de Finitevus." dice Fiona, al ver la cúpula. "Haré que pague por convertir este lugar de culto en un arma."

Cinco ex-miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales hebreas se lanzan sobre los dos mobianos, pero Antoine dispara una flecha con punta de diamante, que atraviesa a los cinco soldados. A continuación, los misiles empiezan a ser disparados en dirección a los dos mobianos. El coyote apunta a la cúpula, dispara una flecha que destruye uno de los lanzamisiles del racimo, y luego dispara todas las flechas restantes, que son teledirigidas y empiezan a destruir gradualmente el resto del arma; Fiona dispara relámpagos para destruir cualquier misil ya lanzado y para matar a cualquier soldado enemigo que intente acercarse.

Finalmente, una de las flechas teledirigidas de Antoine entra por un agujero de la cúpula y explota en su interior.

 _¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!_

Esto desencadena una reacción en cadena, con todos los lanzamisiles explotando uno por uno junto con toda su munición...

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

Hasta que las puertas son arrancadas de sus bisagras y lanzadas hacia afuera...

 _ **¡BROOOOOOM!**_

Y el templo colapsa y queda reducido a escombros.

Sin embargo, un misil que ya había sido lanzado se dirige hacia Fiona, quien apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar. Por suerte, Rouge llega justo a tiempo para interponerse...

 _¡BANG!_

Y destruye el misil con un disparo certero de su pistola.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

"Gracias, Rouge." dice Fiona.

"Agradeceme después, ahora tenemos que capturar a Neftis."

Amadeus llega al lugar y se adelanta a sus compañeros. Entonces, aparece un camello que carga con una canasta de fruta en el lomo; de pronto, un soldado árabe sale del canasto de fruta y empieza a dispararle a Amadeus con una pistola _blaster_. El zorro se agacha, salta y se desliza por el suelo con asombrosa habilidad mientras le dispara al canasto de fruta, que parece sorprendentemente invulnerable. Finalmente, el soldado árabe sale del canasto para disparar otra vez, y en ese mismo momento, el _Mariscal_ le lanza su sable modificado como si fuera una jabalina, acabando con él. El camello, libre al fin, se escapa mientras el soldado cae muerto al suelo, y luego el zorro recupera su sable.

Un camión llega al lugar yendo marcha atrás, y varios ex-miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales hebreas se bajan de él uno por uno, pero los cuatro mobianos vuelven a usar sus ametralladoras Uzi modificadas para matarlos antes de que puedan siquiera disparar a distancia. Luego, destruyen el camión de la misma forma en que destruyeron el camión anterior y el _stealthbot_ , pero encuentran cosas bastante interesantes dentro de él.

Por un lado, hay un camello que posee una ametralladora Gatling de calibre 12,7 mm adosada en cada costado; las dos ametralladoras son independientes una de otra y pueden girar 360 grados y apuntar en cualquier dirección.

Por otro lado, hay un extraño tanque, con espacio para dos pasajeros de tamaño mobiano: tiene dos metros de altura, dos metros de largo y dos metros de ancho; la oruga de sus ruedas posee una suerte de escamas, que se agarran al suelo firmemente para asegurar la tracción; su arma principal es un cañón de ánima rayada de unos 100 mm, siendo el tubo de unos 30 cm de longitud; sus armas secundarias son una "cápsula de armas" en cada costado, que contiene una ametralladora y un lanzador de pequeños misiles guiados, y ambas "cápsulas de armas" también son independientes entre sí y pueden girar 360 grados y apuntar en cualquier dirección; la mitad superior (la "cabeza" del tanque, que representa casi la mitad del volumen del vehículo y que incluso tiene dibujados un par de ojos), que posee el cañón, tiene una cabina para el encargado de dispararlo, así como también una escotilla, un faro, un periscopio y un radar en la cima; en la mitad inferior hay otra cabina, cuyo ocupante conduce el tanque y dispara las armas de las dos "cápsulas de armas"; por último, hay un sistema hidráulico que le permite al tanque saltar hasta una pequeña altura con sus ruedas, y el mismo sistema hidráulico también le permite "agachar la cabeza", revelando una escotilla que permite al conductor entrar, salir e incluso usar armas arrojadizas como las granadas.

"Conozco ese tanque." dice Fiona. "Miles lo inventó, y luego GUN le compró el diseño."

" _Donc_ GUN tendrá que explicar _pourquoi_ este tanque estaba aquí, en manos de Neftis." dice Antoine. "Hasta entonces, nos lo llevaremos."

Estando el tanque "agachado", Antoine entra en la mitad inferior y Fiona entra en la mitad superior, y después hacen que el tanque retorne a su posición original. Rouge levanta vuelo, y Amadeus se sube al camello con ametralladoras.

Mientras siguen avanzando por las calles, son recibidos por más ex-terroristas árabes, y también aparecen lanzamisiles, cada uno conducido por un soldado hebreo y escoltado por otros dos ex-miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales. Fiona usa el cañón del tanque para destruir los lanzamisiles, Amadeus usa las ametralladoras Gatling de su camello para abatir a los soldados, Rouge también les dispara desde el aire, y en algunos momentos, Fiona hace que el tanque se agache, dejando que Antoine use su escotilla para disparar flechas, las cuales caen sobre el enemigo desde arriba e impiden que su recorrido sea predicho.

Al llegar los mobianos a una plaza, cinco helicópteros, pequeños pero con ametralladoras incorporadas, llegan volando en fila y les empiezan a disparar. Los mobianos intentan eludir las balas y atacar a los helicópteros con todo lo que tienen, pero se presentan inconvenientes: los helicópteros parecen estar muy bien blindados, y el cañón del tanque no se puede usar porque sus balas no llegan muy lejos y porque el tanque en sí mismo no salta a una altura suficiente, por lo que tienen que usar sus ametralladoras para hacerle daño gradualmente.

"Fiona, agachá el tanque." dice Antoine. "Así podré disparar mis flechas explosivas."

"¡No! Quedarás al descubierto, serás un blanco fácil-"

"No si hacemos que el tanque se mueva mientras está agachado. Confiá en _moi_."

Fiona, aunque a regañadientes, hace que el tanque se agache, y Antoine mantiene su pie pisando el acelerador. Mientras el tanque avanza agachado, el coyote abre la escotilla, y antes de que los helicópteros puedan apuntar sus armas hacia el coyote, él dispara una flecha que posee una bomba y una punta de diamante juntas. La flecha atraviesa el fuselaje del primer helicóptero de la fila, y al explotar la bomba, el combustible del depósito entra en ignición.

 _ **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**_

El helicóptero es destruido en una explosión descomunal, y dado que los otros cuatro helicópteros volaban en fila y estaban uno muy cerca del otro, se produce una reacción en cadena y los cinco helicópteros son derribados.

"Idiotas." dice Rouge. "Eso les pasa por volar demasiado cerca entre sí."

Finalmente, ellos llegan a las ruinas de la misma sinagoga desde donde Neftis estaba observando. De hecho, Neftis sigue allí, parada frente a la puerta.

"Prower, Fox, D'Coolette, Bates... Felicitaciones por haber llegado hasta aquí. Seríais unos agentes geniales si trabajarais para mí."

" _Oui_ , ya he escuchado eso mismo antes: lo dijo Finitevus, el tipo a quien estás sirviendo ahora." dice Antoine, sacando la cabeza por la escotilla de su cabina en el tanque luego de que este se haya agachado.

"Usted se equivoca: no sirvo a Finitevus, sirvo a Midesta y a su pueblo. Si no me cree, mire a su alrededor."

Rouge mira toda la ciudad desde el aire. "Bueno... Veo que causaste destrucción, obligaste a mucha gente a escapar al desierto, y además tomaste lugares de culto y los convertiste en armas. Creo que eso enojó mucho a Fiona, así que ella te va a disparar con el cañón de su tanque en cualquier momento. Y yo ya estoy muy cansada, así que no me voy a tomar la molestia de protegerte de ella."

Neftis ignora los dichos de Rouge. "Alejé la amenaza de Eggman, y también logré que hebreos y árabes trabajen juntos."

En la "cabeza" del tanque, la escotilla se abre y Fiona saca la cabeza. "Para empezar: estás sirviendo a alguien tan malvado como Eggman, quizás incluso peor. En cuanto a estos soldados: son gente horrible, no son para nada representativos de los árabes ni de los hebreos; y esa unión entre ellos fue exitosa porque les pagaste para que no se pelearan."

"Independizarse de Eggman, lograr la paz entre las dos comunidades de Ciudad Jordán... Hay formas mejores de lograr esas dos cosas." dice Amadeus, quien aún está montado en su camello. "Puedo demostrarlo."

*sigh* "En fin... Vosotros cuatro habéis logrado hacer bastante, como os he dicho antes." La buitre hace una pausa. "Mas hasta aquí habéis llegado."

La tierra empieza a temblar, y las ruinas de la sinagoga son destruidas definitivamente, mientras un _super-badnik_ robado a Eggman se abre paso entre los escombros. Neftis se hace a un lado, mientras el robot prepara sus armas y se dirige hacia el grupo comando.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Steel beast_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug 1** ]

Es una variante modificada del Mega-Bot. Tiene al menos diez metros de altura, y se parece a una mezcla entre un tanque y un cíclope: tiene un torso negro superior con hombros anchos y redondos, que tienen puntas cortas sobre ellos; tiene anchos brazos grises, con las típicas rayas amarillas y negras de las bandas de peligro, y manos de cuatro dedos; en la "cintura" del robot, su articulación le permite girar 360 grados; su parte inferior del cuerpo consiste en una pelvis roja con ruedas de oruga el lugar de piernas, y bandas de peligro en el frente; tiene un tubo de escape en su parte posterior, y grandes tubos de ventilación al lado de los hombros; su cabeza es básicamente un grueso cuello amarillo con un solo ojo rojo, que contiene una pupila en forma de ranura.

Amadeus se aleja montando en su camello, Antoine y Fiona vuelven a entrar al tanque y hacen que vuelva a su posición normal, y Rouge vuela aun más alto. El Mega-Bot empieza a disparar haces de energía con su ojo, y los mobianos se ven obligados a esquivar los disparos. Amadeus intenta dispararle al ojo del Mega-Bot con las Gatling de su camello, pero el robot usa su antebrazo izquierdo para protegerse de las balas. Rouge está a punto de dispararle desde el aire con su Uzi modificada, pero el Mega-Bot usa su mano derecha para intentar atraparla, por lo que ella se ve obligada a alejarse.

Entonces, Antoine dirige el tanque directamente hacia el robot, y este usa su sistema de tracción para subirse encima de él y posicionarse en diagonal; de esta forma, el cañón apunta hacia la articulación de la cintura, y Fiona aprovecha la oportunidad para dispararle a este punto débil.

 _¡PUM!_

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El disparo de cañón no le hace mucho daño, pero el Mega-Bot reacciona de todas formas, lanzando misiles desde sus hombros; el coyote activa el Modo Lanzamisiles de sus "cápsulas de armas" y empieza a lanzar pequeños misiles guiados, los cuales interceptan a los misiles del Mega-Bot.

 _¡PUM! **¡BOOM!**_

 _¡PUM! **¡BOOM!**_

 _¡PUM! **¡BOOM!**_

La zorra sigue disparando y recargando el cañón lo más rápido posible, hasta que la cintura del robot queda gravemente dañada. Entonces, el Mega-Bot rompe voluntariamente la articulación de la cintura, se deshace de su parte inferior y empieza a volar; mientras tanto, también abre una compuerta en su torso y lanza tres bombas guiadas que vuelan y persiguen a sus enemigos. De pronto, Rouge se para encima de la cabeza del Mega-Bot; cuando una de las bombas teledirigidas, que la perseguía a ella, está lo suficientemente cerca, la murciélago sale volando.

" **¡NO!"** grita Neftis, desesperada.

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

La bomba destruye totalmente la cabeza del robot, que luego cae al suelo y explota; las otras dos bombas teledirigidas también explotan en el aire, y tanto Amadeus como el tanque de Fiona y Antoine quedan fuera de peligro.

Cuando el humo ya se ha asentado, el _Prower Slug_ "se agacha", y la zorra y el coyote salen de él. Amadeus se baja de su camello, y Rouge aterriza en el suelo.

"Acaba de lograr la victoria, Agente Bates." dice Amadeus, usando un tono de voz solemne. "Me aseguraré de que todos lo sepan-"

"Preferiría que no lo haga, _Mariscal_." contesta Rouge. "Si usted lo hiciera, yo ya no podría trabajar como espía."

"Creo que vale la pena celebrar esto." dice Antoine.

"Así es." contesta Amadeus. "Pero antes..." Él camina hacia Neftis, que quedó tirada en el suelo. "Alguien tendrá que darnos algunas respuestas."

"Sí... Haré todo lo que me digáis." dice Neftis, derrotada. "Admito ser la única responsable de todo este sufrimiento causado."

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Menorah:** candelabro de siete brazos, usado en rituales judíos (a veces tiene nueve brazos en vez de siete).


	5. Viajando por Eurish en tren, Parte 1

_**Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:**_

 _ **Temporada Dos.**_

 _Capítulo 5: Viajando por Eurish en tren, Parte 1._

Luego de que Neftis y todo su ejército hayan sido capturados, Amadeus y su equipo se subieron a un tren de alta velocidad con rumbo a Empire City. Se había declarado el alerta meteorológico en todo el Sur de Eurish, y los vuelos Shamar-Empire City se habían cancelado; por lo tanto, Abraham Tower había ordenado preparar ese tren para que el equipo del _Mariscal_ esté cómodo, y también para que Neftis esté segura durante el viaje.

El tren partió desde Shamar a la 19:00 del día anterior (las 17:00, Hora de Empire City), y ya hizo escalas en Chun-Nan y en Soleanna; ahora se está dirigiendo directamente a su destino, mientras son las 4:00 de la madrugada en Shamar y las 2:00 de la madrugada en Central City. La llegada a Empire City está programada para las 10:00 de la mañana (las 12:00 del mediodía, Hora de Shamar).

Hay un canal que conecta el Mar Esmeralda, en el Sudeste de Eurish, con el Mar Central; gracias a ese canal, ahora hay un pastizal en toda la zona recorrida por él. Por debajo de ese canal hay un túnel ferroviario; por él está pasando el tren de Amadeus Prower y su equipo, viajando a 300 km/h. Uno de los vagones está blindado; en su interior hay una celda hecha de titanio y con vidrios blindados; a su vez hay un campo de fuerza esférico, hecho de energía Caos, dentro de esa celda, y Neftis está encerrada en ese campo de fuerza.

El _Mariscal_ y Fiona se hacen presentes en el vagón blindado. Amadeus está vestido de gala, mientras que la zorra roja está vestida con ropa casual y lleva su pelo suelto.

Amadeus: "¿No es asombrosa la energía Caos? Es muy versátil, permite hacer tantas cosas... Por ejemplo, ese campo de fuerza."

Neftis se queda callada y con la cabeza agachada.

Amadeus: "El dispositivo que genera ese campo de fuerza fue inventado por mi hijo. Se hace llamar "Tails", ya lo conocés. Ojalá yo fuera como él..."

Sin que Amadeus lo sepa, Fiona vuelve a sentirse incómoda y da un paso atrás al escuchar el apodo de Miles Prower.

Amadeus: *sigh* "En fin... Queremos que nos aclare algunas dudas. A decir verdad, vamos a hacer más simples las cosas: cuéntenos todo lo que sabe."

La buitre sigue callada y mirando al suelo. Fiona se acerca a su celda.

Fiona: "Neftis... Por favor, cuéntenos todo. Sé que usted hace esto por su tierra natal, pero si se calla, no logrará hacer ningún bien. [empieza a quedarse sin ideas] ¿Ha recibido usted amenazas de algún tipo, ya sea de Eggman o de Finitevus? ¿Qué le prometió ese equidna a usted?"

Neftis se queda callada por unos segundos, y finalmente rompe el silencio.

Neftis: "Sé que no estoy en posición de pedir nada, mas... [alza la cabeza y mira fijamente a Amadeus] Os voy a pedir algo, y os imploro que escuchéis y hagáis lo que os pido."

Amadeus: "El cumplimiento de su pedido dependerá de en qué consista. Hable."

Neftis: [hace un largo suspiro] "No le hagáis daño a los Asaltantes del Desierto. Ellos no hicieron nada malo, son buena gente-"

Amadeus: "Espere: ¿Quiénes son los Asaltantes del Desierto?"

Fiona: "Son un equipo de Combatientes por la Libertad que opera en Shamar y sus alrededores. Sus miembros son el puercoespín Spike, la fenec Sonar y el topo Trevor Burrow, siendo Spike el líder del equipo. Cuando Eggman surgió y nosotros fundamos la Internacional Combatiente por la Libertad, la ICL, los Asaltantes del Desierto se presentaron ante la Asamblea General y se afiliaron a la organización. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo que dice Neftis, puede que tengan algo que ocultar."

Amadeus: [asiente, y se dirige a Neftis] "Prosiga. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con estos "Asaltantes del Desierto" que usted mencionó?"

Neftis: "Mientras Robotnik estaba en el poder, yo había criado a Spike, a Sonar y a Trevor como si fueran mis hijos. Cuando Eggman reinició la guerra, vimos que era imparable, que podía incluso conquistar Shamar y todos los Estados de la Federación Unida si se le presentaba la oportunidad, y que no podíamos enfrentarlo directamente. _Ergo_ , elaboramos el siguiente plan: yo me infiltraría como una suerte de "ejecutora" sirviendo al Imperio en Midesta, lo cual resultó en que yo ascendí en las filas hasta alcanzar el rango de Comisaria de la LOE, y mis "hijos" formarían un equipo de Combatientes por la Libertad que ahora son conocidos como "Asaltantes del Desierto"; ambos íbamos a pelearnos entre nosotros para hacerle creer a Eggman que él tenía alguna clase de control sobre Midesta, yo iba a demostrar mi lealtad haciéndome responsable de todos los ataques "fallidos" de mis tropas, y de esa forma, Eggman no iba a hacer una invasión directa de la región, con todas las desgracias que eso conllevaba."

Fiona: "Ya lo entiendo: la guerra entre sus tropas y los Asaltantes del Desierto era una cortina de humo, para impedir que la ira de Eggman llegue a Midesta."

Neftis: "Por eso os pido... ¡No! Os **ruego**... que dejéis ilesos a los Asaltantes del Desierto. Todo esto lo hicimos con buena intención, y si alguien debe pagar por haber hecho todo esto, entonces esa seré yo."

El zorro veterano de guerra se queda pensativo, pero con cara de póquer, parado firmemente frente a Neftis.

Amadeus: "Le contaremos todo al Comandante Tower. Y con eso me refiero a _todo_."

Neftis: [se desespera] "¡NO! ¡Por favor! ¡Mis hijos no se lo merecen!"

Amadeus: "Eso incluye la información acerca de los Asaltantes del Desierto y su relación con usted..."

Neftis: **"¡NO!"**

La buitre, a punto de llorar, empieza a golpear el campo de fuerza, aunque sus esfuerzos son vanos.

Amadeus: "Y también incluye qué hicieron exactamente ustedes cuatro, y las razones por las que hicieron todo esto."

Al escuchar esto repentinamente, Neftis se queda totalmente quieta y callada.

Neftis: "¿Q- Qué?"

Amadeus: "Si logro convencer al Comandante Tower, él y yo intentaremos mover algunos hilos para que tanto usted como los Asaltantes del Desierto sean registrados como agentes secretos y reciban auspicio de GUN."

Neftis: [aliviada] "Gracias... Muchas gracias, señor..."

Fiona: "Sabia decisión, _Mariscal_."

* * *

Amadeus y Fiona pasan a otro vagón, adyacente a aquel donde está Neftis. Aquí es donde están las habitaciones para los pasajeros.

Fiona: "Señor, voy a atender un asunto personal, si no le importa."

Amadeus: "Está bien, pero acordate: tenemos una conferencia dentro de poco."

Mientras Amadeus se va a su habitación para preparar algunas cosas, Fiona sigue caminando por el pasillo y abre la puerta corrediza de otra habitación, que en realidad no es la suya.

Fiona: "¿Rouge?"

La murciélago, que estaba maquillándose mientras se miraba en un espejo de mano, es sorprendida cuando la zorra aparece parada en la puerta.

Rouge: "¿Fiona? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Fiona: [tímidamente] "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Rouge: [confundida] "Por supuesto. Entrá y sentate."

Fiona entra y se sienta al lado de la ex-ladrona de joyas.

Fiona: "Según recuerdo, nos salvaste a todos de esas bombas guiadas lanzadas por el Mega-Bot. Fuiste... muy ingeniosa."

Rouge: [pensando] ("Por Dios, ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que responderle?")

Rouge: "Bueno... No fue nada. Lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario."

Fiona: "Sí... Jeje... Sos una heroína en el fondo, a pesar de todo. Así que..."

Rouge: "¿Estás bien?"

Fiona: *sigh* "¿Querés salir conmigo?" [sonríe esperanzadamente]

Rouge: [tomada por sorpresa] "Vaya... Por lo general, soy yo quien invita a alguien a salir-"

Fiona: "¿Qué? ¡Lo siento! No quise ofenderte-"

Rouge: "Está bien, no me molestaría... renunciar a mi ego ocasionalmente. ¿Dónde y cuándo?"

Fiona: "¿Puede ser ahora, en el coche-comedor? ¿Por favor?"

Rouge: "Ok, no hay problema-"

Fiona: "¡Gracias...!"

Ella está a punto de abrazarla y darle un beso directo en los labios a Rouge, pero duda por un momento. Finalmente, le da un beso en la mejilla, y luego se va de la habitación sonriendo.

Rouge intenta procesar lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, Antoine, quien casualmente había presenciado todo, se para junto a la puerta de la habitación de la Agente de GUN. Él todavía tiene el mismo _look_ que durante la misión anterior, así como su barba sin afeitar y su cabello enrulado y teñido de negro, pero se quitó sus lentes de contacto marrones, revelando sus ojos celestes.

Antoine: [confundido] "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

Rouge: "Yo me pregunto lo mismo, _soldadito de plomo_."

* * *

Al lado del vagón de habitaciones, está el lujoso coche-comedor: este sitio tiene, desde luego, una cocina muy bien equipada y una barra, pero también hay sillones mullidos ubicados alrededor de mesas circulares; con sus lámparas y con sus paredes cubiertas con madera y terciopelo rojo, se parece a un bar de los años '30s de la antigua civilización humana, e incluso hay un reproductor de vinilos que está aportando música al ambiente.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Fly me to the Moon_ – **Bart Howard, versión de Frank Sinatra** ]

"Así que... anduviste por Shamar haciendo preguntas, y ya sabés quiénes eran tus padres."

"En realidad, Rouge, anduve por Shamar y por otras ciudades más también. No tengo ni la menor idea de la situación actual de mis padres, pero por lo menos sé algo más acerca del pasado."

Fiona y Rouge están sentados en un sofá, frente a una mesa de poca altura. Ambas están tomando tragos.

"¿Y se puede saber quiénes eran?"

"Por supuesto. Mi madre, Francesca Fuchs, era de Spagonia; estaba muy lejos de ser alguien rica, pero también era muy inteligente y astuta, y eso le permitió obtener una beca, estudiar Biología en la Universidad y graduarse con la nota más alta."

"¿Y tu padre?"

"Mi padre, Alí Teherán, era de la ciudad de Nueva Persépolis, un asentamiento al Noreste de Shamar, donde se concentra la comunidad Persa; siendo muy joven, él se había convertido en alguien muy importante en el clero de esa ciudad. Sus padres habían dedicado su vida a la religión, por supuesto."

"Supongo que esa es la razón por la que mis comentarios sobre los musulmanes te hicieron enojar."

"Mi padre no era como los demás del culto al que pertenecía: fue él quien planteó ideas para modernizar el culto Persa: inclusión de las mujeres, una mayor igualdad de género y esa clase de cosas. Parece que logró convencer a los líderes religiosos de Nueva Persépolis usando un argumento muy ingenioso: en Ciudad Hiyaz, un asentamiento al Sur de Shamar, siempre dominó la secta Nejd, que era muy conservadora, injusta, y mucho peor que las demás en cuanto a igualdad de género; hace un milenio, algunos de sus fieles quisieron aplicar reformas para mejorar y modernizar la religión, y como resultado de los conflictos internos, ellos se separaron de la secta Nejd y formaron el culto Persa; así que, cuando Alí fue a proponerle a sus jefes aquel programa de reformas, les dijo que, si el culto Persa no llevaba a cabo esa modernización, terminaría siendo tan despreciable y conservadora como la secta Nejd."

"¿Y los líderes del culto Persa cedieron?"

"En realidad, todo el pueblo de Nueva Persépolis aclamó a mi padre, y sus jefes no tuvieron otra opción: llevaron a cabo su programa de reformas, y también lo nombraron como uno de los líderes religiosos Persas."

"¿Qué fue de tu madre? Dijiste que era bióloga."

"Sí, tengo algunas fotos, si las querés ver."

Fiona le da a Rouge algunas fotos donde sus padres aparecen juntos. Ambos eran zorros mobianos, estaban sonriendo alegremente y abrazándose. Francesca era casi igual a su hija, salvo por el hecho de que sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro y su cabello era rubio anaranjado, y estaba vestida de manera muy elegante; Alí tenía pelaje dorado-anaranjado, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes grisáceos, su estatura era un poco más baja que la media de los zorros mobianos, y estaba algo desaliñado.

"Mi abuelo materno era de Habsburgo, capital del Archiducado de Noricum, una provincia de Mercia; era alguien muy humilde y se dedicaba a la carpintería. Mi abuela materna era del Distrito de Liguria, en Spagonia, y era una cirujana muy hábil. Según cuentan, mi madre Francesca era coqueta y, a veces, incluso escandalosa, lo cual molestaba a Alí en un principio; pero ella también era muy valiente, tenía un fuerte sentido del deber con su trabajo, y no se quedaba callada cuando alguien hacía algo que estaba mal, además de ser muy lista, como te conté antes. Fue eso lo que finalmente hizo que mis padres estuvieran juntos."

"Pero tu apellido no es _Fuchs_ ni _Teherán_ , sino _Fox_."

"En realidad, debería tener el apellido _Teherán_ , y según la tradición musulmana, también debería llamarme igual que mi abuela paterna. Sin embargo, parece que Alí no se llevaba muy bien con sus padres, especialmente después de proponer las reformas; además, él "renunció" a ese "derecho" y "se lo dio" a Francesca, por lo que ambos acordaron que mi nombre sería un homenaje a mi madre y su familia. Técnicamente, mi nombre es _Fiona Fuchs_ : mi abuela materna se llamaba Fiona, y _Fuchs_ era el apellido de mi madre."

"¿Y el apellido _Fox_?"

" _Fox_ y _Fuchs_ significan "zorro" en sus respectivos idiomas: anglosajón de Northamer y germano del Sudeste de Mercia."

"Cierto. ¿Y qué pasó con tus padres? ¿Cómo terminaste huérfana?"

"No tengo idea, pero me contaron algunas cosas. Poco después de que Alí se convirtiera en uno de los líderes religiosos de su pueblo, una división del ejército del Imperio de Robotnik hizo un ataque contra Nueva Persépolis. Por suerte, el ataque fracasó, y tanto esa ciudad como toda Shamar siguieron estando aisladas del resto del mundo; sin embargo, los miembros más conservadores del culto Persa aprovecharon esa oportunidad y acusaron a mis padres de espionaje. Yo era casi una bebé y no tenía memoria en ese entonces. Para evitar que yo o mis padres sufriéramos represalias, ellos tuvieron que exiliarse y llevarme con ellos fuera de Shamar. Desde entonces, nadie supo nada más, ni acerca de mis padres ni acerca de mí."

"Parece que tus padres sí que te querían mucho."

"Sí, últimamente estaba sospechando que ellos no me habrían abandonado..." Fiona se queda mirando al piso y luego vuelve a mirar a Rouge. "Lo siento, no debería haberte aburrido contándote todo esto-"

"No te preocupes. A decir verdad, tu historia estuvo muy interesante."

"Gracias..."

"Fiona... ¿Por qué hacés esto?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Salir conmigo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Rouge cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

"Fiona, vuelvo a preguntarte lo mismo que te pregunté en medio de esa misión en Ciudad Jordán: ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Por qué rompiste con Tails?"

"Pues... Ya no me sentía tan bien con él."

"¿Y por qué ustedes dos no intentan resolver sus problemas?"

"No quiero vivir el resto de mi vida dependiendo de Miles ni lamentándome por nuestra ruptura. Quiero superar esto..." Fiona se acerca un poco más a Rouge. "Y creo que, si quiero estar con alguien y rehacer mi vida, vos sos la mejor opción."

De pronto, Fiona besa a la murciélago en los labios. Ella no está sorprendida, sino más bien confundida: la zorra roja la está besando con mucha pasión, quizás demasiada para ser un beso "sincero". De todas formas, ella decide devolver el beso; ya se presentará otra ocasión para aclarar este asunto.

Fiona se pone de pie, tira de la mano de su nueva "novia", la lleva fuera de coche-comedor, y entra con ella en la habitación de la murciélago, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta a continuación. Mientras tanto, Antoine y Amadeus están observando desde un extremo del vagón de habitaciones, y los dos lucen apenados.

"Esto no le caerá bien a su hijo, _Mariscal_." dice Antoine.

"Espero poder ser de ayuda después, cuando Miles tenga que superar esto." agrega Amadeus.

Ambos siguen mirando por unos segundos la puerta cerrada de aquella habitación.

"Es suficiente." Amadeus rompe el silencio. "Vámonos ya."

" _Vous avez raison_. Volvamos y preparémonos para la conferencia." Antoine se va, seguido por Amadeus.

* * *

15 minutos después...

En los asientos de la habitación de Rouge, ella y Fiona están sentadas una enfrente de otra y con las piernas estiradas. Ambas están desnudas, pero sus cuerpos están cubiertos por una frazada.

Fiona rompe el silencio. "Espero no haberte decepcionado."

"No te preocupes por eso." responde Rouge.

 _TOC-TOC_

"¡ _Mademoiselle_ Rouge! ¡La conferencia!"

"¡Un minuto, Antoine!" La Agente de GUN se dirige a Fiona. "Ya escuchaste: vamos."

Entonces, ambas mujeres proceden a vestirse y a arreglarse.

* * *

Tails: [mediante holograma] "¡¿QUE FINITEVUS TIENE QUÉ?!"

Amadeus, Fiona, Antoine y Rouge entran en el coche-comedor, donde ya ha empezado una "holo-conferencia" con varias personas de importancia: el Comandante Tower, los Jefes de Estado Mayor de las tres ramas de GUN, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Hope Kintobor... y el mismísimo Tails, quien parece estar bastante enojado.

Tower: [mediante holograma, intenta hablar con autoridad, pero ya se está sintiendo intimidado por Tails] "Lo siento, señor Prower-"

Tails: [mediante holograma] "¡No quiero sus disculpas! ¡Quiero que haga algo! ¡Creí que GUN cuidaría bien de mis invenciones! ¡¿Y esto es con lo que me encuentro?!"

Amadeus: "¿De qué están hablando?"

Fiona: "Del tanque."

Amadeus: "¿El tanque que encontramos en Ciudad Jordán? ¿El que dijiste que fue inventado por Miles?"

Tails: [mediante holograma, respira profundamente, en un intento de tranquilizarse] "Dejame explicarte, papá. Un par de meses después de que Robotnik fuera derrotado, puse en marcha un proyecto personal para hacer realidad una idea: un tanque de pequeñas dimensiones, bien protegido, provisto de armamento potente, veloz, ágil, versátil, apto para ser usado en cualquier situación y para moverse en cualquier campo de batalla, y que pueda ser manejado por sólo dos ocupantes. Finalmente, hice realidad mi sueño inventando el _Súper Tanque Modular – 001_."

Hope: [mediante holograma] "Sí, lo conozco: el STM-001, alias _Prower Slug Mk 1_."

Rouge: [contiene una risa] "Esperá un momento: ¿Inventaste un tanque basándote en _Metal Slug_? ¿Lo inventaste basándote en un videojuego?"

Hope: [mediante holograma] "El invento funciona genial, pero me sigue pareciendo bastante irresponsable y estúpido armar un vehículo de guerra basado en un videojuego."

Fiona: [furiosa] "¡Nadie dice eso de Miles, p***!"

Fiona se da cuenta de lo que dijo (tanto el insulto como lo que dijo _antes_ del insulto), se calla inmediatamente y se sonroja un poco, mientras todos la miran atónitos.

Rouge: [recuperándose de la sorpresa] "Bueno... He visto el tanque en acción, y hay que admitir que funciona bien, sin importar cómo se le ocurrió la idea a su creador."

Hope: [mediante holograma] "De todas formas, el nombre también es ridículo: suena a "la babosa de Miles Prower" o algo parecido. [a Tails] Aunque seas irresponsable, seguís siendo alguien con un gran potencial, así que no merecés ser conocido por armar algo con ese nombre."

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Primero que nada, la idea del STM-001 se me ocurrió incluso antes de saber que los videojuegos existían: los habitantes de Knothole recién tuvimos acceso a los videojuegos varios meses después. Y segundo, así fue como le puse el nombre al tanque: un día, Fiona y yo estábamos jugando una maratón de juegos de la serie _Metal Slug_ , ella dijo que el tanque del juego se parecía al STM-001, y se nos ocurrió llamarlo de una forma parecida, como homenaje; las dos opciones eran _Prower Slug_ y _Metal Miles_ , pero _Metal Miles_ iba a sonar como un doble robótico de mí mismo creado por Robotnik, así que decidí quedar en ridículo y llamar _Prower Slug_ a mi creación. [a Fiona] ¿Lo recordás, querida?"

Fiona: "¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro que lo recuerdo..." [se sonroja mientras rememora la historia relatada por Tails]

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Volvamos al asunto que nos convoca en este momento. [mira fijamente a Tower, y empieza a enojarse otra vez] De alguna manera, los Finitévicos consiguieron unidades _Prower Slug_. Investíguelo."

Tower: [mediante holograma] "En realidad, ya teníamos respuestas-"

Tails: [mediante holograma] "¡¿Y por qué no empezaste por esa parte?!"

Antoine: "Tails..."

Tails: [mediante holograma] "¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con que me enoje?"

Antoine: "¿Qué tal si escuchás a _monsieur le commandant_ _et_ te guardás tu ira para un momento en el que sea más necesaria?"

Tails: [mediante holograma, empieza a relajarse... otra vez] "Tenés razón. [a Tower] Prosiga."

Tower: [mediante holograma] "Varios soldados de GUN nos han traicionado, abandonando la organización y afiliándose al Ejército Finitévico. Antes de revelar su traición, lograron llevarse algunas unidades _Prower Slug_ ; sin embargo, estos tanques sólo podían ser sacados superando varios niveles de seguridad, y los traidores no se llevaron muchos."

Rouge: "Yo no sabía ni siquiera que esos tanques existían, así que estaban bastante seguros antes de que esos soldados cometieran traición y aprovecharan su posición para robarlos."

Tails: [mediante holograma, se queda pensativo] "Al menos, ya tenemos una buena noticia: no robaron muchos tanques. Espero que los Finitévicos no posean ninguna unidad _Mk 2_."

Rouge: "¿ _Mk 2_? ¿Acaso hay un modelo aun más avanzado?"

Fiona: "Les explicaré: en principio, el _Mk 1_ funcionaba con Anillos de Poder, que aportaban mucha energía durante mucho tiempo pero estaban disponibles muy pocas veces y en muy poca cantidad; para reemplazar a los Anillos de Poder, Miles usó células de combustible y unos rudimentarios reactores de fusión termonuclear, que producían poca energía y no permitían hacer mucho. Sin embargo, luego del éxito del reactor cuántico, él usó ese invento como fuente de energía para el tanque, y la gran cantidad de energía proporcionada por el reactor permitió hacer mejoras que llevaron a la creación del STM-002, alias _Prower Slug Mk 2_. Gracias al uso del reactor cuántico, el _Mk 2_ es capaz de hacer muchas más cosas que su predecesor: es más rápido y más ágil; puede cargar más peso, lo cual le permite llevar más munición y poseer un blindaje de aleación oro-titanio; los instrumentos en la cima del tanque son más eficaces pero también tienen un tamaño menor, y para los radares y misiles guiados enemigos, detectar al _Mk 2_ es mucho más difícil que detectar al _Mk 1_ ; el _Mk 2_ también posee un mejor sistema hidráulico y un conjunto de pequeños cohetes en la base, y esto le permite saltar más alto; el peso del tanque está más concentrado en la parte inferior, para evitar que se vuelque cuando intente subir por un barranco; el reactor cuántico le provee energía también a una avanzada computadora que automatiza los controles del tanque, permitiendo que un solo ocupante lo conduzca y use todas sus armas al mismo tiempo; y por último pero no menos importante, la cabina tiene un mejor sistema de ventilación y refrigeración."

Todos se quedan en silencio, hasta que Tails empieza a aplaudir. Todos, especialmente Fiona, quedan extrañados y lo miran.

Tails: [mediante holograma] "¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Es cierto: Fiona es una genia en estos temas! Cuando **inventamos** el _Mk 2_ , casi todo eso se le ocurrió sólo a ella: lo único que se me ocurrió a mí fue usar el reactor cuántico como fuente de energía, pero fue ella quien propuso meterle todas esas cosas al tanque aprovechando que tenía más energía gracias al uso del reactor."

La "explicación" de Tails hace que Fiona se sonroje aún más notoriamente e intente esconderlo otra vez. A pesar de esto, Rouge se da cuenta, pero sólo hace una ligera sonrisa.

Rouge: [pensando] ("Es obvio que todavía hay algo entre esos dos...")

Shadow: [mediante holograma] "Tails, dejá de ser cursi, que te estás pareciendo a Sonic. Volvamos al tema de tus tanques robados."

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Tenés razón, Shadow. Durante las siguientes misiones, deben recuperar las unidades _Prower Slug_ robadas por los Finitévicos, pero si no pueden recuperarlas, deben destruirlas. La prioridad son las unidades _Mk 2_ , no sólo porque son las mejores, sino también porque contienen un reactor cuántico y no queremos que Finitevus replique esa tecnología. ¿Entendido?"

Amadeus: [con tono firme] "Perfectamente." [pensando] ("Un _Mariscal_ obedeciendo órdenes de su propio hijo... Esto está de locos.")

Tower: [mediante holograma] "Los Finitévicos también han robado algunos _Súper Tornados_ , _Prowernoides_ y otros vehículos de guerra desarrollados por Miles Prower."

Tails: [mediante holograma] "El _Súper Tornado_ es un avión de caza propulsado a reacción, con sistema de despegue y aterrizaje vertical, de pequeñas dimensiones pero muy bien armado; las ametralladoras láser tienen incorporado el mismo sistema que yo inventé para las "cápsulas de armas" de los _Prower Slug_ , que los vuelve independientes unas de otras y capaces de apuntar y girar en cualquier dirección, con la única diferencia de que las ametralladoras del _Súper Tornado_ sólo pueden girar 180 grados y no pueden apuntar hacia atrás, aunque sí pueden apuntar hacia arriba, hacia abajo y hacia los costados. Lo inventé como sucesor de mi avión, el _Tornado_ , pero adaptado para el combate aéreo."

Rouge: "¿Y el _Prowernoide_?"

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Es un vehículo rudimentario que había creado como uno de mis primeros proyectos, pero puede resultar muy útil si se lo usa bien: básicamente, es una pequeña cabina con un par de piernas debajo de él, y estas piernas no permiten caminar muy rápido pero poseen cohetes que permiten saltar muy alto; a cada lado de la cabina hay una ametralladora Gatling de munición láser, y las dos ametralladoras no sólo son capaces de girar 360 grados y apuntar en direcciones diferentes, sino que también permiten crear un "muro de balas" cuando disparan juntas hacia un mismo lugar, lo cual impide que el enemigo avance y ataque; en la base de su cabina, el _Prowernoide_ tiene un cañón que apunta hacia el suelo y que puede disparar balas de cañón comunes de 100 mm, bombas incendiarias o misiles de clase _Lagarto de Hierro_. Los _Lagartos de Hierro_ fueron inventados por Fiona y yo, y se parecen a unos autitos de juguete: avanzan por el suelo hasta impactar contra algún objetivo, su carga puede ser una bomba de plasma o una cápsula de ácido, y algunos pueden ser guiados."

Tower: [mediante holograma] "Hablemos de las próximas misiones. [a Amadeus] Recibimos un pedido de ayuda del Rey de Mercia: usted y su equipo ya tienen una misión. Los Finitévicos ocuparon territorio en el Centro-Oeste de su Reino, más precisamente, entre el Ducado del Jura y el Principado del Meno; están usando una línea de tren capturada para transportar suministros a lo largo del territorio ocupado, y la línea de tren está fuertemente protegida."

Amadeus: "Y el Rey quiere que acabemos con las tropas Finitévicas que custodian la línea de tren, para evitar que obtengan suministros... Una decisión muy inteligente. Dígale a _Su Majestad_ que lo felicito."

Tower: [mediante holograma] "Pero, ¿Usted y su equipo aceptarán esta misión?"

El zorro veterano de guerra mira a sus tres camaradas, y ellos se miran entre sí y asienten con la cabeza en silencio.

Amadeus: [a Tower] "Aceptamos la misión gustosamente."

Tails: [mediante holograma] "Si lo necesitan, puedo llamar a más gente para que los ayude. [mira esperanzadamente a Fiona] Tengo una lista de amigos que pueden ser de gran ayuda."

Fiona: [tímida] "Gracias, Miles, pero no necesitamos refuerzos por ahora. Tal vez en otra misión."

El zorro de dos colas, apenado, se mantiene mirando a Fiona mientras ella y los otros tres miembros del equipo se alejan. Mientras tanto, sin que nadie las vea, Rouge le da un codazo a Fiona y se acerca a hablarle en el oído.

Rouge: [susurrando] "Vi cómo te sonrojabas."

Fiona: [susurrando, nerviosa] "Rouge, callate, por favor-"

Rouge: [susurrando] "Vamos, Fiona... Podés contarme, no te voy a juzgar."

Fiona: [susurrando, en tono de voz cortante] "Ahora no, Rouge. Tenemos una misión."

* * *

Finalmente, el tren llega a Empire City a las 10:00 de la mañana. El equipo de Amadeus prepara todo lo necesario para la misión, y a las 12:00 del mediodía, ellos toman un avión de carga con rumbo al Nor-Noreste, hacia la zona rural del Ducado del Jura.


	6. Viajando por Eurish en tren, Parte 2

_**Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:**_

 _ **Temporada Dos.**_

 _Capítulo 5: Viajando por Eurish en tren, Parte 2._

En el Reino de Mercia, Snottingham ya no es la única ciudad importante: la Federación Unida inició un plan de ayuda económica para cualquier país que haya sido víctima de las guerras contra las dos versiones de Robotnik; con la asunción de Rob O'Hedge y Mari-An en Mercia, este Reino mobiano recurrió a aquel plan, y los Reyes usaron el dinero para incentivar el desarrollo y la modernización de las otras regiones además de Snottingham, regiones habitadas por otros pueblos que también habían formado parte del Reino desde su fundación. Por ejemplo, en el Centro-Oeste del Reino, se había construido una línea de tren que ahora atraviesa el territorio nacional en sentido Norte-Sur, empezando en Hessen am Main (capital del Principado del Meno) y yendo hasta Rhône (capital del Ducado del Jura).

Sin embargo, esta línea de tren ha sido capturada por el Ejército Finitévico, más precisamente, por ex-soldados de GUN: Finitevus les había pagado lo suficiente como para que cometieran traición y robaran unidades _Prower Slug_ sin dudarlo. Al mismo tiempo, el equidna albino logró volver a lavarle el cerebro a Hugo Brass, Gran Maestro de la Legión Oscura de Eggman en Eurish; Brass, con el cerebro lavado por segunda vez, le ordenó a su equipo de Operaciones Especiales, el Equipo Sigma-Alfa-2 de Paladines (renombrados como "Paladines de Eggman" desde que el dictador robótico les lavó el cerebro por primera vez y los puso bajo su mando), donarle a Finitevus todo el armamento pesado que Eggman les había dado. Ahora, los soldados de GUN sobornados están instalados a lo largo de todo el recorrido de los trenes, y poseen el armamento prestado por la facción de la LOE en Eurish.

* * *

Son las 13:00, tanto en Mercia como en Empire City. En algún lugar de la zona rural del Ducado del Jura, se encuentran varios árboles, algunas cabañas y un molino de viento, y también hay viñedos a un par de kilómetros de allí; junto al molino, hay dos vías de tren: en una de ellas hay una vieja locomotora de vapor, y en la otra se encuentra detenido un tren de carga vacío. El cielo tiene unas pocas nubes pequeñas, y a pesar de ser pleno invierno, el clima apenas está fresco en esta región. Al Este hay unas montañas, desde donde bajan los ríos cuyas aguas hacen que esta región sea tan fértil.

Unos cinco soldados rasos, antes pertenecientes a GUN pero ahora fieles a Finitevus, están custodiando el tren de carga vacío... En realidad, están tan relajados que parecen no estar vigilando nada: en uno de los vagones vacíos hay un soldado descansando en una reposera mientras toma un trago, y en el suelo hay otros dos soldados que están charlando sentados junto a una fogata. También hay algunos gorriones no-mobianos pasando por esa área, y su canto agrega una agradable melodía natural a ese ambiente.

Ninguno de los soldados del tren ni los gorriones se dan cuenta de que cuatro paracaidistas están aterrizando en silencio en los viñedos. Poco después, los cuatro salen de allí y se esconden entre los árboles, cerca de las vías de tren: son Amadeus Prower, Fiona Fox, Antoine D'Coolette y Rouge Bates. Tienen los uniformes que llevaban en la misión anterior, y también cargan con mochilas bastante llenas, excepto en el caso de Rouge.

Rouge: [susurrando] "Díganos, _Mariscal_ : ¿Cómo planea hacer que cumplamos esta misión?"

El veterano de guerra se queda pensativo.

Amadeus: [susurrando] "Bueno... Supongo que cumpliremos esta misión a la vieja usanza."

* * *

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Living on the deck_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug 2/X** ]

Los cuatro mobianos irrumpen en el lugar donde los soldados Finitévicos estaban "vigilando". Los humanos no tienen ni siquiera tiempo para responder: todos son abatidos a tiros por aquel grupo comando.

Rouge: "¡¿Está usted loco, _Mariscal_?!"

Amadeus: "No te preocupes, sé lo que hago."

El cuarteto empieza a avanzar de vagón en vagón, estando todos vacíos. Entonces, medio minuto después de que ellos se hayan subido al tren de carga, la bocina suena y el tren empieza a moverse lentamente en dirección al Principado del Meno. Unos segundos después, los mobianos llegan a un par de vagones con alimentos no perecederos, los cuales estaban siendo custodiados por más soldados: ellos están armados con pistolas y granadas, y varios de ellos usan puertas de chapa como escudos improvisados; también llegan algunas motos que corren al lado del tren, y cada uno de ellos lleva acoplado un sidecar desde donde un soldado intenta disparar con un RPG-7.

Amadeus: [en voz baja, usando comunicador] "Es hora de estrenar las armas nuevas."

Él y Fiona sacan de sus mochilas unas armas similares a escopetas recortadas: son bastante grandes, y parecen ser tecnológicamente avanzadas. Un soldado intenta dispararles con su pistola mientras se mantiene detrás de su escudo improvisado, pero el padre de Tails dispara: la munición de la escopeta consiste en unos 200 rayos láser que abarcan una amplia área y perforan todo a su paso, incluyendo al desafortunado soldado y su escudo, que quedan convertidos en una masa amorfa de carne, sangre y pedazos de chapa. El resto de los humanos intentan lanzarse sobre el grupo comando, y los soldados de las motos intentan dispararles con sus lanzacohetes, pero los dos zorros aniquilan a todo aquel que se acerca, incluyendo las motos con sidecar y sus ocupantes.

Los siguientes vagones del tren no llevan ningún cargamento, pero sí hay dos tanques esperando allí: se parecen mucho al tanque contra el que Amy Rose estuvo luchando en Moebotropolis, son bastante grandes y de color marrón claro, y cada uno está equipado con un cañón de ánima lisa de 155 mm, capaz de disparar tres balas seguidas, pero tan grande que impide el giro de la torreta. Sin embargo, los dos tanques están uno detrás del otro, el tren es angosto, y el que está atrás no puede disparar sin destruir al de adelante.

Amadeus: [a Rouge, en voz baja, usando comunicador] "Eso era lo que buscaba: no tienen espacio para atacar todos al mismo tiempo, así que podemos avanzar y destruirlos uno por uno. Te dije que funcionaría."

Uno de estos robustos tanques está a punto de dispararles, pero el _Mariscal_ y Fiona se agachan justo enfrente del tanque; usando sus "escopetas láser", le disparan al mismo tiempo...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Y lo dejan convertido prácticamente en una montaña de chatarra humeante. El conductor del tanque sale por la escotilla de la torreta e intenta dispararles con un RPG-7, pero Rouge le dispara con sus pistolas desde el aire. Entonces, el otro tanque se prepara para disparar, pero Antoine le dispara certeramente a la boca del cañón con una flecha explosiva...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Y el tanque casi desaparece por efecto de la explosión.

Antoine: "Debo admitirlo: no hace falta mucha puntería para dispararle a un cañón tan grande."

Luego, cuatro paracaidistas, ex-miembros de GUN, caen desde un avión de carga y se preparan para dispararle a los mobianos usando lanzacohetes portátiles; al mismo tiempo, el camino es totalmente bloqueado por un tanque, más precisamente, uno de esos tanques de tipo "muro con ruedas" que el ejército de Neftis había usado para defender Ciudad Jordán. Por unos segundos, el grupo comando parece estar acorralado, pero responde rápidamente: Antoine les dispara a los paracaidistas una flecha con punta de diamante, y esta flecha atraviesa a dos de ellos al subir y atraviesa a los otros dos al volver a bajar; por otro lado, Rouge saca de la mochila de Amadeus un lanzacohetes en miniatura, levanta vuelo y le dispara a la boca del cañón del "muro con ruedas", destruyéndolo.

El tren acelera, y luego empieza a avanzar paralelo a la orilla de un ancho río. Se pueden ver algunos edificios en la orilla opuesta de ese río. Mientras tanto, los mobianos llegan a un par de vagones con contenedores, pero algunos soldados los están esperando en los techos de estos contenedores; entonces, Antoine dispara una flecha con una bomba de gas pimienta, y esta explota en el techo del primer contenedor, donde hay un soldado con una vieja ametralladora Thompson de munición láser, uno con un escudo improvisado y dos armados con un RPG-7 cada uno; mientras el tren avanza, la nube de gas pimienta queda atrás, pero los cuatro humanos ya no pueden ver y tienen un insoportable ardor en los ojos, cayendo al río como resultado.

El grupo comando sube al techo del tren y se encuentra con otro grupo de cuatro ex-soldados de GUN en el techo del siguiente contenedor; Amadeus usa su escopeta láser para acabar con el soldado blindado, y antes de que los otros tres puedan reaccionar, Antoine los atraviesa con una flecha con punta de diamante.

Después, el grupo comando se baja de aquel contenedor y pasa al siguiente vagón, que está vacío, mientras el tren llega a una represa y toma la vía ferroviaria instalada en el borde del dique. Dos cazas de turbo-hélice, robados a la Armada de Aves de Batalla, se acercan al tren y disparan misiles; Fiona dispara un pulso EM, desactivando tanto a los misiles como a los aviones, y estos últimos terminan estrellándose en el río. Luego, una lancha se acerca a ellos, y Antoine le dispara una flecha común al piloto; este último muere, pero la lancha sigue funcionando y dispara un misil de crucero desde cada lado, así que el coyote usa flechas teledirigidas para destruir los dos misiles y la lancha. Después, otras dos lanchas más aparecen e inmediatamente empiezan a disparar misiles de crucero; el coyote dispara sus flechas teledirigidas hacia los misiles, Rouge le dispara a los pilotos desde el aire, y finalmente las dos lanchas son destruidas por las flechas de Antoine.

Luego de cruzar la represa, el tren empieza a avanzar paralelo a la otra orilla del río mientras empieza a acercarse a otra ciudad. Los mobianos llegan a la locomotora, pero un pequeño dirigible no tripulado deja caer sobre el techo del vagón un tanque de tipo "garra de metal": su parte delantera está protegida por un blindaje con enormes púas, y dispara misiles guiados. Antoine dispara flechas teledirigidas hacia los misiles a medida que el tanque los dispara, y Amadeus, manteniendo la distancia, arroja su sable modificado; el sable atraviesa el blindaje y mata al conductor del tanque, y luego Fiona destruye el vehículo mediante un rayo. Para el asombro de los demás, el sable del Mariscal no sufre ningún daño en la explosión, y él lo recupera.

Luego, los mobianos avanzan por el pasadizo en el costado de la locomotora, y se encuentran con que hay otro tren más que está usando la mismo vía y que va apenas por delante de ellos.

Fiona: "Finitevus contrató gente aun más estúpida de lo que parece, gente incluso más estúpida que Scourge o Eggman. ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer que dos trenes viajen de esta forma por una misma vía?"

Ellos saltan hacia el último vagón del siguiente tren, pero son sorprendidos por un dron de clase _stealthbot+_ : esta variante tiene un fuselaje más resistente y pintado de rojo, está protegido contra pulsos EM, y suelta pequeñas pero aún letales bombas de partículas en grupos de a seis. Al intentar eludir los bombardeos, ellos se ven obligados a saltar desde la locomotora del tren anterior hacia el último vagón del tren siguiente y viceversa.

Antoine: " _Ouah_... Alguien ha estado trabajando duro para mejorar estos drones del viejo Robotnik, después de que los destruyéramos a todos."

Rouge: "¡Tony, concentrate, carajo!"

Entonces, casi como una respuesta al llamado de atención de la murciélago, el coyote hace un agujero en el blindaje usando flechas con bombas de ácido, y Fiona le dispara al agujero con su "puño-Taser", desactivando y derribando al _stealthbot+_.

Ellos siguen avanzando, pero un _turbo-jet_ artillero se posiciona a unos escasos cinco metros de altura con respecto al tren y se empieza a mover de costado, manteniéndose justo encima de los mobianos mientras el tren sigue moviéndose. Hay un tanque montado sobre cada ala del artillero, y estos tanques empiezan a disparar, dejando caer las balas hacia el grupo comando, que intenta esquivar los disparos.

El avión inmediatamente usa su sistema de despegue y aterrizaje vertical para generar chorros de gases calientes en un intento de incinerar a los mobianos, y los tripulantes dejan caer uno de los tanques, el cual empieza a caer justo delante de ellos mientras el avión también va hacia adelante; para no ser aplastados ni carbonizados, los cuatro usan sus armas al mismo tiempo para destruir rápidamente el tanque antes de que caiga al suelo: Amadeus usa su escopeta láser, Antoine dispara flechas explosivas, Fiona dispara relámpagos hacia el tanque de combustible, y Rouge usa el lanzacohetes portátil. El tanque es destruido y los mobianos avanzan, eludiendo la columna de fuego de las turbinas; pero pronto tienen que volver a retroceder porque el avión retrocede e intenta usar sus turbinas para quemarlos desde adelante mientras los tripulantes empiezan a empujar el otro tanque para dejarlo caer también.

Antoine: ¡ _Mes_ flechas no sirven! ¡Son destruidas por esos chorros de fuego antes de que puedan dar en el blanco!"

Rouge: "¡Tengo un plan! ¡Primero, destruyamos ese tanque!"

El tanque empieza a caer, pero los mobianos lo destruyen de inmediato y luego retroceden, eludiendo el chorro de fuego otra vez. Entonces los motores vuelven a su potencia normal para cargar un nuevo ataque.

Rouge: "¡A LAS TURBINAS! ¡AHORA!"

El coyote le dispara a una de las turbinas con una flecha de ácido que hace un agujero en el costado del blindaje, y después él dispara una flecha explosiva hacia el agujero y destruye el motor.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Amadeus arroja una bomba de ácido hacia la otra turbina, y luego lanza un extraño tipo de granada hacia el agujero ya hecho; esta granada explota ni bien impacta contra el objetivo, y el otro motor también es destruido.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El severamente dañado artillero se aleja lentamente del tren, y finalmente se estrella en el río y explota poco después.

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

Antoine: " _Bons_ lanzamientos, _Mariscal_. Si usted jugara al béisbol, Sonic le tendría envidia."

Los mobianos llegan al primero de tres vagones para transporte de pasajeros; estos vagones están muy rotos, sucios y oxidados, sus vidrios están rotos, y sus puertas y varias de sus ventanas están tapiadas. En los techos de los vagones, también hay ex-soldados de GUN: en cada vagón, uno se protege detrás de una puerta de chapa, otros dos están armados con rifles láser y se esconden detrás de los respiraderos de los vagones, y uno se protege detrás del soldado blindado mientras opera un pequeño pero peligroso e impredecible mortero de plasma. Los cuatro se quedan junto a la puerta tapiada del vagón, para evitar que las balas del mortero los alcancen.

Antoine: [en voz baja, usando comunicador] "No puedo usar flechas. Estaría apuntando hacia arriba, _et_ podrían caer sobre nuestras propias cabezas."

Amadeus: [en voz baja, usando comunicador] "Usemos granadas."

Entonces, los cuatro mobianos empiezan a lanzar sus granadas hacia el techo del primer vagón, acabando con el soldado blindado y con el que usaba el mortero. Ahora que no están cayendo balas de plasma desde arriba, Antoine se aleja de la puerta y dispara una flecha con bomba de gas pimienta. Para sorpresa de los soldados restantes del primer vagón, la flecha vuela por encima de sus cabezas e impacta en el techo del segundo vagón; a medida que el tren avanza, la nube de gas pimienta envuelve a los soldados del segundo vagón y luego invade a quienes quedaban en el primero.

Fiona: "Buen disparo, Antoine."

Cuando los soldados de los dos primeros vagones caen al agua, el grupo comando empieza a caminar por los techos. Los soldados del tercer vagón no llegan a reaccionar cuando Antoine les lanza una lluvia de flechas en un sólo disparo; el soldado blindado logra usar su puerta de chapa para detener las flechas, pero estas en realidad eran flechas comunes y corrientes; mientras están distraídos, Fiona hace un salto con una voltereta en el aire y les dispara desde arriba con su escopeta láser, y al aterrizar entre los dos soldados armados con rifles láser, ella los noquea a ambos rápidamente mediante culatazos y luego los tira al mar.

Los otros tres mobianos saltan hacia el tercer vagón y siguen avanzando, pero son sorprendidos cuando una bala de plasma, disparada por un mortero, cae justo enfrente de ellos. Resulta que hay unos seis soldados en el siguiente vagón: son dos blindados, dos operando morteros, y dos armados con rifles láser; están custodiando un _Súper Tornado_ con la cabina abierta y un _Prower Slug Mk 2_ en posición "agachada".

Fiona: [en voz baja, usando comunicador] "Allá hay vehículos robados. Recuerden: debemos recuperarlos sí o sí."

Amadeus retrocede, se baja del techo, quita las tablas que mantienen tapiada la puerta del vagón de pasajeros, entra en él, saca la mitad de su cuerpo por una ventana y sorprende a los soldados lanzándoles una bomba de gas pimienta. Entonces el zorro vuelve a meterse velozmente dentro del tren, esquivando la nube de gas antes de que lo afecte a él también mientras el tren avanza. Cuando los soldados han caído al río y el gas pimienta ya se ha dispersado, los otros tres mobianos también se bajan del techo del vagón de pasajeros y pasan al siguiente, y luego quitan las tablas de la puerta para permitir que el _Mariscal_ salga.

Fiona: "Tony, podés conducir el _Prower Slug_. Yo pilotearé el _Súper Tornado_."

La zorra entra en la cabina del pequeño y versátil caza a reacción, y este despega inmediatamente; el coyote entra en la cabina de la mitad inferior del tanque, y cuando este retorna a su posición normal, él se encuentra con que todo el tanque está automatizado y puede ser controlado sólo por él, además de que el ambiente en el interior de la cabina es más fresco y cómodo. Ambos mobianos usan sus vehículos para tomar la delantera mientras Amadeus corre detrás de ellos y Rouge sigue volando.

Poco después, un lanzamisiles se cruza en su camino, pero Antoine usa su _Prower Slug_ para saltar a una gran altura; cuando este llega a su altura máxima, él dispara con el cañón principal, y la bala de cañón impacta en el orificio de salida del lanzamisiles justo en el mismo momento en que el misil es lanzado; este misil explota dentro del vehículo y hace que toda la munición explote también, y el vehículo es destruido.

Dos o tres vagones después del lanzamisiles destruido, un tanque de tipo "garra de metal" se prepara para disparar, pero Fiona dispara un cohete desde su _Súper Tornado_ , destruyendo el "garra de metal" en una pequeñísima fracción de segundo.

Rouge: [usando comunicador] "Preparate, Fiona. Vienen más aviones."

Efectivamente, dos cazas de turbo-hélice bajan desde el aire, desaceleran y se ponen cada vez más cerca de ellos. Al mismo tiempo, otros dos cazas aceleran y se acercan desde atrás, y otros tres se acercan desde adelante también, siguiendo a los dos primeros.

Antoine: [desde dentro del tanque, usando comunicador] "Puedo ocuparme de los de adelante. Ustedes encárguense de los de atrás."

Rouge: [usando comunicador] "¿Estás seguro?"

Antoine: [desde dentro del tanque, usando comunicador] "Mirá _et_ comprobalo."

Entonces, el _Prower Slug_ del coyote salta y dispara su cañón principal, y la bala destruye uno de los primeros dos aviones que se acercaban desde adelante, incluso estando ese avión a varios metros de altura con respecto al piso del vagón; luego el tanque salta otra vez, dispara y destruye al otro avión. Los siguientes tres cazas que se acercaban desde adelante se corren hacia los costados para evitar las balas.

Mientras tanto, Rouge le dispara con sus pistolas a los dos cazas que se acercaban desde atrás y hace que la sigan; Fiona hace frenar su _Súper Tornado_ , quedando este detrás de los cazas de turbo-hélice, y destruye a uno de ellos con un cohete; luego persigue al otro y le dispara con las Gatling láser mientras Rouge se desvía, y finalmente el otro caza es destruido.

Los últimos tres cazas logran acercarse, y cada uno dispara un misil guiado, pero Antoine usa las cápsulas de armas de su tanque para disparar misiles guiados que logran interceptar a los misiles de los aviones; luego el _Prower Slug_ vuelve a saltar y destruye a uno de los aviones con un cañonazo; otro de los aviones se acerca al piso del vagón para intentar atacar al tanque desde abajo y desde el costado, pero Amadeus aprovecha y usa su escopeta láser para atacar al avión por sorpresa, disparando directamente al propio piloto, quien termina despedazado dentro de la cabina.

Con casi todos los aviones destruidos, el único sobreviviente se fuga.

Fiona: [hace aterrizar el _Súper Tornado_ , abre la cabina y saca la cabeza] "¡Y no vuelvan, tarados!"

Antoine: [hace que el _Prower Slug_ se agache, abre la escotilla y saca la cabeza] "Creo que ya estamos cerca de Hessen am Main."

El tren se aleja del río y entra a un largo túnel. Cuando vuelve a la superficie, los mobianos quedan estupefactos: Darmstadt am Main, una ciudad a algunas decenas de kilómetros de la capital del Principado del Meno, está envuelta en llamas. Luego, el tren empieza a avanzar por una vía instalada a unos cien metros de altura.

Fiona: [aún shockeada mientras mira los edificios incendiados a su alrededor y debajo de ella] "¿Qué mierda pasó acá?"

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Invasion_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug Attack** ]

Como si estuviera respondiendo a su pregunta, un _mecha_ de enormes dimensiones, robado a Eggman y modificado por Finitevus, baja del cielo y se posa encima del tren, enfrente del grupo comando. Es un Octopus Bot: diseñado como un pulpo, su "cabeza" es una cabina roja en forma de taza invertida, y tiene diez tentáculos grises que cuelgan debajo de ella; la cabeza tiene también una "boca" redonda y amarilla en el frente, que se asemeja a un barril, y respiraderos amarillos a los costados; al lado de cada respiradero, hay tres tubos anchos y cortos que apuntan hacia arriba; Finitevus también añadió una segunda "boca", similar a la primera pero que es más angosta y larga y está montada encima de la cabeza; los tentáculos son planos y segmentados, con espinas metálicas en cada segmento y uniones amarillas entre ellos; la cabina también tiene pequeñas espinas metálicas amarillas a su alrededor.

En la cabina del Octopus Bot modificado, se encuentra el mismísimo Hugo Brass: es un musculoso humano de tez oscura, con ojos marrones, la cabeza rapada y una barba negra espinosa; lleva un ajustado uniforme de una pieza, de color rojo con bordes blancos, con amplias hombreras de color marrón claro; originalmente, una insignia roja del Imperio de Eggman estaba dibujada en el frente de la hombrera izquierda, pero esta insignia ha sido tachada con una X negra mientras que la hombrera derecha ahora tiene escrita la sigla GFA ["Great Finitevic Army", "Gran Ejército Finitévico"] en negro; la Legionización ha afectado sus dos brazos, su ojo izquierdo y la mitad izquierda de su cráneo, y también tiene una especie de pequeña cresta metálica en la parte superior de su cabeza, justo encima del límite entre la mitad legionizada y la mitad orgánica.

El ex-Líder de GUN, cuyo cerebro ya ha sido lavado por dos villanos diferentes, les habla a los cuatro mobianos mediante un megáfono.

Hugo Brass: [en un tono de voz aparentemente carente de emociones] "Salve el Gran Ejército Finitévico."

Fiona: "¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Ahora Finitevus contrató también a este idiota con el cerebro lavado?! ¡Ganarle a ese equidna maníaco será más fácil de lo que creíamos!"

Antoine: "¡No bajes la guardia! ¡Robotnik _et_ Eggman _aussi_ eran idiotas maníacos, _mais_ recordá cuánto luchamos para vencerlos!"

Ignorando al coyote, la zorra se mete en la cabina del _Súper Tornado_ , lo hace despegar y empieza a lanzarle misiles al Octopus Bot, pero estos ataques ni siguiera le hacen mella; el _mecha_ gigante responde al ataque: por la "boca" adicional montada encima de la cabina, saca una variante de Gatling que también es gigante, y la ametralladora dispara una serie de balas a todo aquello delante de él, en un arco desde el cielo hasta el piso de los vagones. Rouge y el _Súper Tornado_ vuelan hacia los costados, Amadeus logra deslizarse por el suelo y esquivar la trayectoria de una bala, y el _Prower Slug_ de Antoine es impactado por algunas balas pero estas casi no le hacen daño. Luego Amadeus intenta meterse debajo del _mecha_ , pero este inmediatamente revela una torreta de lanzallamas que casi lo quema vivo; el _Mariscal_ retrocede, pero el _Prower Slug_ avanza resistiendo el calor.

 _¡PUM!_

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Con el lanzallamas destruido por el cañón del _Prower Slug_ , el Octopus Bot expulsa aire por los respiraderos de los costados. Fiona lo ve y contacta a Antoine.

Fiona: [desde dentro del _Súper Tornado_ , usando comunicador, desesperada] "¡TONY! ¡RETROCEDÉ! ¡SALÍ DE AHÍ! ¡YA!"

El coyote inmediatamente hace retroceder el tanque. De pronto, el _mecha_ se deja caer para aplastarlo, pero falla y el _Prower Slug_ sigue de una pieza.

Antoine: [desde dentro del _Prower Slug_ , usando comunicador] " _Merci beaucoup_ , Fiona. Eso estuvo cerca."

Amadeus: [usando comunicador] "¡Guárdense las gracias para después, y acabemos con esta misión!"

El Octopus Bot se mantiene agachado y empieza a disparar bolas de fuego a través de la "boca" corta y ancha en su parte frontal. Amadeus se aleja pero cada nuevo disparo está dirigido a él, así que se ve obligado a correr de un lado a otro lo más rápido posible; logra esquivar las bolas de fuego, pero por muy poco. Mientras, Fiona y Rouge intentan dispararle al Octopus Bot, pero las bolas de fuego disparadas por el propio _mecha_ impiden que sus disparos alcancen el parabrisas, y el resto de la cabina está muy bien protegida incluso contra los misiles del _Súper Tornado_.

Entonces, Antoine hace que su _Prower Slug_ acelere y avance a máxima velocidad hacia la cabina del Octopus Bot agachado. Una bola de fuego impacta contra el blindaje del tanque, pero se rompe en pedazos y el tanque apenas tiene algunas llamas cubriéndolo y algunas pequeñas abolladuras. Antes de que el _mecha_ pueda volver a disparar, el tanque salta, le dispara directamente a la "boca" del cañón de bolas de fuego e inhabilita el arma, pero el coyote que lo conduce no se da por vencido. Cuando el tanque aterriza justo enfrente de la cabina del Octopus Bot, el tanque queda con las ruedas delanteras apoyadas en la pared de la cabina...

 _¡PUM!_

Y el cañón le dispara al parabrisas y lo destruye.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Dentro de la cabina, Hugo Brass casi muere por el cañonazo, pero se recupera y huye hacia una cápsula de escape. Mientras esta cápsula sale disparada hacia el cielo, el _mecha_ vuelve a levantarse del piso del vagón, lo que permite que el tanque de Antoine caiga al piso y vuelva a su posición normal, y empieza a tener pequeñas explosiones en todas partes mientras comienza una secuencia de auto-destrucción.

Amadeus: [usando comunicador] "¡Rápido! ¡Corramos debajo del _mecha_!"

Él y el _Prower Slug_ avanzan por debajo del Octopus Bot mientras el tren también sigue avanzando y el _mecha_ se queda quieto en su lugar; en cambio, Rouge y el _Súper Tornado_ vuelan por encima de él.

Finalmente, el Octopus Bot se cae por un costado de la vía...

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

Y explota al estrellarse contra los mismos edificios que fueron destruidos e incendiados por sus propios ataques.

Rouge aterriza en el suelo, el _Súper Tornado_ hace lo mismo y Fiona se baja de él, y Antoine hace que el _Prower Slug_ se agache y sale de él saltando por la escotilla de su cabina.

Antoine: "Para ese mortífero robot, un final bien merecido."

El grupo comando se queda quietos, observando la ciudad envuelta en llamas; son las 13:30, pero con el humo generado y la intensa luz emitida por el fuego, parece casi de noche. Por más que el Octopus Bot haya sido destruido y los Finitévicos sean expulsados de Mercia, los mobianos no ven ninguna razón para festejar. Ahora que la batalla se ha acabado, una horrenda sensación los consume desde su interior a los cuatro, incluyendo a Rouge.

Como el sentimiento de culpa por haber llegado tarde a algo de gran importancia. Pero mucho más fuerte.

Rouge: [intenta romper el silencio] "¿Cuál será... cuál será nuestro próximo destino?"

El _Mariscal_ saca una _tablet_ de su mochila, y se conecta a la red de datos secreta de GUN.

Amadeus: "La ciudad-Estado de Chun-Nan, en el Lejano Oriente mobiano."

Fiona: "Cuando lleguemos a Hessen am Main, tomaremos un tren con rumbo a Soleanna, y luego abordaremos un barco que cruzará el Mar Esmeralda y nos llevará hasta Chun-Nan. ¿De acuerdo?"

Antoine: " _D'accord_. _Mais_ antes de partir en el tren a Soleanna, tendríamos que contactar con el Cuartel General de GUN, y también con los Reyes de Mercia... [contempla otra vez las ruinas incendiadas de Darmstadt am Main] *sigh* Contarle a Rob y a Mari-An acerca de esto no será fácil."

* * *

Nueva Mobotropolis. 8:00 de la mañana, hora local, 14:00, hora de Mercia y de Empire City.

Sonic y su familia están desayunando en una de las tantas cabañas de la ciudad; al lado de la mesa, Muttski, el perro no-mobiano que es la mascota de la familia, acaba de terminar de comer el alimento balanceado de su plato. Jules lamentablemente sigue siendo robiano: es de color azul metálico con algunas partes plateadas, y en la parte frontal de su cabeza tiene una suerte de manojo de hebras metálicas flexibles parecidas al cabello. Por otro lado, el resto de la familia de Sonic es orgánica otra vez: Bernadette tiene pelaje azul, cabello rubio en la parte frontal de su cabeza, y ojos azules; el Tío Chuck tiene pelaje de color celeste grisáceo, ojos marrones oscuros y un elegante mostacho de pelo canoso, y Muttski es de pelaje blanco-amarillento con manchas marrones.

En esta ocasión, Tails es un invitado de la familia Hedgehog, y está desayunando con ellos y contándoles acerca de la misión en Moebius. Todavía se pueden ver las graves lesiones resultantes de su pelea con Híper Scourge, y su ojo derecho sigue estando tapado.

Sonic: "Así que eso fue lo que te dijo Anti-Tails cuando estaban hablando a solas."

Tails: "Sí, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie más: creo que él realmente no se merece que le hagamos pasar vergüenza."

Bernadette: "¿Y qué planeás hacer con Fiona? ¿Intentarás arreglar las cosas con ella?"

Tails: "Pues... Tengo mis dudas: me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo, y sigo preocupándome por ella; pero ella tomó una decisión, y si yo no la respeto e insisto en que volvamos a ser pareja, podría parecer un acosador y acabaría alejándola de mí aun más. Además, todavía no sé exactamente por qué rompió conmigo... aunque sí recuerdo muy bien el día en que sucedió."

* * *

[Hace poco más de una semana...]

Luego de ser dado de alta del hospital, Tails regresa a su taller, pero se encuentra con una perturbadora sorpresa: Fiona está empacando sus pertenencias, se está preparando para irse.

Durante la última semana, su novia tuvo un comportamiento raro: ya no hacían el amor, ella ayudaba muy poco a su novio en su trabajo en el taller y dedicaba mucho más tiempo a su trabajo como enfermera en el hospital, se hablaban menos que antes, etcétera. Sin embargo, el zorro de dos colas dio por sentado que todo esto era sólo un efecto de la menstruación de su novia.

Es evidente que él se ha equivocado.

"Fiona, ¿Qué estás-?"

"Lo siento, Miles." *snif*

Parece que ella ha estado llorando, y mucho.

"Ya no puedo aguantar más." le dice Fiona a Tails sin mirarlo y continuando con el armado de su equipaje.

"Por favor, explicame qué es lo que pasa-"

"Es muy complicado, no te lo podría decir."

Ella agarra un bolso lleno de cosas e inmediatamente se va del taller, casi ignorando a Tails.

"Poneme a prueba." le responde él, pero Fiona no reacciona y sigue caminando. El niño prodigio suele tener bastante paciencia, pero esto hace que se agote totalmente.

"¡FIONA! ¡DEJÁ DE TRATARME COMO A UN NIÑO Y RESPONDEME, CARAJO!"

Medio segundo después de haberle gritado a Fiona, Tails se da cuenta de que acaba de hacer algo imperdonable, algo que había jurado no hacer jamás: la había maltratado. Ahora, él empieza a sentirse como si su corazón hubiera subido hasta su garganta.

Por otro lado, la zorra roja se queda quieta en el lugar, de espaldas a Tails, hasta que se da la vuelta lentamente y mira de reojo a su novio.

*snif* "Tenés razón, es algo muy simple: ya no somos pareja."

"¡¿Q- Qué?! ¡¿Pero que hice mal?! ¡Decímelo, por favor!"

"Hiciste todo bien, Miles... *snif* Pero lo nuestro estaba destinado al fracaso. No había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer al respecto. *sob* Lo siento, Miles. De verdad lo siento... por todo..."

Y entonces Fiona se va así nomás, mientras Tails simplemente mira en silencio cómo ella desaparece en el horizonte.

* * *

Apenas unos minutos después, ella parte en un vuelo a Shamar para trabajar como Agente Honoraria de GUN en la misión del _Mariscal de Campo_ Amadeus Prower. Ni bien Tails se entera de esto, él le hace una holo-llamada a su padre.

" _¡Hola, hijo! ¿Qué-? Miles... ¿Estuviste llorando?"_

"Papá..." La voz del hijo del _Mariscal_ está entrecortada. "He roto con Fiona..."

" _¿Qué? Lo siento mucho... Ojalá pudiera estar allí, de veras-"_

"Haceme un favor."

" _Eh... Lo que quieras."_

"Fiona está viajando a Shamar ahora mismo, te va a ayudar en tu misión. No le hables sobre este tema ni sobre mí, ni intentes convencerla de volver conmigo. Hay que respetar su decisión, y además ella no parece estar bien, así que no merece que vos la preocupes aun más."

" _Ya entiendo: debo mantener la boca cerrada."_

"Se podría decir que sí."

" _De acuerdo, haré lo que digas... ¿Pero estás seguro de esto? ¿No querés que yo-?"_

 **"¡PAPÁ!"**

" _Ok, ok, tenés razón... No la molestaremos, dejaremos que ella piense en esto tranquila."_

"Adiós, papá."

" _Adiós, hijo. Volveré contigo lo antes posible, lo juro."_

"No es necesario. Estaré bien."

* * *

[Volviendo al presente...]

 _TOC-TOC_

Tails: "¡Un momento, por favor! [a Sonic y su familia, mientras camina hacia la puerta] Volviendo al tema... Creo que yo ya debería superarlo."

Jules: "Tails, sólo ha pasado una semana. No deberías darte por vencido."

Tails: "Debo pensar a largo plazo y superar esto de una vez por todas, Sr. Hedgehog. ¿O acaso cree que será razonable seguir lamentándome por mi ruptura con Fiona después de meses?"

El zorro de dos colas abre la puerta y se encuentra con una zorra mobiana. Ella tiene pelaje amarillo claro con algunas partes blancas, ojos azules, una larga y espesa melena del mismo color que predomina en su pelaje, y un conjunto de ropa roja oscura que incluye: un vestido de una pieza, que cubre todo su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta sus rodillas pero deja los brazos totalmente expuestos; una pulsera en cada muñeca; un elástico que sujeta su melena, y un par de zapatos con tacos bajos y anchos. Ella tiene unos doce años, está con una gran sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, y sostiene tres cajas de galletas en sus manos.

Tails: "Vaya, Zooey... Estas galletas llegaron bastante rápido."

Zooey: "Jeje... Gracias."

Ella le entrega las cajas de galletas a Tails; pero en ese momento, las manos de Tails (que esta vez no llevan guantes) rozan casualmente las de Zooey. Ella retira sus manos rápidamente, y ambos se miran en silencio mientras sonríen ligeramente.

Tails: "Por casualidad, ¿Tenés de esos budines de algarroba y miel? Estaban geniales."

Zooey: "Eh... Tendría que preguntarle a Perci."

Tails: "Ok... ¡Ah, casi me olvidaba! El antiparasitario, para Muttski."

Zooey: "Oh... También tendría que preguntarle por eso a Perci."

Tails: "Entiendo..."

Él se apoya contra el marco de la puerta. Ella lo mira, y luego se da la vuelta para irse.

Tails: [algo nervioso, sonriendo un poco más ampliamente] "¿Y podríamos ir a comer juntos este fin de semana?"

Zooey queda boquiabierta por esto; lo mismo le sucede a Sonic y a su familia, e incluso Muttski levanta la cabeza del suelo con curiosidad luego de haber estado acostado todo el tiempo.

Tails: [con tono de voz más seguro, arqueando una ceja] "¿O también tendrías que preguntarle a Perci?"

Sonic: [a sí mismo, conteniendo una risa] "Así se hace, Tails."


	7. Asuntos personales

_**Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:**_

 _ **Temporada Dos.**_

 _Capítulo 6: Asuntos personales._

Al día siguiente...

Hessen am Main, capital del Principado del Meno, Reino de Mercia. 15:00, hora local y de Empire City.

El sol brilla sobre las pintorescas construcciones del barrio conocido como "la Ciudad Vieja", revelando una gran riqueza cultural comparable a la de Spagonia.

Fiona y Rouge están en un hotel, dentro de una habitación de lujo, descansando en una cama matrimonial; ambas están totalmente desnudas pero sus cuerpos están tapados con una sábana. La zorra roja está profundamente dormida luego de haber hecho el amor, pero la murciélago está despierta, sentada sobre la almohada y usando una _netbook_ , que tiene una pequeña cámara de video conectada a ella; de vez en cuando, Rouge mira a su novia, y luego vuelve a dirigir su atención hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

 _TOC-TOC_

" _Rouge, ¿Ya estás despierta?"_

"Sí, Antoine, ahí voy."

La murciélago termina lo que sea que haya estado haciendo, apaga la _netbook_ , desconecta la cámara y la esconde en un cajón, se viste con una bata, se dirige a la puerta y la abre, encontrándose con el coyote: él estaba esperando en el pasillo, frente a la puerta.

"¿Hay novedades?"

" _Oui_ , _mademoiselle_. Tendremos una holo-conferencia en media hora. _Par hasard_ , ¿Sabés dónde está Fiona? Tengo que avisarle-"

Entonces, Antoine alcanza a ver a Fiona acostada en la cama de Rouge. La murciélago se da cuenta de esto.

"Tony, puedo explicarlo-"

" _Non_ , _ce n'est pas nécessaire_. Les deseo buena suerte en su relación."

Antoine está a punto de irse, pero recuerda lo que le pidió Tails antes de partir hacia Shamar.

 _("Intentá hablar con Fiona acerca del tema de nuestra relación y nuestra separación. Eso es lo único que te pido. No le digas qué hacer y qué no hacer, ni actúes como si fueras mi portavoz, ni nada de eso. Sólo conseguí que se abra y te cuente qué está pasando. **Pedile ayuda a papá o a cualquier otro si lo considerás necesario.** Si lo intentás y no lo lográs, no te preocupes por mí: si has hecho el intento por lo menos, no voy a estar decepcionado de vos.")_

"¿Pasa algo, _soldadito de plomo_?"

"Rouge, necesito ayuda con algo. _Mais_ deberíamos hablar en privado. Sería mejor que Fiona no nos escuche."

* * *

Medio minuto después, en otro lugar del pasillo, Rouge y Antoine están charlando en voz baja.

"Así que Tails te pidió que investigues por qué Fiona rompió con él."

" _Oui_ , _et_ no pienso dejar esa misión sin cumplir. _Mais_ necesitaré tu ayuda."

Rouge empieza a hablar en un tono... sugerente. "Creo que puedo hacer algo más-"

 **"** _ **Non**_ **."** Antoine le corta la frase inmediatamente. "No intentaremos convencer a Fiona para que regrese con Tails. _Il_ lo ha dejado _très_ en claro: la decisión de Fiona debe ser respetada; _de plus_ , _il_ sólo quiere respuestas."

"Sos un aguafiestas."

" _Merci_ , _mademoiselle_."

"De todos modos, es una lástima que Fiona haya roto con Tails. Nosotros dos averiguaremos juntos las razones de la ruptura; sin embargo, una vez que ese misterio se haya resuelto, convenceré a Fiona y repararé la relación entre esos dos zorros, y lo haré con o sin tu ayuda."

" _Alors_ , tené cuidado. Ahora Fiona confía en _vous_ , _et_ si descubre que intentás "entregarla a otro", las cosas se van a poner feas."

* * *

Rouge vuelve a su habitación y se encuentra con Fiona, quien sigue en la cama pero ya está completamente despierta.

"Hola, Rouge. ¿Hay noticias?"

"Nada importante, sólo que tendremos una conferencia en media hora."

La murciélago se acerca a Fiona, le quita la sábana lentamente y empieza a rozar su mano contra el cuerpo de la zorra.

"Mientras esperamos, podríamos... no sé... probar algunos juguetes." Entonces, Rouge le guiña un ojo a Fiona, quien se muerde el labio inferior.

"Eso suena genial..."

* * *

Unos 25 minutos después...

En la planta baja del hotel, en el bufé, Antoine y Amadeus están tomando un café. Junto a ellos también está Bow Sparrow: este gorrión mobiano masculino, experto en el uso del arco y flecha, era el segundo al mando de Rob O'Hedge cuando luchaban como Combatientes por la Libertad de Mercia; ahora que Rob es Rey, Bow lidera la Guardia Real y es uno de los más confiables subordinados del joven monarca; cuando Rob supo de la misión del equipo del Mariscal y que ellos iban a estar en Mercia, él les reservó las mejores habitaciones de hotel en Hessen am Main y envió a Bow Sparrow para contactar con ellos en representación de la Corona.

Antoine: [a Amadeus] "Quizás usted _et_ _madame_ Prower hayan experimentado cosas disparatadas durante sus citas... [dirige su mirada a Bow] _mais_ nada se compara con lo que nos pasó a Bunnie _et_ _moi_ durante nuestras últimas vacaciones. Les contaré..."

* * *

[Hace unos cinco o seis días...]

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Arrivederci Roma_ – **Renato Rascel, Pietro Garinei & Sandro Giovannini, versión de Claudio Villa**]

Es de noche en Spagonia, más precisamente, en el Distrito de Tevere. Antoine, vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón ancho negro, está caminando por un callejón, llevando un envase de leche en una mano y un pequeño plato en el otro.

Después de los tensos días que finalizaron con la Guerra Civil y el rescate de Sally, él y Bunnie habían decidido disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones viajando por varios lugares del mundo. Sin embargo, parece que la chica conejo cyborg quería hacer realidad un sueño, y su novio accedió a cumplir su deseo, naturalmente.

El coyote llega a un gran espacio abierto donde se encuentra una fuente de agua inmensa, una réplica exacta de la antigua "Fontana di Trevi" construida por los humanos. Un pequeño gato no-mobiano blanco está junto a la fuente, y Bunnie está caminando dentro de ella, hundiendo sus piernas robóticas en el agua. Ella lleva un vestido escotado negro, y también lleva un tapado de piel (artificial, por supuesto) sobre sus hombros.

"¡Antonio...! Ven aquí..." le pide Bunnie a su novio, hablando con acento de Spagonia.

El coyote intenta contener una risa. "Ahora voy, _mon cher_."

Antoine procede a servir leche en el plato y dejarlo en el suelo para que el gato tome, y luego él se quita el calzado, se mete en la fuente (con ropa y todo) y se acerca a Bunnie. Entonces, él acaricia lenta y gentilmente su rostro con una mano mientras ella, sonriendo, cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

"¿Bunnie?"

"¿Mhm?"

"De todas las fantasías que podrías haber tenido, ¿Justo tuviste que tener la fantasía de repetir aquella mítica escena de _La dolce vita_?"

"¿Y qué? Sé que vos también estás disfrutando esto."

El coyote hace una suave risa.

"¿Sabés qué?" Bunnie vuelve a mirarlo a su novio. "Salteémonos todo esto, y pasemos a la acción."

"¿ _Es-tu sûr_? Si alguien nos ve **haciéndolo** aquí, en este verdadero monumento a la antigua civilización humana, podríamos meternos en serios problemas."

"Correré el riesgo. ¿Y vos?"

" _Eh bien_ , he corrido riesgos aun _plus_ grandes en otras ocasiones, _alors_... _Oui_ , hagámoslo de una vez por todas."

Ambos empiezan a besarse apasionadamente, y también intentan quitarse la ropa el uno al otro...

 _¡Splash! ¡Splash! ¡Splash! ¡Splash!_

La pareja es interrumpida por cuatro individuos que aterrizan alrededor de ellos después de, aparentemente, haber caído del cielo. La cyborg y el soldado miran hacia arriba y alcanzan a ver cómo cuatro luminosos portales de color verde claro se cierran encima de ellos; luego, ellos bajan la mirada y ven cómo salen del agua cuatro moebianos conocidos: Alicia Acorn, Miles Prower, Patch D'Coolette y Boomer Walrus.

Bunnie empieza a enfurecerse. "Será mejor que tengan una buena razón para venir a molestarnos-"

"Necesitamos su ayuda." le dice la Princesa de Moebius a la chica conejo, interrumpiéndola. "Queremos echar a Scourge del trono de Moebius."

* * *

[Volviendo al presente, en el bufé del hotel en Hessen am Main...]

Antoine: " _Et_ así fue como nos metimos en aquella misión en Moebius."

Cuando el coyote termina su relato, Rouge y Fiona entran al bufé y se paran junto a los tres mobianos. Las dos están vestidas con sus uniformes habituales.

Fiona: "¿Todos listos para ir a la conferencia?"

* * *

Fiona: "¿Sally?"

Antoine: "¿Qué sucedió con Tails?"

En una amplia habitación cerrada dentro del complejo del _Römer de Mercia_ , la sede de gobierno del Príncipe del Meno, están reunidos un grupo de mobianos: Fiona, Antoine, Rouge, Amadeus y Bow Sparrow. También hay gente hablando a través de hologramas: Sally Acorn está hablando desde Nueva Mobotropolis, donde recién son las 9:00 de la mañana, y el Comandante Tower se está comunicando desde el Cuartel General de GUN, donde son las 14:00.

Sally: [mediante holograma] "Tails está bien, no se preocupen. Está ocupado con algo, seguramente con alguna máquina."

Fiona: [le susurra en el oído a Rouge] "Miente. Está escondiendo algo."

Sally: [mediante holograma] "Sin embargo, me pidió que les cuente algunas cosas que descubrió. En primer lugar, Finitevus había vaciado totalmente las Arcas Reales de Moebius paga pagarle a todos sus subordinados. En realidad, Tails no necesitó llegar muy lejos para saberlo: la _Emperatriz_ Alicia de Moebius irrumpió en nuestro Cuartel General para exigirnos que torturemos y ahorquemos a Finitevus como venganza por haber dejado a su Imperio hundido en una crisis económica."

Antoine: "Entendido. Dale las gracias a Tails de parte nuestra."

De pronto, Merlín Prower, el tío hechicero de Tails, aparece al lado de Sally, asustándola.

Merlín: [mediante holograma] "Buenas tardes, princesa."

Sally: [mediante holograma, recuperándose del susto] "Señor Prower, ¿Realmente era eso necesario?"

Amadeus: "Hola, hermano... ¿Seguís teniendo ese gusto por lo dramático?"

Merlín: [mediante holograma] "¿Y vos seguís siendo tan cabeza dura?"

Los hermanos Prower se ríen y están a punto de darse un abrazo, pero se dan cuenta de que se están comunicando mediante hologramas.

Amadeus: [avergonzado] "Bueno... Ya nos volveremos a encontrar."

Merlín: [mediante holograma] "Seguro que sí. [a Sally] Princesa-"

Sally: [mediante holograma] "Oh, ya basta con eso de llamarme "princesa", por favor."

Merlín: [mediante holograma, riéndose suavemente] "Está bien, Sally... Tengo información acerca de Finitevus: él ha abierto un portal a un universo de bolsillo muy similar a la ya desaparecida "Zona del Silencio"."

Amadeus: "Esa "Zona del Silencio" fue la dimensión a donde Max y Naugus fueron exiliados forzosamente por Robotnik, ¿Verdad?"

Merlín: [mediante holograma] "Sí, pero la "Zona del Silencio" original fue re-formada como la "Zona Especial"; este nuevo universo de bolsillo del que les estoy hablando fue construido a imagen y semejanza de él. Cuando Fintevus abrío un portal a ese universo, detecté energía residual de magia ixiana."

Antoine: "Naugus."

Merlín: [mediante holograma] "Sin embargo, Finitevus sacó a alguien de allí, y ese individuo no era ni Max ni Naugus. Escuché que era un refuerzo para ese "Gran Ejército Finitévico", pero después tuve que escapar para que no supieran de mi existencia, así que no pude averiguar quién era ese refuerzo exactamente. Por si acaso, tengan mucho cuidado durante las próximas misiones."

Amadeus: "No te preocupes por nosotros, hermano. El peligro me da risa, ya sabes."

Antoine: [rueda los ojos] " _Oui_ , lo mismo había dicho _je_ en una ocasión... [en un tono algo deprimido] _Et_ estuve a punto de ser aplastado por un enorme engranaje de un generador unos segundos después. [a Sally] Usted lo recuerda _très_ bien."

Sally: [mediante holograma] "Ant, dejá de pensar en esas cosas. Eras alguien muy diferente en esa época. En fin... Tengo otras cosas más que contarles, pero necesitaría que el Comandante Tower y Bow Sparrow se vayan. Es un asunto privado."

Bow Sparrow: "No hay problema." [se va de la habitación]

Tower: [mediante holograma] "Estaré esperando." [su holograma desaparece]

Rouge: "Creo que debería irme yo también."

Sally: [mediante holograma] "No es necesario, Agente Rouge. De hecho, creo que usted preferiría escuchar esto. Es sobre la Guerra Civil."

Todos inmediatamente se quedan absolutamente callados.

Fiona: [rompe el silencio] "¿Que sucede con eso?"

Sally: [mediante holograma] "El mismo día en que Alicia vino a tirar la bronca porque Finitevus se robó todo el dinero de su castillo, Miles Prower de Moebius también vino con ella, pero para compartir con nosotros algo que logró descubrir acerca de Scourge: ese erizo verde ya había contratado a Finitevus sólo un par de días después de haber usurpado el trono de su mundo natal, y ambos planificaron la visita de Scourge a Nueva Mobotropolis, esa misma visita donde los CLA intentaron detenerlo."

Antoine: *sigh* [en tono deprimido otra vez] "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"

Sally: [mediante holograma] "Scourge y Finitevus habían planeado aprovechar los desacuerdos que ya teníamos unos con otros desde hace algún tiempo, y así causar la Guerra Civil para que nos matemos entre nosotros."

Todos se quedan en silencio otra vez, mirándose entre sí.

Amadeus: [se agarra la cabeza con una mano] "Fui un pelotudo. Casi hice que toda mi familia y decenas de miles de soldados perdieran la vida por esto, y unos 500 soldados de mi bando efectivamente perecieron por culpa de mi estupidez."

Merlín: [mediante holograma] "No te culpes, hermano. Ninguno de ustedes tenía por qué saberlo. Scourge y aquel equidna maníaco habían planeado todo esto."

Sally: [mediante holograma] "Todos fuimos unos pelotudos, todos fuimos manipulados por esos dos desde el principio, y en nuestro bando también pasó exactamente lo mismo que en el de ustedes. Además, ustedes, sus aliados y sus subordinados pelearon por una buena causa y con convicción. Eso no es algo muy común, créanme."

Antoine: [cordialmente] "Ustedes tampoco pelearon tan mal."

Rouge: "A propósito, ¿Cómo resolvieron ustedes sus diferencias después de la Guerra Civil? Dentro del Equipo Oscuro, Shadow y yo todavía no nos llevamos muy bien con Hope, y en el caso de Shadow, él parece bastante afectado."

Amadeus: "Los CLA se reincorporaron a los CLK, pero Sally también hizo cambios dentro del equipo."

Sally: [mediante holograma] "El equipo de Amadeus Prower no tenía líder oficialmente: tomaban las decisiones en conjunto, todos estaban en igualdad, incluso el propio Amadeus. No pude reproducir totalmente esa forma de organización dentro del los CLK, pero sí pude tomar algunas cosas: yo me hago responsable de las acciones de mi equipo, pero tomamos todas las decisiones en conjunto, y yo estoy siendo más flexible y y ya no soy la líder absoluta del equipo. Hasta el momento, está funcionando genial-"

 _¡RIIIIING! ¡RIIIIING!_

El celular de Sally empieza a sonar.

Sally: [mediante holograma] "Un momento... [atiende el teléfono] ¿Hola? ¡Rotor! ¿En qué te puedo ayud-? ¿Decís que el Consejo me quiere juzgar por... qué? ¡¿Pero a quién se le ocurrió-?! Ah, por supuesto, me lo imaginaba... ¿Cuándo-? ¿Mañana? Ok- ¡¿A las 7:30 de la mañana?! Dios, ese tipo sí que me tiene rabia... Sí, yo también te deseo suerte. Nos vemos." [finaliza la llamada]

Antoine: "¿Qué sucede?"

Sally: [mediante holograma] "¿Te acordás de Hamlin?"

Antoine: " _Oui_ , _bien sûr_. ¿Acaso él quiere hacerte juicio político?"

Rouge: "Vaya... Pensás rápido, _soldadito de plomo_. [el apodo de Rouge a Antoine hace que todos intenten contener una risa] Ahora te estoy mirando, y ya me estoy imaginando cómo será Tails dentro de unos pocos años."

La murciélago le dirige una mirada a su novia y hace una sonrisa burlona, a lo que la zorra responde mirando al costado.

Sally: [mediante holograma] "Hamlin me está acusando de cometer traición. [a Amadeus, Fiona y Rouge] Verán... Cuando el ERM nos pidió ayuda para destronar a Scourge, nosotros le pedimos permiso al Consejo: mientras Rotor y Chuck nos apoyaron, los otros Concejales se opusieron diciendo que debíamos centrar todos nuestros esfuerzos en acabar con lo poco que quedaba del Imperio de Eggman. Al final, tuvimos que desobedecer al Consejo y realizar la campaña para destronar a Scourge."

Fiona: "Esperá un segundo: ¿Sólo Chuck y Rotor estuvieron a favor de atacar Moebius? ¿Eso significa que...?"

Amadeus: [algo perturbado] "Mi esposa estuvo en contra."

Sally: [mediante holograma] "En realidad, quien se opuso inicialmente a mi idea fue Hamlin: él me odia porque no dejé que se convierta en miembro pleno de los CLK, y quiere que el equipo quede bajo control del Consejo... más bien, bajo control de _él_. Por otro lado, Rosemary planteó que Eggman seguía siendo muy peligroso y que podía resurgir en cualquier momento, por lo que debíamos acabar con su Imperio antes que él tenga siquiera la oportunidad de responder; no era mala idea en realidad, pero ella ya debería haber sabido muy bien lo peligroso que es Scourge."

Merlín: [mediante holograma] "Mi cuñada puede ser bastante terca cuando quiere."

Amadeus: [molesto] "Merlín..."

Merlín: [mediante holograma, ignorando a Amadeus] "No se preocupe, Sally. La terquedad de Rosemary puede ayudarla durante el juicio político. Imagínesela a ella debatiendo con Hamlin."

Antoine: [sonriendo] " _Oui_ , _sûrement_ Hamlin se quedará temblando en su asiento."

Fiona: "Además, ya tenés el apoyo de Chuck y de Rotor, e incluso si _sólo_ ganás el voto de Rosemary, serán tres a favor _versus_ tres en contra, y Elías desempatará votando a tu favor."

Sally: [mediante holograma] *sigh* "Espero que así suceda, Fiona... Dejen que Bow y Tower regresen."

Antoine le abre la puerta al gorrión para que entre, y la comunicación con el líder de GUN se reanuda.

Bow: "Supongo que es mi turno de contarles algunas noticias. En primer lugar, Rob y Mari-An están muy afectados por lo sucedido en Darmstadt am Main... aunque creo que sería un eufemismo decir eso, dado que el Rey rompió a llorar un minuto después... e inmediatamente han iniciado planes para proteger a los exiliados y garantizar que vuelvan a tener vidas normales; los exiliados se quedarán en Hessen am Main por el momento, y es probable que se funde una nueva ciudad para ellos. Por otro lado... [a Amadeus] Ha llegado un equipo de refuerzo a Snottingham, y ellos se reunirán con su equipo en Soleanna."

Fiona: "¿Quién envía a esos refuerzos?"

Sally: [mediante holograma] "Yo los reuní y los envié, después de que Tails me lo propusiera."

Fiona: "Espera, espera, espera: ¿Al final Miles se cagó en lo que le dije?"

Sally: "Fiona, creo que él tiene buenas razones para creer que ustedes necesitan refuerzos. Especialmente ahora que Merlín nos contó acerca del refuerzo traído por Finitevus."

Fiona: "A ver si me entendés: ¡No! ¡Necesitamos! ¡Sus! ¡P***s! ¡Refuerzos!"

Sally: "Realmente creo en las capacidades tuyas y del resto de ustedes, Fiona... [la mira a los ojos fijamente] Y lo siento si Tails de repente empezó a caerte mal, pero eso no es relevante. Él insiste en mandar refuerzos, y yo también."

* * *

Restaurante del Tío Chuck, Nueva Mobotropolis. 15:00, hora local, 19:00, hora de Mercia.

Tails y Zooey están en su primera cita, cuyos gastos fueron totalmente pagados por el niño prodigio (aunque el propio Chuck se había ofrecido a hacerles toda la comida gratis). Ya han terminado de comer el postre, y ahora están charlando (y también riéndose de vez en cuando) mientras hacen la sobremesa.

"Vos sí que tuviste una infancia divertida y excitante."

Tails hace una sonrisa petulante. "Sí, así soy yo..."

"¿Tails?"

"¿Sí?"

"Todavía extrañás a Fiona, ¿Verdad? La mencionabas cada dos por tres."

"Bueno..."

"No hace falta que lo niegues, no me voy a enojar."

*sigh* "Es cierto. Cuando yo era su novio, nuestra relación era..." Él empieza a sonreír, recordando cosas. "Era realmente especial."

Ella hace una pausa.

"Hm, ¿Tails? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De invitarme a salir. Es obvio que todavía amás a esa chica, así que, ¿Por qué quisiste salir conmigo?"

Tails se da por vencido. "Ok, me atrapaste... Quiero superarlo. He visto cómo Sonic extrañaba a Sally y salía con varias otras chicas luego de romper con ella. Es evidente que él nunca lo había superado, y no quiero terminar igual que él. Quiero pasar página lo antes posible... y creo que vos sos la mejor con quien puedo estar."

*tsk* "Pero estás saliendo conmigo sólo para superar lo de tu ruptura con Fiona... una ruptura que pasó hace poco mas de una semana."

"..."

"Mirá, todos en la ciudad saben acerca del pasado "turbio" de Fiona, y también saben exactamente la clase de relación que tenías con ella: ustedes dos no habían sentido "amor a primera vista" pero habían logrado convertirse en una pareja feliz; se amaban muchísimo, e incluso tenían sexo. Y quiero que sepas que, en mi opinión, no hay nada malo con ello; al contrario, no vale la pena desperdiciarlo. Deberías intentar arreglar tus problemas con Fiona."

"Dudo que pueda hacerlo: no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué quiso romper conmigo; además, ella sólo le cuenta esas cosas a gente en quien confíe absolutamente, y dado que rompimos, supongo que ella no me contará sus razones por nada del mundo."

"Entiendo..."

"Ahora estoy empezando a pensar en esto detenidamente... y me estoy dando cuenta de que todo esto sólo era una fantasía infantil. La idea de que un simple nerd inadaptado de poco más de diez años se convierta en el novio de una _femme fatale_ como Fiona. Ja... Quizás me estuve engañando a mí mismo..."

Entonces, Zooey mira los ojos de Tails y se da cuenta de que está a punto de llorar. Anticipándose, ella se levanta de la silla y abraza al zorro de dos colas, quien inmediatamente deja fluir sus lágrimas.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Love of my life_ – **Queen** ]

*sob* "Soy una mierda..."

"No digas eso, Tails."

"Lo siento, Zooey... Lo siento por mentirte... Amo a Fiona, nunca dejaré de amarla."

"Lo sé... A decir verdad, esa es una de las cosas por las que me gustás tanto: el hecho de que seas capaz de darle tanto amor a alguien. Por supuesto, también me enamoré de vos por tu forma de ser: sos realmente adorable, encantador, pero al mismo tiempo sos tan sincero, sensato, maduro-"

"No, no soy nada de eso... *sob* Recordá la Guerra Civil, lo que hice entonces-"

"Sí, lo recuerdo bien... El padre de una amiga mía murió allí. Pero estabas siendo sometido a una situación límite, y los demás tampoco eran unos santos, mucho menos nuestro Rey anterior, Max. Dejando eso de lado, sé que vos realmente sos muy buena persona."

"¿Y por qué me decís que vuelva con Fiona?"

"Porque es obvio que la amás." Ella empieza a hablar en tono muy serio. "Y una relación entre vos y yo tampoco funcionaría: cuando Fiona y vos eran pareja, hacían cosas que yo aún no estaría lista para hacer con vos si fuera tu novia; además, los dos nos movemos a distinto ritmo, porque vos sos Combatiente por la Libertad mientras que yo soy una simple aldeana recién llegada de Furville, y... ¡Tan sólo mírate!" Zooey está visiblemente preocupada. "Perdiste un ojo, una mano, un pie, una oreja y medio hígado en tu última misión, y es obvio que estuviste a punto de perder incluso tu propia vida. No podría quedarme en mi casa pensando en que mi novio podría morir joven en cualquier momento."

"Sí, supongo que intentar tener una relación conmigo es difícil..."

"Además, lo que vos sentías... **y aún sentís**... por Fiona es cualquier cosa menos una fantasía infantil: la salvaste de ese monstruo verde que sólo sabía matar, mentir y violar; estuviste con Fiona en las buenas y en las malas; tuviste por ella mucha paciencia, incluso más paciencia de la que yo podría tener por Chuck... y eso ya es decir mucho porque él realmente es muy exigente con la comida que quiere que le provea a su restaurante... Prefiero que intentes resolver tus problemas con ella y seas feliz. Realmente necesitás a Fiona, y eso no va a cambiar, no importa cuánto intentes superarlo u olvidarlo."

Él deshace lentamente en abrazo.

*snif* "¿Y qué pasará contigo?"

"Puedo seguir siendo feliz estando soltera." dice ella, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Tails.

"Sí, supongo... Ese es otro de mis problemas: a diferencia de vos, yo no puedo ser un niño normal. No puedo vivir de manera despreocupada, no tengo esa clase de ignorancia que me haría feliz..."

"En resumen: te sentís como un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño."

"Sí, pero mi mente aún tiene cosas típicas de un niño, y no son precisamente las mejores: un adulto de verdad superaría una ruptura, pero yo no."

"Tails, no sabés la cantidad de adultos que vi y que pueden pasar hasta un año sin superar una ruptura. Tengo un primo que es así."

Tails se ríe un poco. "Bueno, creo que ya lograste animarme un poco, al menos."

"Escuchá, Tails: si aún no ha mejorado **en nada** tu relación con Fiona después de algunos meses, podés llamarme para... bueno, para que pasemos un rato juntos. Pero hasta entonces, no te rindas. Lo que se generó entre ustedes dos es hermoso, no vale la pena echarlo a perder; y tomando en cuenta el pasado de Fiona, ella realmente merece a alguien como vos."

* * *

Media hora después, Tails regresa a su taller. Casualmente, alguien le manda un mensaje a su _netbook_. El zorro abre el mensaje, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa.

Rouge le había enviado un video que grabó a escondidas: en ese video de quince minutos, ella y Fiona están teniendo sexo lésbico. Tails intenta ignorar ese video y sacarlo; sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, él lentamente se sienta frente a la pantalla de la _netbook_ , mientras observa detenidamente ese largo video porno casero e incluso empieza a masturbarse.

("Jamás creí que un par de lesbianas pudieran hacer tantas cosas...")

 _"¿Te gusta el video?"_

El zorro se asusta al escuchar la voz de Rouge, quien le hace una video-llamada: ella está en un avión que la lleva a ella y a sus compañeros de equipo a Soleanna.

"¡Me asustaste, Rouge!"

 _"Sí, te comprendo... considerando que te atrapé con las manos en la masa. O mejor dicho, con las manos en tu gran-"_

"Basta, Rouge. ¿Por qué me enviaste esto?"

 _"Sabés que me encanta hacer bromas contigo, a ver cómo reaccionas. También acabo de darme cuenta de algo: sos inteligente, decís que sabés mucho de muchos temas, incluso de sexo; pero parece que sos del tipo de gente que cree que, si ninguno de los dos tiene un miembro viril o un equivalente de él entre las piernas, es imposible tener sexo."_

Tails se queda pensativo, ignorando lo dicho por Rouge. "Creo que ya sé exactamente por qué me mandaste el video en realidad: querés que sienta celos de vos y que intente ganarme el amor de Fiona otra vez."

 _"Carajo."_ se dice Rouge en voz baja a sí misma.

"¿Acaso Antoine te contó sobre la misión que le encomendé?"

" _Así es."_

"Y vos malinterpretaste esa misión."

" _Vamos, Tails... ¿En serio no querés que te ayude a recuperar a tu novia?"_

"Si puedo volver a ser el novio de Fiona, no será de esta manera. Burlate de mí todo lo que quieras, pero yo voy a jugar limpio."

" _Ok, como quieras, aguafiestas. Pero aún tengo una sorpresa para vos."_

"¿Otro video porno casero de Fiona y vos? ¿Un video que seguramente grabaste sin el permiso de Fiona, al igual que el video anterior?"

" _En realidad, sí. ¿Pero qué importa?"_

Entonces, Rouge le envía un segundo video.

" _Que te diviertas."_ Ni bien termina de hablar, la murciélago finaliza la video-llamada.

Totalmente solo otra vez, Tails se pone a ver el segundo video porno casero de Rouge y Fiona, que esta vez tiene juguetes sexuales incluidos.


	8. Llegan los refuerzos

_**Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:**_

 _ **Temporada Dos.**_

 _Capítulo 7: Llegan los refuerzos._

Ducado de Soleanna. 23:00, hora local, 21:00, hora de Mercia.

Debajo de unos cielos llenos de estrellas y sin una sola nube, en esta ciudad-Estado tan pintoresca como Spagonia y Hessen am Main, los postes de luz brillan en toda la zona urbana, reflejándose su luz en los canales cuyas aguas todavía son transitadas por algunos botes de lujo.

Hay dos sitios de culto principales en el Ducado, que están junto a una plaza. Uno de ellos es una réplica de la Basílica de San Marcos, un antiguo templo cristiano construido por los humanos venecianos unos doce siglos antes del ataque de los Xorda, templo que fue reconstruido posteriormente en Soleanna; el otro es un gran templo construido en honor a Solaris, una diosa del Sol a quien se le solía rendir culto en esta ciudad-Estado.

Justo en frente de la plaza donde se encuentran los dos templos, del otro lado de un canal, se encuentra el Palacio Ducal de Soleanna. En una alta y extensa terraza de ese palacio, el equipo del _Mariscal_ Amadeus Prower está esperando a alguien.

Rouge: [impaciente] "¿Para cuándo los refuerzos?"

Antoine: "Ya deberían llegar."

Rouge: "Ya **deberían** llegar, ¿Eh? ¿Y si no llegan? Nos habrán tenido esperando aquí por nada."

Amadeus: [levanta una mano, habla en voz baja] "Silencio. Escuché algo. Creo que es un _jet_ acercándose."

Poco tiempo después, se pueden escuchar claramente las turbinas de un _jet_ acercándose al castillo. Sin embargo, nadie ve nada.

Hasta que...

Antoine: [apuntando a un lugar específico en el cielo] "¡ _C'est là-bas_! ¡Allá está!"

Rouge: "¿Qué cosa?"

Antoine: "¡El _jet_! ¡Es invisible!"

Rouge: "¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!"

Fiona: "¡Esperen! ¡Yo también lo veo!"

Todos miran con atención, y entonces pueden ver claramente que una porción del cielo luce deformada: hay algo allí, algo que está alterando la trayectoria de la luz en una zona determinada. Unos segundos después, esa porción deformada del cielo se revela como un _jet_ de mediano tamaño, que inmediatamente usa un sistema de despegue y aterrizaje vertical para posarse suavemente en medio de la terraza.

Una compuerta se abre debajo de la parte trasera del _jet_ , y cuatro mobianos salen caminando por la rampa.

El primero es el Agente Shadow Hedgehog, enviado por el propio Comandante Tower.

A continuación, la ex-socia de Fiona Fox: Nicolette "Nic" Weasel, un mobiano hembra que es híbrida de comadreja y lobo, de pelaje violeta y blanco, vestida como una cazadora de tesoros.

Junto a Nic está su novio, un ex-miembro de Destructix: Lightning Lynx, un lince mobiano macho, de pelaje marrón claro con pelo negro en la cabeza, las cejas, las puntas de las orejas y otras partes más, equipado con vestimenta y armas _ninja_.

Por último, la enviada del Equipo Chaotix, la novia del Guardián Knuckles: Julie-Su, un equidna hembra que tiene legionizado su brazo izquierdo, así como también una de las espinas similares a rastas de su cabeza; su pelaje en el cuerpo y sus espinas son rosas, tiene cabello lila en la cabeza; está armada con dos pistolas protónicas de doble cañón para usos múltiples, y viste un chaleco negro y turquesa, un pantalón corto negro, un cinturón dorado, botas turquesa, y guantes blancos que sólo tienen los pulgares y los dedos índice separados del resto.

Ni bien se bajan del avión, Shadow y Lightning caminan hacia Amadeus y Antoine para estrechar sus manos con ellos.

Amadeus: "Bienvenidos, camaradas. Parece que mi hijo sabe elegir a los refuerzos."

Shadow: "Es un placer verlo de nuevo, _Mariscal_. Respecto a los agentes seleccionados por su hijo, él en realidad había recomendado que el Sargento Simian también forme parte de estos refuerzos."

Antoine: "Habría sido una buena elección. _Cependant_ , no veo al Sargento en ninguna parte. ¿Se puede saber por qué?"

Lightning: "Él había recibido un llamado de la Colonia Gorila, en la Gran Selva de Northamer: sus antiguos compatriotas finalmente decidieron enfrentar a Eggman, entonces supieron de Simon y de su nuevo trabajo como miembro de la Resistencia, y lo llamaron. Lo que Tails planeaba originalmente era enviarnos a Simon, a mí y a Nic juntos, dado que ya habíamos formado un equipo independiente de Combatientes por la Libertad, y él también había pensado en enviar solamente a Shadow para que nos acompañe a los tres; pero cuando Tails supo que Simon no estaba disponible, tuvo que llamar a más gente, y así es como se incorporó también la mujer equidna a los refuerzos."

Mientras tanto, Fiona y Nic se saludan con un fuerte abrazo.

Fiona: "¡Estoy tan contenta de verte, Nic!"

Nic: "Igualmente, Fio. [hace una pausa] Supe de los problemas entre Tails y vos."

La zorra roja desarma el abrazo de repente.

Fiona: "Te lo contó él, ¿No?"

Nic: "En realidad, me lo contaron los demás cuando Tails no estaba presente. [hace una leve sonrisa] Espero que se resuelva todo entre ustedes dos."

Fiona: [dudando] "Sí, eso espero yo también..."

Por otro lado, Julie-Su y Rouge sólo se dan la mano.

Julie-Su: "Nosotras dos trabajando juntas... Esta misión sí que será una experiencia única, ¿No crees?"

Rouge: "Ya puedo imaginármelo."

Julie-Su: "De todos modos, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Tails me hizo jurar que no me pelearía contigo... aunque tampoco planeaba hacerlo."

Rouge: "Dime... ¿Cómo te va con Knuckles?"

Julie-Su: *tsk* "Hacemos lo de siempre: trabajamos con Chaotix, le pateamos el culo a los malos, cuidamos la Esmeralda Maestra juntos... lo cual no es tan aburrido como podrías creer."

Rouge: "Tenés suerte, y Knux también... a diferencia de Tails." [mira a Fiona desde lejos]

Julie-Su: [mira a Fiona] "Sí... Pobre chico. Y pobre Fiona también. [en voz baja] Me parece que la Guerra Civil los ha afectado mucho a esos dos zorros, especialmente al novio."

Rouge: [en voz baja] "La Guerra Civil nos afectó a todos. Y todo por culpa de Finitevus y el motociclista verde que intenta imitar a Sonic."

Julie-Su: [en voz baja] "Sí, Sally me contó lo que habían tramado esos dos... Y en cuanto a los efectos de la Guerra Civil: sí, nos afectó a todos, pero tengo pruebas de que fue peor en el caso de Tails."

Rouge: [en voz baja] "Pruebas como... ¿Cuáles?"

Julie-Su: [en voz baja] "Está muy desaliñado y descuidado; solía bañarse como un maniático, pero cuando lo visité, recién se bañó después de que Sally y Sonic insistieran. A veces parece un poco desanimado en su forma de actuar y de hablar. Sin embargo, cuando ese lince _ninja_ le preguntó por Fiona, Tails lo atacó ferozmente; después se tranquilizó, pero cada vez que alguno de nosotros la mencionaba de nuevo, él se ponía muy agresivo e incluso dictatorial al hablarnos; tuve que amenazarlo con que llamaría a Knuckles para que "lo haga entrar en razón", y entonces Tails empezó a cuidar su tono, pero no sin antes insultarnos por lo bajo a Knux y a mí. Y por último: Tails podría haber viajado a Station Square ni bien regresó de Moebius, para que su ojo derecho sea regenerado; sin embargo, él sigue con el ojo derecho vacío y tapado con un parche. Por otro lado, escuché como lloraba y se insultaba a sí mismo por varias cosas: por haber sido supuestamente la causa de la Guerra Civil, por haber alejado a Fiona de él, etcétera. Cuando descubrió que yo lo estaba escuchando, tuve que jurar que no le diría nada de esto a nadie."

Rouge: [en voz baja] "Confirmado: Tails está mal de la cabeza."

Julie-Su: [en voz baja] "Estaba cayendo en una verdadera espiral de depresión cuando lo vi. De todas formas, la noche de ayer, mientras yo estaba en pleno viaje de Nueva Mobotropolis a Snottingham, recibí un SMS de Tails: decía que yo ya no debía preocuparme por él porque había invitado a otra chica a almorzar hoy. Me pregunto cómo le fue en esa cita este mediodía."

Rouge: [en voz baja] "¿Está saliendo con otra? Seguramente Tails ya se rindió con Fiona... pero quizás la cita con esa chica haya sido un fracaso."

Julie-Su: [en voz baja] "¿Por qué lo decís?"

Rouge: [en voz baja] "Porque contacté con él hace unas horas, cuando ya era de tarde en Nueva Mobotropolis, y él parecía tener fe en que podía resolver sus problemas con Fiona."

Amadeus: [se acerca a Rouge y a Julie-Su] "¿Listas para viajar a Chun-Nan?"

Julie-Su: [le susurra en el oído a Rouge] "No le contemos nada al _Mariscal_. Lo pondríamos nervioso innecesariamente."

Rouge: [le susurra en el oído a Julie-Su] "Estoy de acuerdo." [a Amadeus, nuevamente con tono de voz normal] "Todo listo, señor."

Amadeus: "Supongo que estaban hablando de las famosas "cosas de mujeres". No se molesten en contarme, sería en vano."

Julie-Su: [bromeando] "Sí, ustedes, los hombres, nunca lo entenderían. Por eso son "cosas de mujeres"."

Tanto Amadeus como Julie-Su y Rouge se ríen.

Julie-Su: "Dejando las bromas de lado, es un honor trabajar con usted, _Mariscal_ -"

Antoine: "¡Atención! ¡Estoy escuchando dos objetos más que se acercan!"

Efectivamente, hay dos mobianos que están volando por los cielos del Ducado. Uno de ellos es Leónidas Proción, quien está usando un _jet-pack_ y lleva una maleta de metal en sus manos. El otro mobiano es un fornido coyote macho, que aparentemente tiene entre 35 y 40 años, que se parece mucho a Antoine pero tiene el cabello cortado en un estilo militar, y que viste con una campera de cuero negra, una musculosa blanca debajo de la campera, un pantalón náutico gris, guantes de cuero negros, y lentes de sol; este coyote no está volando con un _jet-pack_ , sino que usa cohetes que parecen estar _dentro_ de sus pies.

Los dos mobianos aterrizan en el techo del Palacio Ducal. Mientras Proción se acerca a Amadeus y ambos hacen el saludo militar, Antoine y el coyote adulto fornido se abrazan, aunque este último parece ser muy cauteloso al darle ese abrazo.

Antoine: [deshaciendo el abrazo, sonriendo] "Qué bueno que volviste, papá. Tails hizo bien en reclutarte."

Padre de Antoine: [con acento similar al de su hijo, pero algo suavizado] "Sí, el hijo de Amadeus sabe lo que hace... aunque tu amigo parecía bastante tenso cuando lo vi. Por casualidad, ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo _look_?"

Antoine mira de arriba a abajo a su padre.

Antoine: [levantando una ceja] "¿En serio? ¿Seguís imitando a _Terminator_?"

Padre de Antoine: "¿Algún problema? Me parezco mucho a _Terminator_ ahora, ¿No crees? Pensá en esto: un robot villano, poseedor de una gran resistencia y de muchas armas, pero que es reprogramado para combatir por las fuerzas del bien."

Amadeus y Proción se acercan a los dos coyotes.

Proción: [al padre de Antoine] "Lo siento, General D'Coolette, pero Arnold Schwarzenegger es y siempre será inigualable."

En respuesta, el General D'Coolette se quita los guantes, revelando sus manos y antebrazos robóticos, y luego convierte su mano izquierda en un taladro y despliega una sierra circular en su mano derecha mientras mantiene un rostro totalmente inexpresivo. Al ver todo esto, el mapache queda paralizado y una gota de sudor aparece al costado de su frente.

General D'Coolette: [con una voz exactamente igual a la de Schwarzenegger] "¿Querés apostar?"

Proción: [sonriendo nerviosamente] "No es necesario, General."

El General D'Coolette es un robiano: un mobiano que fue víctima de la robotización por parte del Dr. Robotnik durante su dictadura mundial. Hace más de una semana, la raza alienígena de los Bem, originaria del planeta Argentium, había abducido a todos los robianos para des-robotizarlos y hacer que vuelvan a ser orgánicos; el padre de Antoine, que había recuperado su libre albedrío y que deseaba ayudar a la Resistencia peleando como robiano, se negó a ser regresado a la normalidad; ahora es uno de los más poderosos agentes secretos al servicio de Rob O'Hedge, el Rey de Mercia, su país natal.

General D'Coolette: "Ah, y no me llames "General". Ya no tengo ese rango."

Amadeus: [apoya una mano en el hombro del padre de Antoine] "Vamos, Armand... No seas tan amargo."

Armand: [riéndose] "Es fácil para usted decirlo, _Mariscal_."

Lightning: "Ok, son hermosas las reuniones entre viejos colegas, pero... ¿Podemos saber en qué consistirá esta misión? Yo y los demás recién llegados no tenemos ni la menor idea."

Amadeus: "Les explicaremos. Acérquense."

En respuesta, los otros nueve mobianos se reúnen con él, formándose un círculo entre los diez.

Rouge: "¿Todos aquí están al tanto de la existencia del GEF, el Gran Ejército Finitévico?"

Los seis agentes del equipo de refuerzo asientes.

Antoine: "¿Y ya saben quién es su líder?"

Nic: "Recibimos informes detallados acerca de esa milicia. Sabemos quién es Finitevus."

Julie-Su: "Y los miembros del Equipo Chaotix ya lo conocemos bastante bien."

Fiona: "De acuerdo. Se sospecha que una división Finitévica está involucrada en actividades comerciales ilegales en una parte de la ciudad-Estado de Chun-Nan. Una división de Inteligencia de GUN, la División de Investigaciones para la Seguridad Interior, encontró pruebas de la existencia de fábricas clandestinas donde se están produciendo armas y vehículos de manera intensiva para los matones y traidores que ahora sirven a Finitevus."

Amadeus: "También se ha registrado un aumento de la población en esta parte de la ciudad, un resultado de migraciones internas desde la zona rural hacia la zona urbana, y estos migrantes se han establecido en uno de los barrios marginales; esto indicaría el establecimiento de fábricas y un aumento de la actividad económica, lo cual resulta sospechoso: según los registros oficiales, se han instalado tantas fábricas en este último mes como en épocas anteriores, así que la actividad económica ha crecido como resultado de algo que no está en los registros oficiales; de la misma forma, si las fábricas instaladas legalmente fueran las únicas existentes, la gente que aún queda en el campo no habría encontrado nuevas oportunidades en la ciudad, y no se producirían estas migraciones internas."

Rouge: "De todos modos, las pruebas encontradas todavía no alcanzan o sólo son circunstanciales, y GUN no puede realizar un ataque dentro del territorio nacional de la Federación Unida; por lo tanto, nosotros lo haremos con el apoyo extraoficial del Comandante Tower: él nos proveerá el equipamiento necesario; además, antes de nuestro ataque, él también ordenará que todos los miembros de GUN salgan del territorio que se considera "invadido y ocupado por el GEF", y si allí aún queda alguien que se identifica como agente de GUN, entonces se trata de alguien que no obedece a Tower sino a Finitevus. Nuestra misión es ingresar en ese "territorio ocupado", neutralizar a las fuerzas de ocupación, destruir todo lo posible de esas armas, vehículos y fábricas Finitévicas, y exponer las operaciones del GEF en Chun-Nan; de esta forma, el Gobierno Central tendrá pruebas sólidas que le permitirán intervenir en esa ciudad-Estado."

Fiona: "Abordaremos un barco que cruzará el Mar Esmeralda y nos llevará a Chun-Nan. Mientras viajemos, repasaremos los planos de la ciudad-Estado y planearemos el ataque. ¿Entendido?"

Los seis agentes de refuerzo asienten.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Zona céntrica de Chun-Nan. 8:00 de la mañana, hora local, 6:00 de la madrugada, hora de Soleanna.

Una porción de una avenida, en cuyas veredas hay numerosas tiendas de venta de alimentos, está siendo custodiada por entre cinco y diez soldados humanos Finitévicos que se hacen pasar por soldados de GUN (habiendo sido casualmente soldados de GUN antes de jurar su lealtad al científico loco equidna).

De pronto, Antoine aparece en el balcón de un departamento de un edificio, dispara una flecha que impacta y explota en un extremo de esa porción de la avenida, y se esconde inmediatamente. La mitad de los humanos corren al sitio de la explosión.

Al llegar allí, se dan cuenta de que es un señuelo.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

 _¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Back to the China_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug 2/X** ]

En ese mismo momento, Armand D'Coolette y Amadeus Prower aparecen desde detrás de una esquina en el extremo opuesto de la avenida y empiezan a atacar por sorpresa a los soldados distraídos. El padre de Antoine va por delante, actuando como escudo y disparando con una ametralladora Vulcan de 20 mm, que él es capaz de cargar con sus propios brazos gracias a su fuerza de robiano. El zorro camina detrás de él y dispara con una ametralladora Uzi modificada igual a las que él y su equipo usó en Ciudad Jordán.

Cuando un humano protegido detrás de una camioneta 4x4 intenta disparar con un RPG-7, Amadeus arroja su sable modificado, que se clava en la bala del lanzacohetes y hace explotar su carga explosiva, matando al humano también; luego, mientras otros soldados siguen disparando, el zorro se queda detrás de Armand y activa un aparato integrado en un guante en su mano derecha, haciendo que unos pequeños cohetes se enciendan en el mango del sable y dirigan el arma directamente a la mano derecha del dueño, quien luego repite todo el proceso al atacar a otros soldados.

Los pocos soldados Finitévicos que estaban allí perecen rápidamente, pero otros cinco soldados aparecen manejando motos con el tanque de combustible lleno. Cuando están cerca de los mobianos, los humanos saltan haciendo que las cinco motos salten en el aire y caigan encima de los veteranos de guerra como verdaderas bombas _molotov_ rodantes. Amadeus le dispara con su Uzi modificada a dos de ellas, haciendo que su nafta explote; Armand destruye otras dos con su Vulcan, y Antoine sale del edificio desde donde disparó y le lanza su sable modificado a la quinta moto, cuya nafta explota ni bien es tocada por el ardiente filamento del arma.

Los tres mobianos llegan al final de la avenida, donde hay un colectivo de doble piso bloqueando el camino. Entonces, el piso superior se abre y su pared se junta con la pared del piso inferior en posición diagonal para formar una rampa, permitiendo el paso de más soldados, que estaban escondidos dentro y detrás del colectivo. Sin embargo, antes de que los humanos puedan siquiera reaccionar, Armand arremete contra el colectivo con sus manos convertidas en taladros, y destruye el vehículo en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que los soldados escapen despavoridos.

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí, un grupo de diez soldados Finitévicos custodia una arroyo que atraviesa Chun-Nan; en medio del arroyo hay una pequeña torre con sólo dos pisos, originalmente construida para la vigilancia, y la mitad de los soldados están concentrados allí.

Fiona, escondida, usa sus armas para electrificar el agua del arroyo. De repente, los humanos que están metidos en el agua son electrocutados y caen; no están muertos, pero los demás creen que sí y, aterrados, se quedan en la torre. Entonces, Lightning, que se había escondido entre ellos en medio del caos, empieza a atacarlos; en el plazo de cinco segundos, los soldados son neutralizados, desarmados y tirados al agua, donde Nic los desmaya con un potente sedante y empieza a atarlos con unos cables de acero.

Un _stealthbot_ sorprende a los tres mobianos en el arroyo y empieza a dejar caer encima de ellos sus bombas de partículas en grupos de tres, pero Julie-Su aparece y destruye las bombas una por una usando sus dos pistolas protónicas. El dron desciende, despliega una lanzadera debajo de él, y dispara un cohete; el cohete es esquivado por los mobianos pero destruye la pequeña torre. Cuando el _stealthbot_ está a punto de disparar un segundo cohete, Nic aprovecha la oportunidad para dispararle con sus revólveres al segundo cohete y hacerlo explotar dentro del dron; este último se eleva un poco, y finalmente explota también.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Fiona y Julie-Su se adelantan a sus compañeros, cruzan el arroyo y se encuentran con un _Prower Slug Mk 1_ , custodiado dos soldados a quienes Fiona inmediatamente neutraliza con su "puño-Taser". Casualmente, un _turbo-jet_ para transporte de pasajeros parte desde un aeropuerto no muy lejos de allí.

Julie-Su ocupa la parte inferior del tanque para conducirlo y usar las cápsulas de armas, y Fiona ocupa la parte superior para controlar el cañón. Luego, el _Prower Slug_ empieza a avanzar cuesta abajo por el terreno inclinado de un barrio marginal, cuyas casas afortunadamente están vacías después de que los soldados de GUN leales las hayan evacuado discretamente; mientras el tanque avanza sobre los techos de las casas vacías (dañando gravemente los techos también), varios paracaidistas caen sobre el barrio marginal e intentan dispararle al vehículo usando lanzacohetes RPG-7; el _Prower Slug_ se frena por el impacto de los cohetes pero logra resistir, y Fiona usa las cápsulas de armas para disparar misiles guiados que interceptan a los paracaidistas.

Algunos tanques ligeros intentan impedir el avance del vehículo inventado por Tails: son nuevos tanques construidos por el GEF, completamente manejados por computadora y que tienen orugas con el mismo sistema de tracción que el _Prower Slug_. Pero estos tanques son destruidos por dos mobianos que aparecen para ayudar a la zorra roja: Shadow, que genera y arroja lanzas Caos sin necesidad de poseer una Esmeralda Caos, y Rouge, que vuela velozmente y le dispara a los soldados Finitévicos usando dos pistolas comunes.

Cuando el _Prower Slug_ y los dos miembros del Equipo Oscuro de GUN terminan de bajar por la pendiente y llegan a una parte del barrio marginal con un terreno más horizontal, se encuentran con una torreta que inmediatamente apunta su cañón de plasma hacia ellos; por suerte, Proción aparece allí y le dispara a la torreta con un arma nueva que estaba llevando en su maleta de metal en Soleanna: dos extrañas ametralladoras, que se parecen a unas MP5 pero que, gracias a la energía generada por reactores cuánticos en miniatura, disparan gotas de agua a más de 2000 kilómetros por hora. Las balas atraviesan el blindaje de la torreta e impactan en su munición sin usar, que entonces estalla y destruye la torreta casi completamente.

Proción: [a sus compañeros de equipo] "Versiones mejoradas de sus famosas "súper-pistolas de agua". Un regalo del hijo del _Mariscal_."

Fiona saca la cabeza por la escotilla de la parte superior del _Prower Slug_.

Fiona: "¡¿Acaso vos también te pondrás a decir cosas que me hagan recordar a Miles?! ¡Todos ustedes están haciendo esto con tal de estresarme!"

Al darse cuenta del arrebato que acaba de tener, la zorra roja se sonroja y lentamente vuelve a meter la cabeza en el vehículo.

Proción: "Si tanto querés evitar recordar a Tails, ¿Por qué estás conduciendo ese tanque, uno de sus más asombrosos y representativos inventos?"

En respuesta al mapache, Fiona abruptamente se mete en el tanque y cierra la escotilla.

Proción: "¡Ok, ok, te entiendo: no querés saber nada de tu ex, y además estás orgullosa de ser una hipócrita!"

Shadow: "Acabemos con esta misión de una vez, y dejemos las discusiones para más tarde."

El erizo negro y rojo empieza a correr por los techos de chapa de las casas, seguido de sus compañeros de equipo. El terreno es más bajo, pero los techos de las casas en ese terreno están alineados de tal forma que permiten seguir avanzando. Varios soldados y cuatro lanzamisiles intentan detenerlos. Rouge vuela y esquiva los disparos de los soldados, se dirige a uno de los vehículos, instala una bomba en la parte donde se unen el vehículo y los tubos, haciendo que el lanzamisiles quede inutilizado y luego explote; Shadow neutraliza a todos los humanos corriendo hacia ellos y usando únicamente el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; mientras, Proción dispara unas pocas balas de sus "ametralladoras de agua" hacia otros dos vehículos, y aunque ambos están uno detrás de otro, los dos son atravesados totalmente por las balas y finalmente explotan; en el tanque, Julie-Su usa las cápsulas de armas en Modo Ametralladora para destruir los misiles lanzados, y Fiona carga el cañón y destruye con un disparo al último lanzamisiles.

Cuando todo está despejado, el _Prower Slug_ se agacha, y tanto la equidna rosa como la zorra roja abren sus respectivas escotillas y sacan sus cabezas por ellas.

Julie-Su: "¡JAJAJA! ¡Toma eso, Finitevus! Cambiando de tema... [a Fiona] Sería genial si pudiéramos charlar un poco acerca de... Ya sabes... El inventor de este tanque."

Fiona: [se da la vuelta y mira amenazadoramente a Julie-Su] "¿Qué te parece si activo el sistema de eyección de tu cabina aquí y ahora?"

A pesar de que la zorra intentaba asustar a Julie-Su, la ex-legionaria oscura no se asusta para nada, sino que simplemente hace un largo suspiro y vuelve a meterse en el tanque. Unos segundos después, los demás miembros del equipo los alcanzan.

Amadeus: "Buen trabajo, equipo. Ya es hora de irnos-"

Antoine: [se le mueve su oreja derecha] "Esperen."

Armand: [intrigado] "¿Qué pasa, hijo?"

Antoine: "Está viniendo algo hacia aquí. Es muy, muy grande."

Amadeus: [con autoridad] "Prepárense, todos."

Los diez miembros del equipo preparan sus armas y esperan, hasta que...

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Steel Beast 6 Beets_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug 2/X** ]

En el lecho de un río casi seco, al lado del barrio marginal donde están parados los miembros del grupo comando de Amadeus, a unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia de ellos, aparece un acorazado que asombrosamente es capaz de moverse en tierra firme: además de la torre de control y el radar en el centro del "barco", también hay más de cien cañones montados en torretas distribuidas en la proa, en la popa y alrededor de la torre; a cada costado hay unas igualmente gigantescas orugas con sistema de tracción similar al del _Prower Slug_ , que le permiten al acorazado moverse por vía terrestre a una velocidad respetable.

Rouge: "¡Esa cosa era mencionada en los informes de Inteligencia! ¡Hay que destruirla a toda costa!"

 _¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!_

La murciélago saca un "lanzallamas de plasma" de la mochila de Amadeus, vuela velozmente cerca de las torretas del acorazado anfibio, esquiva con habilidad sus torpes disparos y les dispara a los cañones en un intento de sobrecalentarlos con el plasma ardiente.

Mientras, los demás empiezan a destruir directamente cada una de las torretas y las balas ya disparadas, cada uno de ellos usando sus propias armas: las "ametralladoras de agua" de Proción; el sable modificado de Amadeus, que repetidas veces es arrojado hacia la boca de algún cañón y luego es atraído nuevamente hacia la mano del veterano de guerra; el cañón del _Prower Slug_ , que apunta a las torretas, y sus cápsulas de armas, que están en Modo Lanzamisiles y le disparan a las balas que caen sobre los mobianos; las flechas certeramente disparadas por Antoine hacia las bocas de los cañones; los revólveres de Nic, que también son certeros pero están dirigidos a las balas disparadas, y las lanzas Caos de Shadow, arrojadas hacia las torretas. Para esquivar los disparos, ellos se mueven rápidamente o son teletransportados por Shadow, y para protegerse, usan las precarias casas evacuadas o los escudos de energía Caos, estos últimos generados también por Shadow de vez en cuando.

En cuanto a Armand, él busca un buen momento para dar un gran salto hacia el acorazado y destruir las torretas allí mismo, pero esto es impedido por el intenso fuego de los cañones y por el hecho de que, a diferencia de Rouge, él es un blanco fácil y no es el mejor esquivando.

Armand: "Demonios... [con voz parecida a la de Schwarzenegger, otra vez] **Volveré.** "

 _ **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**_

El equipo del _Mariscal_ Prower logra destruir casi todas las torretas del acorazado anfibio, después de varios minutos y de estar corriendo encima de los techos mientras el "barco" avanzaba por el lecho del río. Entonces, el acorazado se detiene, su proa avanza hacia adelante y se separa un poco del resto, y esto da espacio para que se despliegue un enorme cañón ya guardado dentro de ese versátil monstruo mecánico. El tubo del "súper-cañón" es corto en comparación con su calibre, se mantiene encima de la proa gracias a una gruesa columna que puede retraerse y volver a esconder el arma dentro del acorazado, y su mecanismo puede ser visto desde afuera.

Fiona: [desde dentro del _Prower Slug_ ] "¡GUAU! ¡Miren esa cosa! ¡¿Cuánto calibre tiene?! ¡¿20 metros?!"

El súper-cañón apunta hacia el grupo de mobianos...

 _ **¡PUM!**_

Y dispara una ojiva igualmente ancha y corta, más parecida a la ojiva de una bala de pistola de 9 mm.; también se deja caer, desde detrás del arma, un "casquillo" de un tamaño y proporciones similares a las de la ojiva. Todos se alejan corriendo del sitio de impacto, y Shadow se teletransporta llevándose con él al _Prower Slug_ y sus dos ocupantes.

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

Mientras el súper-cañón vuelve a cargar, ellos intentan reagruparse.

Shadow: "¡Me quitaré los anillos y haré una Explosión Caos!"

Amadeus: "¡No! ¡Haremos eso sólo como último recurso!"

Nic: "¡Hay que destruir el súper-cañón! ¡Seguro que eso también destruirá el barco... o como sea que se llame esa chatarra!"

Julie-Su: [desde dentro del _Prower Slug_ , usando comunicador] "¡Pero también deberíamos destruir su soporte!"

Antoine intenta disparar una flecha hacia el súper-cañón, pero los cañones más pequeños empiezan a disparar justo en medio de la trayectoria que la flecha debería seguir, impidiendo que el joven coyote pueda fijar el objetivo.

 _¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!_

Antoine: "¡Los cañones más pequeños lo protegen-! **¡CORRAN!** "

Ni bien escuchan el fuerte grito de Antoine, todos ven cómo el súper-cañón se prepara para disparar, y se dispersan. Sin embargo, Julie-Su mantiene su tanque inmóvil.

Fiona: [a Julie-Su] "¡¿Qué carajo hacés?!"

Julie-Su: "Tengo una idea. Dispará el cañón a mi señal."

 _ **¡PUM!**_

El súper-cañón dispara directamente hacia el tanque, y Julie-Su hace que el carro de combate salte en el momento preciso para esquivar la ojiva.

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

En el mismo momento en que la ojiva de súper-cañón impacta contra el suelo, el tanque está en su altura máxima, justo encima del sitio del impacto. La explosión no le hace daño al _Prower Slug_ , sino que su onda expansiva lo impulsa hasta una altura que es el doble o quizás incluso el triple de lo que el tanque podía alcanzar por sí sólo. Cuando este último está justo en frente de las torretas del acorazado...

Julie-Su: [a Fiona] "¡Fuego!"

 _¡PUM!_

Fiona dispara el cañón principal, y la bala destruye uno de los cañones.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Mientras, el tanque cae pesadamente sobre el suelo, pero no se daña ni sus dos ocupantes se lastiman.

Amadeus: [usando comunicador] "¡Excelente idea, Julie-Su! Que Fiona y vos se preparen para hacer eso otra vez."

Fiona: [desde el _Prower Slug_ , usando comunicador] "¡Será un placer, _Mariscal_!"

Amadeus: [usando comunicador] "A todos los demás agentes: agrúpense de a tres; cuando el súper-cañón esté a punto de disparar otra vez, el que tenga armas más dañinas será sostenido por los otros dos, y ellos lo lanzarán por encima del sitio de impacto de la ojiva para que sea impulsado hacia arriba por la explosión; cuando el agente lanzado llegue a su máxima altura, disparará con todo lo que tenga a las torretas. Shadow será el primero en ser lanzado y atacar, y cuando los demás hagan lo mismo, él se teletransportará y Rouge volará para recoger a los agentes antes de que se estrellen contra el suelo. Shadow, Rouge, ¿Podrán hacerlo?"

Rouge: [usando comunicador] "Considérelo hecho."

Shadow: [usando comunicador] "Soy la Forma de Vida Suprema. Usted ya sabe mi respuesta."

Amadeus: [usando comunicador] "Armand, Julie-Su, Fiona, Shadow, Rouge, Antoine y Proción: cuando las torretas sean destruidas, tendremos vía libre para atacar al súper-cañón. Estén atentos a mis órdenes."

Todos se reúnen y forman grupos de tres: Rouge aterriza, y luego ella y Amadeus sostienen a Shadow encima de ellos; Armand, gracias a su gran fuerza, es capaz de sostener él sólo a Antoine mientras este último se para sobre los hombros de su padre; Nic y Lightning sostienen a Proción, y Julie-Su y Fiona se preparan para repetir su técnica usando el _Prower Slug_. Todos se mantienen a una distancia prudente del sitio hacia donde el súper-cañón está apuntando. Mientras tanto, las torretas siguen apuntando hacia el suelo, esperando ataques provenientes desde allí.

 _ **¡PUM!**_

El súper-cañón dispara, y cuando la ojiva está a medio camino hacia el suelo, los mobianos lanzan hacia el sitio de impacto a Shadow, a Antoine y a Proción, mientras que el _Prower Slug_ también avanza y salta. El erizo negro y rojo es lanzado con una anticipación de una fracción de segundo.

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

La bala impacta en el suelo; entonces, la Forma de Vida Suprema, el arquero, el mapache y el tanque son instantánea y violentamente impulsados hacia arriba, y cuando están en su máxima altura, destruyen las pocas torretas restantes, usando las lanzas Caos de Shadow, múltiples flechas explosivas disparadas simultáneamente por Antoine, las "ametralladoras de agua" de Proción, y algunas balas de cañón que Fiona carga y dispara rápidamente. Las torretas, que estaban apuntando hacia el suelo, no alcanzan a notar esto y son destruidas por los mobianos; en cuanto a ellos, el _Prower Slug_ nuevamente cae al suelo sin sufrir daños de ningún tipo, Shadow atrapa a Antoine y se teletransporta hacia el suelo con él, y Rouge vuela hacia Proción, lo recoge en el aire y ambos aterrizan suavemente.

Amadeus: [usando comunicador] "¡Bien hecho, equipo! ¡Acabemos con esto!"

Ahora, lo único sin daños y aún funcional es el súper-cañón. Pero mientras este carga otra bala más, Armand salta y aterriza en la proa del acorazado.

Antoine: [usando comunicador] "Buen salto, papá."

Rouge: [usando comunicador] "General, usted debería competir en los Juegos Olímpicos."

Una vez que Armand está en el acorazado, él convierte sus manos en taladros e intenta destrozar el soporte de la gigantesca arma principal del "barco". Al mismo tiempo, Antoine dispara flechas teledirigidas con bombas de ácido, y estas dan la vuelta e impactan del otro lado del soporte de tal forma que el ácido no alcanza a su padre. Amadeus, Shadow y Proción también usan sus armas para dañar juntos al súper-cañón propiamente dicho.

Medio minuto después, el arma ya tiene toda su estructura severamente dañada, y empieza a derrumbarse. El metal resuena mientras lentamente se dobla, se abolla, se estira y se rompe, chocando sus pedazos unos con otros; incluso empiezan a haber algunas pequeñas explosiones.

 _¡TAN! ¡TAN! ¡TAN! ¡BOOM! ¡TAN! ¡BOOM! ¡TAN! ¡TAN!_

Armand sale de allí rápidamente, dando un salto y encendiendo los cohetes en sus pies. Apenas un segundo después...

 _ **¡BROOM!**_

El soporte finalmente cede, y el súper-cañón cae sobre la proa del "barco" y la aplasta. Los motores también se dañan, y el acorazado anfibio empieza a tener explosiones que terminan de destruirlo.

 _¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!_

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

Todos se quedan quietos y callados, contemplando cómo se destruye esa máquina...

Hasta que Fiona abre la escotilla del _Prower Slug_ y saca la mitad superior de su cuerpo por él.

Fiona: "¡SÍ! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Tres hurras por el papá de Tony! ¡Hip-hip!"

Sus compañeros de equipo simplemente la miran.

Fiona: "Vamos, gente... Un pequeño festejo no le hará mal a nadie, ¿O sí?"

Amadeus: "Primero deberíamos contactar a GUN y avisarles acerca de esto. Pero Fiona tiene razón: después de que le hayamos avisado al Comandante Tower, vale la pena festejar por esto. Después de todo, hemos logrado derrotar juntos a esa máquina de guerra antes de que haya destruido alguna ciudad."

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Colectivo** : autobús usado como transporte público dentro de una ciudad, microbús.


	9. Relaciones complicadas

_**Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:**_

 _ **Temporada Dos.**_

 _Capítulo 8: Relaciones complicadas._

Al día siguiente...

Nueva Mobotropolis. 10:15 de la mañana, hora local, 20:15, hora de Chun-Nan.

Una Sally aliviada está saliendo del Nuevo Castillo de Acorn: el Concejal Hamlin la había acusado de traición, dado que los CLK habían incumplido las órdenes del Consejo al atacar Moebius, y Sally era la responsable de ello como parte de su función de líder del equipo; sin embargo, después de un largo debate, los Concejales decidieron casi unánimemente levantar los cargos contra Sally, siendo Hamlin el único que mantuvo su postura y que votó en contra de la absolución de la princesa.

Ahora ella está siendo acompañada por Sonic, Tails, Chuck y Rotor; el erizo anciano y la morsa están vestidos con uniformes especiales que los identifican como Concejales de Acorn, uniformes que tienen similitudes con los de la antigua Guardia Real: chaqueta azul con bordes rojos y charreteras doradas, una banda roja, pantalón azul, y botas marrones.

Mientras tanto, la madre de Tails y esposa del _Mariscal_ Prower, la Concejal Rosemary Prower, también sale del Castillo pero por otra puerta; desde luego, ella también está vestida con un uniforme de Concejal de Acorn. Su hijo alcanza a verla.

"Sonic, ¿Podrías esperarme un momento? Tengo un asunto que atender."

"Seguro, amigo. Pero acordate de nuestro vuelo a Station Square."

El zorro se aleja caminando. "Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!"

Unos segundos después, Tails alcanza a su madre y la sorprende agarrándola muy fuerte de su brazo para después llevarla casi a rastras hacia su taller. Ella intenta caminar siguiendo el ritmo de su hijo.

"¡Eh, Miles, esperá! ¿Qué sucede?"

"Tenemos que hablar." le dice él a su madre con tono serio y sin mirarla.

Finalmente ambos llegan al taller, pero Tails sigue caminando y lleva a su madre hasta un cuarto aislado, el mismo cuarto donde él suele guardar su traje ATA. Al entrar, él cierra la puerta.

"Muy bien. Ahora decime, mamá: ¿Qué pasó en el juicio a Sally?"

"Ya viste lo que pasó: nos dimos cuenta de que ella no merecía ser juzgada por traición y-"

"No, no, no te estoy preguntando por lo que hizo el Consejo en su conjunto."

"Te referís a lo que hice yo, ¿Cierto?"

"Íbamos a acabar con Scourge de una vez por todas, y te opusiste."

"Vos también presenciaste aquella sesión del Consejo, ya sabés cuál había sido mi postura: era mejor destinar recursos para acabar con Eggman-"

"Vos sabías lo peligroso que era Scourge. Lo viste con tus propios ojos. ¿En qué estabas pensando en ese momento?"

"Hijo, dejame que te explique: he peleado una guerra en la primera fila, y presentía que ese dictador maníaco podía estar planeando algo justo bajo nuestras narices-"

"¡Eso no justifica nada cuando se trata de Scourge!" grita Tails, golpeando una mesa metálica con su puño. "Además, deberías recordar que los CLK y yo también estuvimos en una guerra, y hemos librado esa guerra estando en inferioridad de condiciones. *sigh* Sin embargo, hiciste lo peor de todo hace un rato, en el juicio político."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Hamlin fue el único que votó en contra de levantar los cargos."

Tails le da la espalda a su madre y empieza a caminar por la habitación "No, me refiero a lo que dijiste **antes** de la votación, durante la etapa en la que todos ustedes hacían preguntas y exponían sus argumentos de manera individual." Él hace una pausa, y mira a Rosemary de frente. "¿Una conspiración organizada por Elías y Sally para acabar con la Democracia? Mamá... ¿Qué m- _demonios_ te fumaste antes del juicio?"

Al escuchar a su hijo decir eso, Rosemary se altera. "Será mejor que te disculpes por hablarme así. Recordá que soy tu madre-"

"¡Eso no es relevante ahora! Esto no es una conversación madre-hijo, ¿Entiendes? En esta conversación, vos sos una Concejal Nacional que supuestamente vela por el bienestar del pueblo, y yo soy un ciudadano que ha estado luchando por el pueblo desde siempre pero que fue perjudicado junto con varios otros por las medidas que **vos** tomaste. Todas tus decisiones nos perjudicaban a mí, a mis compañeros de equipo y al desempeño de nuestro trabajo, y eso a su vez perjudica al pueblo de este país, el mismo pueblo que te votó, por si no te has dado cuenta."

Rosemary mira al costado mientras su hijo continúa exponiendo sus argumentos.

"Si realmente querés que la Democracia funcione bien... cosa que yo también deseo, creeme... entonces será mejor que realmente empecés a usar la cabeza. Además, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero al hacer todas esas estupideces, prácticamente le has estado lamiendo las botas a Hamlin, has estado haciendo lo mismo que ese miserable-"

"¡Mejor yo que los Acorn!"

Luego de que Rosemary haya desatado mediante ese grito su ira contenida, ella y su incrédulo hijo se quedan en silencio.

"¿En serio? ¿Todo esto lo hiciste por un rencor personal contra Sally y su familia?"

"¿Qué acaso no recordás todo lo que pasó hace unos pocos días? Mi odio hacia los Acorn está muy bien justificado-"

"No, no está para nada justificado. Elías realmente está actuando en favor del pueblo ahora, su madre Alicia es inofensiva y no lo está influenciando para que tome medidas conservadoras, y Sally está desempeñando mucho mejor que antes su trabajo como líder de mi equipo; y ninguno de los tres está influenciado por Naugus en absoluto, a diferencia de Max. La "amenaza de los Acorn" ya no existe, fue eliminada al terminar la Guerra Civil. Y si todavía no confiás en ellos, entonces deberías actuar de otra forma, en vez de usar tu asiento en el Consejo para hacer acusaciones falsas, ridículas, totalmente infundadas y disparatadas."

El niño prodigio respira hondo, y luego continúa.

"Prestame mucha atención. Por ahora, Sally está haciendo todo bien, pero si ella algún día empieza a tomar malas decisiones... cosa que **yo y sólo yo** voy a juzgar... vamos a aplicar una "política de tres _strikes_ ": si ella toma una mala decisión por primera vez, yo me ocuparé de hacer que aprenda de su error, pero se lo perdonaremos por el momento; si toma una mala decisión por segunda vez, yo le llamaré la atención pero la perdonaremos otra vez; y si Sally toma una mala decisión por tercera vez, recién entonces te llamaré y harás todo lo necesario para echarla de su cargo. Sin embargo, hasta que se produzca el tercer _strike_ , Sally será intocable, y será mejor que vos mantengas la boca cerrada. ¿Estás contenta?"

Lo único que Rosemary hace es mirar con cara de póquer a su hijo.

"Tomaré eso como un sí-"

"Estás haciendo todo esto por Fiona, ¿Verdad? Estás enojado porque ella rompió contigo, y entonces descargás tu furia en los demás."

Tails cierra sus manos en puños, y luego gruñe y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación aislada. Pero al abrir la puerta, él se detiene y mira de costado a su madre. Él la mira de tal forma que lo que ella ve de su cara es su ojo derecho emparchado.

"Sonic y yo iremos a Station Square para que los médicos puedan regenerar mi ojo derecho, el ojo que perdí junto con otras partes de mi cuerpo en una épica batalla donde peleé casi solo contra un villano cuya enorme peligrosidad has olvidado al parecer. Cuando me den el alta del hospital, iremos a Apotos, y allí podré descansar y también intentaré desestresarme. Espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato mientras yo esté fuera del país."

Una vez dicho esto, Tails sale de la habitación aislada, agarra un par de maletas muy llenas y se va de su taller, rumbo al Aeropuerto. Mientras tanto, su madre simplemente se queda mirando cómo se aleja.

* * *

Tres días después...

Ciudad-Estado de Apotos. 14:00, hora local, 8:00 de la mañana, hora de Nueva Mobotropolis.

50 kilómetros al Este de la costa de la parte continental de Apotos, se encuentra el principal destino turístico de esta ciudad-Estado de la Federación Unida: el archipiélago de Thera, un grupo de pequeñas islas montañosas que están situadas a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia entre ellas y que constituyen los bordes del cráter de un volcán dormido hundido en las aguas del Mar Central.

En las costas de las islas (especialmente en la isla del Norte, Απάνω Μεριά [Apáno Meriá], la tercera más grande), hay muchas casas abovedadas construidas en sucesión una encima de la otra, pintadas de blanco y azul y atravesadas por senderos estrechos; muchas de estas casas habían sido construidas en nichos naturales en la roca, eran mansiones de comerciantes ricos, y ahora son usadas como hoteles y restaurantes. También hay algunas pequeñas iglesias de la antigua religión humana del Cristianismo Ortodoxo, iglesias también pintadas de blanco con cúpulas semiesféricas simples pintadas de azul. La mayoría de estas construcciones están en los bordes del cráter, ubicadas como si fueran asientos de un anfiteatro.

La isla del Este, Χώρα [Chóra], es la más grande y la más poblada, y en ella se encuentra la primera ciudad fundada por los habitantes de Apotos en el archipiélago, ciudad que ahora es el centro administrativo de estas islas. Por otro lado, esta isla es más bien montañosa y no hay mucha vegetación en ella.

En la isla del Oeste, Ανεμώδης [Anemódis], que es la segunda más grande, se encuentra el principal puerto y las mejores playas en el archipiélago, un famoso conjunto de molinos de viento que dominan el paisaje, y la Pequeña Soleanna: una colonia fundada por comerciantes de Soleanna, muy visitada por parejas que están de luna de miel.

La isla del Sur, Μαντείου [Manteíou], la más pequeña de las islas principales, está un poco más cerca del centro del cráter, es especialmente estéril y está compuesta principalmente de roca volcánica; sin embargo, allí se encuentra un patrimonio cultural: son las ruinas de un complejo dedicado al culto de Aurora, a donde los equidnas de la Isla de Albion solían viajar; las principales construcciones allí eran un Aurorio de tamaño considerable, donde los equidnas le rezaban a Aurora, y un templo un poco más pequeño, donde se consultaba a un oráculo acerca del futuro.

Además de las cuatro islas principales, hay varios islotes alrededor del cráter hundido y en medio de él, y son bastante similares a Manteíou.

En las playas de la isla Anemódis, Tails y Sonic están descansando en unas reposeras mientras toman helado de chocolate. El zorro de dos colas sigue teniendo un parche, pero este ahora tapa su ojo izquierdo, que en realidad está sano.

"No lo puedo creer... ¿En serio le dijiste todo eso a tu mamá?"

"¿Por qué no habría de decírselo? ¡Se lo merecía!"

"Bueno, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en eso."

"De todas formas, me doy cuenta... o quiero creer... que ella aún se preocupa por mí, al menos un poco, pero ahora lo está escondiendo e intenta actuar como que no le importa. ¿Por qué ella haría algo así? No tengo ni la menor idea."

"Quizás cree que sólo será una buena política si se dedica exclusivamente a ello, y por eso hace como que no le importa nada más. Sally también actuaba así: a veces, ella hacía sus "cosas de líder" las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana; parecía que se olvidaba de nuestra relación, cuando en realidad seguía recordándola pero la sacrificaba en favor de su trabajo." El erizo azul hace una pausa. "Pero aun así, tu mamá no ha hecho lo que se podría llamar "un buen trabajo". A propósito... ¿De veras ella te gritó eso en la cara?"

"¿Qué? ¿Lo que dijo acerca de que hizo lo que hizo porque los Acorn eran lo peor que podía pasar? Sí... Creí que ella lo había superado después de que echamos a Max del trono."

Tails y Sonic siguen contemplando el mar.

"Cuando papá sepa lo que mamá hizo, tampoco lo podrá creer."

"Ya fue, hermanito, relajate... al menos durante estos días en que te quedarás en Apotos. ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar voley de playa? Con lo famosos que somos, seguramente habrá gente que querrá sumarse."

"Sería genial hacerte pasar vergüenza en público, pero no puedo. Se me puede soltar el parche."

"Pero si tu ojo izquierdo está sano. Era tu ojo derecho el que tenías que cuidar."

"Precisamente: mi nuevo ojo derecho está en desventaja frente a mi ojo izquierdo, y todavía tiene que reforzar su conexión con mi cerebro; si no mantengo mi ojo izquierdo totalmente tapado, no estaré haciendo trabajar mi ojo derecho-"

"Bla, bla, bla-"

"Y se puede atrofiar. Y si se atrofia, ya no hay vuelta atrás."

"Oh... Bueno, supongo que tendré que jugar al voley yo solo."

Apenado, Sonic se pone de pie, agarra una pelota de voley y camina lentamente hacia una porción de playa donde ya hay una red de voley instalada. Tails siente lástima por él... hasta que ve a Sonic usando su súper-velocidad para correr de un lado al otro de la cancha, pasando por debajo de la red y jugando al voley consigo mismo.

"Maldito egoísta, no cambiás más..." se dice Tails a sí mismo.

* * *

Central City, Spagonia y Westopolis no se encuentran en la parte continental de Eurish sino en una gran isla al Oeste, que tiene una forma más o menos circular, mide unos 1250 km de diámetro y está separada del continente por un largo estrecho. Originalmente, Empire City se había fundado en la parte continental, en el margen Este del estrecho, y la Sede del Gobierno todavía se encuentra en la zona rural, a unos 100 km de la zona urbana; sin embargo, la zona de mayor importancia en esta ciudad-Estado es una pequeña isla en medio del estrecho: la antes llamada "Isla de las Colinas", ahora conocida como "Isla Empire".

[ **Banda Sonora:** _New York, New York_ – **John Kander & Fred Ebb, versión original de Liza Minnelli**]

La Isla Empire es uno de los sitios más poblados de toda la Federación Unida; allí se encuentran varios rascacielos, la mayoría de las casas centrales de grandes empresas, los principales hoteles y destinos turísticos de la ciudad-Estado, y pantallas de LED que cubren los edificios y hacen que la isla ahora tenga el mote de "la nueva ciudad que nunca duerme"; también hay un inmensamente extenso parque en el centro mismo de la isla. En el sitio donde se encuentra la Isla Empire, el estrecho se divide en dos. Al Este, hay otro distrito de Empire City, Nueva Guernsey, en la parte continental de Eurish.

Nuevo Hotel Marriott, Isla Empire, Ciudad-Estado de Empire City. 17:00, hora local y de Apotos.

"Estos son los ancestros míos y de Knux."

En una de las _suites_ del Nuevo Hotel Marriott, Julie-Su le está enseñando a sus compañeros de equipo la historia de los equidnas; en este mismo momento, ella les está mostrando el árbol genealógico suyo y de Knuckles.

"El origen del linaje de Knux se remonta a unos seis siglos atrás, con los científicos Jordann y Kayla-La; cuando el Cometa Blanco estaba a punto de destruir Equidnapolis, Kayla-La ideó el plan de usar la energía de doce Esmeraldas Caos para hacer flotar en el aire la ciudad y así sacarla del punto de colisión, y funcionó; así fue como se formó la Isla del Ángel. Sus descendientes formaron la "Casa de Jordann": el hijo de Jordann y Kayla-La, Spencer; el hijo de Spencer y Rosa-Lyn, Jeffrey; el hijo de Jeffrey y Dian-Na, Byron; y finalmente, los hijos de Byron y Angel-La, los hermanos Edmund y Dimitri. Fue entonces cuando empezaron los problemas con la Legión Oscura: hace cuatro siglos, los hermanos propusieron regresar la isla a su lugar de origen, drenando la energía de las Esmeraldas Caos de la isla mediante un invento llamado "Sifón Caos", pero el Consejo Supremo de la ciudad rechazó el plan; Edmund aceptó la decisión, pero Dimitri no."

"Y supongo que Dimitri creó en ese momento esa "Legión Oscura" de la que tanto hemos escuchado hablar." dice Amadeus.

"Aún no llegamos a esa parte. Dimitri usó su Sifón Caos para drenar la energía de las Esmeraldas que mantenían la isla a flote, pero toda esa energía fue transferida a su propio cuerpo, y él fue poseído por un ser llamado Enerjak..."

"¿Enerjak?"

"Sí, nos cruzamos con él un par de veces." Fiona interviene. "En resumen: un espíritu **muy** malo, que se vuelve **muy** peligroso cuando logra poseer el cuerpo de algún pobre idiota con delirios de grandeza."

Todos le dan miradas serias a la zorra roja, quien parece desconcertada.

"¿Qué?"

 _¡RIIIIING! ¡RIIIIING!_

Fiona saca su celular y lo revisa: Sonic le está haciendo una video-llamada.

"Vuelvo en un minuto." Ella se va rápidamente a una habitación contigua.

"En fin..." Julie-Su continúa su relato. "Dimitri fue derrotado, el Consejo Supremo prohibió la tecnología con tal de evitar que vuelva a pasar algo así, y Edmund se convirtió en el primer Guardián. Sus descendientes formaron la "Casa de Edmund", y cada uno de ellos recibió además el título de Guardián; muchos de ellos tuvieron que asumir su cargo a una edad muy temprana, y hubo casos de Guardianes que asumían aquel manto con menos de diez años de edad y tuvieron como consejero a alguna hormiga de fuego mobiana; dado que la esperanza de vida aumenta muchísimo gracias a los poderes de Caos, llegaron a haber varios Guardianes vivos al mismo tiempo, y así se formó la Hermandad."

Ella pasa a mostrar el árbol genealógico en una pantalla más grande, y empieza a señalar nombres.

"Los siguientes Guardianes fueron: el hijo de Edmund y Siwa-Ra, Steppenwolf, quien fue el primero entrenado apropiadamente para cumplir la función de Guardián, usando poderes obtenidos mediante un vínculo con la Fuerza de Caos... hay que mencionar que su padre en realidad había sido un científico y no un guerrero... Después de Steppenwolf, vinieron: el hijo suyo y de Eri-Ka, Moonwatcher; el hijo de Moonwatcher y Lunama-Re, Harlan; el hijo de Harlan y Dawn-Na, Rembrandt; el primer hijo de Rembrandt y Sasi-Ka, Aaron, quien se sacrificó en una misión cuando era muy joven... Después de eso, la Hermandad había decidido que los futuros Guardianes se entrenarían de manera diferente: empezarían a entrenar a una edad muy temprana y en solitario, el objetivo sería lograr que sean responsables, autosuficientes y capaces de sobrevivir por su cuenta para cuando se conviertan oficialmente en Guardianes, y la existencia de los Guardianes anteriores y de la Hermandad se mantendría en secreto para ellos hasta que finalice su entrenamiento."

("Quizás los Guardianes creyeron que Aaron murió por irresponsable.") piensa Shadow. ("Aún así, no veo la lógica en ese cambio.")

"Aaron fue reemplazado por su hermano menor, Jordan; luego, el hijo de Jordan y Kann-Di, Mathias, fue capaz de realizar proyección astral e incluso se presentó frente a Knux y los demás Guardianes vivos en la época actual; el hijo de Mathias y Jai-Na, Hawking, teletransportó a los equidnas, a los dingos y a sus respectivas ciudades hacia universos paralelos seguros luego de un bombardeo nuclear a la Isla del Ángel; el hijo de Hawking y Sonja-Ra, Tobor, no fue entrenado según la tradición, vivió toda su vida con sus padres, fue entrenado personalmente por Hawking y formó una familia poco después de haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad, pero luego desapareció durante una batalla y fue suplantado durante su ausencia por un líder legionario oscuro infiltrado en la Hermandad; el hijo de Tobor y Voni-Ca, Spectre, recibió implantes cibernéticos por la fuerza cuando la Legión Oscura lo capturó e intentó convertirlo en uno de los suyos; el hijo de Spectre y Kali-Ka, Sojourner, hizo que la Hermandad empezara a ocuparse de la protección de otras regiones de Mobius; después, llegó el hijo de Sojourner y Wanda-Ra, Thunderhawk; la hija de Thunderhawk y Shazi-Li, Janelle-Li, fue la primera y única Guardiana mujer; el hijo de Janelle-Li y Nemo, Athair, aparentemente fue contactado por la diosa Aurora y los Antiguos Caminantes y recibió la orden de... bueno, _abandonar_ sus deberes y convertirse en líder religioso de la Tribu Olvidada..."

"¿La Tribu Olvidada?" pregunta Amadeus.

Proción interviene. "Un grupo de equidnas que, ante el inminente impacto del Cometa Blanco, decidieron irse de Equidnapolis y buscar la Isla de Albion, la tierra natal de los equidnas mobianos. Lo sé porque me lo contó la Reina Mari-An: ella era miembro de la Tribu Olvidada antes de llegar a Mercia y conocer a Rob O'Hedge."

"Interesante... Prosigue, Julie-Su."

"Por supuesto. Al final, Janelle-Li tuvo que tomar el lugar de Athair y continuar con su labor como Guardiana. Su sucesor fue el hijo de Athair y Crystal-La, y nieto y sucesor de Janelle-Li, Sabre; luego, el hijo de Sabre y Jenna-Lu, Locke, tuvo visiones acerca de los enemigos que su futuro hijo enfrentaría, le pidió consejo a la Hermandad y a Athair, y decidió alterar genéticamente a su hijo irradiando el huevo con energía Caos. Ahora, el Guardián más nuevo es Knux, el hijo de Locke y de Lara-Le de la Casa de Arian."

"Escuché que había algunos... _problemas_ entre los padres de Knux." dice Rouge. Todos miran a la murciélago de la misma forma en que habían mirado a Fiona.

"Soy espía, ¿Recuerdan?"

"Está bien, amigos, no se enojen con Rouge." dice Julie-Su. "Es una manía suya, ya se acostumbrarán. Pero lo que dice es cierto: Lara-Le no estaba de acuerdo con que Locke experimentara con Knux ni con su forma de criarlo después, pero ella casi no tenía derecho a opinar al respecto, como solía pasar con los cónyuges de los Guardianes cuando criaban a sus hijos y sucesores; al final, Lara-Le se divorció de su marido Guardián, siendo la primera vez que esto sucede en toda la historia de la Hermandad, y se casó con un tal Wynmacher; ella también puso un huevo hace poco, y dentro de un par de meses, Knux tendrá un hermano menor."

"Pues, cuando derrotemos a Finitevus, podés darle nuestras felicitaciones a Lara-Le y a Wynmacher." dice Armand.

"Y a Knuckles también." agrega Proción.

"Knuckles con un hermano menor..." dice Antoine, conteniendo una risa. " _Ce sera intéressant_."

Mientras tanto, Rouge alcanza a escuchar cómo Fiona discute con alguien. Incapaz de resistir la curiosidad, se aleja de Julie-Su y los demás, camina lenta y silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Fiona, y pega la oreja a la puerta.

* * *

"¡¿Vos también?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que toda la gente que conozco se esté confabulando para hacerme la vida imposible?!"

En su propia habitación, Fiona se está comunicando con Sonic mediante video-llamada. El erizo azul está en una habitación de un hotel en la costa de la isla de Apáno Meriá.

 _"Vamos, Fiona, pensalo bien. Por lo menos, intercambiá algunas palabras con Tails."_

"Nunca."

 _"¿Pero qué hay de malo con él? ¿Acaso te lastimó de alguna manera?"_

"No es por eso que rompí con Miles. Simplemente no me sentía bien con él, sentía que yo sólo estaba allí para hacerlo sentir bien y evitar que se pegue un cuetazo en la cien. Y me estaba cansando de eso, porque no puedo andar por la vida teniendo sexo con cualquier nerd ingenuo que esté deprimido y necesite consuelo."

El velocista se queda sin palabras durante varios segundos después de escuchar los dichos de la zorra, quien se mantiene imperturbable.

 _"¿Cómo podés decir eso sin que la cara se te caiga de vergüenza?"_

Mientras tanto, Tails entra a la habitación donde Sonic está hablando con Fiona.

 _"¡Fiona! ¿Podemos hablar un minuto, por favor?"_

"Lo siento, Miles, pero tengo trabajo que hacer-"

 _"No, esta vez le darás una explicación a Tails."_ El erizo se vuelve hacia su "hermano menor" con la intención de hacer que la zorra roja también escuche. _"Fiona acaba de contarme lo que ella piensa de vos en realidad , y está muy interesante. ¿Te lo cuento?"_

 _"No es necesario, Sonic. Hablaré con ella personalmente."_ Tails se dirige a Fiona. _"Por favor, conversemos sólo esta vez, y yo dejaré de molestarte y me aseguraré de que los demás también dejen de hacerlo. Lo juro."_

"Ok, hablemos. Pero no quiero ningún erizo azul cerca."

Tails le dirige una mirada amenazadora a su "hermano mayor", quien silenciosamente asiente y se retira de la habitación. Cuando el zorro de dos colas ya está sólo con la computadora que está usando para hablar con Fiona, él se dirige a ella nuevamente.

 _"Rouge me contó lo que hay entre ella y vos. Espero que la estés pasando bien, sinceramente."_

"Gracias. ¿Y vos?"

* * *

En la habitación de Tails, Isla de Apáno Meriá, Apotos...

"Probé suerte con una chica, pero no logré nada: enseguida se dio cuenta de que yo te seguía extrañando a vos, aunque ella no se enojó por eso al fin y al cabo."

 _"Lo lamento."_

Ambos se quedan callados y evitando mirarse.

 _"Es bueno saber que ya tenés dos ojos otra vez."_

"Sí, supongo..."

El silencio entre los dos regresa.

"Así que... ¿Soy sólo un nerd ingenuo que estaba deprimido y necesitaba consuelo?"

Fiona se sobresalta. _"¡¿Pegaste la oreja a la puerta?! ¡¿Lo escuchaste todo?!"_

"Lo siento." Tails hace una sonrisa. "No pude resistir la tentación."

 _"Miles, yo sólo... Estaba nerviosa y... *sigh* Lo siento, de veras."_

El niño prodigio no parece ofendido.

"Para vos, ¿Qué significa ser ingenuo?"

 _"¿Eh?"_

"Lo que te acabo de decir: quiero saber qué es lo que vos llamás "ingenuidad"."

El interrogante planteado por Tails casi deja a Fiona sin palabras.

 _"Pues... "Ingenuo" es sinónimo de "crédulo" e "inocente", si no me equivoco..."_

"¿Y creés que yo soy alguien crédulo o inocente? Tal vez yo haya sido así en una época anterior, pero ya era alguien muy diferente cuando nos reencontramos hace poco más de un año, y sabés muy bien cómo soy ahora." Tails aparentemente sigue relajado, sin ofenderse ni estar molesto.

Ante lo dicho por su ex-novio, Fiona se queda sin palabras.

"Dijiste, y cito textualmente, que ya no podías andar por el mundo teniendo sexo con cualquier nerd ingenuo que esté deprimido y necesite consuelo. ¿Acaso estás diciendo que lo nuestro no era real y que me estabas manipulando otra vez, con la diferencia de que fuiste mucho más lejos en este caso?"

Al escuchar esto, la zorra roja queda profundamente avergonzada, baja la cabeza y mira hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, la mirada de Tails no expresa enojo, sino que es más bien comprensiva.

"Fiona, sé que no estabas jugando con mis sentimientos durante el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, sé que lo nuestro fue real. **Muy** real." Tails hace una pausa. "No sé si lo recordás, pero incluso después de que nos hayamos reconciliado y hayamos empezado a ser _sólo amigos_ , yo aún no confiaba mucho en vos; presté mucha atención a lo que hacías y cómo lo hacías, para saber qué era lo que realmente pensabas y sentías. Pero me di cuenta de que realmente me amabas, y también te sentiste a gusto en nuestra relación."

 _"¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?"_

"Antes de que regresaras con nosotros, yo había consultado a gente experta en el tema. Aprendí a interpretar el tono de voz y el lenguaje gestual usado por otros, así como también aprendí a detectar cuando alguien está mintiendo o intenta manipularme."

 _"¿Y a qué clase de expertos les pediste consejo?"_

"Lo siento, pero esa es información confidencial."

 _"Sí, claro..."_ Ella mira hacia un costado. Parece que ya está empezando a hartarse.

"Por favor, Fiona, decime cuál es el problema. Sea cual sea, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, y lo resolveremos juntos-"

 _"¡BASTA, MILES! ¡Lo nuestro se acabó! ¡Estábamos viviendo un sueño! ¡No funcionó ni podrá funcionar jamás!"_

"¿Por qué no?" le pregunta él con tono firme. "¿Quién dice que lo nuestro es imposible?"

 _"Hace un año, acepté que seas mi novio porque no estaba pensando con claridad y sólo quería estar contigo. ¿No te acordás lo que pasó aquella vez?"_

Tails empieza a rememorar los hechos...

* * *

[Hace un año...]

En la cabaña de Fiona, en Knothole, ella está con Tails. La zorra roja, sentada en un sofá, mantiene su mirada en dirección al suelo al lado de ella, evitando mirar a su amigo.

"Estoy... estoy arrepentida de lo que hice, realmente. Estoy arrepentida... de haberme aprovechado de tus sentimientos... de haberme convertido en una criminal... de haberte ignorado a vos y a tus capacidades... de haberte tratado como a un niño... de haberte golpeado..."

El labio inferior de Fiona empieza a temblar involuntariamente, lo cual motiva que Tails se acerque a ella y apoye una mano en su hombro. Entonces, la zorra mira a Tails, mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero intentando contenerlas a toda costa.

"Te amo, Miles, tengo que admitirlo. Te amo, literalmente. Soy una mierda, pero quiero corregir eso. Quisiera que podamos tener una relación, aunque al final sea un desastre. Lo único que quiero es... es estar contigo. Me equivoqué respecto a vos, ahora veo quién sos en realidad, y me agradas, y... y..."

Antes de terminar de hablar, Fiona ya no puede aguantar más y deja caer su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que deja caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Tails pone su mano en el mentón de Fiona, hace que la mire de nuevo, y la besa suave pero apasionadamente.

* * *

[De vuelta al presente...]

"Sí... Hace unos segundos, decías que soy ingenuo. ¿Lo decías porque tengo esperanza y creo en cosas que a cualquiera le parecerían imposibles? Pues nuestro noviazgo dejó de ser imposible, lo habíamos convertido en algo posible. Porque durante todo este último año, nuestro noviazgo no había sido ningún desastre, a pesar de todo."

 _"Eso no importa ya. Por otro lado, vos no sos tan puro de corazón como creí alguna vez: si no te hubieras sentido atraído por mi apariencia física y mi parecido con Auto-Fiona, yo habría sido prácticamente invisible para vos. Admitilo."_

"Tal vez tengas razón en eso: cuando fuiste rescatada por los Combatientes por la Libertad y vos y yo nos vimos por primera vez, yo deseaba conscientemente ser alguien mejor, pero mis decisiones podrían haber sido influenciadas inconscientemente... porque eras la chica más hermosa de Mobius, y también porque Auto-Fiona se había basado en vos. Sin embargo, después de reencontrarnos, cuando yo estaba manteniendo un ojo en vos para asegurarme de que estabas siendo sincera, supe mucho más sobre tu personalidad, sobre lo inteligente y astuta que eras, y sobre muchas otras cosas más que tienen que ver con cómo es alguien por dentro; fue entonces cuando mis sentimientos por vos dejaron de ser sólo una fantasía infantil y realmente empecé a amarte. Yo seguiría amándote, aunque te convirtieras en alguien tan horrenda como las brujas de los cuentos que Sally me contaba a la hora de irme a dormir; y si realmente me importara únicamente el aspecto físico, entonces ya me habría convertido en alguien como Scourge hace mucho tiempo." Tails hace una pausa.

"Ahora, para volver a empezar lo nuestro, todo lo que necesitamos es amor." A continuación, él traga saliva.

"Todavía te amo, siempre te amaré. Y lo sabes."

 _"Adiós, Miles."_ le contesta Fiona con su voz entrecortada y sus ojos húmedos.

Inmediatamente después, ella finaliza la llamada, y la pantalla de la computadora de Tails muestra la típica señal de ajuste de barras de color. Él simplemente mantiene su mirada perdida en la pantalla.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Somethin' stupid_ – **Carson Parks, versión de Frank Sinatra & Nancy Sinatra**]

* * *

De vuelta en el Nuevo Hotel Marriott, en Empire City...

Rouge, que seguía con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación de Fiona, cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro después de escuchar todo. Unos segundos después, ella también oye cómo su novia camina hacia la puerta, y rápidamente se aleja de allí unos pasos. Cuando la zorra sale de su habitación, se encuentra con la murciélago, quien aparentemente está caminando cerca de allí de manera casual.

"¿Qué hacés acá?" le pregunta Fiona con un tono ligeramente acusador.

"Nada, sólo estaba saliendo del baño." le contesta Rouge, fingiendo estar sorprendida. "Fiona, ¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto."

("Fio está mintiendo... Pero no insistiré. Cuando le pateemos el culo a Finitevus de una vez por todas, resolveré esto de una manera más discreta.")

* * *

"Ok, ahora vamos a empezar con mis nefastos ancestros: la Casa de Dimitri, los Grandes Maestros que la Legión Oscura tuvo a lo largo de su historia."

"Entonces hagamos un minuto de silencio." Un Proción aparentemente dolido habla con tono de voz solemne, como si fuera el cura de un funeral. "En honor a Julie-Su, que ahora emprenderá la difícil tarea de-"

"Cortala, Leo." dice Julie-Su haciendo una sonrisa. "Ya lo superé hace mucho, no me voy a quebrar por contarles acerca de mi familia."

"Oh, bueno... Adelante."

"Después de que Dimitri fue derrotado y dado por muerto, Menniker, el hijo que tuvo con su esposa Cynthia-Wa, fundó la Legión Oscura. En principio, este ejército operaba desde afuera de la ciudad, y sus objetivos eran: en primer lugar, continuar el legado de Dimitri y llevar a cabo su plan de regresar la Isla del Ángel a su ubicación original en la superficie de Downunda; por otro lado, actuar como una resistencia contra la prohibición que el Consejo Supremo impuso sobre la tecnología. La forma en que simbolizaron esta resistencia fue reemplazando algunas partes de sus cuerpos por implantes cibernéticos."

"Regresar una isla a su lugar y pelear contra una decisión tomada a la ligera... No suena tan mal." dice Armand.

"Hay que reconocer que eran objetivos nobles, pero los medios que ellos usaban eran reprobables: sometimiento de la población de la ciudad, engaños, robos de identidad, secuestro... y eso sin contar el hecho de que hacían algo tan radical como lo de los implantes, incluso forzando a otros a ponerse esas cosas. También hubo algunas peleas internas y traiciones entre diferentes legionarios oscuros que intentaban convertirse en Grandes Maestros, especialmente en los últimos años, y estos líderes casi siempre estaban buscando el poder para ellos mismos más que otra cosa."

"Creí haber escuchado que la Legión Oscura estuvo en un universo paralelo durante casi toda su historia, hasta la destrucción del arma _Doomsday_ del Robotnik original." dice Antoine.

"Así es: Menniker llevó a la Legión Oscura a realizar varias incursiones en Equidnapolis, y el Guardián Edmund fue asesinado durante el primero de ellos; luego, Steppenwolf reemplazó a su padre, empezó a entrenar, y finalmente logró usar sus recién obtenidos poderes de Caos para teletransportar a Menniker y a sus seguidores hacia un universo paralelo donde debían quedar encerrados; ese universo se llama "La Zona del Crepúsculo". Durante cuatro siglos, la Legión Oscura tuvo que pasar toda su existencia allí, aunque hubo algunos intentos de regresar a Equidnapolis, incluso después de que Hawking trasladara la ciudad y su población a otro universo paralelo. Cuando ustedes destruyeron _Doomsday_ , hubo un efecto secundario: las barreras interdimensionales se debilitaron, y todos los que habitaban la Isla del Ángel regresaron a ella: Equidnapolis y su población de equidnas, la ciudad de Cavem Canus y su población de dingos, y la Legión Oscura; desde entonces, los tres grupos se establecieron definitivamente en la isla."

"Mi hijo me contó que algo similar sucedió con otros universos paralelos en ese mismo momento." agrega Amadeus. "Por ejemplo: Scourge y el resto del ERM fueron temporalmente capaces de viajar libremente entre Moebius y Mobius, porque las barreras que separaban a ambos universos también se habían debilitado."

"Mientras estábamos en la Zona del Crepúsculo, el tiempo pasaba cuatro veces más lentamente para nosotros que para los habitantes de Mobius: cuando regresamos a la Isla del Ángel, habíamos vivido un siglo en la Zona del Crepúsculo, pero ya habían transcurrido cuatro siglos en Equidnapolis, y sus habitantes no se habían visto afectados por haber permanecido en un universo paralelo durante algunos siglos; por lo tanto, hubo pocos Grandes Maestros desde la fundación de la Legión Oscura hasta la actualidad. El hijo de Menniker y Vera-Lo, Moritori Rex, fue el impostor que se hizo pasar por el Guardián Tobor mientras mantenía contacto con la Legión Oscura, que seguía acechando desde la Zona del Crepúsculo. El hijo de Moritori Rex y Regi-Na, Luger, fue un líder más tranquilo y reservado que todos los demás: logró llevar a su pueblo de nuevo a Mobius, pero su esposa Merin-Da cayó enferma y él ordenó el regreso inmediato a la Zona del Crepúsculo; Merin-Da murió de todas formas, y él quedó tan afectado que se dedicó exclusivamente a su trabajo y apenas le prestó atención a sus dos hijos mellizos, Kragok y Lien-Da."

" _Bon_... Al menos _il_ intentó ser un buen marido." menciona Antoine.

"Después, Luger conoció a Mari-Su de la Casa de Atrades."

"Mari-Su... Un nombre medio nefasto, ¿No?" agrega Proción en tono de broma.

"Leo... Mari-Su era mi madre."

"Oh... Eh... Jeje... Lo siento." Es evidente para los demás que Proción está nervioso. Sin embargo, Julie-Su no parece ofendida.

"Con el tiempo, Luger y Mari-Su se enamoraron y se casaron, y luego nací yo. Pero Kragok y Lien-Da no se llevaban para nada bien con Mari-Su, odiaban a Luger porque él casi siempre estaba trabajando y parecía estar cuidando exclusivamente de mí durante el poco tiempo que estaba presente en casa, y mis dos medios hermanos también eran especialmente ambiciosos. Primero, mataron a Mari-Su y lograron hacerles creer a todos que fue un accidente, y luego acabaron con Luger sin dejar rastro; después, parece que Kragok fue más lista que Lien-Da, dado que él se convirtió en Gran Maestro y ella siguió siendo sólo una Comisaria. En cuanto a mí, ellos me veían como una amenaza a sus ambiciones, así que usaron un dispositivo en mis implantes cibernéticos para borrarme la memoria cuando yo apenas era una niña pequeña, y luego fui dada en adopción a Simon y Floren-Ca para que cuidaran de mí; mis padrastros fueron muy buena gente, hasta que ellos también fueron eliminados por mis medios hermanos. Con el tiempo, me convertí en una simple soldado de la Legión Oscura..."

" _Et_ luego volvió Dimitri, según recuerdo."

"Sí, Tony. Todos lo habían dado por muerto, pero regresó poco después de que nosotros regresáramos a Mobius, y se convirtió en Enerjak otra vez; para entonces, Kragok era Gran Maestro y Knuckles recién empezaba a trabajar como Guardián. Entonces, Kragok le entregó el mando de la Legión Oscura a Dimitri, y empezó un nuevo conflicto entre Equidnapolis y la Legión Oscura. Durante esa época, Knux y yo nos conocimos y... Bueno, ya saben el resto."

"¿Y qué fue del resto de la Legión Oscura después de esa guerra?" pregunta Armand.

"Ellos permanecieron activos pero en las sombras, Kragok murió durante la lucha, Lien-Da siguió siendo Comisaria, y Dimitri fue despojado de sus poderes y quedó muy debilitado, pero casi todo su cuerpo fue reemplazado por cibernética y él logró seguir siendo el Gran Maestro. Me parece que lo único orgánico que queda de él es su cerebro conservado dentro de su cabeza robótica."

"Eso sí que fue un cambio **radical**..." opina Proción.

"Al transformarse en Enerjak, Dimitri había enloquecido por efecto de la influencia de aquel espíritu y del exceso de energía Caos; sin embargo, cuando él perdió toda esa energía y empezó a debilitarse aceleradamente y a necesitar cibernética para mantenerse vivo, su psique empezó a sanarse otra vez. Desde entonces, empezó a hacer intentos de volver a unir a los equidnas de la Isla del Ángel mediante la diplomacia; Lien-Da intentó sabotear en secreto todos estos intentos, dado que ella estaba y aún está en contra de la Reunificación Equidna. De todas formas, los planes para una Reunificación fueron truncados cuando los Dingos conquistaron la isla con ayuda de Eggman."

"Un momento." Fiona interviene. "Tus ancestros son los fundadores de la Legión Oscura, los ancestros de tu novio son los primeros Guardianes, y ambos son dos ramas de una misma familia. ¿Eso no significaría que la Legión Oscura y la Hermandad de Guardianes podrían unirse cuando Knux y vos...?"

"No, Fiona, lo dudo mucho. Yo era sólo una soldado, ahora soy desertora, y Lien-Da y los demás legionarios oscuros seguramente me quieren ver muerta por el simple hecho de que los traicione y soy una enemiga, especialmente ahora que ellos se han alineado con Eggman."

"¿Pero no son hereditarios esos títulos?"

"Incluso si milagrosamente me convierto en Gran Maestra de **lo que queda** de la Legión Oscura _original_ , las cosas no funcionan así. Sí, tanto el título de Guardián como el título _original_ de Gran Maestro son hereditarios, pero estas organizaciones no son Monarquías: los Guardianes no son "dueños" de la Hermandad, y un Gran Maestro tampoco era "dueño" de la Legión Oscura; ninguno de los dos era ni sería actualmente capaz de negociar un matrimonio para reunificar a los equidnas que siguen a cada uno de ellos, y siempre podría suceder que alguno de los dos títulos sea asumido por alguien idóneo pero sin ningún parentesco con su antecesor. De todas formas, eso nunca nos importó a Knux y a mí."

"Esperá un segundo." dice Proción. "Empezando por los hermanos Edmund y Dimitri, Knux pertenece a la decimosexta generación."

"Supongo que sí."

"Y vos pertenecés a la quinta generación."

"Pues... ¿Sí?"

"Eso significa que... Esperen, que estoy haciendo matemáticas..."

"Teniente Proción, las matemáticas no tienen nada que ver con las relaciones familiares." dice Armand.

"General, las matemáticas no incluyen solamente los números y la geometría, sino también muchas cosas que son regidas por la lógica y no implican números. Por ejemplo: las estrategias que usarás en una partida de ajedrez."

El mapache sigue pensando por unos segundos y murmurando cosas ininteligibles durante el proceso, hasta que...

"Julie-Su... Sos la tía tátata-tátata-tátata-tátata-tátata-tátata-tátata-tátata-tátata-abuela quinta de tu novio."

Todos los demás, especialmente Julie-Su, quedan atónitos. Pero la equidna rosa rápidamente recupera el habla... más o menos.

"¿Y qué?" le responde con tono desafiante a Proción. "Tails y Fiona tienen seis años de diferencia. Los padres de Tails tienen casi una década de diferencia."

"Sí, es cierto. Y también mis padres tenían unas dos décadas de diferencia. ¡Pero entre tu novio y vos hay **doce generaciones** de diferencia!" Los ojos de Proción están muy abiertos, a tal punto que resulta gracioso para algunos de los presentes. "¡Sos de la misma generación que el Guardián Rembrandt, por el amor de Dios! Algo así ya es demasiado grande como para poder ignorarlo."

Mientras tanto, la ex-legionaria oscura se pone cada vez más molesta.

"¡Felicidades, Leo! Sos un verdadero bocho." Rouge interviene, en un intento de calmar los ánimos. "¿Qué tal si Tails y vos compiten en las Olimpiadas Matemáticas de este año?"

Fiona se queja ruidosamente y rueda los ojos al escuchar cómo su nueva novia menciona a Tails otra vez.

Al final, Antoine empuja violentamente al mapache hacia un lado.

"No le preste atención, _madame_." le dice el coyote a Julie-Su mientras hace una sonrisa forzada. "Leónidas se impresiona fácilmente."

"Tony, llamaste _madame_ a Julie-Su." le dice Rouge. "Ella es _mademoiselle_ , y la llamaste _madame_. Se supone que entendés lo que eso significa."

Julie-Su mira alternadamente al coyote y a la murciélago, y cuando parece entender a qué se refería la ex-ladrona de joyas, inmediatamente gruñe y se lanza sobre Antoine, quien apenas logra esquivarla pero se ríe de todos modos.

"¡Rouge, me arruinaste la broma!" dice Antoine entre risas.

Mientras tanto, Amadeus ayuda a la equidna a levantarse del suelo, mientras ella sigue furiosa.

"Por favor, relájese." le dice el _Mariscal_. "Son sólo bromas, no tienen ninguna mala intención, señora- Um, perdón, señorita."

Al escuchar al zorro veterano de guerra, Julie-Su le dirige una mirada amenazadora. De pronto, el Comandante Tower aparece en la pantalla.

 _"¡Atención, equipo! Tenemos un nuevo alerta de actividad Finitévica."_

"¿Dónde?" pregunta Amadeus.

 _"En el Distrito de Nueva Guernsey."_

 **"¡¿QUÉ?!"**

"¿Qué sucede, Rouge?"

Sería un eufemismo decir que la murciélago está muy preocupada.

"Amadeus... Nueva Guernsey es un Distrito de Empire City, en el margen Oeste del estrecho, justo enfrente de la Isla Empire, donde nos encontramos ahora."

 _"Y es por eso que esta misión es especialmente urgente, Mariscal."_

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Pegarse un cuetazo en la cien** : suicidarse.

 **Bocho** : inteligencia de una persona (en jerga argentina, se refiere a alguien muy inteligente).


	10. Misión desesperada en la gran ciudad

**_Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:_**

 ** _Temporada Dos._**

 _Capítulo 9: Misión desesperada en la gran ciudad._

Amadeus: [alterado] "¿Está usted diciendo que hay una división Finitévica operando literalmente **delante nuestro**? ¡¿Están aquí, en esta misma ciudad-Estado?!"

El equipo de Amadeus Prower se encuentra reunido en una suite del Nuevo Hotel Marriott, en la Isla Empire, en la ciudad-Estado de Empire City, donde son las 17:05. El Jefe de GUN, Abraham Tower, se está comunicando con ellos mediante video-llamada desde el Cuartel General de GUN, donde son las 16:05.

Tower: [mediante video-llamada, con pesar] "Lamento decirles que sí, y que los Finitévicos podrían haber estado allí desde hace bastante tiempo."

Lightning: "¿En qué se basa para decir eso? ¿Estaban escondidos?"

Tower: [mediante video-llamada] "Efectivamente. Según nuestros informes, podrían estar en las alcantarillas."

Nic: "Espere un segundo: ¿Acaso aún no está confirmado del todo?"

Tower: [mediante video-llamada] *sigh* "Les contaré la historia completa. En principio, llegó a nuestros oídos que los vecinos de Nueva Guernsey denunciaban fuertes olores repugnantes que aparentemente emanaban del subsuelo; Hope ideó unos drones diminutos que nosotros enviamos a investigar, y descubrimos indicios de que el GEF estuvo operando recientemente en las alcantarillas, realizando allí experimentos que originaban este hedor anormal. Al mismo tiempo, detectamos altos niveles de energía emitida desde ciertos puntos del subsuelo de este distrito; cuando Hope calibró los dispositivos de los drones para poder saber qué era esta energía, descubrimos que se trataba de una firma energética similar a la de la tecnología de un imperio alienígena de cuya existencia ya teníamos conocimiento."

Proción: "¿Los Xorda?"

Tower: [mediante video-llamada] "No. Los llamados "Brazos Negros"."

Ni bien Shadow y Rouge escuchan el nombre _Brazos Negros_ , ellos se miran el uno al otro mientras se mantienen serios. Los demás también están visiblemente sorprendidos y preocupados, excepto en el caso del Mariscal, que arquea una ceja en señal de... bueno, de que no entiende absolutamente nada.

Amadeus: "¿ _Brazos Negros_? ¿Quiénes son?"

Shadow: "Rouge y yo podemos contarle. Pero puede llevar un rato."

* * *

Unos segundos después, los diez mobianos están sentados en un círculo alrededor de una mesa. Cerca de ellos, hay un holograma del Comandante Tower.

Rouge: "Hace cincuenta años, el entonces Presidente de la Federación Unida lanzó el "Proyecto Shadow", llevado a cabo en la Estación Espacial ARCA y dirigido por el Profesor Gerald Robotnik, un ancestro de Eggman."

Amadeus: "¿Estación Espacial ARCA? Me pareció escuchar hablar de ella..."

Rouge: "El _Proyecto Shadow_ tenía la intención de crear una "forma de vida suprema", supuestamente para que la humanidad investigue la inmortalidad, pero también se buscaba crear una fórmula que se pueda usar en la guerra; por otro lado, Gerald buscaba utilizar la investigación de la inmortalidad para desarrollar una cura para el SIDN padecido por su nieta, Maria Robotnik. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los _Brazos Negros_ , un poderoso imperio alienígena que habitaba una nave nodriza llamada "Cometa Negro" y cuyos individuos estaban vinculados mentalmente entre sí, a tal punto que prácticamente formaban una sola entidad unida por una "mente-colmena". El "líder" de los _Brazos Negros_ , _Black Doom_ , le ofreció al Profesor una muestra de su propio código genético como contribución al _Proyecto Shadow_ , con la condición de que siete Esmeraldas Caos le fueran entregadas cincuenta años después, cuando el _Cometa Negro_ volviera a pasar por Mobius; pero parece que Gerald no tardó en darse cuenta de que _Black Doom_ nos quería conquistar, y empezó a hacer algunos preparativos: re-configuró el Cañón Eclipse, una poderosa arma instalada en el ARCA, como un arma especialmente hecha para enfrentar una invasión de los _Brazos Negros_ , y también preparó otras cosas para que Shadow salve al mundo cuando ellos regresen."

Shadow: "Sin embargo, hubo... inconvenientes: GUN, que en ese entonces era mucho más corrupta y oscura que en la actualidad, intervino militarmente en el ARCA; durante la intervención, Maria fue cruelmente asesinada, y ella usó sus últimas fuerzas para ponerme en estasis y enviarme en una cápsula de escape a la superficie de Mobius..."

La "Forma de Vida Suprema" guarda silencio por unos segundos y mantiene la mirada perdida. Rouge pone una mano en su hombro de manera reconfortante, y él le responde con una media sonrisa y vuelve a hablar.

Shadow: "En cuanto a Gerald, él fue arrestado, y luego de saber de la muerte de Maria, tramó un plan de venganza contra la humanidad: el Cañón Eclipse requería siete Esmeraldas Caos para alcanzar su máximo poder de fuego, pero cuando alguien introdujera las siete Esmeraldas en el núcleo del arma, el ARCA se estrellaría contra Mobius y provocaría una catástrofe a nivel mundial; cuando escribió sus memorias, Gerald evitó revelar la información acerca del sistema de autodestrucción, esperando que GUN o algún otro humano active el arma y lleve a cabo su venganza en su lugar."

Rouge: "Cincuenta años después de lo sucedido en el ARCA, unos dos meses y medio después de la caída del Ivo Robotnik original, Snively encontró las memorias de Gerald Robotnik y también la cápsula de Shadow, y entonces intentó hacer resurgir el imperio de su tío usando a Shadow y al Cañón Eclipse alimentado con Esmeraldas Caos; desde luego, eso puso en marcha el plan de venganza del ya difunto Profesor. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles y yo logramos convencer a Shadow de que nos ayudara, y finalmente Sonic y Shadow se convirtieron en sus formas Súper y teletransportaron el ARCA a un lugar donde no haría daño a nadie, pero Shadow tuvo que sacrificarse para lograrlo y casi muere. [adopta un tono de voz relajado y alegre] Al final, yo lo encontré, los dos conocimos a Omega, los tres ayudamos a lidiar con un Metal Sonic que de alguna forma había conseguido una personalidad propia y quería conquistar el mundo, y luego empezamos a trabajar para GUN como el Equipo Oscuro."

Nic: "Pero si ya han pasado cincuenta años desde la llegada de los _Brazos Negros_ , ¿Entonces no deberían estar regresando a Mobius ahora mismo? Quizás contactaron con Finitevus, le prestaron su tecnología, y ahora Finitevus tiene armas mucho más avanzadas de las que esperábamos encontrar."

Rouge: "No te preocupes por eso, chica-"

Nic: [un poco molesta] "No me llamés así."

Rouge: [hace una pausa, y prosigue] "Los _Brazos Negros_ ya han hecho su regreso a Mobius... [algo engreída] Y nosotros ya hemos desbaratado sus planes."

Lightning: "¿Cómo?"

Shadow: "Para empezar: soy un híbrido de mobiano y Brazo Negro, así que tenía un vínculo con la mente-colmena de aquella especie; a pesar de esto, he sido y aún soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y pensar en forma independiente de la mente-colmena, a diferencia de los otros individuos de ese imperio, que eran poco más que meras extensiones de la voluntad de su "líder". Un mes y medio después de que hayamos detenido los planes del Profesor Gerald Robotnik, Black Doom estableció contacto telepático conmigo, me avisó que el Cometa Negro se acercaba a la Tierra e intentó convencerme de trabajar como su mejor agente y preparar todo para su llegada; decidí seguirle el juego, y recogí las siete Esmeraldas Caos que Gerald había prometido entregar-"

Antoine: "Esperá un momento, estoy intentando ubicar los sucesos en una línea de tiempo. _En ce moment_ , Tails _et_ _vous_ ya habían reunido las Esmeraldas Caos del universo; ya no había abundancia de Esmeraldas, _et_ las únicas existentes eran las siete que todos conocemos, una de cada color. ¿ _Ai-je raison_?"

Shadow: "Sí, así es. [retomando la historia] Sin embargo, luego me volví en contra de _Black Doom_ , me convertí en mi forma Súper, combatí con él en su forma de _Devil Doom_ , y lo derroté; luego, teletransporté el _Cometa Negro_ hacia un sitio alejado de Mobius, me teletransporté luego al interior del ARCA, y usé el Cañón Eclipse para destruir el _Cometa Negro_."

Nic: [luce aburrida] "Qué linda historia... Pero eso aún no explica cómo puede haber tecnología de los _Brazos Negros_ en manos de Finitevus."

Lightning: "Quizás el GEF encontró los restos de alguna nave de esa raza."

Tower: [mediante holograma] "No podrían haber encontrado nada útil: cuando Shadow destruyó el _Cometa Negro_ , todas las naves y demás máquinas de los _Brazos Negros_ se autodestruyeron."

Proción: "Pero antes de que eso pasara, GUN seguramente logró recolectar información acerca de los _Brazos Negros_ y su tecnología. Esa información fue la que les permitió a ustedes darse cuenta de que esa firma energética encontrada en las alcantarillas de Nueva Guernsey era de alguna máquina de esos _aliens_."

Tower: [mediante holograma] "Así es: logramos conocer un poco más acerca de los _Brazos Negros_ antes de que sus máquinas se autodestruyeran. Pero esta información se mantuvo segura y los soldados traidores no estaban en una posición tan alta dentro de GUN como para conocer esos datos, así que Finitevus no podría haber tenido acceso a nuestra investigación sobre los _Brazos Negros_."

Julie-Su: "Y eso sólo nos deja con una sola posibilidad: los _Brazos Negros_ -o lo que quede de ellos- están colaborando con Finitevus."

Armand: [pensativo] "Lo dudo mucho."

Tower: [mediante holograma] "¿Por qué lo dice, General?"

Armand: "La destrucción de ese _Cometa Negro_ por parte del Agente Shadow habría sido un golpe muy duro para esos _Brazos Negros_ , así que la opción lógica para ellos sería esconderse en algún rincón alejado del universo, regresar a su patria o viajar a algún planeta que todavía esté bajo su dominio, con el fin de reconstruir sus fuerzas militares. Por otro lado, cualquier artículo militar que el GEF haya inventado parecería tecnología de la Edad de Piedra en comparación con la tecnología de esos _aliens_ , y actualmente ayudar a Finitevus en sus planes de conquista mundial no les serviría de nada a los Brazos Negros. Por último, esos _aliens_ seguramente desearían vengarse de Shadow y de cualquier civilización en Mobius, así que preferirían dejarse llevar por la ira e invadir nuestro mundo directamente, algo mucho menos complicado y costoso que colaborar con los planes de Finitevus y luego traicionarlo."

Fiona: "¿No deberíamos hacer una misión ahora mismo, derrotar a quien sea que se esté escondiendo en las alcantarillas de Nueva Guernsey, investigar qué es lo que pasa, y después tomar medidas al respecto?"

Amadeus: [se para súbitamente] "Tenés toda la razón, Fiona: no tenemos tiempo que perder, y será mejor si tomamos por sorpresa a esa división del GEF. [a Tower] Comandante: necesitamos los más detallados planos de Nueva Guernsey que usted pueda conseguir."

Tower: [mediante holograma] "Lo que necesites, Amadeus. Veré si puedo conseguir planos tanto de la superficie como del subsuelo."

El holograma del Jefe de GUN desaparece.

Amadeus: [a Shadow, Nic, Lightning, Julie-Su, Proción y Armand] "Equipo de Refuerzo: será mejor que ustedes no vengan a esta misión. Preferiría seguir contando con ustedes cuando haya una misión más riesgosa o cuando tengamos que dar el golpe final al GEF. Si Fiona, Antoine, Rouge y yo necesitamos su ayuda en Nueva Guernsey, los llamaremos."

Refuerzos: [al unísono] "Entendido."

El holograma del líder militar overlander reaparece en la suite. Al mismo tiempo, unos archivos llegan a la computadora.

Tower: [mediante holograma] "Aquí están los planos. Los triángulos rojos señalan los lugares donde los vecinos denunciaron que emanaban malos olores."

Los diez mobianos se acercan a la pantalla, y de vez en cuando murmuran cosas mientras observan detenidamente los planos. Después de un minuto, Amadeus señala un lugar en los mapas: allí es donde hay más concentración de triángulos rojos.

Amadeus: "Shadow, ¿Podrás tele transportarnos a **esta** ubicación?"

Shadow: "Por supuesto."

Amadeus: "Excelente. Preparémonos lo más rápido posible."

* * *

Quince minutos después...

En un túnel conectado al sistema de alcantarillas de Nueva Guernsey, dos ratas mobianas masculinas están junto a una computadora. Tienen pelaje gris oscuro, visten un extraño uniforme negro con bordes dorados y una letra F dorada en el lado izquierdo del pecho, y también portan barbijos. Uno de ellos es un soldado raso, mientras que el otro tiene rango de Sargento.

De pronto, una especie de alarma suena en la computadora. El soldado raso revisa ese alerta, y se dirige a su superior.

"Sargento, hay un pico de energía Caos en la superficie, cerca de aquí."

"Déjeme ver eso."

El soldado se hace a un lado y el Sargento mira la pantalla. Entonces, este último sale corriendo por los túneles mientras es seguido por su subordinado, quien evidentemente no comprende lo que sucede.

Finalmente, el Sargento llega a una sala donde están reunidos varios mobianos y humanos. Todos ellos están vestidos con uniformes similares, y están conversando relativamente relajados.

"¡Preparen las defensas! ¡Rápido!" ordena el Sargento rata.

"¿Qué sucede, Mark?" pregunta un humano, también con rango de Sargento.

"Harold, ¿Te acordás de la advertencia del jefe?"

"¿Qué? ¿Ya se produjo ese pico de energía Caos del que habló?"

"Así es."

"¿Dónde? ¿Cerca de aquí?"

Mark asiente, y Harold se dirige a los demás con tono tranquilo pero serio.

"Puede que nos hayan descubierto. Hagan lo que la rata dijo: preparen las defensas. Y también den la orden de evacuar."

Todos se dirigen a sus puestos. Mientras tanto, Harold hace una llamada con su celular.

 _"Respetad el ciclo de la vida sin importar las consecuencias."_

"Y dejad que la vida nazca, se destruya y vuelva a nacer."

 _"Contraseña correcta."_

"Soy el Sargento Harold, de la División de Nueva Guernsey. Debo comunicar un mensaje urgente al Líder Supremo. Código: Vengativo."

 _"Entendido."_

Luego de medio minuto, la voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica regresa.

 _"El Líder Supremo ordena ejecutar el Plan de Contingencia para Nueva Guernsey."_

"A la orden. Salve el Gran Ejército Finitévico."

 _"Salve la Evolución."_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la superficie...

Cinco siluetas de luz verde aparecen en un callejón de Nueva Guernsey, a unas tres cuadras de distancia de la costa. Estas cinco siluetas se revelan como Amadeus, Fiona, Antoine, Rouge y Shadow, quienes ya tienen su equipamiento y uniformes habituales.

Amadeus: "Muy bien, debemos ser rápidos a partir de ahora. A unas tres cuadras está la entrada a una línea de subte abandonada; según los planos, podremos acceder a las alcantarillas yendo por allí-"

 _¡KA-BOOM!_

Una gran explosión suena a lo lejos.

Antoine: [sorprendido] "¡¿ _Que diable_?!"

Shadow: "Iré a averiguar."

El erizo negro inmediatamente se teletransporta, y luego reaparece junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

Shadow: "Hubo un ataque a un rascacielos de la Isla Empire. Alcancé a ver el cañón de un arma escondiéndose en las aguas del Estrecho Oriental."

Rouge: "Parece que Finitevus ya nos descubrió, _Mariscal_."

Fiona: "Y su ejército también tiene algún submarino con un arma muy potente lista en caso de que las cosas se les pongan difíciles."

Antoine: [frustrado] " _Au revoir_ , factor sorpresa-" [su oreja se mueve, y él intenta escuchar mejor]

Fiona: [preocupada momentáneamente, pero aliviada inmediatamente después] "El Nuevo Hotel Marriott no está en un rascacielos, así que nuestros amigos están bien."

Amadeus: "De todas formas, dado que ya hemos sido descubiertos, tendremos que atacar con todo."

Antoine: [dirige su atención a sus compañeros otra vez] "No sólo fuimos descubiertos: Finitevus intentará conquistar esta ciudad _ou_ destruirla."

Shadow: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Antoine: "Audición refinada. ¿ _Tu te souviens_?"

Amadeus, Fiona y Rouge intentan escuchar mejor, y alcanzan a oír lo mismo que el coyote había oído: muchas ametralladoras disparando continuamente, algunas explosiones, gente corriendo y gritando aterrorizada, soldados ladrando órdenes, e incluso helicópteros disparando hacia la ciudad y un avión de carga sobrevolándola. Ellos miran hacia arriba: efectivamente, algunos helicópteros pequeños están volando encima de ellos, y un avión de carga está dejando caer paracaidistas.

El zorro veterano de guerra activa su comunicador y llama al Equipo de Refuerzo.

Amadeus: "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Están todos bien?"

Julie-Su: _"Estamos todos bien, Mariscal. Ya sabemos lo que pasa en Nueva Guernsey. ¿Quiere que intervengamos?"_

Amadeus: "Sí, Shadow se teletransportará para traerlos a todos ustedes aquí."

Julie-Su: _"Entendido."_

Amadeus: [apaga el comunicador, y se dirige a Shadow] "Quiero que ustedes seis se dividan en dos equipos: vos irás con Nic Weasel y Lightning Lynx, y el otro equipo estará formado por Julie-Su, el Teniente Proción y el General Armand. Los dos equipos se teletransportarán a ubicaciones alejadas de nosotros y alejadas entre sí, pero de tal forma que los tres equipos podamos reunirnos simultáneamente en la entrada al túnel del subte abandonado que les mencioné. Vos tendrás que hacer de taxista otra vez y llevar a cada equipo a sus ubicaciones, así que asegurate de que todos lleguen a algún callejón bien escondido al igual que nosotros. Una vez que lleguen a sus respectivos destinos, avancen por las calles velozmente y acaben con todo aquel que se cruce en su camino."

Shadow: "Entendido."

La autoproclamada "Forma de Vida Suprema" se teletransporta ni bien termina de hablar.

Antoine: "Necesitamos que los otros dos equipos distraigan a los Finitévicos _et_ hagan que se dividan. Hasta que nuestros _compagnons_ lleguen, no podemos ir a pelear: esos matones serían demasiados para nosotros, nos aplastarían. _Alors_ , ¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos?"

* * *

En un humilde departamento de un edificio de Nueva Guernsey, alguien da unos suaves golpes a la puerta que da acceso a la escalera de incendios. Una mujer humana anciana camina cautelosamente hacia la puerta y la abre de la misma forma, pero se sorprende al encontrarse con cuatro mobianos vestidos con extraños uniformes.

Fiona: [cortés] "Buenas tardes, señora. ¿Nos permite quedarnos en su casa por unos minutos, por favor?"

Decir que aquella anciana estaba confundida sería un eufemismo.

* * *

Diez minutos después...

La calle está llena de soldados Finitévicos, tanto de la raza humana como de razas mobianas. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos se van corriendo en ese mismo momento hacia algún otro lugar de la ciudad; ahora, esta calle está casi vacía, excepto por los autos estacionados junto a la vereda.

Al lado de un taxi, hay un grupo de mobianos afiliados al GEF, y dos de ellos están conversando. Uno de ellos es un sapo soldado, y el otro es una salamandra con rango de Cabo.

Soldado sapo: "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se están dispersando todos?"

Cabo salamandra: "Hay una manga de tarados por allá, se creen una Resistencia clandestina. Seguro que no es nada-"

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Todos los soldados Finitévicos de ese grupo, cada uno de ellos con un agujero de bala en la cabeza, caen al suelo mientras Rouge, con una pistola en cada mano, observa los cadáveres desde la terraza de un edificio.

Rouge: [usando comunicador] "Todo listo."

[ **Banda Sonora:** _New Godokin Street_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug 2/X** ]

A unas tres cuadras, Fiona y Antoine salen repentinamente de una cafetería en la planta baja del edificio donde se habían escondido hace sólo un rato, sorprendiendo a un grupo de ex-soldados de GUN. La zorra y el coyote inmediatamente disparan sus armas hacia ellos, y en sólo dos segundos, todos los soldados son atravesados por flechas o electrocutados. Amadeus sale del callejón al lado del edificio, y cuando otro grupo de soldados Finitévicos lo ve y se prepara para dispararle desde detrás de una camioneta 4x4, el Mariscal no les da respiro: saca un gran lanzacohetes y le dispara a la propia 4x4, y su explosión aniquila a todos los soldados cerca de él.

Cuando esa porción de la calle está despejada, la murciélago guarda sus pistolas, se lanza desde la terraza y aterriza en el techo del taxi usando sus alas para suavizar la caída. Cuando más soldados corren hacia ella y se preparan para dispararle, ella saca su Uzi modificada y les dispara sin dudarlo, matando a varios con sus balas de uranio con punta hueca. Los demás empiezan a disparar, pero Rouge se esconde detrás de otro auto mientras Amadeus y Antoine sacan sus sables y arremeten contra ellos, y Fiona se escabulle hasta llegar a un gran camión militar.

Fiona: [abre la puerta del camión, echa un vistazo a su interior, y sonríe ampliamente] "Bingo." [se mete en el camión, y cierra la puerta tras ella]

Los sables del zorro y del coyote acaban con la mitad de los soldados Finitévicos, mientras que el resto se fugan. Sin embargo, dos tanques no tripulados, con el sistema de tracción del Prower Slug, doblan una esquina y se interponen en el camino de los dos mobianos, y Rouge es perseguida por un helicóptero que empieza a dispararle con su ametralladora.

De pronto, el camión militar donde se había metido Fiona explota, y ahora hay en su lugar un _Prower Slug Mk 1_ en perfectas condiciones, cuyo cañón recién disparado por Fiona está humeando. El tanque dispara otros dos cañonazos, que destruyen los tanques Finitévicos; el helicóptero deja de perseguir a Rouge y vuela hacia el suelo, pero cuando está a punto de dispararle al Prower Slug, Antoine le dispara una flecha explosiva directamente a la cabina, y lo derriba.

Una vez que la calle parece estar despejada, el tanque se agacha, revelando la escotilla de la parte inferior.

Fiona: [desde dentro del _Prower Slug_ , usando comunicador] "Antoine, entrá y conducí el tanque."

El coyote da un salto y se mete en el tanque por la escotilla, el vehículo regresa a su posición normal y empieza a avanzar por las calles.

Justo después de que el grupo comando doble a la derecha en una esquina, dos helicópteros Finitévicos se lanzan sobre ellos y empiezan a dispararles; Rouge vuela y asciende aún más, y Amadeus se esconde detrás del tanque. Para empeorar las cosas, los soldados empiezan a acercarse a ellos mientras se preparan para usar unas granadas. Sin embargo, el _Prower Slug_ acelera al máximo y atropella a los soldados antes de que puedan responder, y luego retrocede rápidamente para acabar con otro grupo de soldados, que acababan de salir de su escondite en una tienda de mascotas; Rouge distrae a los pilotos de los helicópteros, logrando que uno de ellos la persiga; mientras el tanque se mueve, Amadeus se mantiene aferrado a un costado de la torreta.

El helicóptero que perseguía inútilmente a Rouge vuelve a apuntar hacia el tanque, pero Antoine le dispara con una de las cápsulas de armas del _Prower Slug_ en Modo Ametralladora, y lo destruye; al mismo tiempo, el Mariscal prepara su Uzi modificada y le dispara a la cabina del otro helicóptero, derribándolo.

Después de avanzar unas dos cuadras más, ellos doblan una esquina. Se encuentran con varios soldados llevando escudos improvisados, así como también tres helicópteros...

 _¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

 _"¡Argh!" "¡Urgh!" "¡Argh!" "¡YYYEEEOOOWWWWW!"_

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

 _¡PUM!_

 ** _¡KA-BOOM!_**

Pero son destruidos rápidamente por el cuarteto.

Fiona: "Los villanos son todos iguales: ninguno sabe armar un ejército más o menos decente."

Luego de cruzar una calle, el grupo comando llega a un pequeño barranco que lleva a la vía de subte abandonada. Al lado hay un gran manzano, y a unos cien metros está el bulevar de la costa del Estrecho Oriental, desde el cual se puede observar la Isla Empire; hay una niebla no muy espesa formada sobre la superficie del agua, la cima de un rascacielos está humeando por culpa del ataque del submarino Finitévico, e incluso hay un pequeño ovni sospechoso que atraviesa fugazmente el cielo.

De pronto, cuando los mobianos ya están a punto de entrar al túnel, dos helicópteros los sorprenden saliendo del túnel y preparándose para atacar; sin embargo, Antoine rápidamente hace saltar el _Prower Slug_ , y Fiona dispara el cañón al mismo tiempo.

 _¡PUM!_

El tanque no salta a una gran altura, pero los helicópteros están muy cerca del suelo y muy cerca unos de otros. Cuando el _Prower Slug_ dispara, la bala alcanza a uno de los helicópteros, haciéndolo añicos.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El otro helicóptero es dañado y empujado por la explosión, y se destruye al impactar contra el muro al costado de la entrada del túnel.

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

Un "muro con ruedas" aparece en la entrada al túnel, y también llega un helicóptero desde cada costado; ahora los mobianos están casi totalmente rodeados, el _Prower Slug_ no sirve muy bien como escondite para Amadeus, y para colmo, un misil sale de quién sabe dónde y empieza a perseguir a Rouge. Entonces, el tanque retrocede y logra volver a subir el barranco, eludiendo las minas esféricas que el "muro con ruedas" deja caer; el tanque es un blanco fácil para los helicópteros, pero no por mucho tiempo: Antoine activa otra vez el Modo Lanzamisiles de ambas cápsulas de armas, y empieza a disparar misiles guiados hacia cada uno de los dos helicópteros lo más rápido posible, destruyéndolos antes de que sus pilotos puedan siquiera pensar en disparar.

Mientras tanto, Rouge vuela directamente hacia el frente del "muro con ruedas", pero frena justo delante de su cañón. Cuando el misil que la perseguía ya está muy cerca, la murciélago repentinamente sale volando a toda velocidad hacia arriba, dejando que el misil impacte en la boca del cañón y destruya el vehículo.

Antoine: [hace que el _Prower Slug_ se agache, y se asoma por la escotilla] "¡ _Voilà_! ¡Ahora atrévanse a desafiar al mejor invento de-"

Fiona activa de repente el sistema de eyección del asiento del coyote, quien sale volando desde la escotilla.

Antoine: _"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...!"_

Por suerte, Rouge lo recoge en el aire y lo devuelve al suelo con un suave aterrizaje.

Fiona: [desde adentro del _Prower Slug_ ] "Espero que eso haya servido de lección para que nadie vuelva a mencionar a ya saben quién."

* * *

Medio minuto después, los miembros del Equipo de Refuerzo llegan al lugar, y encuentran a sus cuatro compañeros de equipo esperándolos frente a la entrada al túnel mientras comen manzanas del árbol.

Shadow: "Perdón por el retraso. Varias veces tuve que impedir que estos dos... [apunta a su izquierda, donde no hay nadie] empiecen a besarse en plena misión."

Fiona: "¿Quiénes dos?"

La "Forma de Vida Suprema" mirá a su izquierda. A ver que allí no hay nadie, camina hacia detrás del manzano, y vuelve llevando a Nic y a Lightning agarrados por sus orejas.

Nic: [con una evidente mueca de dolor] "¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Qué acaso no podemos divertirnos un poco juntos?"

Lightning: [disimulando su dolor] "Escuchá bien, Nic... El dolor está... sólo en tu mente- [Shadow retuerce aún más su oreja] **¡AAAAAUCH!** "

Finalmente, el erizo negro y rojo los suelta.

Nic: [sarcástica, frotándose la oreja] "Gracias..." [por lo bajo] "Tarado."

Rouge: "Shadow tenía razón. Incluso yo sé que no debo mezclar los negocios con el placer."

Shadow: [serio, como siempre] "Esto no es un negocio, es una misión muy importante en plena guerra."

Fiona: [hastiada] "Era una metáfora."

Antoine: "Eh bien, ya estamos todos. Ahora acabemos con esta división Finitévica."

* * *

Un par de minutos después, en el túnel de subte abandonado...

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Kiss in the dark_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug 2** ]

 _ **¡BOOM!** ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA! **¡KA-BOOM!**_

En este túnel, mucho más amplio de lo que suelen ser otros túneles de subte, iluminado por series de lámparas rojo-anaranjadas, grandes pedazos de vehículos de guerra están volando por los aires: los Finitévicos habían llevado hasta allí tanques, los helicópteros que les quedaban, e incluso vagones vacíos sin frenos, pero nada de esto sirvió para frenar el avance del grupo comando de Amadeus Prower. El equipo llega a un muro, donde hay una gran puerta blindada con un letrero de "No pasar", en un sitio donde la vía de subte dobla a la izquierda; mientras tanto, los soldados corren despavoridos por otros túneles más estrechos.

Lightning: [señalando a los soldados que se fugan] "¿Los perseguimos? Shadow y yo podemos correr, encargarnos de ellos rápidamente y volver-"

Fiona: "No, dejémoslos ir. Ya no podrán hacer nada; GUN los capturará tarde o temprano, en la superficie."

Shadow escucha algo mediante un comunicador.

Shadow: "El _Prower Slug_ que recuperamos ya está asegurado en instalaciones de GUN. Las tropas han recuperado el control total de los distritos de Empire City invadidos."

Amadeus: "De acuerdo, deciles que nos encargaremos de la base Finitévica en el subsuelo: los pocos soldados enemigos que quedan podrían oponer mucha resistencia en un lugar tan chico, y la intervención de todo el ejército no serviría de nada.

Nic: "Entonces, ¿Entramos?"

* * *

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Metamorphosis_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug 2/X/3** ]

Los diez mobianos están en las alcantarillas, caminando al costado del flujo de aguas cloacales. Este tramo de las alcantarillas era usado por el GEF, cuyos soldados instalaron débiles lámparas verdes allí. Rouge está caminando con mucho cuidado, mientras su cara expresa asco de un modo más que evidente.

Shadow: [susurrando] "Sé que las guerras son sucias, ¿Pero era realmente necesario que los Finitévicos instalaran su base en una cloaca?"

Los demás lo miran con rostros serios.

Shadow: [susurrando] "Intenté hacer un chiste, para que esto sea más soportable y menos estresante y deprimente. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?"

Rouge: [susurrando] "Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta."

Lightning: [susurrando] "Ese chiste acerca de la guerra no hizo ninguna gracia."

Fiona: [susurrando, aunque con cierta dificultad debido al tono que está usando] "A vos nada te hace gracia, Lightning."

Rouge: [intentando susurrar, aún con algo de éxito] "Sos una para hablar: desde que rompiste con Tails, nada te hace gracia a vos tampoco."

Fiona: [intentando susurrar y fracasando miserablemente] "¡Cortala con eso, Rouge! ¡O te vuelo la cabeza con la escopeta láser!"

Nic: [sarcástica, a Proción, intentando susurrar y teniendo gran éxito, a pesar de todo] "Eso también lo inventó Tails, ¿Verdad?"

Proción: [susurrando] "En realidad, no. La escopeta láser fue inventada por una colega de Tails que trabaja como Combatiente por la Libertad Independiente: está afiliada a la Internacional pero no pertenece a ningún grupo de ningún país. Es una chica canario, se hace llamar "Técnica" o algo así."

Antoine: [susurrando] "Tekno. _Et_ _elle_ no es una canario."

Proción: [susurrando] "Tails dijo que lo es."

Antoine: [susurrando] "Conocí a Tekno en persona: ella es verde, no amarilla."

Proción: [susurrando] "También existen los canarios verdes."

Julie-Su: [a todos los demás, susurrando] "Por favor, niños, ¿Podemos proseguir con la misión sin tener más discusiones estúpidas? Parecemos panelistas de un programa de chimentos."

Rouge: [susurrando] "Sí, Julie-Su tiene razón. Todo esto empezó porque ustedes no podían perdonar al pobre Shadowcito por haber intentado hacer un chiste."

Todos los demás intentan contener la risa, mientras Shadow _casi_ (tómese muy en cuenta ese "casi") luce avergonzado.

Amadeus: [susurrando, intentando contener la risa] "¿ _Shadowcito_?"

Armand: [susurrando, conteniendo la risa con mucho más éxito] "Eso serviría muy bien como nombre en clave: de esa forma, los servicios de Inteligencia enemigos bajarían la guardia al creer que estamos enviando a un completo idiota."

Antoine: [susurrando, intentando contener la risa] "Shadow Hedgehog, Agente del Equipo Oscuro de GUN, Caballero de la Nueva Legión de Honor de Mercia, condecorado varias veces con la Medalla de Bronce a la Valentía... Nombre en clave: Shadowcito."

Shadow: [con una sonrisa astuta, susurrando] "No suena tan mal... _Antoine-cito_."

Ahora todos se ríen del coyote, mientras él _casi_ luce avergonzado, al igual que Shadow hace unos segundos.

Finalmente llegan a una gran puerta blindada, cerrada herméticamente, instalada al costado del túnel.

Amadeus: "Hora de acabar con el sigilo."

Fiona asiente, saca una escopeta láser y, después de unos cuatro disparos, destruye totalmente la puerta blindada. Los diez inmediatamente empiezan a correr con sus armas y poderes listos, pero después de recorrer unos pocos metros, se detienen y quedan estupefactos ante lo que se aproxima a ellos.

Nic: "¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Mutantes de las alcantarillas?!"

Son varios seres humanoides, de piel grisácea oscura, con cuerpos frágiles y casi carentes de músculo, pero muy hábiles y aun más rápidos, que van siempre en cuatro patas (no apoyando las rodillas, sino usando los brazos y piernas casi como si fueran lagartos) e incluso caminan por las paredes y los techos.

Armand: "Mis escáneres de robiano detectan que estos mutantes fueron alguna vez personas. Además, según la base de datos de la Federación Unida, estos mutantes son humanos que desaparecieron de la ciudad-Estado de Empire City en estos últimos días."

Julie-Su: "Debemos salvarlos. Aturdámoslos."

La equidna rosa pone su pistola protónica de doble cañón en Modo Aturdidor, y guardando cierta distancia, le dispara a la cabeza a uno de los mutantes; pero dicho mutante no se aturde, sino que deja de caminar, cambia el color de su piel a un rojo-anaranjado brillante, y luego explota salpicando alguna clase de sustancia muy ácida. Los mobianos quedan estupefactos durante un segundo, a pesar de haber visto cosas peores antes.

Fiona: "Seguro que estos eran los sujetos de los experimentos que los Finitévicos hacían aquí."

Amadeus: [perturbado] "Hay que matarlos."

Todos lo miran como diciendo "¡¿Qué carajo?! ¿Acaso no se te ocurre nada mejor?"

Amadeus: "Es la única forma de atravesar este lugar y desmantelar la base Finitévica."

Antoine: "Entonces hagámoslo. [a los mutantes] _Mes plus sincères excuses_..."

El grupo comando avanza lo más rápido posible mientras usa sus armas y poderes para matar a todo aquel mutante que se acerque desde cualquier dirección, aunque intentan que las bajas sean mínimas. Apuntando a las cabezas de las desafortunadas víctimas de los experimentos, los mobianos evitan que ellos reaccionen y se conviertan en bombas de ácido a punto de explotar. Algunos mutantes alcanzan a explotar al recibir disparos en otras partes del cuerpo, pero los mobianos se mantienen alejados para que ninguna explosión de ácido los afecte. Lightning contribuye usando sus shuriken y sus kunai, dado que sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo resultan inútiles ahora.

Los diez agentes llegan a una reja, detrás de la cual los mutantes están aun más concentrados, mientras algunos mutantes se acercan a los mobianos desde atrás. Para evitar que las criaturas igualen el ritmo del equipo, Rouge pone explosivos en la reja y los hace explotar.

Armand: "Permítanme..."

El robiano convierte su brazo derecho en una potente arma láser, que él usa para destruir a los mutantes que se acercan a ellos. El equipo sigue avanzando conforme el padre de Antoine "limpia el camino".

Pronto se encuentran con otra reja, y delante de ella hay un vehículo que coincide con la descripción que Tails había hecho del _Prowernoide_.

Nic: "Una máquina humanoide, con un cañón instalado justo entre las piernas... Será mejor que Tails explique qué demonios fue lo que hizo acá."

Antoine: " _Je_ voy a manejar el _Prowernoide_."

El coyote joven entra en la cabina, cierra la cabina y usa las ametralladoras láser de los costados para debilitar la reja y matar a algunos de los mutantes que intentan pasar desde el otro lado; él recibe ayuda de Amadeus y de Rouge, que usan una escopeta láser y un lanzallamas de plasma respectivamente.

Una vez que la reja se destruye, el _Prowernoide_ da un salto a gran altura (evitando chocar contra el techo, por supuesto) y a una gran distancia; mientras está en el aire, Antoine usa el cañón para disparar una bala incendiaria hacia los mutantes debajo de él. Las criaturas son consumidas rápidamente por el fuego, y después de algunos saltos y disparos más del _Prowernoide_ , el camino está libre para el equipo de Amadeus.

Justo antes de llegar a otra reja, los mobianos encuentran otros dos vehículos capturados por los Finitévicos: un _Prower Slug Mk 1_ y un segundo _Prowernoide_.

Fiona: "Julie-Su y yo usaremos el tanque: esta vez, ella disparará el cañón y yo conduciré."

Proción: "Ok, yo tomaré este _Prowernoide_."

Los tres se suben a sus respectivos vehículos y usan sus armas para eliminar a los mutantes, que ya empiezan a presentarse en una menor concentración. El _Prower Slug_ hace un disparo con su cañón, y la reja es destruida.

Después de traspasar la reja destruida, el equipo ya no ve más mutantes, pero se encuentra con ratas grises mobianas vestidas con uniformes Finitévicos. Sorprendidos porque el grupo comando llegó antes de lo previsto, los roedores despliegan un "muro con ruedas", pero Nic mete su mano detrás de su espalda, saca un lanzacohetes portátil de la nada y dispara cohetes sin cesar hasta destruir el vehículo.

El camino lleva nuevamente a las alcantarillas propiamente dichas. Allí, el GEF había construido tres plataformas parecidas a muelles de atraque, paralelas a las paredes y con unos 100 metros de largo; están numeradas del uno al tres, de izquierda a derecha. Las tropas Finitévicas también habían hecho que las alcantarillas sean mucho más anchas, altas y profundas, como si estuvieran guardando barcos en esas instalaciones; desde la superficie del agua hasta el piso de los muelles, hay unos 12 metros, y es probable que el agua tenga una profundidad similar.

En cada "muelle", hay dos tanques con sistema de tracción del _Prower Slug_ , manejados por computadora; uno de los dos tanques baja por una rampa y se dirige a los mobianos, y el otro espera detrás de él. Julie-Su y Fiona usan el _Prower Slug_ para destruir uno de los tanques, y Nic destruye otro con el lanzacohetes; Lightning esquiva los disparos del tercer tanque, se sube a él y pone una bomba entre la torreta y el carro de combate, destruyéndolo.

En el Muelle Uno, hay un tercer _Prowernoide_ esperando, pero uno de los tres tanques restantes lo está custodiando. Rouge vuela a toda velocidad por encima del tanque y aterriza dentro de la cabina del vehículo humanoide, y luego usa dicha máquina para saltar por encima del tanque otra vez y dispararle una bala incendiaria desde arriba; la bala atraviesa el blindaje y explota dentro de la cabina, envolviendo al carro de combate en llamas y haciendo explotar también el tanque de combustible. Shadow y Armand suben a los Muelles Dos y Tres respectivamente, y cada uno destruye con gran facilidad uno de los tanques restantes.

Fiona: [desde adentro del _Prower Slug_ , usando comunicador] "¿Y ahora qué?"

Casi como si le estuvieran respondiendo a la zorra roja, tres submarinos emergen de las aguas: cada una de ellas está ubicada a la derecha de cada muelle y en paralelo a ellas. Son submarinos más bien compactos: miden unos 30 metros de largo, 10 de ancho y 10 de altura, y poseen blindaje anaranjado y rojo, forma aerodinámica de estilo futurista y con curvas suaves, alerones parecidos a los de un avión en la popa, una torre en la proa pero no en la punta misma, y un gran objeto semiesférico incrustado justo detrás de la torre.

Fiona: [desde adentro del _Prower Slug_ , usando comunicador] "Yo y mi bocota..."

Shadow: [señalando a la semiesfera en uno de los submarinos] "¡Esa es su arma principal! ¡Uno de estos submarinos la usó para dispararle a ese rascacielos en la Isla Empire!"

Julie-Su: [desde adentro del _Prower Slug_ , usando comunicador] "Estoy viéndolos por el periscopio. Parece que se preparan para zarpar."

Armand: [usa visión mejorada de robiano para ver a mayor distancia] "¡Hay tres compuertas a 200 metros de aquí! ¡Pronto se abrirán y dejarán pasar a los submarinos!"

Amadeus: [usando comunicador, hablando rápido pero sin dejar de ser entendible] "Debemos separarnos. Fiona, Julie-Su: vayan con el _Prower Slug_ al Muelle Uno. Shadow, Armand: quédense en donde estaban. Rouge: quedate en el Muelle Uno con tu _Prowernoide_. Antoine: andá con tu _Prowernoide_ al Muelle Tres, junto a tu padre. Proción: andá con tu _Prowernoide_ al Muelle Dos, junto a Shadow. Nic, Lightning: júntense con Shadow y Proción. Yo pelearé junto a Antoine y Armand. Hagan todo lo que haga falta para que ninguno de esos tres submarinos salga de aquí."

Preparados para la batalla, los diez mobianos con sus respectivas máquinas se separan y suben a los muelles: el _Prowernoide_ de Rouge y el _Prower Slug_ de Fiona y Julie-Su, en el Muelle Uno; Shadow, Nic, Lightning y el _Prowernoide_ de Proción, en el Muelle Dos; Amadeus, Armand y el _Prowernoide_ de Antoine, en el Muelle Tres.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Aquatic Boss Battle_ – **Banda Sonora de Freedom Planet** ]

Las semiesferas de los submarinos se dan vuelta, revelando dentro de cada uno un extraño cañón de corta longitud, que está siempre apuntando hacia arriba; los cañones y el área a su alrededor empiezan a brillar en múltiples colores intermitentemente, hasta que cada arma dispara una bala esférica de partículas de alta energía, que también brilla en múltiples colores. Las tres balas viajan velozmente y en línea recta hacia los vehículos de Rouge, Proción y Antoine, quienes apenas logran saltar y esquivar; al saltar, cada _Prowernoide_ dispara una bala incendiaria hacia el arma principal de su respectivo submarino, pero la semiesfera de cada uno vuelve a darse vuelta, resguardando el cañón.

En el Muelle Uno, Rouge logra tal control sobre su _Prowernoide_ que es capaz de seguir disparando mientras salta por toda la longitud del muelle y esquiva las balas. Mientras, el cañón del _Prower Slug_ dispara balas de cañón comunes, que enseguida caen e impactan en diversos puntos del submarino; los cañonazos hacen un daño considerable, pero no parece que vaya a alcanzar.

En el Muelle Dos, Lightning salta sobre el submarino e intenta buscar puntos débiles, pero el cañón vuelve a desplegarse y le dispara al lince; él salta y se agarra a la pared, pero el cañón dispara una y otra vez y él tiene que seguir saltando de una pared a la otra hasta que finalmente logra subir hasta el piso del muelle. Shadow desata una lluvia de lanzas Caos, pero el cañón vuelve a guardarse y el resto del navío es dañado pero no lo suficiente, aunque el erizo negro y rojo sí logra destruir los alerones.

En el Muelle Tres, Antoine dispara una flecha con una cápsula de helio líquido; el blindaje del submarino se congela y se vuelve frágil como el cristal, y apenas unos pocos segundos después, el joven coyote dispara el cañón de su _Prowernoide_ hacia la popa mientras su padre salta al navío e intenta taladrar el blindaje en la popa; sin embargo, el submarino apenas sufre daños: se había calentado gradualmente hasta recuperar su temperatura normal y, por lo tanto, también su resistencia. En ese momento, Amadeus observa sus propias botas.

Amadeus: "¡Tony, dispará otra flecha más de esas flechas de hielo!"

Después de que el coyote robiano haya regresado al muelle usando los cohetes en la planta de sus pies, su hijo dispara otra flecha con helio líquido, y el Mariscal salta y aterriza en el submarino medio segundo después de que el blindaje se haya congelado a temperaturas cercanas al cero absoluto. La superficie de sus botas se congela y se deteriora un poco, pero el calzado mantiene los pies del zorro protegidos del frío extremo; entonces él clava su sable en el blindaje y activa la corriente eléctrica en el filamento, y la electricidad viaja a toda velocidad por el submarino, hasta que hace reventar varios sensores en la superficie del navío y daña parte de las computadoras en el interior; ni bien la corriente eléctrica se detiene, Armand trae al zorro de vuelta al hangar. El submarino queda paralizado, pero su arma principal estaba aislada de la electricidad y todavía es tan funcional como antes.

En el Muelle Dos, el arma principal del submarino sigue disparando balas de partículas e todas direcciones, y los cuatro mobianos allí tienen que esquivar constantemente y apenas pueden contraatacar; Shadow se ve obligado a usar más de una vez sus poderes de teletransportación para salvar a alguno de sus compañeros.

Lightning: "Shadow, lo distraeré mientras vos y Proción atacan."

Nic: [a Lightning] "¡Espera! Voy contigo."

Lightning: "Nic, es peligroso-"

Nic: "No, esto no se discute. Nos sacrificaremos juntos."

Shadow: "Si realmente están dispuestos, adelante. Pero córtenla con la charla cursi y apúrense."

Nic: "Bien. Lightning, prepará un kunai. [activa su comunicador] D'Coolette Junior, ¿Podés darle tu puñal de diamante?"

Antoine: [voz en el comunicador de Nic] " _D'accord_ , _mademoiselle_."

El coyote joven abre un poco la cabina de su _Prowernoide_ y rápidamente le arroja a la comadreja su puñal de diamante, guardado en una funda metálica especial algo pesada. Nic ataja el arma blanca y salta hacia la torre del submarino, seguido por el lince ninja; luego, ambos se paran delante de la torre y empiezan a hacer morisquetas como saltar sobre un pie, sacar la lengua y otros gestos de burla (aunque las burlas de Lightning no atraen mucho la atención, a diferencia de las de su novia).

Nic: "¡Oigan, idiotas! ¡¿Qué tal si le hago un rayón a su submarino 0KM?!"

Ella rápidamente clava el puñal de diamante en el blindaje, luego lo saca e introduce el kunai de su novio en el profundo corte dejado por el arma de Antoine, y después saca un látigo, ata fuertemente el mango del kunai con ella, y activa la corriente eléctrica en el látigo. La electricidad daña algunos de los sistemas internos del submarino, que ya no se mueve.

El arma principal del navío está a punto de disparar; Shadow y Proción hacen lo mismo, creando lanzas Caos y cargando el cañón del _Prowernoide_ respectivamente. Pero el cañón dispara simultáneamente unas veinte balas en diferentes direcciones, y tanto la "Forma de Vida Suprema" como el mapache son sorprendidos; Shadow logra esquivar, pero el _Prowernoide_ se daña e incluso pierde la ametralladora láser en uno de sus costados.

Proción: [desde dentro del _Prowernoide_ ] "¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Esta chatarra todavía aguanta!"

Fiona: [desde dentro del _Prower Slug_ , usando comunicador] "¡No te atrevas a llamar "chatarra" a los inventos de Miles!"

Dentro del tanque, la zorra roja se calla inmediatamente, y luego grita hastiada y avergonzada. En el Muelle Uno, ella está conduciendo el tanque mientras Julie-Su dispara el cañón, pero las balas disparadas por la equidna rosa no tienen mucho efecto en el blindaje del submarino, a tal punto que hacen falta unos tres o cuatro cañonazos en un mismo punto del blindaje para abollarlo sólo un poco. Las balas incendiarias disparadas por Rouge desde su _Prowernoide_ tampoco logran hacer mucho.

El arma principal del submarino revela un nuevo modo que no requiere que se dé vuelta: dos cañones de corto calibre crecen a partir de la superficie de la semiesfera.

Shadow: [alcanza a ver la transformación del arma principal del submarino del Muelle Uno] "¡ROUGE! ¡FIONA! ¡JULIE! ¡SALGAN DE AHÍ! ¡Ese es el modo de ataque que se usó al dispararle a ese rascacielos!"

El submarino y la propia arma se mueven siguiendo los movimientos del _Prowernoide_ de Rouge y del _Prower Slug_ ; una vez fijado el objetivo, tanto el arma como el submarino se quedan quietos, pero medio segundo después, cada uno de los dos cañones dispara una gruesa y potente corriente de partículas de alta energía, que parece un arco voltaico que cambia de color sin parar. El tanque no esquiva el disparo a tiempo, y es alcanzado por una de las dos corrientes de partículas. Tres segundos después de ser disparada el arma, los dos cañones vuelven a retraerse en la semiesfera; el tanque, severamente dañado, se agacha y deja que sus dos ocupantes salgan envueltas en un humo espeso.

Julie-Su: *cof* *cof* "Estoy *cof* harta de esta cosa. *cof* *cof* Fiona... *cof* Tomando en cuenta tu... arrebato de hace unos segundos... *cof* ¿Estás segura de que no querés hablar de-?"

Fiona: [enfurecida, al borde de la locura] "¡DEJATE DE ROMPER LAS PELOTAS! *cof* *cof* *cof* *cof* [escupe una flema un poco ennegrecida por el humo que entró en sus pulmones, y luego habla con voz un poco más débil de lo normal] Ayúdanos a destruir estos p**** submarinos."

Mientras tanto, las compuertas frente a los muelles empiezan a abrirse.

Armand: [usando comunicador, desesperado] "¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Rápido!"

Shadow: [usando comunicador, hablando rápido] "Tengo un plan. Estoy seguro de que funcionará, no morirá ninguno de nosotros, pero todos ustedes deben irse."

Amadeus: [usando comunicador] "¡No, Shadow! ¡No harás una Explosión Caos en medio de la ciudad!"

La advertencia de Mariscal llega tarde: el erizo negro y rojo ya se ha quitado uno de sus anillos inhibidores, y su cuerpo empieza a emitir un fulgor rojo.

Rouge: [usando comunicador, extrañamente tranquila] "No se moleste en tratar de pararlo, señor. Además, puede que él parezca un bruto a veces, pero sabe lo que hace. Vámonos de aquí."

Amadeus: [usando comunicador] "Rouge... [refunfuñando] "De acuerdo. [a todos los demás] ¡Retirada!"

Julie-Su: [usando comunicador] "Será mejor que evacuemos una zona realmente extensa, y rápido."

Proción: [usando comunicador] "Llamaré a Tower."

Todo el equipo se va del lugar por donde vinieron, llevándose los vehículos recuperados. El único que se queda es Shadow, que intenta impedir que los submarinos salgan antes de que la zona sea evacuada y él pueda quitarse su otro anillo inhibidor.

* * *

Quince minutos después...

Ya está anocheciendo. Al noroeste de donde el equipo de Amadeus había empezado su recorrido, las fuerzas de GUN acaban de evacuar todo el barrio de Achter Kol, en el centro-norte de Nueva Guernsey, así como sus alrededores.

 _ **¡KA-BOOM!**_

En el centro de ese barrio, una enorme Explosión Caos produce un agujero de cientos de metros de diámetro, que deja una gran porción del sistema de alcantarillas al descubierto. En medio del cráter están los muelles desde donde iban a partir los tres submarinos Finitévicos, pero uno de esos tres submarinos está hecho trizas y los otros dos siguen siendo funcionales pero están dañados.

Menos de un minuto después, dos drones de GUN disparan misiles hacia el centro del cráter, destruyendo los otros dos submarinos.

De pronto, Shadow aparece en medio de las aguas al este de Achter Kol. Tanto el Estrecho como las calles cerca de la costa están siendo poco transitadas a esta hora, así que nadie advierte su presencia.

Shadow: "Necesito vacaciones."

La "Forma de Vida Suprema" empieza a nadar en dirección al sureste, hacia el norte de la Isla Empire.


	11. Metiéndose en problemas

**_Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:_**

 ** _Temporada Dos._**

 _Capítulo 10: Metiéndose en problemas._

* * *

 **Pronunciación de otros idiomas:**

A partir de ahora, incluiré algunos símbolos fonéticos cuando escriba cómo se pronuncian aproximadamente frases en algunos idiomas, y también incluiré cómo se pronuncian esos símbolos fonéticos.

 **ɨ** : como la **e** en la palabra inglesa "roses".

 **ə** : como la **a** en la palabra inglesa "about".

* * *

Cinco días después...

Ciudad-Estado de Westopolis, Federación Unida. 9:00 de la mañana, hora local.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Beat it_ – **Michael Jackson** ]

Tails está tomando el desayuno sentado en la barra de una cafetería. El comercio en cuestión es mucho más largo que ancho; sus paredes, techo y piso están cubiertos con tablas de madera lustradas; tiene la puerta de entrada en uno de sus extremos y la cocina en el otro extremo, en tanto que la barra se extiende a lo largo de la cafetería; hay muchas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas en una estantería detrás de la barra, así como una vieja máquina para hacer café _expresso_ apoyada en la barra. El desayuno del niño prodigio consiste en una taza relativamente grande de café con leche, un par de medialunas dulces que han sido cortadas horizontalmente y tienen jamón y queso derretido entre las dos mitades, y un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja exprimido.

El clima de Westopolis es más bien cálido incluso en invierno, y esta vez el atuendo del zorro es más ligero: un ajustado pantalón de _jean_ , un chaleco del mismo material, una remera azul oscura de manga larga y cuello alto, guantes de cuero sin dedos, y una versión más grande de sus viejas zapatillas deportivas rojas con puntas blancas. Aún tiene el parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo sano, para evitar problemas en el desarrollo de la conexión de su ojo derecho regenerado con su cerebro.

Él aún lleva en su brazo derecho dos bandas: una de Combatiente por la Libertad (naranja con una estrella negra, que a su vez contiene la sigla FF ["Freedom Fighter", "Combatiente por la Libertad"] escrita en amarillo) y una de Miembro Honorario de GUN (azul oscura con el símbolo de GUN y con la sigla HM ["Honorary Member", Miembro Honorario"] escrita en blanco), así como las cintas de servicio de sus condecoraciones en su campera de _jean_ : la cinta de Comendador de la Nueva Legión de Honor de Mercia (roja con bordes plateados, una placa de la Legión de Honor en miniatura y una roseta); la cinta de la Medalla de la Resistencia contra Robotnik (rayas naranjas y negras verticales); la cinta de la Medalla de Bronce de GUN a la Valentía (blanca con bordes finos de color granate y una franja granate-azul-granate en el centro), y dos hojas de roble hechas de bronce que representan las dos repeticiones de la medalla antes mencionada.

 _"¡Miren quién volvió!"_

Tails se da vuelta, mira a la puerta del bar y es gratamente sorprendido por seis viejos amigos suyos: dos humanos masculinos, de entre 25 y 30 años de edad, tez oscura, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, y aspecto atlético; dos ratas grises mobianas femeninas que también tienen cuerpos entrenados y parecen estar muy unidas, y dos ranitas de San Antonio mobianas que son hermanos mellizos de diferente sexo. La forma de vestir y corte de pelo de varios de ellos es el típico estereotipo de los raperos de los 80's, pero los varones no tienen cadenas de oro ni anillos de oro ni joyas ni nada similar, y la ropa de las mujeres no es muy provocadora; por otro lado, una de las ratas, la más curvilínea y pechugona de las tres mujeres en ese grupo, parece ser un poco marimacho a juzgar por su vestimenta, que incluye un _overall_ con manchas de grasa de motor, y uno de los varones humanos tiene su tronco cubierto sólo por una musculosa blanca (a pesar de que el tiempo no está siendo tan caluroso como para ameritar el uso de esa ropa). La otra mujer rata es quien había llamado la atención a los demás debido a la presencia de Tails.

"Miles "Tails" Prower... ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ganar medallas?" le pregunta esa misma rata en forma retórica.

"Betty Florea Iancolescu... ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fingir que sos una chica ruda? Es brutalmente obvio que es tu novia quien tiene la sartén por el mango."

"Sí, claro... Hacé todas las insinuaciones que quieras. Todo lo que digas me entrará por una oreja y me saldrá por la otra."

*sigh* "Ella jamás dejará de ser tan tozuda, ¿Verdad, Ioana?" le pregunta Tails a la otra rata, la que está vestida con el _overall_ manchado de grasa y parece ser la novia de Betty.

"Seguramente, _băiat_ ["bəiat", "chico"]. Pero eso es lo que me gusta tanto de ella." Ioana abraza por la cintura a Betty y le susurra al oído, aunque todos alcanzan a escuchar lo que ella dice.

"Nu-ți face griji, știu că ești o fată dură înăuntru. Poate vrei să-mi dovedești asta în seara asta..." ["Nuty fache griy, shtiu kə eshty o fatə durə ɨnəuntru. Poate vrei sə-my dovedeshty asta ɨn seara asta...", "No te preocupes, ya sé que sos ruda por dentro. Quizás quieras demostrármelo esta noche..."]

Betty se sonroja intensamente por la sugerencia de Ioana, sumado al hecho de estar abrazándose de esa forma en público. "Te rog, să nu-mi spui acele lucruri acum... sau va trebui să te fut chiar aici..." ["Te rog, sə numy spui achele lukrury akum... sau va trebui sə te fut kiar aichy...", "Por favor, no me digas esas cosas ahora... o tendré que hacerte el amor aquí mismo..."]

"Oh, vamos... ¡Váyanse a un hotel, por favor!" les dice la rana masculina.

"Sí, no necesitamos saber su idioma para saber de qué están hablando." agrega su hermana melliza.

"En fin... Hace tiempo que no te vemos por acá, amigo." le dice el humano con musculosa blanca al zorro.

"Estuve especialmente ocupado en estos días, Douglas."

"¿Ganando medallas?" le pregunta el otro humano.

"Y otras cosas más, también. Pero no sólo estuve trabajando, Jason. Suelo sentirme a gusto con lo que hago, pero no soy adicto al trabajo ni nada de eso."

"Supimos lo que pasó... hace un mes... en Nueva Mobotropolis..." menciona la mujer anfibia, titubeando cerca del final.

De repente, todos guardan silencio.

"Sí, ese "pequeño desacuerdo" costó mil vidas. Es por eso que ya no _siempre_ me siento a gusto con mi trabajo... ¡Pero ya hemos hablado demasiado de mí! ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Está todo mejor que cuando me fui?"

"Lucrecia Silvano, la nueva Presidenta de Westopolis está haciendo todo lo que prometió en campaña, igual que su marido y los otros de su partido como miembros de la Asamblea." responde Jason. "¡Y esos dos también son simpáticos! No digo que eso sea importante, pero... Los del Gobierno anterior, que gobernaban hasta que _Lucy_ les ganó, decían que ella y sus seguidores eran amargados, violentos-"

"¿Amargados y violentos al mismo tiempo?" pregunta Douglas en forma retórica. " _Jay_ , sonás súper contradictorio cuando lo decís así. Además, ¿Quiénes eran los que mostraban pancartas con dibujos de ella y su esposo vestidos de presos y ahorcados?"

"¡Sí, _Doug_ , y esos tarados parecían barrabravas del Club Bahía Norte cuando hacían marchas!" menciona Ioana. "En cambio, nosotros éramos re-tranquilos. Y también atraíamos más gente que ellos, ¡Incluso con lluvia!"

"Y los que estaban antes reprimían casi tanto como los militares de las Dictaduras." agrega el varón anfibio.

"Lo sé, pero la mitad de la gente no se pone a pensar ni se da cuenta de eso. Creen que hacerlo es más difícil que componer un buen _rap_ o algo así."

Tails levanta el vaso que contiene jugo de naranja, lo pone a la altura de sus ojos y observa el mundo a través de él. Es un vaso improvisado, muy original, hecho a partir de un frasco de mermelada vacío.

"Antes, los que se sentían mejor conservando el orden injusto preexistente se sentían representados por lo formal, lo aburrido, lo triste, lo amargo, lo estricto, el protocolo, la fría Razón, lo complejo, la elocuencia, la Ciencia, un progreso que en realidad dejaba a mucha gente afuera, el hecho de mantenerse alejados de la gente como si vivieran en un plano superior... Por el contrario, los que abogaban por el cambio y por un mundo más justo se representaban a sí mismos a través de lo informal, la diversión, la felicidad, una forma de vivir tranquila, lo cursi, la oposición a cualquier código impuesto por las élites, los candentes sentimientos, lo simple, una forma "improvisada" de comunicarse y de difundir sus ideas, la oposición a una Ciencia que realmente no hacía honor a su nombre, el regreso a valores y formas de vida que parecían haber sido olvidadas o incluso prohibidas, la renuncia a todo lo que tenían con tal de poder estar más cerca de la Naturaleza-"

"Como lo que hacían vos y los demás aldeanos de Knothole, cuando tenían que resistir contra Robotnik." comenta la rana masculina.

"Así es, Antxon. Y lo mismo pasó también con ese movimiento anti-sistema que surgió algunas décadas antes del ataque de los Xorda."

"Pero ahora todo eso está al revés." agrega Betty. "Las élites convencen a la gente hablando de alegría y proponiendo una vida simple, cuando ellos en realidad quieren ser los únicos que vivan felices y jamás querrían tener una vida simple..."

"Hablan de trabajar juntos para avanzar..." agrega la hermana melliza de Antxon. "Cuando en realidad sólo quieren quedarse sentados mientras el resto de la gente hace todo el trabajo..."

"Gritan que quieren "libertad"..." agrega Jason. "Pero sólo usan su libertad para quitársela a todos los demás..."

"Tiran cualquier código por la ventana..." agrega Douglas. "Para abusar de todos nosotros sin que nada ni nadie les ponga freno..."

Tails permanece con su mirada fija en sus amigos, y luego se vuelve al dueño de la cafetería: un varón humano con unos 60 años de edad, ojos marrones y cabello canoso que alguna vez fue morocho oscuro, quien está vestido elegantemente y atiende personalmente a los clientes desde detrás de la barra.

"Che, maestro..."

"¿Sí, Miles?" contesta el humano, con un tono serio pero a la vez servicial e informal.

"Aquí tiene..." El zorro le da una tarjeta de crédito. "Que tu gente se prepare: pronto, vendrá mucha gente a comprar mucha comida y bebida, y todos ustedes van a vender más que nunca."

"¡Lo que vos digas!" responde sonriente el dueño.

Luego, el niño prodigio se dirige a la hermana de Antxon.

"Aretxa, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

Aretxa hace una amplia sonrisa. "Creo que ya sé lo que querés. Cuenta conmigo." Inmediatamente después, ella sale de la tienda, mientras Tails se dirige a los demás.

"Señoras y señores... Después de una larga noche, ya hay representantes genuinos del pueblo de Westopolis en la Asamblea de esta ciudad-Estado, en los escaños de Westopolis en la Asamblea Federal, y en la oficina del Presidente local. Y ahora que he regresado con la gente de este barrio, vamos a celebrarlo de la mejor forma: pensando e intercambiando ideas sobre Política, Economía, la Sociedad y cualquier otro tema que pueda surgir. Compañeros... ¡El pueblo está de vuelta en los edificios del gobierno, en su casa, y este barrio lo festejará con la reapertura del Club Retro!"

Todos empiezan a ovacionar a Tails y a aplaudir.

"Bai!" ["¡Sí!"]

"¡Esa es la onda, hermano!"

"Așa se face!" ["Asha se fache!", "¡Así se hace!"]

* * *

Mientras tanto...

Cuartel General de GUN, al Sur de Central City. 9:30 de la mañana, hora local.

Amadeus, Nic, Julie-Su y Armand están sentados en una Sala de Conferencias vacía. De pronto, el Comandante Tower entra con su maletín en la mano.

Tower: "Vaya... Llegaron temprano. Se les da bien madrugar."

Armand: "Sucede que soy robiano, Comandante."

Nic: "Y yo ya estuve en situaciones similares."

Amadeus: "Y yo pasé por el típico entrenamiento militar que requiere levantarse siempre con el sol."

Julie-Su: "Y yo estoy empezando a tener insomnio. Así que será mejor que usted traiga novedades. Así podremos acabar con esto antes, y yo podré viajar a la Isla del Ángel para _intentar_ descansar."

Tower: "Pues debo decirles que estas noticias no son las mejores. En primer lugar: se han analizado los restos de los tres submarinos que hemos destruido hace casi una semana en Empire City, y los resultados han sido... interesantes, además de perturbadores."

Nic: "¿Podrías ser más detallado?"

Tower: "Vamos por partes. En primer lugar: la composición del blindaje incluía varias sustancias de un posible origen alienígena, similares a los materiales usados por los _Brazos Negros_ en sus máquinas, pero también había rastros de la Aleación Óptima de Cualidades Mejoradas Específicamente para Uso Militar, también llamado-"

Armand: "Megatal."

Tower: "Supongo que usted ya lo ha conocido, General. El Megatal había sido creado por Gwenaëlle Trahern-Le Besco, alias "Tekno Canary", mientras era prisionera del Robotnik original; con la ayuda de otro prisionero de Robotnik, ella escapó, acudió a los Combatientes por la Libertad de Mercia, y le reveló información vital a toda la Resistencia y a sus aliados: la existencia del Megatal, sus cualidades, y su gran fragilidad en condiciones de frío extremo; esta última es su única debilidad realmente aprovechable."

Armand: "Gracias a mi hijo, hemos notado esa debilidad en aquella misión."

Amadeus: "Fiona me contó de una chica canario verde que conoció cuando ella y Tails viajaron a Westopolis para colaborar en una investigación."

Nic: "Sí, yo también escuché hablar de ella."

Julie-Su: "Yo conocí a un amigo suyo, el que la ayudó a escapar de la prisión de Robotnik. Es un chico ardilla apodado "Petiso", que también es llamado "Mecha Corta" y controla una armadura hecha de Megatal que él usa para luchar por la Resistencia con ayuda de Tekno y de sus conocimientos."

Armand: "Si mi base de datos está en lo correcto, ese tal "Petiso" fue el prisionero que ayudó a Tekno a escapar."

Julie-Su: "Entonces deberíamos llamarlos a él y a Tekno para que nos ayuden, ya que ellos saben sobre el Megatal-"

Rouge: [aparece de repente en la puerta de la Sala de Conferencias] "No podemos contar con Tekno ni con Petiso: ambos desaparecieron en acción hace tres meses y medio."

Armand: "¿Qué pasó exactamente?"

Tower: "La facción de Eurish de la Legión Oscura de Eggman había organizado una expedición en el Noreste de Efrika, en la región donde la entonces Comisaria Neftis imponía su dominio en nombre del Imperio; allí existen edificaciones piramidales que habían sido construidas hace unos 17 mil años, la época en que empezaban a formarse las primeras naciones teocráticas humanas, y esas edificaciones de alguna forma lograron resistir el ataque de los Xorda."

Rouge: "Dentro de una de esas pirámides, la LOE descubrió el "Anillo de la Eternidad": un misterioso artefacto de transporte ínter-dimensional. Era muy similar al Anillo Warp inventado por Finitevus, pero su análisis cuántico indicaba una antigüedad de por lo menos 20 mil años, lo cual sugería que los humanos del recién surgido Imperio Faraónico habían construido la pirámide alrededor y encima del Anillo, seguramente para rendirle culto o algo así. Yo supe que la LOE había descubierto esto, GUN propuso investigarlo y neutralizar cualquier posible amenaza, y la Internacional Combatiente por la Libertad envió a dos agentes independientes que se habían presentado como voluntarios: Tekno y Petiso."

Tower: "Según nuestros informes, la LOE sufrió un duro revés en el Noreste de Efrika, y el Imperio de Eggman perdió el Anillo de la Eternidad y abandonó cualquier proyecto relacionado con él, así que es evidente que la misión fue un éxito; sin embargo, tanto Tekno como Petiso desaparecieron. Se sospecha que ellos cruzaron el portal de algún modo, y no podemos investigar qué pasó realmente ni tenemos la menor idea de cómo rescatar a esos dos agentes, si es que siguen vivos."

Nic permanece pensativa durante unos segundos.

Nic: "¿Por qué nadie usó Megatal en todo este tiempo? Esa aleación es el Futuro. Más allá de que sea muy frágil si lo metés en un súper-frigorífico, ¡Podría haber inclinado la balanza en favor de aquel que lo hubiera desarrollado!"

Rouge: "Hacer Megatal es muy difícil y caro. Robotnik sólo lo usó para una cosa: fabricar el prototipo de la armadura _Cybernik_ , una variante más avanzada de los trajes _Badnik_. Incluso si este era un solo prototipo, él planeaba fabricar uno solo y sacarle todo el provecho que pudiera, y eso evidencia lo costoso que era hacer Megatal-"

Amadeus: "Disculpen... ¿Trajes _Badnik_? ¿Prototipo del _Cybernik_? ¿Qué es todo eso?"

Armand: "Los trajes _Badnik_ eran armaduras de alta tecnología que convertían al usuario, ya sea un mobiano o un animal no-mobiano, en un soldado leal al Imperio; su fuente de energía era el propio usuario del traje."

Amadeus: "Qué espantoso..."

Armand: "El _Cybernik_ , un traje _Badnik_ hecho de Megatal, poseía la tecnología más avanzada a la que Robotnik tenía acceso, así como la capacidad de hacer que el usuario dependa del traje para seguir vivo, lo cual aseguraba que el usuario siguiera siendo esclavo y no pudiera hacer nada en favor de la Resistencia. El dictador le dio algunos usos a los _Badniks_ durante los primeros años de su Imperio, pero la esclavización mediante _Badniks_ no reprimía el libre albedrío de un mobiano tan eficazmente como la Robotización. Cinco años después de haber tomado el poder, Robotnik usó a Petiso para probar el _Cybernik_ : doblegar a esa ardilla usando un traje _Badnik_ convencional había parecido imposible hasta entonces, el _Cybernik_ supuestamente poseía un mejor sistema para reprimir el libre albedrío del usuario, y Robotnik quería hacer una gran demostración de su prototipo recién fabricado."

Julie-Su: "Yo he conocido a Petiso personalmente, y lo he visto luchar de nuestro lado usando el traje _Cybernik_ , así que es obvio que Robotnik fracasó."

Armand: "Petiso también logró resistir al control mental del _Cybernik_ , se salió de control, rescató a Tekno y destruyó las instalaciones donde ambos estaban encerrados. Esta fue una de las causas de que Robotnik haya abandonado definitivamente el Programa de Desarrollo de _Badniks_ y haya favorecido el uso de mobianos robotizados."

Nic: [a Tower] "¿Qué otras cosas descubrió tu gente?"

Tower: "Los Finitévicos robaron la tecnología de la bala de plasma guiada, otra de las cosas que Miles "Tails" Prower inventó y nos prestó."

Rouge: "Sí, hemos visto cómo esos submarinos la usaban. Tails va a enojarse mucho por esto... otra vez."

Amadeus: "Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Fiona y los demás?"

* * *

Mientras tanto...

Hotel Aosta, Distrito de Liguria, Ciudad-Estado de Spagonia. 9:30 de la mañana, hora local y de Central City.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Tanti auguri_ – **Raffaella Carrà** ]

"Se per caso cadesse il mondo io mi sposto un pò più in la. / Sono un cuore vagabondo che di regole non ne ha. / La mia vita è un roulette i miei numeri tu li sai. / Il mio corpo è una moquette dove tu ti addormenterai."

Fiona está tomándose una ducha en su habitación. Su pelo corporal, y especialmente su cabello, parecen un poco más largos al estar mojados.

"Ma girando la mia terra io mi sono convinta che. / Non c'è odio non c'è guerra quando a letto l'amore c'è..."

Cerca de la ducha en sí misma, hay un reproductor de CDs funcionando. Ella está cantando a la par de la voz de las canciones del CD, pero a volumen más alto y en forma horriblemente desafinada.

"Com'è bello far l'amore da Trieste in giù. / Com'è bello far l'amore io son pronta e tu. / Tanti auguri, a chi tanti amanti ha. / Tanti auguri, in campagna ed in città."

En la habitación al lado de la de Fiona, Lightning intenta meditar, pero no le está resultando nada fácil.

"Com'è bello far l'amore da Trieste in giù. / L'importante farlo sempre con chi hai voglia tu... / E se ti lascia lo sai che si fa, / trovi un altro più bello... che problemi non ha."

 _"Chiudi la tua fottuta bocca, p******!"_ [ _"¡Cerrá la p*** boca, p***!"_ ] le grita alguien desde una habitación de un hotel que está en la vereda de enfrente.

"Vaffanculo, stronzo!" ["¡Andate a la mierda, pelotudo!"]

Algunos minutos después, Fiona sale del baño con sólo una bata puesta, y es sorprendido por la presencia de Antoine en la sala de estar. Él lleva ropa casual, está de brazos cruzados y su rostro es serio.

"¡Tony! Acabo de salir de la ducha, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Tenemos que hablar." Él empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. "Salí cuando estés vestida, estaré esperando afuera."

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Westopolis...

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Juguetes perdidos_ – **Carlos Alberto Solari, alias "El Indio"** ]

Ioana: "Entonces, ¿Sos socialista o no?"

Decenas de personas están agolpadas dentro y alrededor de la cafetería donde se encuentra Tails. Están escuchando atentamente y también participando de las conversaciones entre el Combatiente por la Libertad y sus amigos en Westopolis.

Tails: "Estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas del Socialismo: el Capitalismo genera muchos problemas sociales y económicos, como la explotación de los trabajadores, la existencia de una minoría asquerosamente rica mientras gran parte de la sociedad está hundida en la Pobreza o cerca de estarlo, el hecho de que gran parte de estos problemas se generan porque el Estado no cumple su verdadera función, no interviene y lo único que hace es garantizar que siga rigiendo sólo la Ley de la Selva..."

Betty: "¿Pero no sos socialista a pesar de eso? ¿Por qué?"

Tails: "No estoy de acuerdo con las propuestas de esos tipos para solucionar esto: siguen siendo utopías para mí. A estas alturas del partido, especialmente en las sociedades de grandes ciudades como esta, no podemos simplemente "retroceder" y organizarnos otra vez como aldeas donde la tierra es propiedad de todos, no se puede suprimir la libertad individual y adoptar una mentalidad típica de una colmena, no se puede pretender que la gente ya no tenga ambición ni desee tener algo que los demás no tengan, tampoco se puede evitar que exista Dominación o que algunas personas sean más ricas que otras-"

Antxon: "¡Pero se puede eliminar la Dominación!"

Tails: "Hay que diferenciar el significado de "Dominación" y el de "Explotación". "Dominación" significa que algunos están por arriba de otros en una jerarquía, y eso es algo que siempre existirá: cuando se designan a los directivos de un club, esos directivos no están a la par de los demás sino por encima; cuando la gente de una aldea elige a alguien para que los lidere o para que los represente ante otras personas de afuera de la aldea, esa persona elegida no está a la par de los demás sino por encima; el Estado, aunque nos represente a todos nosotros como es debido, no está a la par nuestra sino por encima nuestro; el jefe de una empresa, aunque sea el más justo y benevolente de todos, no está a la par de sus empleados sino por encima. En cambio, "Explotación" significa que el que está dominando ejerce el poder en forma desmedida, sin que los demás le pongan un freno: un Rey absolutista; una docente de escuela que trata mal a sus alumnos y/o los aprueba y desaprueba en forma arbitraria; un empresario que concentra riquezas desmedidas, que usa su poder económico para hacer que los demás dejen de tener una vida digna y también pierdan su libertad, y que ve a los demás como meros recursos..."

Jason: "Oh... Entonces, puede haber Dominación sin que haya Explotación."

Aretxa: "Y lo que hay que hacer no es evitar la Dominación, sino evitar la Explotación."

El teléfono celular de Tails empieza a sonar.

Tails: [molesto por la interrupción] "Disculpen..."

Él se aleja de ellos e intenta pasar entre la multitud: todos provienen de diferentes sitios de la ciudad y de diferentes clases sociales, conversan relajadamente, comen y beben en no poca cantidad y parecen estar bastante felices. Finalmente él logra entrar al baño de caballeros, donde atiende el teléfono.

Es un SMS de su padre.

 _Resultado de examen a submarinos Finitévicos en Empire City: tienen aleación de chica ingeniera canario, también tu tecnología de bala de plasma guiada._

Tails: [a sí mismo, susurrando y gruñendo] "Comandante Abraham Tower, tarado hijo de... Creo que ya no le donaré más de mi tecnología a GUN. Los muy boludos no saben cuidar mis cosas."

Él procede a escribir un SMS como respuesta a Amadeus.

 _Manteneme informado._

Ni bien envía el SMS, el zorro regresa con sus amigos.

Ioana: "¿Qué fue eso?"

Tails: "Nada importante, sólo cosas de mi trabajo. En fin... Lo que hay que lograr es que todos tengan, por lo menos, una vida digna y también algunas cosas más aunque no sean necesarias para vivir: además de tener vivienda, comida, educación, salud, ropa y trabajo que sean de buena calidad, también la gente merece tener momentos de ocio, la posibilidad de ir a comer a un restaurante o a ver una película en el cine, tiempo y dinero que les permitan "vivir la vida"... El problema, lo que impide que esto se logre, no es que exista la gente adinerada en sí; el problema es que esa minoría más rica, que es exageradamente pequeña, concentra demasiada riqueza, posee demasiada libertad y usa su poder económico para gobernar como reyes; eso a su vez hace que la mayoría más pobre no sólo no tenga ocio ni lujos ocasionales de ningún tipo, sino que tampoco tenga una alimentación sana, ni acceso a una educación de calidad, ni buenos hospitales, ni ropa que sea mejor que unos harapos, ni un trabajo digno, ni la libertad que algunos ricos dicen defender-"

 _"Por Dios, ¡Qué montón de mentiras keynesianas!"_

La música se interrumpe de repente. La mayoría de la gente en la cafetería se sobresalta y mira inmediatamente hacia la entrada. Por otro lado, los seis amigos con quienes Tails se había reunido lucen hartos del sólo hecho de que esté presente quien hizo ese grito, como diciendo "Uh... ¿Este insoportable otra vez?", y el dueño de la cafetería se niega a mirarlo a los ojos y simplemente continúa con su trabajo. En cuanto a Tails -que hasta ese momento estaba parado-, él se sienta delante de la barra, se ubica de espaldas a la puerta de entrada, mantiene sus ojos semicerrados, bebe un poco de su café con leche, y luego esboza una sonrisa burlona.

Tails: [con cordialidad exagerada] "Me sorprende gratamente su presencia en este local..."

El niño prodigio finalmente se da la vuelta y enfrenta al recién llegado. Se trata de un zorro mobiano masculino de unos 47 años de edad; su pelaje es de un amarillo más claro que el del pelaje de Tails; el iris de sus ojos es de un gris tan claro que casi lo hace parecer un vampiro; tiene una despeinada melena negra que se parece demasiado a una peluca; su cuerpo es un poco regordete; está vestido con ropa fina, y en la solapa izquierda de su saco tiene una extraño pin: una serpiente negra amenazando con atacar, en un fondo amarillo.

Tails: "Joseph Mileidi, Licenciado en Economía en la Universidad del Té, autoproclamado "Experto en Sexo Tántrico", y el más grotesco _showman_ jamás engendrado por los _think tanks_ de las élites de Empire City. ¿Cuándo te cansarás de molestar al pueblo con tu presencia en estas calles y en los medios?"

Mileidi: "Gritá y pataleá todo lo que mierda quieras, asqueroso fanático religioso del Populismo. Vengo a traer la Verdad, aunque a algunos les moleste."

Tails: [sarcástico] "La Verdad que a algunos les molesta, ¿Cierto? Espero que esa Verdad sea la que molesta a la gente que concentra la riqueza de Westopolis y solía controlar el Gobierno de esta ciudad-Estado hasta hace unos meses."

Mileidi: [molesto por lo que Tails acaba de decir] "La Verdad de la que hablo es que el nuevo Gobierno de esa desquiciada y del salvaje villero de su cónyuge están a punto de convertir este país en un paraíso de la irracionalidad, del despilfarro y de la Tiranía."

Varios empiezan a abuchearlo, pero el Combatiente por la Libertad relajadamente levanta una mano y detiene las protestas.

Tails: "Por favor, silencio, gente. Creo que deberíamos escucharlo. Podría ser muy interesante."

Mileidi: "Los países exitosos, como Empire City, son exitosos porque se respeta la libertad de sus habitantes, el Estado no estorba con su presencia, no se recompensa al vago, no se le quita el fruto de su trabajo a aquel que realmente tiene mérito-"

Antxon: "¡Los exitosos en Empire City no tienen mérito de una mierda! Toda su riqueza es heredada, sus ancestros obtuvieron esa riqueza explotando a todos los que estaban por debajo de ellos, y los ricos de ahora están haciendo lo mismo para seguir llenándose de plata."

Tails: "Además, vos pretendés que haya libertad igual que en Empire City, pero esa ciudad siempre tuvo intervención del Estado, y **eso** fue lo que lo mantuvo en pié; por el contrario, esa libertad absoluta que reivindicás estaba aquí, en Westopolis, y la Aristocracia usó esa libertad para convertir a todos en esclavos, extraer las riquezas de esta ciudad y llevárselas a Empire City, con la ayuda de un Estado corrompido por estar lleno de representantes de esa misma Aristocracia."

Mileidi: [furioso, a tal punto que toda su cara empieza a ponerse roja] "¡Eso es mentira! ¡Son sólo mentiras de la Izquierda!"

Tails: "Me gustaría que emitieras algún argumento coherente algún día, en vez de vociferar falacias y frases hechas mezcladas con insultos. Sí, yo también recurro al insulto de vez en cuando, pero yo insulto con inteligencia, con precisión, con elegancia, con estilo, a diferencia de vos-"

Mileidi: "¡No me saqués del tema! ¡Sólo querés justificar que los vagos de barrios como este sigan ganando dinero sin tener que trabajar!"

Varios empiezan a gritarle al zorro de mediana edad y a proferir toda clase de insultos, pero el niño prodigio vuelve a detenerlos con un simple gesto de su mano.

Tails: "La gente de barrios como este... los que viven en la calle... los que trabajan 16 horas por día... los que tienen apenas lo suficiente para vivir pero no pueden ver realizados sus sueños... los que tienen que resistir constantemente para seguir teniendo la poca dignidad que los queda... los que a veces se ven obligados a llevar a trabajar a sus propios hijos... los que se ven obligados a recoger cartón y basura para ganar una cantidad miserable de dinero... y los trabajadores en general, que siempre hicieron todo el trabajo pero a quienes les quitaron todo..."

Todos en el bar empiezan a sentir pena por las personas mencionadas por el zorro de dos colas. El único que no siente lo mismo es el otro zorro, el de la peluca, que está discutiendo con Tails.

Tails: "Creo que toda esa gente ha trabajado demasiado y merece una compensación después de siglos... No, **milenios** de abuso. Lo que vos proponés, una Meritocracia donde los exitosos tengan el poder para que la sociedad sea mejor, parte de la premisa de que todos competimos en igualdad de condiciones, pero la Realidad está muy lejos de ser así. Además, como he mencionado, esto es una Sociedad, y todos dependemos unos de otros; la idea de que una persona puede tener éxito por su cuenta, la idea de que el fracaso siempre es culpa de uno mismo solamente, se ha convertido en una fantasía, porque incluso las grandes empresas de Empire City necesitan subsidios."

Mileidi: "Todo lo que estás mencionando son fallas que se producen porque los Gobiernos ejecutan mal lo que yo propongo."

Tails: "¡ **Siempre** lo van a ejecutar mal! El Neoliberalismo que proponés **siempre** implica corrupción, **siempre** implica ganar dinero al margen de la ley, **siempre** implica saquear a aquellos países que no estén en la cima de la pirámide, **siempre** implica dejar abandonadas las instituciones de Estado y dejar que el pueblo se muera de hambre. ¿Por qué? Porque este sistema consiste en algo muy simple: los empresarios toman el poder y aplican en el Estado las mismas tácticas que usan para hacer que sus empresas ganen dinero; pero hacer esas cosas en el Estado está mal, y el objetivo primario del Estado es garantizar que se cumplan los derechos de todos, no ganar dinero. En cambio, un sistema más centrado en lo social, como el sistema que _Lucy_ Silvano está implementando ahora mismo en esta ciudad, quizás siempre haya tenido corrupción, pero no es una corrupción generalizada cono en el Neoliberalismo, el sistema todavía está en fase experimental y puede ser mejorado, y al fin y al cabo, la gente gana más dinero y termina en mejor situación económica que con un Gobierno Neoliberal."

Mileidi: "¡Eso no importa! Los del mal llamado "Partido por la Victoria Popular", que gobernaron hace no pocos años y hacían lo mismo que ese par de locos que están ahora en el poder, sólo lograban mantenerse en el poder porque engañaban a la gente y hacían que los adoraran como dioses. Pero los tarados como vos y todos ustedes, que se ilusionan con una Justicia Social que es lo más injusto que jamás haya existido, ¡No pueden bancársela cuando yo aporto datos concretos!"

Los abucheos e insultos se reanudan, y Tails se ve obligado a volver a detenerlos.

Tails: [finge que no sabe de qué está hablando Mileidi] "¿Datos concretos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Oh, claro... El supuesto crecimiento económico que se dio durante el Gobierno anterior, el Gobierno del aún peor llamado "Movimiento por el Cambio"... Hace siglos que se demostró que el Crecimiento no necesariamente implica Desarrollo. Westopolis había crecido, pero no se había desarrollado, tenía mucha más pobreza que antes, y los del Movimiento por el Cambio pretendían que esta ciudad-Estado ganara dinero vendiendo lo producido en la zona rural... ¡Lo cual es absurdo, especialmente ahora! Ahora el Campo es lo que menos riqueza y menos trabajo produce, incluso cuando las fábricas tienen robots haciendo el trabajo, y la única forma de ganar dinero es produciendo cosas elaboradas y vendiéndolas, en vez de comprárselas a otros países. ¿O acaso Empire City y otras ciudades "exitosas" se mantienen en pie vendiendo cereales baratos a países con Industria, que le dan trabajo sólo a su propia gente, y comprando cosas hechas en fábricas y con más valor? No, eso fue lo que Westopolis hizo durante siglos; y ahora, cada vez que un Gobierno como el actual llega al poder, cuesta muchísimo hacer que esta ciudad-Estado se desarrolle. Y eso me lleva a otro tema..."

El Combatiente por la Libertad bebe lo que queda del jugo de naranja de su vaso.

Tails: "Y es el hecho de que el odio al Populismo es excesivo."

Mileidi: " **¡¿QUÉ?!** ¡¿Cómo podés decir eso?! ¡Esos tipos engañan a sus seguidores para que les rindan culto religioso y actúen como fanáticos! ¡Son la misma mierda que los Nazis, que casi se apoderaron del mundo más de medio siglo antes del ataque de los Xorda! ¡Son los verdaderos esclavizadores! ¡No son diferentes de Robotnik! ¡Sos Combatiente por la Libertad, Tails! ¡¿Cómo podés apoyarlos?!"

Tails: "Los apoyo porque sé cuál es el contexto en el que aparecieron. [hace una pausa] Durante siglos, países como este tuvieron líderes irresponsables provenientes de la Aristocracia: empresarios y banqueros, a quienes no les importaba un carajo su propio pueblo; cipayos, que participaron del saqueo por parte de estados más poderosos, estados como tu amada Empire City; verdaderos conspiradores, que trabajaban al servicio de otras naciones y no al servicio de su propia Patria, y que dejaron a gran parte de la población hundida en una miseria espantosa y en la ignorancia a la que vos decís oponerte. Si, después de semejante calvario, aparece alguien que se preocupa por el pueblo y especialmente por las clases bajas por primera vez en toda la Historia, un líder carismático como los que vos llamás despectivamente "Populistas", ¿No es esperable que la gente vea la llegada de semejante líder como un milagro? En todo caso, tal vez ese líder sí sea un manipulador, pero la culpa no la tiene el Populista ni mucho menos el pueblo que lo eligió y apoyó; no, la culpa la tiene la Aristocracia, que causó esa tan poco envidiable situación previa en primer lugar. Así que la gente como ellos y como vos no tiene derecho a quejarse de una situación que ellos mismos causaron con sus acciones egoístas e irresponsables. Ya sabés lo que dicen las escrituras sagradas de los Cristianos: "Cosecharás tu siembra"."

Mileidi: **"¡CÁLLATE, HIJO DE P-!"**

Mileidi es interrumpido cuando el joven zorro de dos colas procede a agarrarlo violentamente por la solapa izquierda del saco (el mismo sitio donde el economista tiene puesto ese pin amarillo con el dibujo de una serpiente negra) y lo empuja contra una pared.

Tails: [mira fijamente el pin en la solapa] "Orgulloso de ser un Libertario, ¿No?"

El desafortunado oponente de Tails intenta lucir amenazante, pero está siendo evidentemente intimidado, especialmente porque Tails ahora luce un poco más alto que él.

Tails: "Decís que tu propuesta es "lo correcto", "lo responsable", y que el nuevo Gobierno, que actúa en favor de los más humildes, es "malo", "irresponsable"... Sin embargo, lo que vos proponés, el Libre Mercado, la libertad individual absoluta para que cada uno haga lo que desee con su dinero, la no-intervención del Estado... Eso es lo que más se parece a la Ley de la Selva adaptada al mundo actual: los depredadores, las especies exitosas, serían las empresas transnacionales, las ciudades-Estado con más poder económico como Empire City, y sus cómplices en la Aristocracia local, y a esa gente no le gusta que las víctimas de la Explotación se rebelen tal como el pueblo de Westopolis lo hizo al votar a _Lucy_ Silvano; las presas, las especies que no sobreviven a la Selección Natural, serían el pueblo de ciudades como esta, gente que no tiene el dinero ni el poder para reclamar lo que le pertenece, una masa de pobres a quienes los más poderosos mantienen vivos sólo para seguir explotándolos y extrayéndoles el fruto de su trabajo. [hace una pausa, y luego habla con lástima fingida] Lo lamento profundamente, Estimado Licenciado Mileidi... [súbitamente arranca el pin con el símbolo Libertario, y vuelve a usar un tono amenazante] Pero el mundo ha cambiado hace ya mucho tiempo: estamos en una Civilización; y en ella, leyes de la Naturaleza tales como la Selección Natural y la Supervivencia del Más Apto no tienen ninguna validez, todos somos personas que merecen una vida digna, nadie debería explotar a nadie, y si la riqueza y los privilegios están concentrados en las manos de unos pocos, entonces será mejor que sus dueños sacrifiquen parte de ellos en favor del Bien Común, especialmente después de que los más pobres se hayan esforzado tanto durante generaciones sin recibir ninguna recompensa. [hace una pausa] **Así** es como funciona una sociedad sana."

El zorro de mediana edad empieza a temblar, mientras Tails le apunta con el dedo y sigue hablando.

Tails: "Y no se atreva a cuestionar nunca más mi convicción para luchar contra Robotnik o contra cualquiera de sus sucesores. De hecho, es usted quien realmente merece ser sospechoso de colaborar actualmente con Eggman, porque la Explotación a la que millones de personas fueron y aún son sometidos por culpa del Neoliberalismo hace que ese sistema y tus propuestas sean mucho más similares a la Dictadura de Robotnik, especialmente porque tanto en Westopolis como en Apotos hicieron falta golpes de Estado y dictaduras militares para llevar a cabo este sistema. Y vos seguís fanfarroneando, afirmando que luchás por la Libertad..."

El niño prodigio suelta a Mileidi, regresa a su silla delante de la barra y bebe lo que queda de su café con leche.

Mileidi: [mitad enojado, mitad desesperado] "¡T- Te- Tengo datos! ¡D- Datos concretos! ¡E- E- Estadísticas!"

Tails: "Licenciado, hay gente grabando esta discusión. No creo que esto sea bueno para tu imagen."

Mileidi: "¡N- No podés hacer esto!"

Tails: "¡Oh, pero claro que puedo hacerlo! De hecho, ya lo hice, y procederé a hacerlo otra vez."

Mileidi: "¡Soy un Licenciado! ¡Graduado en una prestigiosísima Universidad! ¡Vos mismo lo admitiste!"

Tails: "Desde luego: sin lugar a dudas, sos un bocho, un tipo muy inteligente, muy ingenioso y muy capaz, pero usás tus capacidades para hacer el mal. Cuando participás en programas de TV, le traés todos tus datos al televidente promedio mediante el uso de un lenguaje y tono similares al suyo; sin embargo, decís mentiras piadosas, no decís **toda** la Verdad, tus datos no significan nada para la gente común, y la única razón por la que la gente te escuchaba era por tu forma de hablar y porque decías estar en contra de todos los políticos y en contra del Estado, y esa idea tan simplista aún era compartida por mucha gente en ese entonces; pero todos se han dado cuenta de lo que hacías, ya nadie queda satisfecho tan fácilmente con mentiras piadosas dichas en forma ingeniosa."

Mileidi: "¡Pero mis datos significan muchísimo para la gente común-!"

Tails: "¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué afecta a la gente cómo se comporta la Curva de Phillips? ¿En qué beneficiaba a la gente el hecho de que banqueros inescrupulosos hayan venido a invertir durante el Gobierno anterior? Lo único que ellos hacían unos segundos después de invertir era volver a sacar el dinero, sin gastar ni un centavo en nada productivo. [se dirige brevemente a los demás] Para que conste: quizás parezca absurdo, pero muchas de las personas más ricas de toda la Federación Unida creen que así ganan más plata que al invertir en algo verdaderamente productivo. [se dirige nuevamente a Mileidi] El único efecto de los datos que vos mencionás es que los empresarios ganan más o menos plata, pero Westopolis y gran parte de su pueblo sigue igual de mal que siempre, y los empresarios ganan muchísima plata de todos modos. [hace una pausa] Has manchado el nombre de la Ciencia, y cualquier académico que se aprecie a sí mismo debería sentir vergüenza ajena al verte en televisión. En resumen: no sos un tarado, ni estás loco, sino que sos un hijo de p***. Y también un miserable y patético insecto."

Al escuchar esto, la cara del economista cambia radicalmente al adoptar esta una mueca de terror.

Tails: "¿Te acordás de cuando apareciste en la TV y revelaste que, cada vez que fracasabas, tu padre te lo restregaba en la cara? Pues creo que él tuvo razón al final. [hace una pausa, y luego habla con cierta tensión en su voz] Yo he luchado casi toda mi corta vida, y no sólo en la Guerra: tuve que procurar hacer un buen uso de mi inteligencia; he visto y hecho cosas con las que ningún niño ni adolescente podría siquiera soñar, al menos no sin orinarse encima; sufrí la traición por parte de gente muy cercana a mí; intentaron convertirme en un mero asistente en vez de dejar que yo fuera un guerrero más; lidié con problemas para relacionarme con otros, y hace sólo unas semanas, he manchado mis manos con la sangre de mil soldados que no merecían para nada morir, mucho menos morir como lo hicieron. Y sin embargo, acá estoy, vivo, aún luchando y haciendo el bien, preocupándome por este mundo y por todos aquellos que lo habitan."

El zorro de mediana edad empieza a temblar, casi como si tuviera convulsiones, mientras el más joven sigue hablando.

Tails: "En cambio, vos la pasaste mucho mejor que yo, pero elegiste voluntariamente ser el hijo de p*** que sos; además, usás ese corte de pelo que parece un nido de caranchos, bajo la excusa de que "refleja tus ideas libertarias y tu rebeldía", pero cosas como esas son meras modas que no reflejan genuinamente lo que uno es por dentro, y vos no sos un rebelde por dentro, sino que sos un patético gusano desesperado por obtener fama-"

Finalmente, el Licenciado Joseph Mileidi cae al suelo y su cuerpo tiembla más fuertemente mientras empieza a chorrear espuma por su boca. El dueño de la cafetería agarra rápidamente un teléfono y llama al 911.

* * *

Medio minuto después, Mileidi ya ha sido sacado del lugar por una ambulancia. Todos están callados, dudando de si deberían o no volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

Tails: "Bueno... Eso le pasa por tener demasiado sexo tántrico."

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del Hotel Aosta, Shadow Hedgehog está durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que empieza a moverse en la cama, a murmurar cosas e incluso a sudar. Algo está pasando en su mente, y a juzgar por su reacción, no es algo agradable...

* * *

[En la mente de Shadow...]

Él se encuentra de pronto en una muy amplia sala, con hologramas alrededor de una porción circular también extensa y bien iluminada. Más allá de los hologramas, la sala es tan oscura que no se pueden ver las paredes ni el techo ni la porción del suelo fuera del disco central iluminado por los hologramas.

A pesar del eficaz autocontrol que suele tener, Shadow se siente bastante inseguro y algo atemorizado, a tal punto que le cuesta caminar hacia el centro del disco. Él sólo ha sentido algo así durante la intervención de GUN en la Estación Espacial ARCA, hace cincuenta años, cuando recién lo habían creado; también lo ha sentido, aunque con un poco menos de intensidad, cuando los _Brazos Negros_ intentaron conquistar Mobius.

 _"Sabía que esto te iba a parecer familiar."_

Esa voz... también le suena muy familiar a la "Forma de Vida Suprema". Es algo que se podría describir como un punto intermedio entre el tono serio del propio Shadow y el tono más relajado de Sonic. El erizo negro y rojo mira en diferentes direcciones, volteándose y moviéndose en forma frenética, intentando identificar el origen de esa voz.

"¿Quién sos vos? ¡Mostrate, cobarde!"

A cierta altura del piso, en la pared cilíndrica, empiezan a encenderse pequeñas luces en los peldaños de una escalera de caracol. Estas luces iluminan ligeramente el cuerpo de alguien que está bajando por esa escalera.

Es de la misma estatura que Shadow, y su aspecto en general es muy similar también. Detrás de su cabeza, tiene tres apéndices largos, gruesos y puntiagudos, de forma vagamente parecida a la de un cono estirado y ligeramente curvado en forma de S, apuntando hacia atrás; un apéndice sobresale de su coronilla, y otro más sobresale de cada costado de la parte posterior de su cabeza, y estos tres apéndices en su conjunto se parecen mucho a las espinas de Shadow. Sus ojos tienen esclerótica negra e iris anaranjado, siendo muy parecidos a los ojos de Finitevus; su blanco hocico no tiene una nariz diferenciable a simple vista, y sus dientes son triangulares y amarillentos. Su piel es escamosa, y la mayor parte de su cuerpo es de un tono oscuro de gris azulado, pero también tiene marcas rojas en diversos sitios de su cuerpo: el borde de sus ojos es rojo; tiene otras dos líneas rojas que se separan de los bordes de los ojos, forman una V en su entrecejo y luego continúan a lo largo del apéndice originado en su coronilla hasta unirse en la punta de ella; las puntas de los apéndices a cada costado también son rojas; tiene una cresta roja, similar a un collar, que ocupa sus hombros y la parte superior de su torso; sus antebrazos son rojos, y además tienen dos espinas sobresaliendo de cada uno y apuntando en dirección contraria a donde está su mano, siendo más grandes las espinas más cercanas a los codos; sus piernas son rojas, excepto los dedos y la parte delantera de sus pies, que son grises azuladas oscuras al igual que casi todo su cuerpo; su cola, larga y flexible a diferencia de la de Shadow, tiene coloración roja en la porción de la punta, que tiene forma de espiga como si fuera la cola de un diablo. La diferencia mas notoria entre la anatomía de este extraño y la de Shadow es que el primero tiene tres dedos en cada mano y sólo dos dedos en cada pie.

"¿Quién sos vos?"

"¿Quién soy yo? ¡Ja! ¡Soy Shadow! !La única y verdadera Forma de Vida Suprema!" le contesta ese ser a Shadow. ¿Quién podría ser sino?"

"¿Acaso te están burlando de mí? **Yo** soy Shadow. ¡ **Yo** soy la Forma de Vida Suprema!"

"Oh, por favor, querido hermano... ¿De verdad creés que podés ser "Supremo" con ese insignificante ADN mobiano constituyendo la mitad de tu genoma?"

Shadow tuerce un poco la cabeza, hasta que parece comprender lo que pasa.

"Claro... Ahora entiendo: estoy en una pesadilla, y vos representás algún aspecto latente de mi personalidad, algo relacionado con mi naturaleza como un _Brazo Negro_."

"Una interesante teoría, realmente."

El sujeto sigue bajando por la escalera, y al llegar al suelo, camina hacia Shadow. Cuando ambos están uno frente al otro y a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, él lentamente pone una mano sobre el hombro de Shadow. De pronto, el erizo rojo y negro se siente muy débil y le empieza a faltar el aire.

"¿Esto te parece lo suficientemente **real** , Shadow?"

"Caos... Control..."

La autoproclamada "Forma de Vida Suprema" intenta teletransportarse, pero inexplicablemente ya no tiene sus poderes.

"Ya te estás desesperando, ¿Eh?" le dice el desconocido. "Esta bien. Te dejaré libre." A continuación, él chasquea los dedos.

* * *

Shadow se despierta y levanta súbitamente la mitad superior del cuerpo, intentando calmarse.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" se dice a sí mismo.

Una vez que consigue normalizar su respiración, sale de la cama, sale de su habitación y camina por los pasillos... hasta que se da cuenta de que esos pasillos no son los del Hotel Aosta, sino los del Cuartel General de GUN.

"Ok... Odio tener que decir esto... aunque sólo esté hablando conmigo mismo... pero creo que he aprendido una valiosa lección." Él sigue caminando. "Shadow, si tenés una pesadilla, no hagás Caos Control para salir de ella-"

"¿Shadow?"

Él estuvo tan absorto en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rouge: ella estaba caminando en dirección opuesta, y ahora está parada delante de él y con cara de confundida. La agente del Equipo Oscuro está vestida con el atuendo provocador que solía llevar antes de esta misión: un traje negro muy escotado, con un gran corazón rosa con bordes blancos en el pecho, guantes de codo blancos con bordes rosas, y zapatos de taco alto blancos con corazones rosas en las puntas de los pies.

"¿Estás bien?" Quizás ella intente sonar coqueta igual que antes, pero Shadow ya sabe interpretar el tono de voz que ella usa, y sabe que ella está genuinamente preocupada por él.

"¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?"

"Pues... Estás un poco agitado, no parecés muy seguro cuando caminás, acabás de confirmarme que estás realmente distraído... y estoy bastante seguro de que lo que escuché hace unos segundos eras vos hablando contigo mismo, y sonabas un poco parecido a Sonic."

("Se nota que ella se está divirtiendo con esto.") piensa Shadow. ("Espera: ¿Estar agitado? ¿Estar distraído? ¿Ser inseguro? ¿Hablar solo? ¡¿Sonar como Sonic?! ¡¿Pero a qué clase de mundo me teletransporté?!")

"Mobius llamando a Shadow..." Rouge mueve una mano delante de rostro de su compañero de equipo mientras intenta no reír. "No querrás que te dé una cachetada para hacerte reaccionar, ¿O sí?"

Shadow vuelve a mirar directamente a la murciélago, pero ella se horroriza por algo. Él no tiene tiempo para preguntarle qué pasa: una fracción de segundo después...

 **"¡A UN LADO!"**

Rouge empuja violentamente a Shadow a un costado del pasillo, y empieza a correr hacia adelante, mientras velozmente se prepara para sacar dos pistolas, parecidas a la Walther PPK pero con munición láser. En ese mismo momento, un cañón láser dispara, y Rouge recibe el disparo, que la hiere mortalmente atravesando su cuerpo a la altura de su estómago. Ella cae al suelo, y el erizo intenta atenderla: la ex-ladrona de joyas está asustada, realmente asustada, quizás por primera vez en su vida.

"Shadow... Por favor..."

 _"Adelante, hermano. Hacé lo que ella te pide. Atendé a sus súplicas, y acabá con su sufrimiento."_

Shadow identifica esa voz como la del mismo tipo que lo estaba acosando en la pesadilla.

 _"Es lo menos que ella se merece, a pesar de ser una forma de vida inferior."_

La "Forma de Vida Suprema" empieza a reemplazar su tristeza y su consternación por ira desenfrenada que inmediatamente toma el control. Él se da la vuelta, y encuentra a ese sádico desconocido: su mano y antebrazo derechos están recubiertos por un blindaje de color cian que se parece a un guante y parece estar hecho de tejido vivo, ese "guante" tiene un cañón láser cian en la palma de la mano, y ese ser había usado ese cañón láser para acabar con Rouge.

Shadow corre hacia él para "darle una lección", pero el ser misterioso, casi sin inmutarse, usa su otra mano para darle un golpe en la cara a Shadow mientras todavía está corriendo. Sorprendido y desorientado por el golpe, el erizo cae de espaldas.

* * *

Cuando Shadow logra recuperarse, se siente como si hubiera estado inconsciente por unos diez minutos. Pero cuando mira su entorno, se encuentra con un panorama desolador.

Mobius se ha convertido en un planeta inhabitable, todas las ciudades están destruidas, los campos son infértiles, él mismo está parado sobre una montaña de esqueletos humanos y mobianos... Es como si el mundo hubiera sufrido una hecatombe nuclear, mucho peor que lo sucedido doce mil años antes por culpa de los Xorda, y muy similar a lo que la antigua civilización humana había temido durante su último medio siglo de existencia. La "Forma de Vida Suprema" intenta mirar más lejos, y descubre que la única presencia además de la suya propia es la de ejércitos de _Brazos Negros_ , quienes aquí son más evolucionados que la tropas de _Black Doom_ , siendo algunos de ellos más parecidos a aquel desconocido de sus pesadillas.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"El futuro, Shadow." El desconocido aparece a su lado, contemplando el paisaje casi desierto del cual parece disfrutar. "Mi futuro, y el tuyo también, si cooperás."

Shadow no puede creer lo que ve.

"Esto es una pesadilla..." Se vuelve al desconocido. "Sigo en la pesadilla, no me dejaste ir..."

"¿Estás seguro, hermano?"

El ser misterioso, sonriendo, se vuelve hacia el erizo, quien se enfurece nuevamente y se lanza sobre él. Ambos caen al suelo y ruedan por un barranco; una vez que ambos terminan de caer, Shadow intenta levantarse pero se siente muy cansado físicamente; entonces, ve el cadáver de un murciélago mobiano femenino, y eso despierta recuerdos suyos.

Shadow se vuelve hacia el otro. **"¡MALDITO HIJO DE P***! ¡LA MATASTE! ¡MATASTE A TODOS! ¡¿QUÉ TAL SI ME INTENTÁS MATAR A MÍ, CAGÓN?!"**

"Ellos eran seres inferiores a nosotros dos. Sus muertes eran necesarias, además de que se las merecían. Por cierto, no deberías insultarme, o al menos no deberías hacerlo mediante la frase "hijo de p***". A mí personalmente no me ofendés, pero se podría decir que te estás insultando a ti mismo."

Shadow pronto se da cuenta de lo que el aparente creador de este "mundo de pesadilla" quiere decir.

"Sos un _Brazo Negro_... Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto?"

"No te sorprendas: juraste defender a este mundo patético y a sus habitantes aun más patéticos, depositaste tu confianza en ellos... Es de esperar que pase algo así. Pero ya es hora de que rompas con esa obediencia injustificada, que no te permite explotar la totalidad de tu potencial."

"¿Pero quién sos vos? Lucís diferente, y todos ellos también."

"Esperaba que me lo preguntaras."

"Dejame adivinar: no me lo vas a contar, para que yo no te delate cuando me despierte de este sueño. Y sí, acabo de darme cuenta de que todo esto fue construido por vos, que te metiste en mi mente aprovechando que ambos habíamos estado conectados a la mente-colmena."

"En realidad, sí te voy a contar mis planes; te los contaré porque ya están muy avanzados y sé que ni vos ni tus amigos me podrán parar, por más que sepan hasta los más pequeños detalles de mis planes. Pero te contaré todo con una condición: vos mencionaste el enlace entre nuestras mentes, ¿Cierto?"

El "hermano" de Shadow vuelve a chasquear los dedos.

 _"¿Shadow?"_

El erizo se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Rouge: por alguna extraña razón, ella está viva otra vez, luce igual que siempre y no parece afectada en lo más mínimo por este entorno post-apocalíptico, ni psicológicamente ni físicamente, como si nada hubiera pasado para ella.

"¿Estás bien, Shadow? ¿Pasa algo que yo deba saber?"

"¡Rouge! Rouge, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Un momento... ¿Por qué me siento así? Yo no soy así normalmente-"

"Oh, creo que eso fue obra mía." dice el desconocido. "Y también lo será esto."

Él corre hacia adelante y, usando las espinas en sus antebrazos, degüella a Rouge antes de que ella pueda siquiera reaccionar.

 **"¡NO!"**

Perdiendo sangre rápidamente, la agente de GUN se arrodilla en el suelo mientras se agarra el cuello e intenta pedirle ayuda a Shadow, pero cae muerta pocos segundos después. Antes de que Shadow pueda hacer cualquier cosa, el desconocido le hace un profundo corte en el costado, y luego otro, y otro, y otro; todos los cortes son en distintas partes del cuerpo de Shadow, y se hacen con cierto espacio de tiempo entre ellos para permitir que el organismo de Shadow regenere los tejidos lastimados. Es obvio que ese _Brazo Negro_ evolucionado, el mismo que cortésmente lo llama "hermano", lo quiere torturar. En un momento, aparecen tres copias de él que atacan a Shadow al mismo tiempo; ya es fácil para Shadow darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, este no es el Mundo Real y ese desconocido se está aprovechando de ese hecho.

Finalmente, él le da un descanso a la "Forma de Vida Suprema".

"Para empezar... Mi nombre es Eclipse, Nuevo Líder de los Brazos Negros. Y si creíste que podrías saber mis planes sin que yo aproveche para hacerte pagar con tu sufrimiento, estás muy equivocado."

* * *

[Mientras tanto, en el Mundo Real...]

"¡¿PERO CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECÍRTELO, FRANCHUTE IMBÉCIL?!"

Fiona y Antoine están discutiendo en la sala de estar de la habitación del coyote. Ella también está vestida con ropa casual ahora.

"Fiona, creo que no estás pensando _clairement_ -"

"¡No me vengas con esas idioteces machistas!"

"¿ _Quoi_...?"

"No hagás como que no sabés nada. Todos ustedes, los hombres, hacen lo mismo. Empiezo a pensar que Nic tenía razón en algunas cosas acerca de ustedes: sólo les importa el sexo, y nos usan a nosotras, las mujeres, como trofeo-"

" _Je_ no soy _comme ça_ _et_ lo sabes. _Au fait_ , ¿Es _pour ça_ que rompiste con Tails?"

"¡NO-! ¡Espera-! ¡SÍ! ¡Sí, es por eso que rompí con él!"

"Estás comparando a Tails con Scourge, ¿Te das cuenta?"

*sigh* "Sí, yo tampoco pude creerlo cuando Miles mostró sus verdaderos colores."

El coyote se queda en silencio.

"¿Acaso _il_... te pegó?"

"En realidad... no..."

"¿Abusó de _vous_ de algún modo?"

"Bueno... No sé si sería técnicamente una forma de abuso, pero creo que está bastante cerca de-"

"¿Qué hizo _il_ _**exactement**_?" El soldado, en su interior, empieza a enfurecerse: en parte, por la posibilidad de que un gran amigo suyo haya hecho cosas tan malas a la vez que los engañaba a todos, y en parte, también por las respuestas imprecisas de la zorra roja.

"Por ahora, nada."

"¿Nada? _Alors_ , ¿En qué te basás para decir que _il_ no te trata bien?"

"E- Es más bien un presentimiento, una corazonada."

El coyote está haciendo su mejor intento por comprender lo que pasa, mientras Fiona sigue hablando.

"Tengo la sensación de que él me estaba usando para mostrarle a los demás que tenía novia... como diciendo "¡Eh! ¡Míreme, todo el mundo! ¡Me gané el amor de una _femme fatale_! ¡Contemplen lo _cool_ que soy!"... Y lo hizo para conseguir cierto "estatus social". ¿Me he explicado bien?" Ella hace una pausa. "Desde poco después de conocerme, Miles ha visto a Sonic como un competidor más que como un amigo, así que no sería tan descabellado lo que acabo de decir, ¿No crees?"

" _Oui_... Es interesante lo que decís..." Antoine se enoja aún más, pero aún intenta retener su ira, y camina lentamente de un lado a otro. " _Mais_ no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso de _mon meilleur ami_. _C'est un outrage_... " Se vuelve a Fiona. " _Il_ lo dio todo _pour_ _toi_ -"

"Seguro que sólo lo hizo para ganarse mi cariño-"

"¡ _Il_ te amaba! ¡ _Et_ te sigue amando, _j'en suis sûr_! ¡¿Acaso querés pruebas concretas de _son amour_?! ¡ _Alors_ acá tenés una: ¿ _Pourquoi_ creés que _il_ estuvo dispuesto a ocultar durante tanto tiempo su relación con _vous_?! ¡Nadie en Knothole lo supo durante meses! ¡ _Et_ durante varios meses más, sólo lo supimos _moi_ _et_ unas pocas personas más de su círculo íntimo! ¡¿Seguís creyendo que _il_ te usó como un trofeo, de la misma forma en que lo hizo Scourge?!"

"La situación de Miles era frágil cuando empezó su relación conmigo. Esperó hasta tener una posición más solida, para entonces aprovechar y obtener fama."

" _Il_ tiene una voluntad de hierro; la tiene desde poco después de que nos traicionaras, un par de meses antes de que regresaras _et_ empezaras a ser su amigo. Sabés de lo que hablo, lo conocés mejor que _moi_. Si él hubiera deseado usarte para convertirse en _une célébrité_ _et_ superar a Sonic, _il_ lo habría hecho sin importar lo que Sally, Sonic _et_ los demás pudieran decir." Él hace una pausa. " _Mais_ _il_ accedió a cumplir tus deseos, _et_ escondió todo; _je ne sais pas_ si _il_ entendía tus razones para querer eso _ou_ si _il_ creía que tus miedos eran absurdos, _mais_ lo que importa es que _il_ siempre te obedeció; _et_ si las circunstancias le hubieran permitido mantener todo en secreto _et_ le hubieras dicho que siga haciéndolo, _il_ _sûrement_ lo habría hecho."

La ex-novia de Tails empieza a ponerse nerviosa, intenta responder pero no puede. Por otro lado, Antoine pone una mano en su hombro y vuelve a hablar.

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que hiciste bien al cuestionar las acciones de Tails: esa crítica necesita ser realizada, y que vos lo hayas hecho demuestra que sos alguien capaz e independiente como persona; estoy segura de que Tails no sólo tomaría en cuenta tus dudas e intentaría ser alguien mejor, sino que también te admiraría aun más de lo que solía admirarte."

El coyote saca la mano del hombro de Fiona, y hace una larga pausa.

"Pero presiento que hay algo que no dijiste; presiento que rompiste con Tails _pour_ otra razón, que no sólo te has planteado preguntas acerca de él, sino también acerca de ti misma, y que eso te llevó a romper con _il_. Tails sigue amándote, _et_ necesita saberlo; _je_ me preocupo por _vous_ _pourquoi_ te considero una gran amiga _et_ camarada, _et_ también necesito saberlo. Tails no desea volver a ser tu novio si _vous_ no lo deseás; en este momento, lo único que le importa a _il_ es saber la _vérité_."

Ambos se quedan callados y totalmente quietos, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Shadow, desesperado y arrastrando a un Proción atónito, irrumpe en la habitación. Lightning los sigue justo detrás de ellos.

"Shadow, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunta el coyote, sorprendido.

"Tenemos que ir al Cuartel General de GUN, ¡Ya mismo!" dice Shadow.

El erizo agarra firmemente a Fiona, quien toma la mano de Antoine; mientras, Shadow también mantiene agarradas la mano del mapache y la del lince.

"¡Caos Control!"

Los cinco se teletransportan.

* * *

Tower: "Así que, efectivamente se cumplió uno de nuestros mayores temores: los _Brazos Negros_ han vuelto."

Shadow: "No exactamente, Señor."

Los diez miembros del equipo, más el Comandante Tower, están reunidos en la Sala de Conferencias.

Shadow: "Después de que yo matara a _Black Doom_ , su lugar fue tomado por un _Brazo Negro_ más evolucionado. Su nombre es Eclipse, y es un _Brazo Negro_ de sangre pura, no un híbrido como yo; pero al igual que yo, fue creado en un laboratorio, tiene poderes aparentemente relacionados con la Fuerza de Caos, y puede pensar de manera independiente y a la vez estar conectado a una mente-colmena..."

El erizo le echa un vistazo a Rouge. Ya es la tercera vez que lo hace desde que llegó al Cuartel General. Él no parece estar haciéndolo para admirar su belleza, sino para comprobar que ella sigue estando sana y salva.

Shadow: "Antes de la derrota de _Black Doom_ , él había pasado por un planeta habitado por una especie pacífica llamada "Wisp", y había abducido a algunos individuos para combinar su ADN con el de los _Brazos Negros_ , creando unos seres nuevos y más evolucionados, llamados "Brazos Oscuros". En principio, los _Brazos Oscuros_ iban a ser usados para convertir a los soldados _Brazos Negros_ en súper-soldados; pero cuando yo los derroté, los _Brazos Negros_ ordinarios en todo el Imperio empezaron perder su inteligencia o incluso a caer en un estado vegetativo, el Imperio estuvo a punto de colapsar, y Eclipse se vio obligado a tomar el poder a pesar de su falta de preparación, ser el líder de una nueva mente-colmena y usar a sus _Brazos Oscuros_ experimentales como reemplazo de los _Brazos Negros_ ordinarios. Ahora, el Imperio de los _Brazos Oscuros_ ha alcanzado la estabilidad y el poder que sus antecesores solían tener en esta galaxia, y los nuevos súbditos de Eclipse han construido otra nave nodriza, un segundo _Cometa Negro_ , con el cual ellos serían aun más difíciles de derrotar que los _Brazos Negros_."

Amadeus: "Dejame adivinar: fueron Eclipse y los Brazos Oscuros los que ayudaron a Finitevus."

Shadow: "Precisamente."

Amadeus: "¿Y qué sucede ahora entre ellos? ¿Se rompió esa alianza?"

Shadow: "Eclipse no mencionó nada al respecto, sólo mencionó que ayudó a Finitevus "tras bambalinas" y que ellos dos juntos conquistarían Mobius, pero nada más. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta lo que sabemos de Finitevus y Eclipse, estoy seguro de que esa alianza se va a romper tarde o temprano."

Rouge: "¿Cómo lograste saber todo esto?"

Shadow: "Eclipse confía mucho en sus propios planes: cree que, sin importar si yo los conozco o no, ya es demasiado tarde para que podamos frustrarlos; de hecho, es tan confiado que él mismo se conectó mentalmente conmigo en primer lugar para contarme todo esto..."

Todos se quedaron callados, creyendo que Shadow iba a decir algo más, pero él tampoco dijo nada por unos segundos.

Shadow: *sigh* "Él también aprovechó la ocasión para torturarme... a nivel mental... Creó una pesadilla, que parecía más real que cualquier sueño sobre mi origen, sobre María o sobre los _Brazos Negros_."

Proción: "Ok... [intenta pensar en algo para cambiar de tema] Vos mencionaste a unos aliens, los _Wisp_."

Shadow: "Sí, claro..."

Proción: "Conozco a alguien de la Resistencia que también ha entrado en contacto con los _Wisp_ y ha creado un vínculo con ellos: es una agente que se hace llamar "Susurro", y ella incluso escribió un libro sobre ellos. Me parece que todos los Combatientes por la Libertad tenemos acceso a ese libro."

Tower: "Así es."

El Líder de GUN accede a la computadora de la Sala de Conferencias, navega un poco por la Red Secreta de Datos de GUN, y encuentra una edición de la "Guía de _Susurro_ sobre los _Wisp_ para la Resistencia y sus aliados": su primera página tiene un sello con el símbolo de GUN, otro con el símbolo de los Combatientes por la Libertad, y otro que dice "Alto Secreto".

Proción: "Les explicaré esto, para que no tengamos que gastar tiempo leyendo un libro entero... Los _Wisp_ poseen en sus cuerpos una energía similar a nuestra Energía Caos: se la llama "Hyper-Go-On". Si alguien hace uso del _Hyper-Go-On_ del cuerpo de un _Wisp_ , debe usar sólo la fracción de energía que esa criatura aporte en forma voluntaria, y esto transformará de diferentes formas el cuerpo del usuario y le otorgará distintas habilidades, dependiendo de a qué raza pertenezca el _Wisp_ que aporte el _Hyper-Go-On_ ; por otro lado, si se fuerza al _Wisp_ a dar todo su _Hyper-Go-On_ , este seguirá vivo pero se convertirá en un _Nega-Wisp_ , que saldrá en busca de energía y no tendrá intenciones tan benévolas."

Lightning: [pensativo] "Quizás los _Brazos Oscuros_ también posean al menos un poco de _Hyper-Go-On_. Podríamos necesitar esa información para enfrentarlos."

Tower: "Con la ayuda de _Susurro_ , Hope desarrolló un conjunto de armas que hacen uso del _Hyper-Go-On_ de individuos _Wisp_ : los hemos llamado "Wispon", y podrían ser de ayuda para enfrentar a los _Brazos Oscuros_."

Proción: "Tengo a _Susurro_ entre los contactos de mi teléfono. Puedo llamarla para que venga a ayudarnos."

Antoine: " _Excellente idée_ , Leo. También podríamos llamar a Hope para que nos ayude un poco."

Rouge: "Dudo que ella quiera trabajar con nosotros, especialmente con Shadow y conmigo."

Fiona: "Sí, entiendo... Puede ser complicado resolver cosas como estas."

Shadow: "Quizás Rouge y yo debamos mantenernos fuera de esta misión-"

 _"Eso no será necesario."_

Todos se vuelven hacia la puerta de la Sala de Conferencias, y encuentran allí a Hope Kintobor llevando un tipo de _Wispon_ apoyado en su hombro derecho.

La culata del _Wispon_ tiene una forma más bien simple, como la del mango de un paraguas. A continuación de la culata, detrás del gatillo y del seguro, el arma tiene un reactor cuántico en miniatura adosado a cada costado. Justo delante del gatillo y del seguro, hay dos piezas semiesféricas huecas; los bordes de estas piezas están separadas por un espacio adicional intermedio, pero los centros de las semiesferas están unidos por una vara retráctil, y cuando un _Wisp_ (que aporta la fracción de _Hyper-Go-On_ que acciona el _Wispon_ ) entra allí, la vara se retrae, cerrando la esfera. En la parte delantera del _Wispon_ , el "cañón" está formado por cuatro piezas, que se mantienen juntas o se separan dependiendo de lo que haga el usuario del arma.

Hope es seguida por dos _Wisp_ : unas pequeñas criaturas de aspecto simpático, cuyos cuerpos son capaces de levitar y consisten básicamente en una cabeza con los ojos (o **el** ojo, si el _Wisp_ tiene uno solo) delante, unos tentáculos cortos y planos (generalmente, tres) debajo, y unos mechones de pelo, una espiga o antenas encima. Uno de los _Wisp_ no para de moverse pero sus movimientos son bastante coordinados, es de un intenso color cian, tiene dos ojos con iris naranja y con el ceño aparentemente fruncido permanentemente, tiene una espiga doblada hacia atrás en la coronilla, su tentáculo central tiene forma de rayo, y sus otros dos tentáculos también tienen la forma de una espiga simple en las puntas; el otro _Wisp_ luce desconcentrado y muy vivaz, es de color rojo anaranjado, su cabeza tiene una forma parecida a la de una llama y la de una lágrima a la vez, tiene tres ojos con iris celeste que forman un triángulo, y sus tentáculos son un poco ondulados, parecidos a llamas.

Hope: [a Shadow] "El mundo está en serio peligro, y sé que ahora todos ustedes quieren luchar por una buena causa. Aún no podría perdonarlos a vos o a Rouge o a muchos de ustedes por haberse sumado a esa estupidez de la Guerra Civil, pero... ¿De verdad creen que voy a negarles mi ayuda en un momento como este, sólo por un asunto personal sin resolver?"

* * *

[Mientras tanto, en Westopolis...]

Tails: "A pesar de todo lo que he vivido, hay algunas cosas sobre el romance que jamás he entendido, y que ustedes podrían ayudarme a resolver."

Jason: "No deberías pensar demasiado en eso-"

Tails: "Pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, quiero entender mejor lo que pasa a mi alrededor."

Ioana: " _Bine_ ["bine", "ok"] ... Adelante."

Tails: "A ver... Conocen a la Princesa Sally Acorn y a Sonic, ¿Verdad?"

Betty: "¡Claro que los conocemos!"

Tails: "Pues... Ellos siempre se han amado el uno al otro, y ambos siempre lo supieron, pero tardaron muchísimo en reconocerlo e iniciar una relación oficialmente. Mientras estaban "solteros", usaban toda clase de estratagemas cuando se trataba de relacionarse entre sí, casi como si estuvieran jugando un juego al estilo del póquer: buscaban hacer que el otro crea algo en particular, pero no buscaban causarle **la mejor** impresión al otro, como si aún no quisieran estar juntos. Y esto hace que yo me pregunte: ¿Por qué la gente no puede ser sincera al respecto?"

Antxon: "Tails, esas cosas suelen pasar por una sola cosa muy simple: miedo a que te rechacen."

Tails: "Aún así, no importa si sos sincero o jugás a esa retorcida partida de ajedrez sentimental, porque seguís teniendo las mismas chances de que te rechacen o te acepten. ¿Acaso qué buscan? ¿Mantener viva la magia de un romance que ni siquiera existe?"

Aretxa: "Tails, son mitos urbanos, así que no hay que tomárselos en serio. Igual que el mito de que las mujeres no nos podemos embarazar cuando tenemos sexo con un varón por primera vez."

Ioana: "O ese mito de que, cuando el varón quiere tener sexo y la mujer dice que no, en realidad ella quiere decir que sí."

Aretxa: "Ese es el peor de todos."

Antxon: "También está el mito de que todas las mujeres pobres se embarazan para cobrar un plan social."

Tails: "Ese no sólo es ofensivo y prejuicioso, sino también absurdo: ¿Cuánto es ese plan social para las madres? ¿La décima parte de un sueldo básico? ¡Eso sería lo mínimo necesario para mantener saludable a una madre embarazada y luego cuidar del bebé! Tener hijos para ganar dinero mediante un plan social no sería para nada rentable, y la gente se da cuenta de ello."

Douglas: "¿Cómo fue que pasamos de hablar de novios a hablar de planes sociales?"

Betty: "Es lo que pasa cuando te ponés a charlar de cosas interesantes."

Tails: "Volvamos al tema original. Otra cosa que no entiendo es cuando dos personas no la pasan muy bien juntas, no tienen la mejor opinión sobre el otro, se sienten mucho mejor con sus respectivos amigos, y sin embargo siguen juntos."

Antxon: "Sí, los padres míos y de Aretxa están pasando por lo mismo: no se soportan unos a otros, y detestan a aquel del sexo opuesto; nuestra vieja disfruta charlando con sus amigas en el trabajo, y nuestro viejo se entretiene mirando el fútbol con sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela secundaria."

Tails: "Deberían sincerarse: si la pasan mejor con amigos del mismo sexo que con alguien del sexo opuesto, deberían hacerse homosexuales. Al menos dejarían de ser una manga de hipócritas patéticos."

Betty: "Eso lo hacen esos matrimonios de gente con más de 50 años de edad, y se quedan juntos porque se los dictan sus estúpidas tradiciones, o porque ya están acostumbrados."

Tails: "¡Pero también lo hacen parejas adolescentes! El chico le falta el respeto a la chica, y la chica también le falta el respeto al chico, pero después cada uno habla del amor y de lo lindo que es el otro. Miren: no soy moralista ni me gustaría serlo, estoy totalmente en contra de ese trato formal que solía haber entre marido y esposa o entre padres e hijos, ¡Pero sé que el amor no incluye maltratar a quien supuestamente amás, ni tampoco menospreciar su inteligencia!"

Jason: "Hablando de eso, el _trap_ se puso de moda otra vez."

Tails: "No me jodas..."

Aretxa: [mirando a la calle] "Y hablando de Roma..."

Todos miran hacia donde la mujer rana está mirando, y ven cómo una limusina blanca se estaciona en la vereda de enfrente. De ella salen varios mobianos y humanos, más de los que esa limusina podría contener teóricamente y cada uno de ellos está en diferentes estados de embriaguez. Los varones llevan buzos, pantalones de _jean_ , y zapatillas, tienen sólo una camiseta debajo del buzo, no tienen medias, y algunos llevan una gorra de visera, incluso cuando tienen la capucha del buzo puesta encima de ella; los buzos tienen parches cubriendo roturas, pero las partes sin cubrir están en muy buen estado, y con los pantalones sucede algo parecido; la suciedad parece haber sido puesta en la ropa a propósito el día anterior; sus zapatillas lucen como si fueran caras y recién compradas, y no pocos llevan relojes hechos de oro genuino y con diamantes genuinos incrustados; llevan los pantalones un poco por debajo de la cadera, revelando una generosa porción de sus calzoncillos tipo _boxer_ , y al menos la mitad de ellos tienen una de sus manos moviéndose dentro de un bolsillo roto del pantalón. Las mujeres, que son muy pocas en comparación con los varones, llevan ropa que casi no esconde nada y las hace parecer estereotipos de prostitutas o esclavas sexuales; están llenas de tatuajes que en su mayoría incluyen insultos a ellas mismas y piropos no muy corteses, y tienen moretones que _intentan_ ocultar con abundante maquillaje.

La banda que viajaba en la limusina se abre paso groseramente entre la gente y entra en la cafetería. Uno de ellos, que parece ser el líder, se dirige al dueño de la cafetería.

Líder de la pandilla: [con un tono un poco deprimido, por efecto del alcohol] "Buenos días, _man_... Unas birras para los _wachos_ que están acá..."

Dueño de la cafetería: "Vos y tu gentuza todavía me deben plata, pibe. Primero pagame, y después hablamos."

Tails: "Vaya... Parece que alguien no es lo suficientemente _cool_ como para pagar sus deudas a tiempo."

Líder de la pandilla: [enojándose de repente, también por efecto del alcohol] "¡¿Pero qué te pasa a vos, maricón?! ¡No te metás con el _Ghetto Baby_ , porque te hago girar la cabeza como un trompo!"

Betty: "Ni siquiera sabés qué es un trompo. Y usaste la primera persona y la tercera persona en una misma frase, por si no te diste cuenta- Ah, ahora me acuerdo... Tampoco sabés que es eso, ¿Verdad?"

El líder pandillero mira a Betty como si no entendiera nada.

Betty: "Por cierto... ¿ _Ghetto Baby_? ¡¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese?!"

Douglas: "No deberías usar ese nombre artístico: hubo gente que fue metida en verdaderos guetos, y no la pasó nada bien. Además, vos estuviste en una mansión toda tu vida, así que no tenés derecho a hablar del tema."

 _Guetto Baby_ : "¡Pero dejá de hacerte el abogado, maricón!"

Tails: "¿Acaso vos llamás "maricón" a todos los que no te caen bien, sin siquiera importarte si son homosexuales o no? Qué amplio vocabulario que tenés, eh..."

Jason: "Escuchame bien, **_man_** : te vas a ir junto con tus "amigos" y te llevarás tu música _trapo_ , o nosotros acá los vamos a cagar a trompadas, les enseñaremos un poco de humanidad y les vamos a meter el verdadero _rap_ por el culo-"

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "¡Arrodillate y pedime perdón, hijo de p***! ¡El _trap_ es Dios-!"

Ioana: "Esperen: ¿Qué es el _trap_?"

Varios de los presentes miran a la rata marimacho, sorprendidos de que ella preguntara eso.

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "¡Vos callate, burra! ¡No entendés nada!"

Jason: "¿Qué? ¿Ahora vos decís que preguntar está mal, _Ghetto Baby_? ¿O acaso tenés miedo de tener que decirle a la gente lo que es el _trap_? Ella no lo sabe, pero porque está ocupada trabajando como mecánica, en vez de ser una p*** sirviendo a gente como vos. [hace una pausa, y luego se dirige a Ioana] En el Sureste de Northamer, poco antes del ataque de los Xorda, apareció una variante del _rap_ llamada "trap". [le dirige una mirada ocasional al _Ghetto Baby_ ] Se llamaba así por los lugares en donde se vendía droga en forma ilegal, aunque también se llamaba así a la venta ilegal de droga en sí. Es triste y oscura, le da más importancia a los efectos de sonido, casi no tiene melodía, suele ignorar la medida de los versos e incluso la rima..."

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "¡Sos un viejo, _wacho_! ¡¿A quién le importan esas cosas?! ¡Los caretas conservadores hablan de cosas como la rima!"

Antxon: [ignora al _Ghetto Baby_ ] "Ah, sí, recuerdo que mis compañeros de escuela escuchaban esa mierda. El _trap_ es cualquier cosa menos música."

El _Ghetto Baby_ se enoja cada vez más, y el hecho de que él esté borracho no ayuda.

Douglas: "Pero lo peor son sus letras. [a Ioana] Mirá... Lo que _Jay_ , Betty y yo hacemos, que es _rap_ tradicional, denuncia los problemas en la sociedad y llama a la gente a rebelarse contra un sistema injusto. Sí, usamos insultos, pero muy de vez en cuando. Hacemos tanto canciones en inglés como canciones en español, pero no metemos palabras del inglés en las letras de las canciones en español; después de todo, nadie mete palabras del español en las letras de las canciones en inglés, así que, ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo al revés?"

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "¡¿Vos también sos uno de esos viejos?! ¡Con razón _Jay_ y vos son tan buena pareja!"

Betty: [imita el ejemplo de Antxon, ignorando al _Ghetto Baby_ ] "Además, sólo despreciamos a los ricos y poderosos a los que denunciamos, no a las mujeres en general ni a los homosexuales ni a los que prefieren estar solteros. Estaríamos siendo unos hipócritas si lo hiciéramos, ya que yo soy una mujer con una novia mujer y los dos varones con los que colaboro al hacer música también están en una relación."

Ioana: "¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay mujeres que hacen _trap_? ¿Mujeres cantando algo que incluye insultos a ellas mismas? ¡Eso es estúpido!"

Betty: "Y otra cosa: en algunas letras es un poco difícil notar el sexismo, pero en otras letras es muy explícito. Esperá..."

La novia de la mecánica saca un celular y busca algo en Internet. Finalmente encuentra algo: la letra de una canción de _trap_ , una de las más escuchadas.

Betty: "Escuchá esto: [cita textualmente] Estoy enamorado de cuatro _babys_ , / siempre me dan lo que quiero. / Chingan cuando yo les digo, / ninguna me pone pero. / Dos son casadas. / Hay una soltera. / La otra, medio _psycho_ , / y si no la llamo, se desespera. [deja de recitar la letra] No voy a seguir, porque si lo hago, voy a vomitar encima de alguien..." [le echa una mirada amenazadora al _Ghetto Baby_ ]

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "Ah, bueno... La lesbiana es demasiado decente como para bancarse la letra de una canción..."

Tails: "Acá la decencia no tiene nada que ver-"

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "¿Y a vos quién te habló?"

Jason: "Él va a hablar cuando se le dé la gana."

Tails: "No necesito que me defiendan, _Jay_ , aunque te lo agradezco. [al _Ghetto Baby_ ] Lo que iba a decir es que nuestras críticas al _trap_ no se basan en cosas como la decencia y la moralidad, cosas que suelen ser bastante hipócritas."

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "Pero querés que ellas anden por la vida escondiendo su cuerpo. Si ellas quieren mostrarlo, pueden hacerlo, porque son libres-"

Tails: "No te hagás el feminista ahora, chanta. Antes, el machismo se expresaba al obligar a la mujer a taparse y a mantenerse fiel al marido, quien generalmente era el resultado de un matrimonio arreglado donde ella no pudo emitir su opinión, y las prostitutas eran tratadas como objetos desechables con aun menos valor que las mujeres "decentes"."

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "¡Eso es lo que querés vos!"

Tails: [ignora al _Ghetto Baby_ ] "Pero las modas se han invertido: ahora la sociedad les exige a las mujeres que se destapen y que sean casi promiscuas, y ve mal a la mujer que decide no hacer nada de esto. Y ustedes no se están revelando contra nada, sólo están haciendo lo mismo que se hacía antes: impedir que la mujer decida si estar sola o no, con quién estar y con quién no, cuándo sentir placer y cuando no, cuándo mostrar su belleza física y cuándo no."

El pandillero humano está a punto de responder, pero el zorro de dos colas lo interrumpe.

Tails: "Y no te atrevas a decir que el _trap_ es ahora lo que el _rock_ era en su época clásica o lo que el _rap_ era cuando nació. Tu "música" no es crítica ni cuestionadora de la sociedad, ni tampoco rompe con ningún tabú; eso ya se hacía desde algunas décadas antes de que el _trap_ naciera, y muchos lo hacían con letras con significados más profundos, rompiendo con las ideas machistas, sin recurrir al exceso de insultos ni a letras soeces, así que ustedes ni siquiera son originales."

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "¡Callate! ¡No sabés de lo que hablás! ¡¿Sabías que-?!"

Tails: "¿Que las grandes discográficas no querían lanzar sus temas al principio? ¿Que ustedes tuvieron que lanzarlos por Internet? Eso no significa nada, y sólo demuestra lo patéticos que son."

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "¡Enfrentamos al sistema! ¡Lo golpeamos donde más le duele!"

Tails: "¡Mentira! Sus letras no reclaman que los políticos hagan mejor las cosas, ni llaman a la revolución, y ni siquiera representan genuinamente las condiciones de vida de la gente de los barrios marginales, los barrios de los que **supuestamente** provienen. Puedo decir, por experiencia propia, que la gente de esos barrios es mucho mejor que gran parte de la gente que conocí en mi vida; desde luego, son mucho mejores que ustedes, y muy diferentes de lo que describen en sus canciones."

De pronto, parece que el compositor de _trap_ tiene un momento de lucidez en medio de su borrachera, y le da una extraña mirada a Tails.

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "Estás diciendo todo eso porque rompiste con tu novia, ¿Verdad?"

Ahora parece que el humano ha tocado un nervio de Tails. Todos alrededor del zorro empiezan a preocuparse.

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "Claro... Ahora entiendo: estás enojado porque no querés aceptar que no lograste satisfacer a Fiona-"

Tails: [en un gruñido] "¿Cómo carajo lo supiste?"

 _Ghetto Baby_ : "Tengo mis fuentes.

Mientras tanto, un ratón blanco masculino, integrante de la pandilla, se acerca a Aretxa. Él tiene cabello rubio en la cabeza, evidentemente es alguien muy pulcro a pesar de sus intentos de parecer sucio, y está acompañado por una lagartija y un suricato mobianos, ambos de sexo femenino y también integrantes de la pandilla.

Ratón blanco: "Hola, _baby_... ¿Te gustaría unirte al club? Puedo dejar que pases un buen momento con **mis** dos chicas. También disfruto mirando de lejos..."

La única respuesta de Aretxa es un certero escupitajo. El ratón blanco, aún ebrio, responde con una fuerte cachetada a la chica rana. Su hermano Antxon responde furioso con un puñetazo, que le rompe un diente al ratón y lo empuja hacia atrás.

Un segundo después, el debate sobre el _trap_ ya se ha convertido lisa y llanamente en una pelea de bar. Tails usa su cola doble y sus súper-pistolas de agua para herir a los pandilleros sin poner en peligro sus vidas; Antxon y Aretxa, aprovechando que ellos tienen a algunos sapos venenosos entre sus ancestros, envenenan a otros pandilleros con sólo tocarlos; Ioana, Jason y Douglas usan su fuerza física, ya sea contra mobianos o contra humanos, y Betty ataca con botellas vacías y con los grandes y filosos pedazos que se desprenden de ellos. El _Ghetto Baby_ y sus seguidores usan también cuchillas y otras armas, pero Tails y sus amigos evitan que los maten. Los demás presentes, asustados, salen corriendo de allí.

* * *

Nueva Mobotropolis. 5:30 de la madrugada, Hora Local; 10:00 de la mañana, Hora de Westopolis; 10:30 de la mañana, Hora de Central City.

Sonic y Sally todavía están durmiendo en una cabaña, compartiendo una cama matrimonial. El teléfono fijo al lado de Sally empieza a sonar, y la ex-princesa se despierta y atiende la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

 _"¿Es usted Sally Alicia Acorn?"_

"Sí... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?"

 _"Somos de la Policía de Westopolis. Se trata de Miles Prower, el niño que estaba bajo su cuidado. Necesitamos que usted venga."_

La preocupación hace que la ardilla termine de despabilarse. "Iré lo antes posible. Con un poco de suerte, estaré allí al anochecer."

 _"La estaremos esperando."_

* * *

Varias horas después...

Aeropuerto de Westopolis. 21:00, Hora Local; 16:30, Hora de Nueva Mobotropolis.

Tails y Sally acaban de terminar de cenar en un restaurante dentro del Aeropuerto. Aún están esperando el avión que los llevará de vuelta a la República de Acorn.

"Tails, ¿Por qué seguís metiéndote en problemas?"

"Sabés que eso es lo que se me da mejor."

"Me refiero a otra cosa: ¿Estás haciendo esto para superar tu ruptura?"

"..."

"Vamos, admitilo: hacés esto por Fiona."

"Es... Es probable."

"Pues esa no es la forma de superarlo. Creeme: no te servirá de nada."

Tails mira a un costado, un poco avergonzado.

"Ahora, dime." Sally se acerca a su antiguo protegido. Cuando ese tal "Mileidi" se presentó ahí para discutir... ¿Le diste su merecido?" le susurra con una sonrisa torcida.

"Está todo en un video. Podés buscarlo."

La ardilla hace una risa corta. "Ya era hora. No soportaba cómo deformaba nuestras ideas sobre la Libertad."

"En realidad, creo que me pasé un poco: casi muere de un ataque al corazón cuando el debate ya estaba casi terminado."

"¿En serio? *sigh* Deberías tener más cuidado. Eso, y no meterte en peleas de bar."

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Barrabrava** : grupo de fanáticos del fútbol (o de cualquier otro deporte de gran popularidad) que recurre generalmente a la violencia, una suerte de "ala radical" de todo el conjunto de fanáticos de un deporte/equipo determinado.

" **Re** -": forma de decir "muy" o "súper".

 **Petiso** : de baja estatura (el nombre original del personaje es "Shorty", pero "Petiso" sirve como una buena traducción de esa palabra inglesa).

 **Mecha corta** : de temperamento voluble, fácil de hacer enojar (el nombre original del personaje es "Shortfuse", que resulta de juntar la frase "short fuse" en una sola palabra, así que "Mecha Corta" sirve como una buena traducción del nombre en inglés).

 **Teocrático/a** : de la Teocracia, una forma de gobierno en la que el líder político es a la vez el líder religioso. Ejemplo: faraones egipcios.

" **A estas alturas del partido...** ": "En una situación como la actual..."

 **Keynesiano/a** : del economista John Maynard Keynes y sus ideas.

 ** _Think tank_** : grupo de expertos que proveen consejos e ideas sobre problemas políticos o económicos específicos.

 **Villero** : habitante de los barrios de chabolas o barrios carenciados de las grandes ciudades, que en Latinoamérica reciben diversos nombres (en Brasil, "favelas", y en Argentina, "villas miseria" o "villas de emergencia", de donde proviene el término "villero").

 **Cipayo** : traducción al castellano de la palabra persa "sipahi", que designaba a soldados hindúes que luchaban al servicio de los imperios coloniales europeos (por ejemplo: Gran Bretaña, Francia, Portugal).

 **Cagón** : cobarde (más insultante).

 **Susurro** : traducción del nombre "Whisper" al castellano.

 **Birra** : palabra italiana que se refiere a la cerveza.

 **Wacho** , **guacho** : originalmente, se refería a una persona ruin y despreciable, o a un huérfano o un hijo no reconocido; actualmente, se usa también para referirse a los amigos."

 **Pibe** : en Argentina y Uruguay, se refiere a un adolescente o un adulto joven.

 **Burro/a** : tarado/a.

 **Careta** : persona de clase alta, adinerada, especialmente si también es _snob_.

 **Chanta** : mentiroso, embaucador, que recurre a engaños elaborados.


	12. Fuerte como un Susurro

**_Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:_**

 ** _Temporada Dos._**

 _Capítulo 11: Fuerte como un Susurro._

Al día siguiente...

Station Square, Ciudad-Estado de la Federación Unida. 8:00 de la mañana, Hora Local; 11:00 de la mañana, Hora de Central City.

El paisaje urbano de esta ciudad contrasta con la espesa selva que la rodea y que se extiende por casi todo el Norte de Soumerca. Una porción considerable de dicha selva, a poca distancia al sur de la gran urbe fundada por los humanos, es un "Área Restringida" rodeada por puestos de vigilancia y por varios soldados de GUN.

Algunos humanos pasaban cerca de allí y, al ver cómo estas tropas custodiaban la zona, imaginaban todo tipo de locas teorías conspiracionistas: que allí se había realizado algún experimento clandestino para crear armas vivientes similares al famoso Shadow, que se habían hecho pruebas nucleares que no deberían haberse hecho, que se estaba investigando alguna clase de súper-volcán similar al que hay bajo un géiser en el Centro-Oeste de Northamer, y demás.

Pero los desprevenidos ciudadanos que han visto esa Zona Restringida desde afuera no podrían siquiera imaginar la clase de cosas que hay en su interior...

* * *

Varios _Wisp_ de diversas razas están corriendo o volando entre los árboles, no muy lejos del suelo, mientras juegan. Esta zona está llena de estos _aliens_ , tan benévolos y adorables pero también tan poderosos. Desde la copa de un árbol, un mobiano los vigila: la legendaria _Susurro_.

Es una joven loba india. Ella tiene pelaje de un tono claro de jazmín; cabello largo del mismo color, atado en una cola de caballo mediante una banda negra, con un grueso mechón que cae delante de su ojo derecho, y pequeños mechones que sobresalen a los costados de su nuca; pelaje blanco alrededor de los ojos y entre ellos; piel amarronada, visible en su hocico, en sus brazos y en la parte superior de su pecho; complexión más bien delgada, con una silueta esbelta pero con busto, glúteos y caderas no muy notorios; una cola tupida, con varios mechones sobresaliendo en la punta; ojos con iris azul cadete y sombra de ojos gris clara, que permanecen entrecerrados; boca usualmente fruncida en forma natural y con colmillos un poco sobresalientes, y vestimenta ideada para su uso en combate: blusa beige sin tirantes, guantes negros con palmas grises y garras incorporadas, mangas grises oscuras que cubren sus antebrazos y codos y que incluyen coderas negras, ajustados pantalones grises elásticos, rodilleras negras, y botas negras de combate con puntas de acero.

Aunque es una agente independiente muy respetada en la Resistencia, _Susurro_ nunca formó parte de ella oficialmente. Es más: muchos todavía la consideran una leyenda, y las únicas cosas concretas conocidas sobre ella son su ayuda en la guerra y su guía acerca de los _Wisp_ ; esto se debe a que _Susurro_ siempre se mantuvo "en las sombras", evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con la Resistencia, disparando desde terrazas, andamios y otros sitios altos y seguros, usando su _Wispon_ capaz de adaptarse y aprovechar el _Hyper-Go-On_ de diferentes razas de _Wisp_.

Un día, un joven aldeano de Knothole, alguien que había sido parte del Real Ejército de Acorn y sorprendentemente había alcanzado el rango de Teniente antes del Golpe de Estado de Robotnik, se sintió intrigado por ella (sin saber siquiera su edad o su sexo), por lo que se propuso conocer a _Susurro_ en persona y convencerla que se dé a conocer ante los Combatientes por la Libertad. El ex-soldado tenía un don especial para rastrear a la gente, y finalmente encontró a la escurridiza "Ángel Guardiana de la Resistencia", como la gente la solía llamar.

 _Susurro_ era fría a la hora de combatir y prefería guardar las distancias, tenía habilidades extraordinarias, se había entrenado por su cuenta, y había frustrado por sí sola un intento de Robotnik de usar los poderes de unos _Wisp_ que de algún modo habían llegado a Mobius; pero era alguien extremadamente tímida e introvertida, era disciplinada en todos los ámbitos de la vida, había quedado muy traumatizada por culpa de lo que el dictador le hizo a ella y a su familia (incluso cuando ella misma nunca fue robotizada), hablaba mediante susurros y solía decir sólo una o dos palabras por vez, y los únicos de confianza para ella eran los _Wisp_ a los que había salvado. Por el contrario, este aldeano era un luchador feroz a quien le gustaba más pelear de cerca, se había entrenado formalmente en el Real Ejército pero había elegido vivir como un civil al darse cuenta de que sus habilidades casi no servían en una guerra como la que la Resistencia estaba peleando contra Robotnik, y si se le presentaba la oportunidad de participar en la guerra, prefería hacerlo siempre como parte de un equipo; sabía ser disciplinado en el campo de batalla y a la vez ser alguien bastante feliz, relajado y despreocupado en la vida como civil, tenía facilidad para relacionarse con otros y hacer amigos, era extrovertido y descarado, e incluso admitía públicamente su gusto por otros varones desde hacía años.

La "loba solitaria" y el ex-soldado no tardaron mucho en formar un fuerte vínculo: él se había interesado aun más en ella y en su personalidad, y estaba sinceramente preocupado por su bienestar emocional; ella se había encariñado con él e incluso se sintió un poco más motivada para abrirse a otros. Mientras tanto, él se puso en contacto con ciertos miembros influyentes de la Resistencia, quienes decidieron mantener en secreto todo conocimiento sobre _Susurro_ , dado lo vitales que eran ella y sus habilidades, su dificultad para relacionarse con otros, el poder de los _Wisp_ con quienes ella formó aquel vínculo, y los pedidos expresos de la propia _Susurro_ y del antiguo Teniente. Poco después, el Comandante Tower se ofreció a darle un hogar acogedor, seguro y aislado a la "loba solitaria" y sus amigos _aliens_ ; siguiendo los deseos de _Susurro_ , ese nuevo hogar terminó siendo esta enorme Área Restringida en medio de la selva de Soumerca.

 _"¡¿_ _Susurro_ _?!"_

("Esa voz...") Piensa la loba.

Ella mira a un costado y debajo de ella, descubriendo al sujeto que la llamó.

("Es él. Sin lugar a dudas.") _Susurro_ sonríe un poco, e inmediatamente baja al suelo de un salto.

Una vez que vuelve a estar de pie, ella hace tímidamente un susurro apenas audible:

"Leónidas..."

El Teniente Leónidas Proción, vestido con su uniforme del Real Ejército de Acorn, está parado delante de ella y alcanza a escuchar el susurro. "Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante."

"No te preocupes." Otra vez, ella dice esto mediante un susurro, que el mapache logra oír de todas formas.

Él se acerca con mucho cuidado a _Susurro_ , se arrodilla cortésmente delante de ella y la mira a los ojos. La loba parece sorprendida por este gesto.

"Eso no hace falta-"

"No me importa, _Susurro_. Quiero seguir demostrándote que no soy una amenaza."

Ella se queda quieta por unos segundos, hasta que lentamente se arrodilla también, terminando muy cerca del soldado. A continuación, siempre moviéndose lentamente, ella le da un profundo beso a Leónidas, quien devuelve el gesto. Ambos se abrazan estrechamente, el beso se vuelve cada vez más apasionado, y luego ella empieza a toquetear a Proción y a besar su cuello, causando un gemido a volumen muy bajo por parte del mapache.

"Esa es la _Susurro_ que conozco..."

* * *

Media hora después, en una cabaña construida en un claro en medio del Área Restringida, ambos están en una cama, desnudos y tapados por una sábana. Están cansados, sudados y despeinados, y esta vez la loba tiene los ojos bien abiertos y está sonriendo.

"Estuviste genial." Declara el mapache. "Especialmente cuando me lo hiciste con ese consolador. Hace falta pericia para eso."

"Gracias." Esta vez, _Susurro_ habla un poco más alto y su tono de voz es un poco más seguro. "Vos también me hiciste ver las estrellas como nunca antes."

"Jeje... Soy el mejor, ¿Cierto? Para hombres y para mujeres, siendo yo el dominante o el sumiso, siempre soy irresistible."

"Entonces, ¿Seguiste llevándote a otros hombres a tu cama?"

"Oh, sí, muchos han terminado en mis garras, y yo también terminé en las de muchos otros. Me pasó algo similar con algunas mujeres también. Pero ningún novio ni novia se puede comparar con vos: sos tan simpática, tan comprensiva, tan hermosa, tan apacible- Bueno, excepto en la cama: acá realmente hacés honor a tu herencia de lobo. Y también sos tan expresiva, incluso cuando sos tímida. Especialmente cuando sos tímida."

Ella se sonroja intensamente, y a Proción no le cuesta nada notarlo.

"¡Ahí lo tienes! *sigh* Todo mi ser se conmueve cuando hacés esas sonrisas, cuando te sonrojás, cuando abrís esos ojos azules a los que podría mirar todo el día..."

Ambos se quedan en sus lugares, en silencio, por un rato.

"¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que viniste hoy, Leónidas? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la nueva amenaza de Finitevus?"

"Sabía que lo descubrirías. En fin... Necesitamos tu ayuda, tu experiencia con los _Wisp_ : Finitevus y un aliado suyo cuentan con tropas potencialmente peligrosas, una suerte de híbridos entre _Brazos Negros_ y _Wisps_."

El rostro de la loba se vuelve serio al escuchar el nombre del los _Brazos Negros_.

"Shadow está con ustedes, ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto. Sus poderes son muy necesarios, así como su conocimiento de los _Brazos Negros_."

*sigh* Ella vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos y a susurrar. "Tendré que trabajar con él."

Él la abraza tiernamente. "Por favor, _Susurro_ , tenés que superarlo-"

"Es fácil decirlo." Ella vuelva a hablar un poco más alto, pero su voz es temblorosa.

El mapache responde abrazándola más estrechamente y acariciándola, intentando hacer que su "amiga" se sienta segura otra vez. "Él ya no trabaja para Snively, ni para el propio Eggman, ni para el Robotnik original, ni para nadie de su imperio."

Ella empieza a llorar, y sus lágrimas arrastran la sombra de ojos gris, pintando sus mejillas. El soldado ve esto, pero se resiste a decir el clásico "No llores, por favor", e intenta decir algo que realmente ayude.

"Yo también tuve que ver cómo robotizaban a mi familia y a un novio a quien quise muchísimo. Yo también perdí gente, no sólo a todos ellos sino también a mi mentor, que me trató casi como a un hijo. Y sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a trabajar con Shadow, porque sé que ahora es un buen mobiano, que no tuvo nada que ver con todo aquello, y que tuvo motivos para aliarse con Snively en su momento. Además, él también tiene recuerdos traumáticos propios, él también perdió seres queridos."

"Pero todavía es capaz de hacer esas atrocidades, ya sea por Eggman o por ese imperio alienígena."

"Y también está haciendo todo lo posible por no hacerlo. La única forma en que él podría volverse en nuestra contra es sufriendo un lavado de cerebro, cosa que será muy difícil de hacer porque él lo evitará a toda costa. Por favor, _Susurro_ , confía en él."

Proción toma suavemente el mentón de la loba y hace que ella lo mire, y luego procede a limpiarle las lágrimas mezcladas con sombra de ojos.

"Te juro que estarás a salvo conmigo, y hay todo un equipo que te protegerá si Shadow termina con el cerebro lavado."

"Ese es otro problema: no puedo trabajar en equipo, y lo sabes-"

"Tranquila, mi tierna loba. Yo me ocupo de eso."

Él le da un pequeño beso.

"Leo..."

Sorpresivamente, _Susurro_ hace rodar a Proción y ella termina sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Ahora ella está con los ojos abiertos, y parece estar deseando con muchas ganas algo que implica contacto muy íntimo con su "amigo".

"Whoa... ¿Ya estás lista para el Segundo _Round_ , lobita?"

* * *

Otras tres horas y media después...

Cerca de un parque del Distrito de Fairfax, en Station Square, hay un extenso complejo con unos pocos pisos de altitud: las oficinas de GUN en esta ciudad-Estado, un edificio que la gente suele llamar simplemente "Fairfax".

Hay una línea de subte que pasa por debajo del parque; el _Mariscal_ Prower, sus compañeros de equipo -excepto Proción- y Hope Kintobor están en una estación de ese subte, disfrazados con los uniformes de una pieza de los trabajadores de Mantenimiento. Cuando el subte acaba de salir de la estación, los nueve mobianos y la joven _overlander_ aprovechan para bajar a las vías férreas sin llamar la atención de los usuarios del subte, y se alejan trotando de la estación. Una vez que están lo suficientemente lejos como para que la gente en la estación no los vea, atraviesan una puerta supuestamente reservada para los trabajadores de Mantenimiento; una vez que están dentro de un pasillo cubierto de ladrillos, un escáner escondido en la pared delante de ellos "lee" el ADN y la complexión física de cada uno, y cuando se confirma que realmente son Amadeus, su equipo y Hope, los ladrillos de una porción de la pared se mueven al mejor estilo de la primera película de _Harry Potter_ , hasta que se revela una gruesa puerta metálica parecida a la de una bóveda. La puerta se abre ante los diez, y cuando ya han pasado todos, la puerta se cierra, los ladrillos vuelven a su lugar y todo parece normal otra vez.

 _Fairfax_ posee varios pisos bajo tierra, y estos pisos se extienden incluso por debajo del parque y de otros edificios cercanos, conectándose con las redes del subte y del alcantarillado. Ahora, el equipo está en uno de esos pisos subterráneos y camina hacia un ascensor, que luego los lleva hasta el piso subterráneo más bajo de todos: una Sala de Comando, creada para liderar a las tropas desde una posición segura durante una guerra. Amanda Tower, hija del Comandante Abraham Tower y Jefa de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea, ya se encuentra allí.

"¿Tuvieron dificultades para encontrar el acceso?"

"No, para nada." Responde Amadeus, mientras él y el resto de su equipo se sacan los uniformes del personal de Mantenimiento del subte.

Ahora se puede ver que ellos llevan los atuendos que suelen usar en las misiones. En el caso de Fiona, ella lleva sus armas pero no su capa; la única arma que Antoine lleva es su puñal de diamante, él no trae consigo su arco y flechas, y ni él ni Amadeus portan sus sables; los demás todavía llevan aquellas armas más bien pequeñas, tales como cuchillos y la pistola protónica de Julie-Su. Por otra parte, el atuendo que Hope lleva es el overol azul que suele usar al trabajar con máquinas, un suéter rojo claro, un pantalón cubierto por el overol, y botas de goma.

"¿Ya llegó Leónidas?" Pregunta Antoine, aunque es capaz de adivinar la respuesta.

"Sí, el Teniente Proción regresó del Área Restringida hace media hora."

"Y trajo con él a esa agente misteriosa, supongo." Dice Fiona.

"Así es. Proción está con la agente _Susurro_ en estos momentos. Ella hizo un pequeño recorrido por esta sala y el resto del edificio, pero prefirió mantenerse aislada la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho, ella y Proción se quedaron dentro de una Sala de Reuniones vacía durante el último cuarto de hora."

"¿De verdad esa agente tiene tantos problemas para relacionarse?" pregunta Armand.

"Cualquier cosa es posible." Responde Julie-Su. "Con lo que Robotnik y los otros villanos le hicieron a la gente en todo el planeta..."

"La he conocido, cuando desarrollamos los _Wispon_." Comenta Hope. "Las únicas ocasiones en las que conversábamos era cuando hablábamos de armas y de los _Wisp_. Si no hubiera sido porque trabajábamos juntas en algo que nos interesaba a las dos, ella jamás me habría dirigido la palabra. Ella tiene un problema y le cuesta lidiar con él, sin lugar a dudas."

Mientras tanto, Proción se para fuera de la Sala de Comando, al lado de la entrada, y los escucha a escondidas.

"En ese caso, no sé que podría lograr Leónidas quedándose encerrado con _Susurro_ por tanto tiempo." Dice Nic.

"A menos que él la esté haciendo sentir mejor." Dice Rouge. "Si ustedes saben a lo que me refiero..."

Al escuchar a la murciélago diciendo esto con su característico tono sugerente, Fiona, Antoine y Amadeus se miran entre sí... y empiezan a reírse y a negar lo dicho por Rouge.

"¡Imposible!"

"Él jamás haría algo así."

"Tenés una gran imaginación..."

Leónidas, escondido y en silencio, también se ríe de ellos.

"¿Qué?" Rouge está confundida, realmente confundida. "¿Acaso es de esos tipos que se creen los más puros del mundo?"

"Por supuesto que no." Contesta Fiona. "Ella simplemente no es su tipo."

" _En fait_..." Dice Antoine. " _Il_ siempre ha trabajado para _el otro bando_."

"Oh..." Rouge parece sorprendida, pero en realidad también está un poco decepcionada. "Ahora entiendo."

En ese preciso momento, el mapache revela su presencia y sorprende a todos entrando en la Sala de Comando y caminando hacia ellos.

" _Tony_ , tu descripción de mi orientación sexual es demasiado simplista. Creí que serías mejor que eso."

Al escuchar esto, Rouge está a punto de hacer su pose seductora (tan característica como su tono de voz sugerente).

"No te hagas ilusiones, Rouge."

La murciélago queda atónita por la reacción del mapache, quien inmediatamente se dirige a los demás con total naturalidad.

"Tal como les he explicado, _Susurro_ tiene problemas para relacionarse con otros, debido a los traumas de la guerra, y estos problemas van más allá de la mera timidez. Sin embargo, la he convencido de prestarnos su ayuda."

"¿Y cómo la convenciste?" Pregunta Lightning, sabiendo en cierta forma lo que pasó en esa Sala de Reuniones.

"Intercambiando con ella lo que cualquier pareja feliz tendría que intercambiar de vez en cuando, por supuesto." Contesta Proción, sonriendo triunfalmente.

"¿Pero qué tiene que ver la motivación con eso?" Pregunta Julie-Su.

"Ya sabés lo que decía ese barbudo que inventó el psicoanálisis: "Todo tiene que ver con el coito". ¡Pero ya fue suficiente charla! Sin más preámbulo..."

Él rápidamente se para al lado de la entrada.

"¡Les presento... a la Ángel Guardiana de la Resistencia! ¡La única! ¡La inconfundible! Les presento a..." Mueve sus manos de forma grandilocuente. "¡ _SUSURRO_!"

Al escuchar el "anuncio" por parte de su novio, _Susurro_ aparece allí, caminando lentamente y en forma insegura hacia el equipo. Además del atuendo que llevaba en el Área Restringida, lleva una capa gris oscura y una máscara. La capa tiene un bolsillo a cada costado, justo debajo de los hombros, y no tiene capucha; dentro de ella, hay tres cápsulas a cada costado, cada una de las cuales sirve para contener y transportar a un único _Wisp_. La máscara, vagamente parecida a las usadas en el teatro _kabuki_ , tiene una forma más o menos triangular que imita la forma de la cara de un cánido, es blanca grisácea en su mayor parte, y es gris oscura en toda una franja en el borde izquierdo; en donde estaría el ojo derecho de _Susurro_ , la máscara tapa el ojo y tiene tres puntos negros, y en donde estaría su ojo izquierdo, tiene una suerte de lente con tecnología incorporada, que la ayuda a apuntar cuando ella dispara como francotiradora.

Ella se para de un lado de una gran mesa en el centro de la Sala de Comando, mientras el equipo de Amadeus está del otro lado; luego, ella corre poco a poco la máscara hacia la derecha, revelando su rostro, y susurra un "Hola".

"Es un placer conocerla, Agente." Declara Amadeus, mientras extiende una mano hacia _Susurro_. La loba extiende con cautela su propia mano y la estrecha con la de él brevemente, para después retirarla en forma casi inmediata.

"Pues... ¿Qué necesitan?"

"En primer lugar, sus conocimientos." Informa Armand. "Para detectar a los _Brazos Oscuros_ a partir de su similitud con los _Wisp_ , para ser capaces de enfrentarlos adecuadamente, y para saber aprovechar a los _Wisp_ si alguno desea luchar a nuestro lado. Y si usted lo desea, también puede colaborar en las misiones."

"No sé si mis conocimientos servirán de algo cuando busquemos la ubicación de los _Brazos Oscuros_." Contesta _Susurro_. "Por el contrario, estoy segura de que podré ayudarlos cuando finalmente sean encontrados y llevemos a cabo una misión para neutralizarlos."

Hope se queda en silencio por unos segundos mientras piensa, y luego se dirige a Amanda Tower.

"¿Qué tal si escaneamos el código genético de los _Wisp_ , luego escaneamos todo el planeta y buscamos coincidencias?"

"¿Se puede siquiera hacer tal cosa? Y aunque fuese así, ¿Tenemos los recursos para ello?" Pregunta Lightning.

"GUN es de ese tipo de organizaciones que pueden conseguirte todo lo que te haga falta para cualquier cosa que desees hacer, en cuestión de minutos." Le responde Nic. "¿No es cierto, _Señorita_ Tower?"

"Eso es mentira: podemos conseguir todo en sólo un minuto." Contesta Amanda, con su orgullo un poco herido.

"Aun así, no sería suficiente." Admite _Susurro_. "Todavía son muchos los _Wisp_ que andan sueltos por todo Mobius. Además, sólo la mitad del código genético de los _Brazos Oscuros_ sería similar al de los _Wisp_."

"Yo puedo dar una muestra de mi ADN." Shadow interviene. "La mitad de él es de _Brazo Negro_ , y si juntamos la información de mi ADN con la del genoma de los _Wisp_ , tendremos más chances de encontrar algo."

Shadow mira de frente a Susurro, quien a su vez lo mira de reojo. Ella sigue callada por un rato, al igual que la "Forma de Vida Suprema" y los demás presentes.

"Hagámoslo, entonces." Contesta la loba.

* * *

Con una llamada telefónica de Amanda al Comandante Tower y unas pocas llamadas de este último a algunos contactos, GUN efectivamente tardó sólo un minuto en tener a su disposición decenas de satélites y cientos de aparatos para investigación científica. _Susurro_ trajo un individuo de cada raza de _Wisp_ conocida y, procurando obtener el consentimiento de estas criaturas, tomó muestras de todo tipo; por su parte, Shadow dejó que le extrajeran sangre y la analizaran. A continuación, Hope y Susurro se pusieron a trabajar con las computadoras del lugar, la información genética de los _Wisp_ y de Shadow, y los satélites y demás instrumentos disponibles; finalmente, crearon un programa para escanear Mobius y buscar coincidencias entre lo detectado y la información genética recopilada.

Han pasado quince minutos desde que _Susurro_ y Hope habían empezado a trabajar. La "Ángel Guardiana" y la chica _overlander_ están sentadas junto a la mesa de una Sala de Reuniones, tomando leche chocolatada. Entonces, Fiona se hace presente allí.

"Creí que estarían trabajando con el programa para buscar a los _Brazos Oscuros_."

"Ya lo hicimos." Contesta Hope, hablando como si acabara de terminar una tarea escolar extremadamente fácil para ella. "El sistema ha detectado varios _Wisp_ esparcidos por el mundo, incluyendo los que están bajo el cuidado de _Susurro_ , que son una porción importante de ellos y están concentrados en los alrededores de su casa."

"Por otro lado..." Agrega _Susurro_ , hablando a volumen más bien bajo. "Sólo fue detectado un solo ser con ADN de _Brazo Negro_ , y ese era el propio Shadow. Su señal es más bien débil, ya que sólo la mitad de su ADN es de _Brazo Negro_. No me sorprende: seguramente, ese tal "Eclipse" y los _Brazos Oscuros_ están muy bien escondidos."

"Cuando se detecten señales de _Brazos Negros_ aparte de la señal de Shadow, sabremos que hay algo allí. Si las señales de esos _Brazos Negros_ se superponen con señales de _Wisps_ , seguramente se tratará de esos híbridos; y si hay una señal de un _Brazo Negro_ que es diferente de Shadow y que no se superpone con la señal de un _Wisp_ , entonces ese será Eclipse."

"Muy bien..." Dice Fiona mientras camina de nuevo hacia la puerta. "Avísennos de cualquier novedad, ¿De acuerdo?"

Las otras dos mujeres asienten, y la zorra roja se va por un pasillo. Aburrida, ella vaga sin rumbo por los pisos subterráneos de _Fairfax_. De pronto, ella se queda quieta delante de la puerta de un taller.

Dentro de ese taller, un joven mecánico le está mostrando a una agente de GUN algo relacionado con las máquinas. Al parecer, el hombre está bastante entusiasmado con su obra y sonríe con la esperanza de que la mujer comparta ese mismo entusiasmo. Al observar esta escena, Fiona no puede evitar recordar momentos de la época en que era Combatiente por la Libertad y aún no había cometido traición: Tails le mostraba a ella lo que hacía en su taller, y para Fiona era bastante obvio que el zorro de dos colas estaba perdidamente enamorado e intentaba relacionarse con ella. Inmediatamente después, Fiona recuerda otras cosas...

El rostro de Tails rogando que ella no los traicionara (o más bien, que ella no _lo_ traicionara), y la cachetada con la que Fiona había respondido a sus súplicas...

Las escasas pero terriblemente humillantes y dolorosas "demostraciones de amor" por parte de Scourge...

Su regreso a Knothole, y los dos meses posteriores en los que ella y Tails fueron amigos...

El comienzo del noviazgo entre los dos zorros...

Las batallas que pelearon juntos...

Las ocasiones en las que trabajaron juntos en cosas relacionadas con la Ciencia y la Tecnología...

Lo felices que eran los dos cotidianamente, a pesar de todo...

Las frecuentes, largas y asombrosas jornadas, tanto de día como de noche, en las que apasionadamente compartían su amor al nivel más íntimo posible...

La zorra no se está dando cuenta de que Rouge está caminando hacia ella.

"Fiona, ya encontramos algo-" La murciélago le habla a la zorra, pero esta última parece distraída. "¿Fiona?"

"¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro... Ahora voy para allá."

La ex-ladrona de joyas echa un vistazo al interior del taller, y se da cuenta de lo que está pasando en la cabeza de Fiona. Aún así, ella le pregunta: "¿Sucede algo?"

"No, nada importante. Sólo recuerdo cosas del pasado."

"¿Querés hablar de ello?" Esta vez, Rouge no suena para nada seductora, sino preocupada de manera sincera. De hecho, Fiona siente como si el tono de voz de Rouge la invitara a contar lo que pasa.

("Ella es realmente hábil en esto...) Piensa la zorra. ("Bah, obvio que ella es hábil en esto. Manipular a la gente es parte de su trabajo, después de todo.")

"Sé que creés que te estoy manipulando, Fiona." Declara Rouge. "No sé si te acordás, pero acepté ser tu novia hace unos días, y ciertamente yo no ganaría nada usándote ni incitándote a que te mantengas alejado de Tails. Tomando en cuenta todo esto, ¿De verdad creés que yo no tendría ni siquiera un ápice de preocupación por vos?"

Fiona abre la boca en un intento de dar una respuesta, sólo para después cerrar la boca en señal de derrota.

"Estás ocultando algo, Fiona. Estás ocultando la verdadera razón por la que rompiste con Tails. Y seguir haciendo eso te está consumiendo por dentro."

"Ya lo dije antes, y lo diré de nuevo: ya no me sentía bien en mi relación con él."

"Desde luego que no te sentías bien en tu relación. De lo contrario, no habrías roto con él. ¿Pero por qué no te sentías bien? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que no te hacía sentir bien?"

Fiona no responde, sino que intenta cerrarse aun más en sí misma.

"Tails no te trató mal. Después de conocerlo, vos no habías conocido a nadie más que te pudiera gustar. Nadie te presionó a estar con él; al contrario, al principio hubo presión para que ustedes dos no estuvieran juntos ni siquiera como amigos. Y además él siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por vos-"

"Ese es el problema." Susurra la zorra roja.

La murciélago la ha escuchado perfectamente, pero ese susurro no le parece suficiente.

"¿Perdón?"

*sigh* La zorra suspira y se prepara para contestar, pero es interrumpida por alguien hablando por un altavoz.

 _"Eclipse y su ejército han sido encontrados. Todo el personal involucrado en las misiones contra el Ejército Finitévico, favor de presentarse urgentemente en la Sala de Comando."_

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?" Le dice Rouge. Ella empieza a caminar hacia la Sala de Comando, mientras Fiona la observa.

* * *

"Eclipse y los _Brazos Negros_ fueron detectados en el Centro-Norte de Yurashia. Más precisamente, están a orillas del río Tyvá en la Meseta Dorada, cerca de una cordillera no muy larga."

Hope está explicando los hallazgos suyos y de _Susurro_ , mientras se muestra una mapa del Extremo Oriente de Yurashia en una pantalla.

"Hace bastante frío casi todo el año, y en épocas como esta, las aguas están congeladas y nieva mucho. Los _Brazos Negros_ se esconden en las instalaciones del puerto de una ciudad fantasma en esta zona."

 _Susurro_ toma la palabra. "Se han detectado las señales de unos 200 híbridos. Hemos incorporado la información genética de cada raza de _Wisp_ , la hemos comparado con las señales detectadas, y descubrimos que los _Brazos Oscuros_ existentes fueron creados a partir de cuatro razas de _Wisp_ : el cian, el carmesí, el magenta y el azul."

"Se han enviado aviones espía hacia esa zona." Informa Amanda Tower. "Ese escondite también concentra a gran parte del Ejército Finitévico, siendo la mayoría de ellos seres interdimensionales calificados como peligrosos por el Cuerpo de Policía Zonal."

"Entonces..." dice Julie-Su. "Esto es todo lo que tendríamos que hacer: ir hasta allá, neutralizar al grueso del Ejército Finitévico y a Eclipse, capturar a Finitevus vivo o muerto, y eliminar a los _Brazos Oscuros_. Borraremos cualquier prueba de la existencia de esos híbridos y de su creador, y los Finitévicos en el resto de Mobius ya no podrán pelear reducidos a unos pocos soldados sin líder."

"Necesitaremos nuevas y mejores armas." señala Antoine. "Los _Wispon_ Variables de _mademoiselle_ _Susurro_ podrían ser de gran utilidad para nosotros."

"Intentaré explicarles, en forma resumida, cómo usar esta arma y el _Hyper-Go-On_ de los _Wisp_." dice _Susurro_.

"De acuerdo." responde Amadeus. "Prepare y vaya a buscar lo que usted necesite para esa "lección", y llámenos cuando tenga todo listo."

* * *

Dos horas después...

[Banda Sonora: _Main Menu_ – Banda Sonora de Metal Slug Advance]

El equipo de Amadeus, Hope y _Susurro_ están reunidos en el Área Restringida que es el hogar de esta última y de los _Wisp_ bajo su cuidado. Para ser más precisos, se encuentran en un claro del bosque, ideal para la práctica con armas.

"Supongo que ustedes ya conocen el _Wispon_ Variable." Dice _Susurro_ , mientras les muestra su arma, sin ningún _Wisp_ en su interior.

"En este momento, como esta arma no tiene ningún _Wisp_ , los reactores cuánticos en miniatura proporcionarán energía para disparar munición láser." Dice Hope. "Pero si introducimos, por ejemplo, un _Wisp_ cian..."

 _Susurro_ separa las dos piezas semiesféricas huecas de su _Wispon_ , un _Wisp_ cian entra en el espacio disponible, y la esfera se vuelve a cerrar.

"Las cosas se ponen mucho mejor." Dice la _overlander_.

 _Susurro_ cubre su rostro con su máscara, y la lente en su ojo izquierdo se ilumina en color cian, al igual que algunas partes del _Wispon_. Ella apunta con su arma, hace un potente disparo de láser del mismo color, y este rayo láser hace un recorrido zigzagueante entre los árboles hasta impactar con precisión en el centro de una diana. Todos quedan asombrados ante esta muestra del poder de un _Wispon_ con _Hyper-Go-On_ de un _Wisp_.

"Tengo réplicas de esta lente especial, que se vinculan con el _Wispon_ y con el _Wisp_ en su interior. Y hay varias razas de _Wisp_ , cada una con poderes únicos."

Durante el resto de la tarde, el equipo hace pruebas con _Wispons_ , mientras _Susurro_ y Hope les explica lo que pueden hacer con cada raza de _Wisp_.

"Cuando disparen el láser con _Hyper-Go-On_ de un _Wisp_ cian, pueden disparar un haz continuo al mantener apretado el gatillo." Indica _Susurro_. "Es preferible que disparen a una distancia no muy grande y que el láser no cambie de dirección. Si hacen que el láser cambie de trayectoria, y especialmente si hacen que ese cambio sea abrupto, o si intentan disparar a una distancia muy grande, el disparo consumirá más _Hyper-Go-On_ , aunque no mucho más que un disparo a corta distancia y en línea recta."

"Con el _Wisp_ amarillo, el _Wispon_ adopta la forma de un taladro" Dice Hope, mostrando lo que sucede al introducir una criatura de esa raza en el arma. "Permite acelerar y destruir todo lo que encuentre a su paso, excavar e ir bajo tierra, y navegar por el agua como si se tratase de un torpedo. No aconsejo usar el taladro en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un enemigo único, dado que sería un arma demasiado grande, tosca y difícil de manipular para este caso. Por otro lado, lo que más _Hyper-Go-On_ gasta es el uso del taladro para excavar y avanzar bajo tierra. En cualquier caso, si es absolutamente necesario, se puede usar toda la energía disponible para disparar el taladro como una forma de atacar a distancia."

"Con el _Wisp_ azul, el arma adopta la forma de un mazo. Además de usar esta suerte de "cabeza de martillo" como arma para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, también pueden apuntar el cañón del _Wispon_ como si fuera un arma de fuego cualquiera para crear una plataforma donde ustedes deseen. Sin embargo, la creación de una plataforma consume una gran parte del _Hyper-Go-On_ donado por el _Wisp_ , y es fácil deducir que, cuanto más grande sea la plataforma y más tiempo desees mantenerla donde está, más energía gastará."

"El _Wisp_ verde sirve para transportarse y protegerse más que para atacar: crea algo similar a un escudo medieval circular, que puede servir para flotar en el aire, para navegar en el agua o para repeler ataques. La forma que consume menos _Hyper-Go-On_ es como medio para volar, mientras que la forma de escudo es lo que más energía gasa, especialmente si los ataques recibidos por el escudo son muy potentes. Si desean hacer un vuelo largo y un poco más controlado en vez de sólo flotar y dejarse llevar por el viento, lo mejor es usar el _Wisp_ carmesí, que forma una suerte de ala delta."

"Con el _Wisp_ rosa, el _Wispon_ se convierte en una sierra circular. No genera daños tan amplios como un taladro, pero es más confiable para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. También se puede disparar la sierra para atacar a distancia."

"El _Wisp_ naranja convierte el arma en una suerte de lanzacohetes. Desde luego, es ideal para atacar a distancia."

"El _Wisp_ rojo convierte el _Wispon_ en un lanzallamas. Es mejor usarlo para atacar a distancia media, ya que las llamas pierden efectividad a medida que se alejan. También se pueden crear explosiones que te impulsarán hacia donde desees con un efecto similar al del retroceso de un arma de fuego común, pero esto consume más energía."

"El _Wisp_ magenta permite disparar ataques basados en sonido, ya sean para desorientar y aturdir al enemigo, para hacer vibrar sus moléculas en una frecuencia específica hasta desintegrarlo, o para crear una onda de choque. Esto último es lo que más energía consume."

"Con el _Wisp_ marfil, se pueden hace ataques basados en electricidad. También puede hacer que te muevas más rápido o que flotes, mediante el uso de electricidad estática."

"El _Wisp_ negro convierte el _Wispon_ en una especie de lanzagranadas."

"Para terminar..." _Susurro_ habla con un tono de voz más serio que antes. "El simple uso de los _Wisp_ para la guerra debería ser sólo en casos excepcionales. Después de todo, estamos hablando de usar la energía del cuerpo de un ser vivo, aunque ese ser done su energía voluntariamente y su vida no esté en peligro al prestar esa energía. Sin embargo, hay algo que jamás debe hacerse y que obviamente no les voy a mostrar: el uso de un _Nega-Wisp_."

"Eso es un Wisp que fue forzado a entregar la totalidad del _Hyper-Go-On_ de su cuerpo, ¿Cierto?" Pregunta Lightning.

"Así es. La sola creación de un _Nega-Wisp_ sería equivalente a un crimen de lesa humanidad. Además, su uso es enormemente peligroso. Creo que el Teniente Proción ya les ha contado lo que hace un _Nega-Wisp_."

"Sale en busca de energía, para restaurar la suya propia." Contesta Armand.

"¿Y cuál sería la mejor fuente de energía?" Pregunta Hope, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"La materia." Contesta Fiona.

"¿La materia?" Pregunta Nic.

"Esencialmente, la materia es energía muy, muy concentrada. La antigua civilización humana se basó en esto para desarrollar las primeras armas de destrucción masiva, y una de sus primeras creaciones fue una bomba que era capaz de reducir una ciudad mediana a escombros y que sólo necesitaba una pequeña cantidad de uranio como explosivo."

"Entonces, un _Nega-Wisp_ buscaría materia de cualquier tipo para alimentarse, además de absorber energía." Amadeus intenta imaginar lo que pasaría. "Y un _Nega-Wisp_ buscando materia y energía con tanta avidez... sería como un agujero negro viviente."

"Otra razón más por la que hay que detener a Eclipse lo antes posible." Dice Antoine. "Si él llega a descubrir el poder del _Nega-Wisp_..."

"Nos prepararemos ahora mismo para la misión en el Extremo Oriente de Yurashia." Dice Amadeus. "Y viajaremos hacia allá esta noche."

Todos se van caminando del claro para salir del Área Restringida y volver a _Fairfax_. _Susurro_ se queda donde estaba, y Proción se vuelve hacia ella.

"¿Venís?"

"Oh, por supuesto..." La loba camina rápidamente hacia ellos para acompañarlos.


	13. Más allá del viento del Norte, Parte 1

_**Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos:**_

 _ **Temporada Dos.**_

 _Capítulo 12: Más allá del viento del Norte, Parte 1._

Al día siguiente...

Meseta Dorada, cerca del Río Tyvá, Centro-Norte de Yurashia. 10:00 Hs, Hora Local; 22:00 Hs, Hora de Station Square.

Espesas capas de nieve cubren tanto el suelo como las ramas y hojas de los pinos del extenso bosque. Las aguas del río Tyvá lo atraviesan con un caudal no muy grande, mientras la anchura de la corriente se encuentra notoriamente reducida debido al agua congelada en las orillas. El cielo es nítido y de un perfecto color celeste, sin una sola nube. Una suave viento frío sopla, casi sin alterar el paisaje. Al sur, la imponente cordillera bautizada como "las Montañas Doradas", cubiertas de nieve aun más espesa, se pueden observar en todo su esplendor a pesar de lo lejos que están.

En una sección ligeramente más ancha del Tyvá, se había construido un puerto que ahora aparenta estar abandonado. Los barcos pesqueros, las grúas y demás instalaciones no lucen deterioradas pero si están cubiertas de hielo; por otra parte, tanto en tierra firme como en los islotes artificiales y muelles -hechos de concreto y no de madera-, dicha capa de hielo no está: evidentemente ha sido removida en días recientes.

Un ser humanoide, de alrededor de un metro noventa de altura, monta guardia en uno de los islotes artificiales. Su apariencia deja en claro que no es de este mundo: piel gruesa resistente a las armas blancas convencionales y a la mayoría de las armas que disparan balas ordinarias; escamas recubriendo dicha piel, grises oscuras en la mayor parte del cuerpo y rojas oscuras en la parte posterior de la cabeza, en la nuca, en el centro de la espalda alta, en los antebrazos, en las manos, en las piernas y en los pies; dos grandes ojos compuestos de forma marcadamente ovalada; cuello grueso, cuya nuca parece indistinguible de la parte posterior de la cabeza; carencia de un hocico diferenciado; una pequeña boca en la parte inferior de la cabeza, carente de cuerdas vocales o de cualquier otra estructura que permita emitir sonidos; manos con dos dedos además del pulgar oponible; pies cuya parte apoyada en el suelo es únicamente la parte delantera y sus dos únicos dedos; garras similares a las de reptiles y aves, más bien cortas y gruesas, tanto en dedos de las manos como de los pies; pecho y espalda alta bastante más anchos que la cintura y la cadera, y musculatura similar a la humana pero mucho más desarrollada.

Es un soldado _Brazo Negro_ , uno de los relativamente pocos individuos de su raza que han permanecido con vida luego de la muerte de _Black Doom_ y el consecuente desmoronamiento de la mente-colmena original. Ahora está vinculado a la nueva mente-colmena creada por Eclipse y los _Brazos Oscuros_ , pero si no fuera por un sistema de implantes cibernéticos conectados en toda la longitud de su sistema nervioso central (cerebro, cerebelo y médula espinal), él no sólo sería incapaz de vincularse mentalmente sino que además caería en estado vegetativo; esos implantes sobresalen en su nuca y en todo la franja central de su espalda, aunque se extienden hasta el interior de los órganos a los que están conectados.

Un castor mobiano, vestido con un uniforme del Ejército Finitévico ideado para climas fríos extremos, se acerca al alienígena.

"Te gusta alardear de tus músculos, ¿Verdad?"

"..."

*sigh* "Tendrás que admitirlo algún día: si para seguir vivo necesitás tener esos aparatos enchufados en la espalda, en realidad sos mediocre, no importa cuánto músculo tengas."

"..."

"Ok, haz como quieras, sigue ignorándome... Pero después no me digas que no te avisé-"

 ** _BANG!_**

Un rayo láser de color cian, siguiendo una extraña trayectoria curva, atraviesa el primer implante del _Brazo Negro_ en su nuca. El alienígena, repentinamente en coma, se desploma y cae al agua helada delante suyo.

"¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije-!"

 ** _BANG!_**

Otro rayo láser cian atraviesa la cabeza del castor, matándolo al instante.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Scrap Island_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug 7/XX** ]

 _Susurro_ y Proción aterrizan sobre otro islote artificial, cada uno usando un _Wispon_ variable con un _Wisp_ verde para crear una suerte de paracaídas. Otros soldados Finitévicos y _Brazos Negros_ en un muelle cercano se ponen en alerta y empiezan a disparar: los últimos usan ametralladoras, mientras que los alienígenas usan algún tipo de pistola _blaster_. Pero el mapache vuelve a usar su _Wispon_ para crear un escudo, mientras que la loba cambia el _Wisp_ verde en su arma por un _Wisp_ naranja y luego lo usa para disparar un cohete hacia el muelle; un par de soldados mueren, y el resto son aturdidos por la explosión o ya se han dispersado antes de que el cohete impacte. Inmediatamente, ella cambia el _Wisp_ naranja por uno azul y dispara al lado del islote, algunas decenas de centímetros sobre el nivel del agua, creando una suerte de bloque circular azul. Ambos saltan hacia él, y la loba cambia el _Wisp_ azul por uno rojo, salta hacia una torre de vigilancia, dispara el _Wispon_ hacia el suelo para que la explosión le dé un impulso extra, y llega a la cima de la torre, pateando a un soldado Finitévico y tirándolo al agua helada; el mapache salta a otro islote, y en vez de usar su _Wispon_ , saca su sable de filamento, lo activa y lucha contra unos Brazos Negros mientras _Susurro_ brinda apoyo como francotiradora desde la torre de vigilancia.

* * *

Amadeus, Fiona y Antoine usan _Wispons_ con _Wisps_ verdes para aterrizar en un muelle más elevado que los demás, tal como hicieron _Susurro_ y Proción; sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella pareja, luchan contra los soldados Finitévicos y los Brazos Negros usando sus propias armas,

Armand y Rouge, capaces de volar por su cuenta, aterrizan en tierra firme junto a una grúa. La agente de GUN tiene su propio _Wispon_ , mientras que el robiano lleva uno dentro en su brazo y su ojo izquierdo tiene incorporado el mismo sistema que la lente de la máscara de _Susurro_. Amadeus, Fiona y Antoine se encuentran con ellos allí, pero son sorprendidos por un fornido león mobiano con cabello rubio cortado al estilo militar, una larga barba blanca y unos harapos, que intenta atacarlos con una enorme hacha doble. Amadeus lo reconoce.

"León Kodos..."

"Vaya, parece que el zorro aún se acuerda de mí."

"¿Cómo no podría olvidar a alguien tan xenófobo e hipócrita?"

Kodos lo ignora y se vuelve hacia Armand. "¿Y qué hay de usted, General?"

"Eso debería preguntarte a vos. Estás emanando energía que me recuerda a la magia ixiana. ¿Te hiciste aprendiz de Naugus? Apuesto a que sos el nuevo refuerzo que Naugus le dio a Finitevus."

"Algo así..." El león se dirige a Proción. "Y vos sos el marica con carácter, ¿No? Jamás podría olvidar ese rostro tuyo."

El mapache, luciendo sereno a pesar de sus ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al león, se limita a tomar posición de lucha, con su sable en su mano derecha y su _Wispon_ en la izquierda.

"También recuerdo que solías desafiarme a pelear, diciendo "las palabras de un mobiano no sirven de nada acá, así que dejaré que mi espada hable por mí"."

Proción no le responde al león, sino que se dirige a sus amigos, excepto el _Mariscal_ y el padre de Antoine. "Sigan adelante." Les dice. "Esto es entre nosotros tres y Kodos, y nadie más."

Fiona, Antoine, Rouge y _Susurro_ se van. Kodos intenta detenerlos con su hacha, pero Armand detiene el mango del arma con su brazo.

"Ya ha escuchado al Teniente Proción: estro es entre nosotros tres y usted."

* * *

Nic y Lightning aterrizan en tierra firme, cerca de la entrada a lo que parece ser un depósito, usando _Wispons_ al igual que _Susurro_. Pero el lince usa sus técnicas y armas de _ninja_ para pelear contra los _Brazos Negros_ , quienes son los únicos presentes allí. Nic dispara desde lejos con su _Wispon_ en modo estándar de pistola láser, sin usar la energía de ningún _Wisp_ ni la lente especial de _Susurro_.

Un tanque _Brazo Negro_ corta el paso al depósito y se prepara para dispararles a Nic y Lightning mientras están distraídos; el tanque parece ser algo mecánico y orgánico a la vez, y su único ocupante está conectado mentalmente a él y se encarga tanto de conducirlo como de disparar sus armas. Entonces Julie-Su también llega al lugar, usa su Wispon con un _Wisp_ negro para disparar varias "granadas", y usando después la totalidad de la energía donada por un _Wisp_ amarillo, dispara una suerte de taladro de energía gigante a la puerta blindada del depósito, destrozándola.

El resto del equipo, excepto los tres que se quedaron a pelear con Kodos, se reúnen con ellos.

"Esperen: faltan el jefe, el mapache y el imitador de _Terminator_." Les dice Nic, preocupada. "¿Qué les pasó?"

"Están arreglando un asunto personal." Le contesta Fiona. "Ya nos alcanzarán. Igual podemos seguir sin ellos."

* * *

Usando magia ixiana, Kodos crea tres esferas púrpuras de energía y las dispara hacia Amadeus, quien esquiva con dificultad una de ellas y detiene las otras dos con un escudo creado por su _Wispon_ con energía de _Wisp_ verde; dicho escudo se desvanece luego del impacto de ambas esferas de energía. El _Mariscal_ arremete con su sable y atraviesa el brazo izquierdo del león, pero este no parece afectado por ello, su herida se cura prontamente y él contraataca con su hacha; el zorro esquiva el hacha pero Kodos le lanza un puñetazo que aterriza directamente en la cara del zorro, desorientándolo mientras el león se prepara para bajar su hacha sobre él. Armand usa el _Wispon_ incorporado en su antebrazo izquierdo para crear una sierra circular con energía de _Wisp_ rosa, y corta el brazo derecho de Kodos, el cual cae al suelo mientras su mano aún sostiene el hacha; el león siente mucho dolor pero sigue peleando como si estar mutilado no le afectara, y alguna clase de humo negro está emanando de la parte donde el coyote robiano hizo el corte. Kodos conjura en su única mano disponible un disco mágico púrpura con runas escritas en los bordes, y este disco choca con la sierra del _Wispon_ de Armand mientras tanto él como el león intentan superar al otro, pero el robiano le da una patada en la rodilla a Kodos, haciendo que caiga al suelo y su disco mágico se desvanezca.

"Se supone que vos sos el que se toma lo del Honor en serio-"

 ** _¡KAPOW!_**

Kodos es interrumpido por el puño derecho de Armand impactando contra su rostro. "Mis disculpas, estaba recordando cuán gustosamente aceptaste matar civiles Overlander."

 ** _¡KAPOW!_**

"Vos... Vos también lo hiciste-"

 _ **¡KAPOW!**_

"Al menos me arrepiento, _fils de p_ -"

De pronto, el robiano es lanzado lejos de Kodos; una vez que su pesado cuerpo metálico aterriza en un rincón, se puede ver que tiene un enorme corte en el costado que casi lo parte en dos: su oponente había alcanzado su hacha y la había usado para deshacerse de él, y ahora está poniendo nuevamente en su lugar correcto el brazo que había perdido. Proción introduce un _Wisp_ naranja en su _Wispon_ y rápidamente dispara cientos de pequeños cohetes hacia Kodos, haciendo que los cohetes tengan trayectorias cada vez más impredecibles y complejas; Kodos es abrumado por tal ataque, y el mapache aprovecha para introducir un _Wisp_ amarillo en su _Wispon_ y disparar un taladro gigante hacia él, pero el león hace uno de las técnicas más características de la magia ixiana: se funde en las sombra, evitando ser despedazado por el taladro.

Proción mete un _Wisp_ rojo en su arma para convertirla en lanzallamas, y dispara hacia la zona cubierta de sombra donde Kodos se había escondido, no para dañarlo sino para que la luz de las llamas reduzcan la superficie de sombra disponible y obliguen a Kodos a salir delante del mapache. Mientras tanto, Amadeus, ya recuperado, ve lo que su joven amigo está haciendo y usa su propio _Wispon_ con otro _Wisp_ rojo para hacer lo mismo. Cuando el león finalmente sale de las sombras, rápidamente se lanza sobre su enemigo para atacarlo con su hacha sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero Proción anticipa esto y se corre a un costado tan pronto como el león aparece, dejando que pase de largo y quede de espaldas y vulnerable. Entonces el mapache arremete contra Kodos desde detrás suyo con el filamento de su sable ardiente, lo atraviesa de lado a lado, vuelve a hacerlo unas cinco veces, y finalmente introduce la punta del cañón del _Wispon_ en una de las heridas y dispara, para luego retroceder y esperar.

Kodos hace que sus heridas sanen con su poder mágico ixiano recién adquirido, se vuelve hacia Proción y lo mira de forma intimidante. Por otro lado, el mapache hace una sonrisa siniestra, abre su _Wispon_ y revela que había un _Wisp_ negro dentro de él. Kodos, súbitamente aterrado, se lleva las manos a su abdomen, lo mira y vuelve a mirar a Proción...

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

* * *

[ **Banda Sonora:** _First Contact_ – **Banda Sonora de Metal Slug 2/X/3** ]

El resto del equipo descubre que lo que parecía ser un depósito es en realidad la entrada a una suerte de astillero subterráneo. Hay una serie de muelles, a los que están amarrados una serie de submarinos iguales a los que tuvieron que destruir en Empire City; la mayoría de los submarinos están casi terminados y parcialmente metidos en el agua, sólo falta que la semiesfera del arma principal sea montada en la parte superior de cada uno. Los soldados _Brazos Negros_ parecen ser los únicos allí.

Mientras el equipo está escondido detrás de unos contenedores, Nic arroja tres bombas de estruendo a sitios alejados del depósitos, para crear distracción; cuando los _Brazos Negros_ se dispersan, los demás aprovechan para lanzarse al ataque. Cuando un grupo de Brazos Negros se acercan a ellos y pasan sobre uno de los submarinos sin terminar, Antoine dispara una flecha de hielo a su casco con Megatal, _Susurro_ usa su _Wispon_ con energía de _Wisp_ rosa para disparar una sierra circular a la parte congelada del casco, y Fiona dispara su _taser_ , haciendo que el combustible se prenda fuego, haga explotar el submarino y acabe con los _Brazos Negros_.

Nic salta sobre los restos del submarino destruido, y vislumbra a unos seres de aspecto extraño retirándose: parecen estar constituidos principalmente por una cabeza y unos tentáculos.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Los _Wisp_ que acompañan al equipo empiezan a comportarse de manera extraña, y _Susurro_ se da cuenta del porqué. "Se dieron cuenta de que los _Brazos Oscuros_ están aquí." Le dice a Nic.

Los mobianos siguen avanzando, pero unos disparos láser hacen que se escondan detrás de otro submarino sin terminar. Ellos intentan echar un vistazo a los _Brazos Oscuros_ , y llegan a ver cómo son: tal como predijeron, se parecen a los _Wisp_ de variantes azul, cian, carmesí y magenta, aunque sus cuerpos son algo más grandes y sus tentáculos también son más largos en comparación con la cabeza; los _Brazos Oscuros_ cian disparan sus láseres, los azules están blindados y llevan una especie de maza, los magentas tienen un cañón ultrasónico en dos de sus tentáculos, y los carmesí son voladores.

"Puede que tengamos problemas peleando con los _Brazos Oscuros_." Advierte Lightning. "Los _Wisp_ no querrán ayudar a matar a gente a quienes ven como hermanos-"

El lince _ninja_ es interrumpido al ver a un _Wisp_ negro entrando voluntariamente en el _Wispon_ de Julie-Su.

"Parece que hay cosas más importantes que "no matar a su propia familia" para ellos." Opina la equidna _cyborg_ , dirigiéndose a Antoine. "Vos ya tenés tus propias armas. ¿Te importaría si uso tu _Wispon_ por un rato?"

"No, adelante." Le contesta el coyote. "¿Pero qué planeas hacer?"

"Algo que nos permita hacer algo más que escondernos. ¿Pueden cubrirme?"

Fiona asiente y se vuelve a los demás. "Ya la escucharon. Sigan escondidos y dispárenles a los _Brazos Oscuros_ con armas teledirigidas, como el láser de _Wisp_ cian y los cohetes."

Julie-Su mete un _Wisp_ carmesí en el _Wispon_ que le prestaron, y el arma se convierte en una especie de ala delta al que uno puede montar. El ala delta levanta vuelo, y algunos _Brazos Oscuros_ cian le disparan pero las alas carmesí reflejan los disparos. Una vez que está en el aire, la equidna empieza a disparar bombas con el otro _Wispon_ , que ya tiene un _Wisp_ negro. Varios _Brazos Oscuros_ carmesí se acercan a ella, pero Rouge también levanta vuelo y, mientras se protege con un escudo de _Wisp_ verde, usa su pistola para disparar balas de punta hueca a los _Brazos Oscuros_ voladores, derribándolos. Cuando Julie-Su ya no puede disparar más bombas con la energía del Wisp negro, lo reemplaza con uno rosa, crea una sierra circular, posiciona la sierra delante suyo y hace que el ala delta caiga sobre los _Brazos Oscuros_ , que son arrollados y/o cortados mientras el ala delta se estrella y se desliza por el suelo. Mientras los alienígenas híbridos están distraídos, los demás dejan de esconderse detrás del submarino y empiezan a acabar con ellos y a ganar terreno, mientras Rouge vuela hasta donde se encuentra Julie-Su, que está rodeada de _Brazos Oscuros_.

"Un "gracias" no habría estado de más." Le dice la murciélago, aparentemente molesta.

"Rouge, estamos un poco ocupados aquí..." Le responde la equidna mientras dispara láseres de _Wisp_ cian con su arma, fallando en dañar a unos _Brazos Oscuros_ azules. "Tal vez pueda darte las gracias más tarde."

Rouge simplemente toma el otro _Wispon_ , le mete un _Wisp_ marfil, mete un _Wisp_ rojo en el arma que ya llevaba consigo, y dispara ambas armas a la vez hacia un mismo grupo de _Brazos Oscuros_ azules. Al juntarse la intensa electricidad del _Wisp_ marfil con las llamas, se forma una suerte de plasma que ignora el blindaje de los alienígenas híbridos y los mata con facilidad, consiguiendo que Rouge y Julie-Su ya no estén rodeadas de _aliens_.

"Tal vez puedas hacerlo ahora." Le dice la agente de GUN. La ex-legionaria oscura se limita a arquear una ceja y seguir disparando.

Amadeus y Proción también aparecen allí y se unen a la lucha.

"¿Dónde está mi padre?" Pregunta Antoine, preocupado.

"Kodos hirió gravemente a Armand." Responde el zorro. "Usé un _Wisp_ carmesí para convertir mi _Wispon_ en una especie de planeador, Leónidas y yo pusimos a tu padre sobre él, y lo hicimos volar hasta la base de GUN más cercana. Es un robiano, así que sobrevivirá."

"¿Alguna novedad sobre Shadow?" Pregunta Nic, quien inmediatamente después usa su látigo eléctrico para cortar por la mitad a un _Brazo Oscuro_ cian.

"No te preocupes." Responde Fiona. "Ya llegará- ¡CUIDADO!"

La zorra activa el escudo de _Wisp_ verde para protegerse de un _Brazo Oscuro_ magenta, que dispara su cañón ultrasónico. A pesar de estar protegidos por el escudo, Fiona y los demás son bruscamente empujados hacia atrás. Cuando el _alien_ está a punto de disparar otra vez, Amadeus mete un _Wisp_ magenta en su _Wispon_ y hace disparos de ultrasonido en un intento de anular los ataques. El _Brazo Oscuro_ hace un disparo continuo, y el _Mariscal_ también lo hace; el zorro logra acercarse poco a poco al _alien_ , y cuando este empieza a debilitarse por el gasto de energía, Amadeus arremete velozmente con su sable de filamento y acaba con él.

* * *

El equipo sale del astillero subterráneo por un pasillo que lleva a un sitio elevado cerca del puerto. En los alrededores, menos elevados, el bosque está prendido fuego; el sol sigue brillando, pero el humo hace que casi parezca de noche, igual que en Darmstadt am Main.

Uno de los tanques de los _Brazos Negros_ está allí, escoltado por dos _Brazos Oscuros_ cian y dos soldados Finitévicos mobianos. La escotilla encima del tanque está abierta, y por ella sobresale la mitad superior del cuerpo de alguien con quien el grupo comando ya esperaba encontrarse...

"Doctor Finitevus..." Dice Rouge, reconociendo a ese sujeto de inmediato.


End file.
